Hechizo de Amor
by Karonte
Summary: CAP. 17 ARRIBA! Terry y sólo Terry, R con algo de erotismo aún no hay nada por que asustarse XD.
1. Advertencia y Reseña

Hechizo de Amor...  
Una vida, una pasión y la soledad para fusionarlas.  
Por: Karonte.  
  
ADVERTENCIA  
  
Este Fic puede contener acciones de extrema violencia, lenguaje brusco o vulgar necesario para algunas escenas, debo suplicar que se abstengan de leerlo aquellas personas que puedan sentirse ofendidas por situaciones con contenido para adultos. Una disculpa de antemano. Pero estamos en un país libre y usted tiene la libertad de decidir. Gracias.  
  
Lo que leerán a continuación es una pequeña reseña de lo que ha pasado en la vida de Terry después de que regresó con Susana (iac!!) y de que ella lo mandara muy lejos. Este es sólo el inicio de una historia que espero prometa, pues he metido aspectos mágicos como el título lo dice (que por cierto parece como de Mujer, casos de la vida real, así que recibo sugerencias), hay sorpresas (eso espero), secretos (UJU), por supuesto un toque de romanticismo y sensualidad ( que no nos gusta nada, si como no), y no puedo dejar de mencionar el hecho de que es el primer fic que escribo de Candy (tengo otras historias) y espero que sea de su completo agrado, si no es así por favor, no sean muy duras conmigo ¿si?.  
  
Pasando otra vez al fic, notaran que a veces suelo ser muy descriptiva, y a veces paso de largo escenas que tal vez pueden y deben ser más detalladas, así que están en todo su derecho de mencionarlo, agradecería mucho sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias (claro también hay espacio para los coscorrones) a larabell_ana@yahoo.com o a bryn_lock@hotmail.com  
  
Reseña.  
  
Después de que Terry buscó a Candy y Albert lo hizo "reflexionar" , regresa con una sola idea, cumplir la promesa hecha a Candy el día en que se separaron en Nueva York, así que pide una nueva oportunidad a la Compañía Strafford y vuelve con Susana, sin embargo después de varios meses de intentar llevarse bien con ella, la relación quiebra debido al poco interés de Terry hacia su prometida y por supuesto su gran incapacidad para amarla.  
  
Susana, al darse cuenta de que realmente ha perdido la guerra ante Candy, pues no logró tener a Terry sólo para ella, decide renunciar a su "amor por él" y lo manda a freír espárragos, para fortuna de Terry, quien desde entonces empieza a sonreírle la vida, pues Eleonor Baker sin importarle lo que digan los demás lo reconoce como su hijo en una entrega de premios recibiendo el de mejor actriz de la época.  
  
"Estoy muy halagada por este premio que me brindan los críticos, quiero decir que le dedico todo este esfuerzo a mi querido hijo Terrence, por quien vivo y quien es mi más bella inspiración para mi trabajo, gracias hijo, te amo" , palabras textuales de la actriz, publicadas en cada sección de espectáculos y sociales de los periódicos más famosos.  
  
Después de esto no se diga el escándalo que se hizo, sobre todo con la Duquesa de Grandchester que casi sufre de un infarto, sin embargo el Duque Richard aceptó la decisión de Eleonor y no tomó cartas en el asunto respetando y admirando el valor que él nunca tuvo.  
  
La fama y el éxito fueron los apellidos de Terry desde su regreso a la Compañía, tenía las mejores críticas, sus representaciones siempre se agotaban antes de tiempo, "Fausto" de Goethe fue una bomba y que decir de la obra maldita de Shakespeare "Macbeth" también fue una sensación rompiendo la maldición pues posteriormente hicieron comedia con "Noche de reyes" de Shakespeare con igual resultado; el dinero le llovía a torrenciales, de manera que fue juntando una pequeña fortuna propia, pues había tenido deseos de hacer algo con ese dinero, le compraría a su padre la villa de Escocia, después de todo él nunca iba, y le tenía más cariño a ese lugar que nadie, pues allí había pasado los mejores momentos de su infancia, en que sus padres se amaban y él tenía todo el cariño de ambos, ahí conoció el amor de una familia, ahí se reconcilió con su madre, ahí conoció lo que significa amar...  
  
Sin embargo el Duque aún con remordimientos y con sentimientos de culpa de que Eleonor se halla atrevido a todo por Terry, decidió la salida aunque más difícil, la mejor para ambos. Ya que no podía heredarle su título nobiliario a su hijo (que más amaba por obvias razones), por su profesión de actor, decidió recompensar los años de abandono y falta de atención y cariño heredándole en vida la villa que él insistía en comprarle y algunas otras propiedades, de esta manera cuando llegara el día de su muerte ni la duquesa y sus hermanastros le quitarían lo que por derecho merecía. Así que después de viajar a Nueva York y tener una muy difícil conversación con su hijo, pues era tan testarudo y orgulloso como él, terminó aceptando gracias a la intervención de Eleonor y los abogados se encargaron de todo. De esta manera padre e hijo resanaron un vinculo roto por el abandono, sus relaciones aunque formales y de estricto plan de negocios habían hecho feliz al duque, pues eran más llevaderas, de cierta forma habían hecho las paces.  
  
Sin embargo no todo estaba bien, a pesar de tener una vida envidiable por muchos de sus compañeros, pues de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto más rico de lo que ya era, tenía mujeres al por mayor, todas en un vano intento de olvidar a quien aún ocupaba sus pensamientos, se sentía miserable, así que prefería hundirse en su trabajo, y de un alcohólico rehabilitado pasó a ser un adicto al trabajo...  
  
... ¿A quien me recuerdas?... 


	2. Sobre el escenario

Hechizo de Amor...  
Por: Karonte.  
  
Capítulo 1: Sobre el escenario.  
  
La gente se atropellaba para poder ver pasar a los integrantes de la Compañía Strafford entrando al teatro, miles de chicas gritaban a coro el nombre de su estrella y actor principal mientras trataban por todos los medios de colarse entre la seguridad y obtener un autógrafo...  
  
- Terry, Terry! Aquí! Mírame, Terry! - gritaban las chiquillas entusiasmadas al ver al joven salir de su automóvil. El chico con su característica elegancia saludo de lejos y repartió algunos autógrafos para entrar al teatro.  
  
Tras bambalinas Karen Claise, la actriz principal de la compañía saludaba y daba entrevistas a los reporteros, quienes al ver a Terry, corrieron a su encuentro, pero sin ningún buen resultado, pues el joven actor no concedía entrevistas a nadie, lo que publicaba la prensa se lo había tenido que sacar a alguno de sus compañeros, al propio Sr. Hathaway o simplemente a los rumores que corrían por donde se presentaba la compañía.  
  
Terry entró en su camerino fastidiado, había empezado a creer que la vida jamás le daría buena cara, era la gran estrella, había alcanzado el éxito, tenía dinero, sus relaciones con su madre habían mejorado mucho desde que ella lo reconoció públicamente como su hijo, el rompimiento del compromiso con Susana hasta le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, sin embargo sabía que jamás sería así.  
  
Después de que regresara a la Compañía y le otorgaran una nueva oportunidad, había decidido seguir con la dichosa boda, sabía que había hecho una promesa y que si por honor y deber había llegado a ella, tenía que seguir con el mismo juego. Sin embargo meses antes de la boda, Susana le recriminó fuertemente el que jamás la amaría, así que ella misma decidió dejarlo ir, después de todo "su" Terry sólo había sido un capricho, quitárselo a "ella" era suficiente, saberse vencedora a pesar de que él la amaba, a pesar de que ella había salvado su vida, a pesar de todo...  
  
El joven actor se había desplomado sobre un cómodo sofá a descansar, el viaje en barco había sido completamente agotador, y ahora Roberth se había empeñado en conocer bien el teatro para que se fueran habituando a él. Era una costumbre y casi un ritual que el primer día de la compañía en un lugar nuevo hicieran una "junta" o festejo como todos lo veían realmente sobre el escenario para desearse una buena temporada. El problema es que a veces la Compañía llegaba tan cansada que lo primero que pedían a gritos era una cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, si asistían era por que realmente era bueno relajarse un rato antes de comenzar con los duros ensayos y disfrutar del buen humor de todos, pues conforme empezaba el trabajo parecía que todo mundo estaba neurótico o insoportable.  
  
Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en Escocia... qué recuerdos... siempre le alegraban el alma, siempre daban un poco de calor a su ser, le arrebataban una sonrisa y por supuesto una imagen de su mente. Terry esbozó una gran sonrisa y sin embargo sus ojos eran la viva imagen de la soledad y la tristeza de su alma.  
  
- ¿Aún me recuerdas pecosa? - se dijo en un suspiro con las manos detrás de la cabeza disfrutando de la comodidad del sofá - seguramente no piensas más en mí... - agregó con amargura, sin embargo se interrumpió cuando la puerta del camerino se abrió de improviso. - ¡Pero que diablos! -pensó realmente molesto, todo mundo sabía de sobra que si algo molestaba a Terry era que no tocaran a su puerta antes de abrir y que se entrometieran en su intimidad, nadie, ni en un millón de años hubiera entrado al lugar conociendo de sobra el genio del actor y mucho menos sus desplantes de furia.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta una joven entraba al lugar como quien entra a su habitación, con tanta confianza que tal parecía que hubiera esta allí antes. Terry pensó que era una de sus latosas admiradoras, que se había colado a su camerino para pedirle un autógrafo, sabía que sus fans eran las que lo tenían en la cima del éxito, sin embargo sólo hacía las debidas cortesías cuando era necesario, pero aquella chica había entrado a la cueva del lobo sin saberlo, pues si algo detestaba era que lo hostigaran, sin embargo parecía que ella no había notado su presencia, estaba de espaldas hacia él, tal vez si no se movía seguramente no lo vería y saldría del lugar tranquilamente, y ninguno de los dos tendría que pasar por un mal momento sin embargo y para su sorpresa, la chica no lo buscaba a él, pues se había hecho a la tarea de buscar en los rincones del amplio camerino, sobre todo del lado del vestidor, debajo de algunos muebles, entre la ropa, ni siquiera se había fijado que Terry estaba recostado en el sofá tras ella, si no encontraba rápido lo que buscaba, seguramente lo descubriría, lo que menos deseaba era tener un altercado con quien sabe quien, ya bastante tenía con tener que lidiar con sus compañeros que no se aprendían sus líneas. Cuando...  
  
-¡¡Pelusa!! ¿Dónde te has metido? - dijo de pronto un poco molesta mientras se erguía y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho- - ¡¡Aja!! Condenado te he estado buscando por todo el teatro- agregó mientras que del armario entre el vestuario salía un pequeño gatito de color gris perla y brillantes ojos azules maullando, que después de estirarse corrió a los brazos de la chica - eres un gato travieso, ¿por qué te has salido de la canasta? - le dijo mientras lo cargaba y le regañaba con fingido enfado - me has dado un susto de muerte, ya tendríamos que estar en la "Sala", Darío me va a colgar si volvemos a llegar tarde - dijo mientras caminaba con él hacia la puerta - será mejor que salgamos antes de que lleguen los actores y nos riñan por estar donde no debemos - concluyó mientras salía del lugar con el gato en brazos. -Pero que niña tan extraña... - se dijo Terry y sin saberlo le había recordado a alguien con el mismo candor y dulzura en la voz, a alguien que amaba con el corazón y el alma, alguien que era tan encantadora como la chica... esa voz y ese rostro lleno de pecas se dibujó en su mente, esbozó una sonrisa y sin darle importancia al asunto se metió al pequeño baño para refrescarse.  
  
Poco después John tocó a la puerta del camerino de Terry, para avisarle que Robert sólo los esperaba a ellos...  
  
-Quien era la belleza que salía de tu camerino Terrence-preguntaba John - - no será una de tus admiradoras, hombre que envidia me das!!, yo nunca atraigo a las bonitas!!- - caminando a su lado dirigiéndose al escenario. -No lo sé, estaba escondido para que no me viera y no pude verle el rostro- dijo el chico a su amigo mientras ambos se dirigieron al escenario para la reunión con toda la compañía. -Pues de lo que te has perdido, realmente una niña hermosa- - concluyó al notar la respuesta seca de su amigo.  
  
John era relativamente nuevo en la Compañía, un chico que veía a Terry como una gran celebridad y a quien admiraba por la dedicación y perfección de su trabajo. Cuando la compañía perdió a Terry durante el tiempo que desapareció de los escenarios, y con Susana lesionada, tuvo que recurrir a una obra que en su tiempo tuvo éxito, así que remontó el Rey Lear y el joven John de unos 16 años había interpretado al Rey de Francia, papel que iniciara con la carrera de Terrence. Cuando regresó a pedir una nueva oportunidad, Robert lo había acogido con los brazos abiertos, pues la compañía se estaba viniendo abajo, después del éxito de Romeo y Julieta, el Rey Lear no había cumplido con las expectativas mucho más altas que los críticos esperaban:  
  
" ...Con Terrence Grandchester y Susana Marlow fuera de la Compañía Strafford nadie sabe hasta dónde caerá la fama y calidad del trabajo, pues es poco probable que el Director Hathaway pueda volver a poner en la cima a su compañía teatral, que ha visto el paraíso pero se desploma hacia el olvido..." decía un artículo publicado en los periódicos más famosos de Nueva York.  
  
Ahora con Terry de nuevo en la Compañía, hasta Karen Claise se había hecho famosa, pues nadie negaba que era buena actriz, pero sus actuaciones siempre se opacaban con una mala co-estrella que casi nunca se aprendía sus diálogos o si tenía una buena actuación, siempre estaba el recuerdo de la gran estrella, lo que demeritaba y ensombrecía el trabajo de los demás haciéndolo parecer mediocre, todos habían caído en cuenta que cuando Terry estaba sobre el escenario brillaba y los hacía brillar con su estupenda actuación; así que en cuanto vio a Terry entrar al teatro lo había abrazado y llorando le había dicho que nunca volviera a dejar la Compañía. Así que como era de saberse todos recibieron al hijo pródigo con los brazos abiertos.  
  
John, que se había enterado que cuando Terry debutó lo hizo con el Rey de Francia, lo tomó casi hasta como un presagio de su futuro, pues en uno de los ensayos de "Fausto", le había dicho que era bueno en escena y que tendría futuro, esto fue lo que motivo al chico a tomar al joven actor como su mentor, sin embargo sus actitudes le divertían a Terry, que más que su pupilo lo tomó como su amigo. John sabía más cosas de la vida del actor que nadie más en la Compañía, tenía no sólo su confianza sino hasta compartía con él las rachas esporádicas de buen humor.  
* * * * Una vez sobre el escenario, Robert comenzó con su acostumbrado discurso, todos frente a él con los rostros expectantes, menos Terry, que estaba en un rincón recargado sobre una mesa con los brazos cruzados, escuchaba atentamente a Robert, pues le tenía un gran respeto y cariño, pero su expresión no denotaba sentimiento alguno.  
  
- Bien chicos, ha sido un viaje muy largo, y difícil, la guerra está tan cerca de nosotros que puede tornarse muy difícil estar aquí, sin embargo tenemos una misión de llevar nuestro arte a donde sea posible y brindarlo a los demás, pues es cierto que aunque sea un poco ayudamos a los demás a olvidarse un poco de sus problemas mientras ríen, lloran o se enojan con nosotros, espero que esta sea una buena temporada, mucho mejor que la que tuvimos con Fausto y La Noche de Reyes... - Eso ya es mucho decir Robert, se agotaron las entradas las tres semanas antes de los estrenos, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a las ciudades - dijo uno de ellos bromeando - No creo que sea mucho, debemos aspirar a más, pues esta obra que hemos estado preparando será nuestra mejor puesta en escena, así que pido como siempre su cooperación y dedicación... - dijo levantando una copa con sidra que habían llevado para celebrar el inicio de temporada en Europa, todos levantaron sus copas. - Por el inicio de una temporada llena de éxitos... - dijo y todos bebieron de sus copas hasta que vieron el fondo, Terry sin embargo apenas y le dio un trago a su copa.  
  
Robert lo miró y alzó su copa como si brindara por él, Terry hizo lo mismo agradeciendo el gesto de Robert hacia él, pero no bebió, no sentía que debía brindar por él mismo, así que dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se retiró a su camerino, para él la fiesta había terminado.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cuando Terry por fin se dirigía a la villa que le había heredado su padre en vida, el duque había restituido algo que en amor no le dio a su hijo, poniéndolas a su nombre sin importar el escándalo que hizo la duquesa, había pasado buenos momentos con él, de negocios tal vez, pero estaban juntos. No pudo evitar detener el auto y apearse, frente a él estaba el lago, aquel que le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. Sin dudarlo un momento caminó hacia aquel lugar en dónde la había besado por única vez, en dónde había probado sus labios sabor a gloria, los recuerdos parecían agolparse en su mente, la veía riendo, enojada, colgada de una soga, haciendo muecas, con esa sonrisa que podía derretirle hasta los huesos, bailando en sus brazos, temblando al toque de sus labios, y hasta el golpe de la mejilla le supo bien, el ambiente había cambiado, ya no era un adolescente, pero la luz del sol resplandeciendo en todo el lugar, el aroma del césped, la blancura de su piel...  
  
Hace tanto que sueño su boca,  
Que la vida se me ha vuelto loca...  
  
Parado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirando hacia la nada, cuando una melodía triste atrajo su atención, se escuchaba cerca, pero la tenue brisa que corría distorsionaba el sonido haciéndolo más lejano, sin pensarlo llevó su mano al corazón y pudo sentir la forma inconfundible del objeto que más atesoraba en su vida.  
  
Sin quererlo meditar un momento se vio atraído por aquella melodía dulce, era un violín que lloraba, porque eso era lo que le hacía sentir, tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, soledad, así se sentía él sin poder correr a los brazos de su amada del otro lado del océano, así se sintió él el día que su mejor amigo le había dicho que la dejara seguir su camino cuando había ido a recuperarla, así se sentía ahora que los mil recuerdos dolorosos de su vida golpeaban su alma como si hubieran sido invocados con esa melodía. Cuando se dio cuenta caminaba hacia el llanto del instrumento, su sorpresa fue grande cuando detrás de unos arbustos, a la orilla del lago vio algo totalmente mágico, una mujer, delgada y con cabellos negros como el ébano, parada sobre el verde césped húmedo que brillaba bajo el sol, parada hacia el lago como si a él le dedicara su canción, y algo sumamente peculiar en ella no era la chica en sí, lo blanco de su piel o los delicados movimientos del arco, eran las muchas mariposas que volaban a su alrededor como conmovidas por su música, los mil colores de sus alas brillaban con el sol arrancando chispas alrededor de la joven, y ella no se inmutaba, no parecía darse cuenta de que había hechizado a los insectos y que volaban a su alrededor.  
  
Tan impresionado estaba que quedó paralizado, no podía mover las piernas, tan prodigiosa era aquella melodía que lo había embrujado, cerró los ojos tratando de recordarla y atesorarla en su memoria, cuando se dio cuenta que no se escuchaba nada... el silencio ya había cubierto de nuevo el lugar, y sólo los sonidos del lago y las aves se escuchaban, abrió los ojos esperando felicitar a la autora de tan hermosa melodía, pero para su sorpresa ya no había nadie, el lugar estaba vacío, corrió hacia donde estaba la chica y buscó con la vista por todos lados... había desaparecido...  
  
* * * *  
  
Poco le asombró que hubiera sido objeto de una experiencia mágica, a final de cuentas estaba en un lugar en el que había descubierto la magia del amor de unos bellos ojos verdes, las hadas y los duendes eran tradicionales de los cuentos de hadas tan famosos en Inglaterra, y no le extrañó que tal vez un hada hubiera estado cerca del lugar en donde había experimentado el amor de una mujer con tanta intensidad, que aún quemaba en sus labios el sabor dulce de aquella a quien amaba.  
  
Cada noche imagino sus besos,  
Pero despierto y la vuelvo a perder...  
  
* * * *  
  
Esa misma noche, la madre de Marc que aún trabajaba para los Grandchester había recibido a Terry con una gran sonrisa, contaba que el pequeño Marc ya había crecido y que había conseguido una beca para estudiar en los Estados Unidos, que le escribía y siempre le contaba de él y de sus éxitos en el teatro. Sin embargo no pudo preguntarle por Candy, se había arrepentido cuando recordó que Marc le había escrito de los rumores acerca del triángulo amoroso en que se había visto envuelto, sobre todo de su desaparición cuando se vio obligado a casarse con la actriz, después de todo y como buena madre, la señora sabía muy dentro de ella que Terry había sufrido mucho por Candy y que ahora no era extraño que aún la amara y que le doliera más su separación, así que siguió como si nada preguntándole de sus giras y por supuesto de la nueva puesta.  
  
- ¿quién será en esta ocasión, joven Terry? - preguntaba mientras volvía a servirle en su plato comida- - un pirata, un príncipe, un rey, un mendigo...- -dijo y Terry no pudo evitar sentirse halagado por la pregunta - Bien Martha... ahora seré el Príncipe de Dinamarca...-dijo y al ver el rostro maravillado de la mujer agregó-- ... Hamlet... seré Hamlet esta vez.... - dijo y la mujer se dedicó a hacerle preguntas y a seguir sirviéndole más comida, sin notar la expresión del chico que sólo había comido para darle gusto pues estaba completamente inapetente.  
  
Una vez en su habitación, los recuerdos volvieron a hacerse presentes, de una u otra forma amaba ese lugar por todos los buenos momentos que paso en su infancia, por que allí estuvo su querida Candy, en la estancia frente a la chimenea, en silencio hablándole con el pensamiento y sintiéndose tan bien como nunca en su vida, pero también los recuerdos buenos traían los malos, la despedida, el dolor horrible de verla tan feliz sin saberlo afuera y dispuesto a correr por ella y llevarla fuera del alcance de todo el mundo, sólo existirían ambos...  
  
Sólo en pantalones, estaba recostado en la cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza y mirando con esos profundos ojos azules al techo de la habitación, en silencio, se veía realmente guapo, siempre lo había sido, pero el tiempo había hecho un buen trabajo en su cuerpo y en sus facciones, no dejaba de ser delgado, y sin embargo el porte de príncipe siempre lo había tenido, esa elegancia innata que hacia atractiva su expresión arrogante, su espalda se había ensanchado y tenía los músculos marcados por el ejercicio, sus facciones habían adquirido madurez, pero no dejaban de ser finos y elegantes con ese perfil griego que arrancaba suspiros de más mujeres que el propio Adonis, sin embargo su expresión siempre seria y esos ojos turbios lo hacían poco sociable y sombrío como para que la gente se acercara a él, y aún así podía decir que tenía amigos verdaderos...  
  
- ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho caso a Albert ese día y hubiera corrido a pedirle a Candy que huyera conmigo?...- - pensaba, mientras tomaba de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama su gran tesoro y lo llevaba a los labios.  
  
- Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa melodía - se dijo Martha mientras terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena...  
  
Pronto la noche se hizo presente, y ni el cansancio del viaje en barco lo habían hecho pegar un ojo por más de diez minutos, de cierta forma los recuerdos eran los causantes, sabía que de alguna forma serían un impedimento para poder disfrutar de la villa.  
  
Hace tanto que sueño su boca,  
Que la vida se me ha vuelto loca,  
  
Cada noche imagino sus besos,  
Pero despierto y la vuelvo a perder.  
  
Hace tanto que vivo por ella,  
Hace tanto que muero sin ella,  
  
Pero sé que aunque sea en mi sueño  
Yo seré dueño de su alma y su piel. (  
  
(Sueño su boca, J.A. Ogara y Joseph Llobel)  
  
Harto de la cama se levantó a abrir su ventana, para salir al balcón a aspirar el fresco aire, a lo lejos del otro lado del lago podía verse la casa que el Colegio San Pablo usaba en verano para llevar a sus alumnos. Sin embargo con la guerra el colegio había estado cerrado por largo tiempo, siendo utilizado como base militar, Escocia no estaba tan lejos de la guerra, sin embargo había una calma tensa, no estarían por mucho tiempo, sólo unas cuantas presentaciones allí, unas más en Londres y si las cosas seguían bien tal vez pasarían a Paris, Francia; Madrid, España y por último Italia para regresar a América, se alegraba que su amada estuviera tan lejos de la guerra, se había enterado de la muerte de Stear por medio de los diarios, no le parecía justo que el chico hubiera muerto, era el más agradable de sus primos...  
  
Otra vez se asombró recordando ese fantástico verano cuando habían hecho volar el viejo avión de su padre... se sorprendió aún más cuando le pareció ver una la figura blanca de una mujer a lo lejos cerca del lago, sin embargo no le dio importancia hasta que la vio saltar al agua desapareciendo de su vista, por un momento pensó que era la misma joven del violín, pero no la había visto lo suficientemente bien la primera vez, y ahora tan lejos, mucho menos podía reconocer si era la misma, por mera curiosidad se quedó esperando a que saliera a la superficie por lo menos a tomar un poco de aire, pero la mujer no apareció por ningún lado que él pudiera ver desde su casa...  
  
- Una sirena seguramente... - se dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a entrar a la habitación  
  
Sin saber porque la visión lo había relajado y había vuelto a la cama para caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
(... ¿A quién me recuerdas?...)  
* * * *  
  
Los días siguientes de manera inconsciente detenía su auto antes de llegar a casa después de los ensayos y bajaba al lago, primero pensaba que lo hacía para recordar a Candy, y saborear los momentos vividos, pero después cayó en cuenta de que la curiosidad lo mataba por saber quien era la mujer del violín, ¿sería la misma que saltó al lago?, ¿será producto de mi imaginación?, ya hasta parece ser una obsesión... pensaba, hasta que terminó por preguntarle Martha, quien completamente sorprendida no había podido responderle.  
  
-¿quién en su sano juicio nadaría en las aguas heladas del lago por la noche?.-- había dicho-- seguramente estaba soñando, joven Terry-había agregado sin darle importancia.  
  
Después de varios días de preguntar por los alrededores se había dado por vencido pensando que tal vez la joven se había marchado del lugar. Los ensayos eran diarios, tenían menos de una semana para terminar de montar la obra, se habían mantenido ocupados tratando de que todo saliera a la perfección. Karen se había esmerado tanto en su papel de Ofelia que sorprendía al propio Terry, que jamás pensó que fuera tan buena actriz, después de todo y había que admitirlo, Susana había sido su mejor compañera y muy difícil de reemplazar por Hathaway...  
  
- Por el día de hoy será todo chicos, han hecho un excelente trabajo - despidió Robert a los actores que aliviados bajaban del escenario, siempre el último que salía era Terry, era como una superstición, se quedaba siempre un día antes del estreno sólo sobre el escenario para repasar sus líneas sin que nadie le mirara e interrumpiera, era una manera de imaginarse actuando de nuevo para ella... como ese horrible día de invierno, él era el último en abandonar el teatro un día antes del estreno. -¿No vienes Terry?, iremos de día de campo a la campiña-decía Karen coqueta- - Por lo menos podrías contestarme - dijo al ver que el chico ni siquiera la había escuchado sentado con ojos cerrados y brazos y piernas cruzados. - Ya sabes que Terry siempre se queda hasta el final, Karen - decía Roberth conciliador como siempre - bien, entonces nos veremos mañana - dijo y salió del lugar un poco molesta. - Nos vemos mañana, descansa y relájate un poco ¿quieres? - dijo Robert mientras salía detrás de Karen - Así lo haré Robert-contestó el joven.  
  
Terry repasó sus líneas y movimientos por el escenario con los ojos cerrados en total perfección, el sentimiento era palpable en cada frase que pronunciaban sus labios, podía tocarse la melancolía y la angustia del pobre príncipe melancólico, jamás tropezó con la escenografía o perdía la orientación de dónde se encontraba, había hecho un mapa completo del escenario en su mente. Cuando hubo terminado su última línea abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba sólo en el teatro, sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes con otros que lo observaban detenidamente desde el fondo del lugar en la parte de arriba, ninguno de los dos apartó la vista, a pesar de que él estaba sobre el escenario y ella en el fondo del primer piso parada detrás de las butacas, parecían estar bajo un hechizo, que se rompió en cuanto Terry dio un paso hacia el frente, pues la joven salió corriendo...  
  
- ¡Espera! - gritó mientras brincaba ágilmente del escenario para alcanzarla en las escaleras que bajaban del primer piso, sin embargo no tuvo suerte, la joven había desaparecido literalmente. - Esos ojos eran tan negros y brillantes como perlas- - se dijo mientras regresaba al escenario y salía hacia su camerino.  
  
Terminó de arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente y salió hacia la entrada del lugar. Un anciano, encargado del teatro le saludó, y Terry le contestó amablemente y salió.  
  
- Sr. Perkins, ¿conoce a la joven que estaba en las butacas del primer piso? - preguntó regresando a preguntarle al anciano con cara de extrañeza. - ¿joven?, creí que sólo usted estaba aquí- - le contestó el hombre. - ¿Está seguro?, era una mujer joven, 1.65 más o menos, delgada, piel blanca y cabello largo y negro, igual que sus ojos-describió el chico con su perfecta memoria - Me parece que la he visto en algún lado, pero... -...Tenía el rostro... cubierto de pecas... - agregó el joven lentamente como hablando para él mismo. - Lo siento no soy muy bueno con los rostros - dijo el hombre- - es amiga suya? -No... -Entonces puedo saber por qué el interés - preguntó el hombre con picardía - Bueno, el otro día me pareció verla saltando al lago en la noche -¡con el agua helada, si que debe estar loca! - respondió el anciano, pero se arrepintió al ver que a Terry no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario. - Me parece que el día que llegamos fue ella quien entró a mi camerino buscando un gato, y parece ser la misma chica del violín... -- dijo como cayendo en cuenta de que debería ser la misma mujer que había visto John saliendo de su camerino, pues la descripción que el chico le había dado de ella era muy exacta a lo que acababa de ver unos momentos antes. -AH!... ahora recuerdo, creo saber de quien habla joven, debe referirse a la Srita. Evans- - dijo el hombre -¿Evans?... sabe dónde... -Aquí podrá encontrarla si lo desea... - se anticipó el hombre entregándole una tarjeta con una dirección escrita- - si no es que ya se ha ido -Gracias... - dijo y salió del lugar un poco confuso.  
  
Desde hacía varios días Terry había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a la misteriosa joven, le intrigaba su forma de actuar, con ésta ya la había visto tres ocasiones, pero esta última fue la que más lo impresionó, nunca nadie después de Candy había logrado sostenerle la mirada sin intimidarse, Nadie....  
  
... ¿A quien me recuerdas?...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Notas de la autora: Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el primer capítulo de mi fic, ustedes, que son las lectoras y parte importante de este trabajo dirán si vale o si necesito volver al escritorio y mejorarlo, o de plano dedicar mis tiempos libres a algo más (  
  
Si, ya sé que hay muchas continuaciones de Candy, y que en ellas sólo Candy termina siendo feliz, pues o es Albert el que se retira o es Terry y no creo que ninguno de los dos se contente con verla feliz en los brazos del otro ¿o si?, bueno es una pregunta con muchas contestaciones y tan polémica que no desearía que alguien pudiera decir lo que en realidad sería, la verdad yo siempre quise que Terry regresara por Candy y que mandara a volar a Susana, pero también me destrozaba el corazón el saber que el pobre Albert que tanto había hecho por ella terminara sólo como su amigo y protector mientras que era bastante obvio que babeaba por ella.  
  
Debo confesar que me encantan ambos galanes para la dulce niña pecas, pero como que al final Mizuki nos deja con la idea de que es Albert el que se queda con ella y viven siempre felices, a fin de cuentas es él el verdadero primer amor de Candy (Gracias a Dios!! Creí que sería mártir para siempre)  
  
También tengo que decir, por si no se han dado cuenta chicas, que es Terry el protagonista de esta historia y no Candy, quien también es importante, pero que dejaremos de lado unos cuantos capítulos mientras desentraño esta extraña historia, tiene algunos toques de realismo mágico como se habrán dado cuenta y un poco de situaciones extrañas que ya verán más adelante y que espero sea de su agrado, espero dudas, criticas, comentarios y aclaraciones a: larabell_ana@yahoo.com, y si les apetece lincharme después de esto recibo solicitudes a la misma dirección. (previa cita, jeje).  
  
Atentamente, su humilde servidora, Karonte.  
  
( Debo decir que no recuerdo el nombre del intérprete de esta canción española bastante popular, así que me disculpo por no poder darle el crédito que merece. 


	3. La joven misteriosa

Hechizo de Amor...  
  
Por: Karonte.  
  
Capítulo 11: La Joven Misteriosa.  
  
No tenía nada que hacer, necesitaba relajarse, y bueno, que mejor ocasión que seguir con su investigación. Sin saber cómo o porqué, se había obsesionado con la chica del teatro, y es que ella hacía que sus memorias con Candy se hicieran más frescas, el simple hecho de haberla visto saltar al lago, le había recordado la osadía de su pequeña pecosa colgándose de los árboles, ahora que la había visto en el teatro observándole mientras ensayaba, tuvo la impresión de haber sufrido una especie de deja vù, ella lo había visto de la misma forma en que Candy solía hacerlo, con honestidad en la mirada, firme y limpia como la más pura de las aguas, sin temor ni un solo signo de intimidación, sabía que su mirada era fuerte y penetrante y que casi nadie la resistía sin sentirse atemorizado, pero esa chica apenas y se inmutó, hubiera seguido sosteniéndole la mirada de no ser porque él se movió hacia ella...  
  
- Debo de estar perdiendo la razón, ella no puede parecerse a Candy, ni siquiera tiene los ojos y el cabello del mismo color - se decía mientras iba por el camino hacia su villa - No entiendo nada - dijo mientras sacaba la tarjeta que le había dado el anciano en el teatro.  
  
Sorprendentemente, la dirección impresa en la tarjeta quedaba muy cercana a la villa, así que como estaba de paso, no perdía nada con ir, después de todo Robert le había dicho que se relajara ¿no?. Además mientras más rápido supiera la identidad de la chica se quedaría más tranquilo, tal vez se quitaría de la mente a Candy por unos cuantos días mientras terminaban las presentaciones en Escocia.  
  
Dio vuelta en el recodo del camino y se abrió paso a través de un hermoso portal de herrería negra que curiosamente tenía como escudo una clave de sol con una E entrelazada en el centro, unos metros más adelante se alzaba una hermosa casa de dos pisos, al parecer estaba completamente vacía, pues no se veía movimiento alguno, ni siquiera de la servidumbre. De todas formas ya estaba allí y no había llegado tan lejos como para dar media vuelta y olvidarse del asunto, así que estacionó su auto en la entrada, se apeó y con paso firme se acercó a la puerta y tocó...  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos, creyó que no había nadie en el lugar, y ya se disponía a regresar sus pasos cuando se abrió la puerta muy lentamente...  
  
- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- - preguntó una joven en tono amable  
  
La joven era de cabello castaño, regordeta y con el rostro más bondadoso que pudiera haber visto en su vida, sus ojos eran de un azul claro y su piel sonrosada, llevaba el cabello recogido con horquillas y vestía de manera muy formal a pesar de su edad, sólo le faltaba el hábito para parecer una novicia.  
  
- Disculpe... - OH POR DIOS!!! Usted es el actor Terrence Grandchester - dijo la mujer interrumpiendo al joven que la miró extrañado y hasta sorprendido por su reacción de tan explosiva.- - Soy Jacqueline Dupon, es un verdadero honor estrechar su mano-dijo mientras tomaba la mano del joven y la sacudía con entusiasmo -Ehhh... OH NO LO PUEDO CREER!!, MARGUERITHE NO ME VA A CREER!! - decía más que emocionada brincando en su lugar, perdiendo toda la compostura que había mostrado al inicio. -Yo... -Pero pasa, pasa-dijo invitándolo a entrar a la casa- - ¡¡MARGUERITHE!! BAJA - gritó mientras hacia que Terry se sentara sin saber que decir y que hacer -¿En dónde diablos me he metido? - pensó el joven para sí al ver a la chica gritando hacia las escaleras. - ¿Por qué armas tanto escándalo?- regañó una chica rubia bajando las escaleras  
  
Su porte era petulante, y su expresión completamente altanera, como si le gritara al mundo que no la merecía. Su traje era elegante, y algo escandaloso, en el escote del vestido traía un prendedor tan grande como ostentoso, por un momento le recordó a Eliza Leagan.  
  
- ¿A que no adivinas quien está en la casa? -le dijo la joven entusiasmada como una chiquilla, sin embargo la déspota respuesta de la rubia la hizo callarse -Claro que sé quien es, es un verdadero placer conocerlo Sr. Grandchester, Marguerithe Dupon-dijo ofreciéndole la mano al joven para que la besara, sin embargo Terry sólo la estrechó mientras se levantaba del lugar a dónde Jacqueline lo había aventado literalmente -Disculpen, ¿la señorita Evans?- - preguntó amablemente tratando de mantener su autocontrol -pueden decirme si se encuentra o vive aquí  
  
Las reacciones de ambas chicas fueron completamente diversas, a Jacqueline le brillaron los ojos, mientras que Marguerithe apretó los labios con coraje -¿qué ha hecho esa inconsciente? Te juro que pagará su ofensa, esa incivilizada... ya me imagino que te habrá hecho pasar un mal rato la salvaje - - dijo realmente enojada la rubia. -La verdad señorita sólo quiero saber dónde está - dijo secamente, lo que no le gustó para nada a su interlocutora -¿Puedo saber para que la buscas?-preguntó molesta - Con todo respeto señorita es asunto mío - respondió Terry secamente, que hizo que la muchacha abriera la boca ofendida, arqueara ambas cejas con disgusto y lo mirara de arriba abajo. . Esa no vive aquí, y si no se le ofrece nada más, me retiro - dijo la rubia realmente ofendida señalándole la puerta de salida al joven con la mirada y muy disgustada volvió a subir las escaleras por las que había bajado.  
  
Terry, quien no iba a permitir que se le dijera o se le tratara mal estuvo a punto de responder a la ofensa, sin embargo Jacqueline lo detuvo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Mi hermana puede ser algo ofensiva cuando la atención de los chicos no es hacia ella-le dijo, sin embargo Terry ya estaba a punto de irse- - sobre todo cuando Sara está de por medio.-agregó para detenerlo y obtener de nuevo su atención -¿Sara?- -Sara Evans, supongo que es a ella a quien te refieres, pues no conozco otra - le dijo - Bueno, yo... -No te preocupes por lo que haya dicho mi hermana, la verdad es que Sara si vive en esta casa- explicó mientras volvía a ofrecerle asiento, sin embargo pudo ver que Terry ya no se sentía cómodo, sobre todo con la rubia en el piso de arriba- - la verdad no puedo estar completamente segura de cuando regresará, pero puedes buscarla en el camino hacia el bosque, por las antiguas ruinas de la mansión del arquero ( , no entiendo a qué se deba pero le gusta pasear por la tarde por esos lugares - - agregó dándole la respuesta que había ido a buscar. -Gracias... - contestó el actor y salió del lugar  
* * * * No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la mansión del arquero, era famosa en el lugar, tenía mucha historia, a decir verdad una historia algo trágica, la familia del lugar había muerto en un incendio accidental y de la opulencia de la casa sólo habían quedado las cenizas y el emblema.  
  
Terry se apeó del automóvil en un paraje cercano al lugar, pues por lo difícil del camino tenía que caminar un pequeño tramo. Indescriptible era el lugar, demasiado sombrío, al grado que un escalofrío escaló por su espalda. El camino era pedregoso, y característicamente a los lados no podía verse planta alguna, los árboles apenas y conservaban sus ramas, todos estaban viejos y huecos, todo parecía estar completamente muerto, como si la misma muerte hubiera pasado por el lugar dejando su esencia.  
  
El actor siguió su camino hasta que pudo vislumbrar las ruinas casi imperceptibles de lo que había sido una gran mansión, muros derrumbados y ennegrecidos por las cenizas, sin embargo, algo que pudo llamar por completo su atención, era el hecho de que dentro del perímetro de la casa, la vegetación crecía, enredaderas verdes, plantas de todo tipo, y hasta pequeñas flores de colores, una dulce brisa soplaba jugando con sus cabellos castaños, y varias mariposas de colores volaban de flor en flor, era algo que no podía explicarse.  
  
- Es extraño que el camino parezca el Tártaro ( y aquí dentro todo sea como el Eliseo(- - se dijo mientras miraba a detalle las escalinatas de piedra cubiertas por brotes de un intenso color verde.  
  
Sin saber porque, se acercó a lo que parecía ser parte de una chimenea, o lo que quedaba de ella, y en cuyo fondo podía apreciarse el relieve en piedra del arquero, apuntando su flecha hacia el cielo, de pronto como un reflejo miró hacia sus pies, descubriendo que había sido removida la tierra hace poco, pues estaba suelta, al acercarse un poco más, lo que parecían ser trazos en la tierra suelta de alguien que la estuvo trabajando se fueron trasformando poco a poco en líneas rectas, curvas y de todo tipo que conformaban lo que parecían ser dibujos, caracteres extraños como los que aparecían en los libros muy antiguos o de dudosa procedencia, a los que muchas veces había escuchado decían eran de magia o hechicería.  
  
Los trazos formaban un círculo de caracteres en cuyo centro había un dibujo de lo que parecía ser un sol fundido con una luna, más se sorprendió cuando debajo de esto había una rosa blanca.  
  
Una vez que hubo encontrado la rosa blanca, se percató que cercano al lugar había una piedra de buen tamaño que parecía haber sido utilizada hacía poco tiempo, pues cuando se acercó, encontró una ramita de árbol con la punta llena de restos de tierra, al parecer había sido el instrumento con el que habían elaborado los dibujos, sin querer se sentó sobre la piedra a meditar, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, necesitaba averiguar más sobre esta chica, lo suficiente para saciar su curiosidad y dejar el asunto por la paz, pero en ese justo momento, cómo si hubiera sido una señal del cielo miró hacia un lado y encontró un pequeño libro de pasta negra y dura, sin nombre en la portada, sólo las letras M y E entrelazadas en una esquina.  
  
Al abrir el libro su impresión fue grande, pues en letras negras y finas de trazo elegante, podía leerse: "Hamlet, por William Shakespeare.", algunas hojas tenían anotaciones y había pétalos de rosa como separador, ahí en dónde él estaba seguro que se había interrumpido la lectura.  
  
Era una gran... ¿coincidencia?... tal vez...  
  
* * * * Había una cierta tensión en la atmósfera del teatro, siempre la había cuando se estrenaba una obra, John estaba un poco más nervioso que de costumbre, sabía su papel de memoria, Terry le había dado algunos consejos y sugerencias a cerca de cómo debía manejarse en el escenario, sin embargo ahora tenía un papel muy importante, trabajaría codo a codo con su ídolo y maestro, en su papel de Horacio, fiel amigo del príncipe de Dinamarca, temía equivocarse, pero Terry le daba tanta confianza que muy pronto el chico pudo relajarse, claro, después de haber dejado la comida de todo el día en el baño...  
  
- Te veo más relajado, ¿te encuentras mejor ¿-- preguntó Terry a su amigo que se tomaba el estómago con ambas manos mientras salía del baño del camerino de Terry -Si, gracias, siempre me sucede, aunque esta vez creo que deje hasta lo que cené ayer.-contestó y ambos chicos rieron. - Dime Terry, encontraste a tu joven misteriosa ayer - preguntó el chico -¿cómo lo sabes? - preguntó sorprendido el actor, pues a nadie le había dicho de lo ocurrido -Me lo dijo el Sr. Perkins - Vaya, y yo que creí que había sido discreto-respondió con burla - No te enojes con él, la verdad es que regresé por mi guión para darle una última estudiada y Perkins me dijo que habías ido a buscar a la chica en cuestión- - explicó y Terry terminó por acceder y comentarle lo que había pasado, claro excluyendo los detalles, le tenía confianza a su amigo, pero no la necesaria. - ... y al final ni siquiera pude verla... pero me quedé con esa extraña sensación de que estaba cerca de mí... - concluyó -Bueno, por lo menos saciaste tu curiosidad ¿no? - dijo - Para serte completamente sincero... no, a decir verdad me intrigó más... pero no puedo hacer más al respecto sólo sé que se llama Sara y que tiene aficiones bastante extrañas, aunque tenemos algo en común... -- dijo esto último como olvidándose de que estaba acompañado -¿qué quieres decir? - Nada en realidad, y será mejor que me dejes solo, la función va a comenzar y necesito concentrarme- - pidió el joven actor y John conociendo el genio de su amigo no se arriesgo a seguir preguntando.  
  
En cuanto John salió del camerino del actor, Terry terminó de darse los últimos toques de maquillaje y revisó su vestuario, satisfecho, se sentó en el sofá, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos en una actitud de plena concentración, sin embargo estaba más allá de la realidad, recordando lo que había hecho el día anterior en la mansión del arquero.  
  
"Bien, si Mahoma busca a la montaña y no la encuentra, hará que la montaña venga a él" había pensado mientras ponía un boleto para el estreno de la obra entre las hojas del libro de Hamlet, exactamente en donde se encontraba marcada la lectura. Regresó a la villa y mandó a uno de los chicos encargados de las caballerizas a devolver el libro a su dueña, con instrucciones precisas de que se le entregara en propia mano, sin dejar mensaje alguno ni esperar una respuesta, si ella jugaba al misterio, él también entraría en el juego, sólo que con sus reglas.  
  
Sin embargo rogaba por que la "joven misteriosa" como le llamaba, notara el obsequio y se presentara, era uno de los mejores lugares en el palco principal, "si le gusta tanto el teatro como parece vendrá, aún si no sabe quien lo dejó" se dijo mientras terminaba de darle instrucciones al mensajero . - Terrence... dos minutos para la tercera llamada - había dicho una voz en su puerta.  
  
Terry no contestó, simplemente se levantó y con su paso elegante y característico salió del camerino hacia el escenario.  
* * * *  
  
La obra dio inicio, Terry tras bambalinas trataba de mirar si el palco que le habían otorgado, estaba ocupado, sin embargo las luces no le permitían ver bien. La escena tres del primer acto fue el pie para que Terry apareciera sobre el escenario, y como siempre que lo hacía, la atención, las miradas estaban sobre él, sin embargo pacientemente esperaba a que le dieran pie y comenzar con sus diálogos, así que mientras esperaba miró hacia el palco... nadie aún, seguramente no había visto el boleto...  
  
La obra continuó su curso, Terry miró varias veces al palco, sin resultado alguno, nadie lo ocupaba y era el único vacío en todo el teatro, él como primer actor de la compañía gozaba de algunos privilegios, siempre le regalaban los boletos del palco cercano al escenario para que él dispusiera de ellos de la manera en que quisiera, la mayoría de las veces, terminaba por obsequiarlos a personas que no podían pagar por un boleto y que esperaban fuera del teatro, pero en esta ocasión no había dado ningún boleto a nadie, excepto a ella...  
  
* * * *  
  
El intermedio dio paso a que los asistentes del lugar pudieran estirar las piernas y discutir a cerca de la obra que como siempre prometía una de las mejores críticas, muchos de los periodistas y críticos importantes del lugar estaban en las primeras filas del teatro comentando entre ellos el desempeño de los actores y del director.  
  
Los actores se refrescaban y preparaban para los últimos dos actos, la segunda llamada se anunció y la actividad tras bambalinas se hacía más aprisa, varios tramoyistas cambiaban la escenografía para darle vida al salón del palacio real de Elsinor, preparando la del cementerio., pues el quinto acto sería el desenlace, parte más crucial e importante de la obra, pues se daba la resolución del conflicto, los críticos estaban fascinados con el melancólico Hamlet.  
  
- Ese muchacho es el mismo dolor encarnado- - había dicho uno de ellos mientras terminaba de anotar algunos detalles en su libreta. -No cabe duda que ese chico es una mina de oro, Hathaway debe de cuidarlo como su propia vida... - Esta es la tercera llamada... tercera... - se escuchó por todo el lugar.  
  
El cuarto acto inició, toda la gente ya estaba dispuesta en sus lugares, esperando a que se abriera el telón, la obra siguió sin contratiempo alguno, el público impactado por tan buenas actuaciones no podía más que poner en alerta todos sus sentidos para no perder detalle de lo que ocurría.  
* * * * El quinto acto dio inicio, y Terry no pudo evitar voltear a ver al palco principal, sentía sobre de él una fuerte mirada que lo llamaba, esperaba no encontrar a nadie, sin embargo unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada junto con una sonrisa, que sin que nadie del público o de sus compañeros lo notara, la devolvió sólo con la mirada, pues no podía perder concentración alguna, esta era la mejor parte.  
  
Hamlet hace su aparición en el palacio, ha descubierto que la bella Ofelia ha caído en las manos de la muerte... Laertes lo reconoce y comienza el duelo... la reina bebe de la copa envenenada dispuesta para su hijo por el rey... Hamlet es herido por Laertes y éste a su vez es desarmado y herido por el príncipe... la reina muere y Hamlet mata al rey con su espada de punta envenenada... Laertes muere...  
  
- "La muerte es un ministro inexorable que no dilata la ejecución... Si alguna vez me diste lugar en tu corazón, retarda un poco esa felicidad que apeteces, alarga por algún tiempo la fatigosa vida de este mundo lleno de miserias, y divulga por él mi historia... Para mí, sólo queda ya..., silencio eterno..."  
  
-"Por fin se rompe ese gran corazón...! Adiós, adiós, amado príncipe..." (  
(Hamlet, Acto V-IX,X)  
  
Con éstas últimas palabras muere el príncipe de Dinamarca, arrancando lágrimas de muchos espectadores, en especial del ocupante del palco principal, que apenas se hubo cerrado el telón se paró y aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
El telón volvió a abrirse y los actores salieron a recibir y agradecer el aplauso del público, Karen fue fuertemente ovacionada por el público, su interpretación de Ofelia, de joven enamorada a la joven lentamente consumida por la demencia fue excepcional, al final Terry hizo su aparición en medio del escenario y el teatro casi se vino abajo en estruendoso aplauso, el joven agradeció humildemente la ovación, demostrando su entrega al público llevó su mano al pecho y en un ademán dio a entender que ofrecía su trabajo a todo el público que ante este gesto se desbordó en aclamaciones.  
  
Como reflejo no pudo evitar mirar hacia el palco principal y encontrar a la joven de ojos negros y sonrisa enigmática aplaudiéndole de pie con una rosa blanca en las manos, Terry olvidándose de que el teatro estaba lleno, sin importarle nada, se dirige a ella y hace una reverencia, de igual manera lleva la mano al pecho y le dedica su actuación, la joven asiente con la cabeza ruborizada por la acción, lleva la rosa a los labios y la besa ofreciéndola a cambio como agradecimiento, sin embargo Terry no daba cabida a sus ojos, ¿acaso había cambiado de color la rosa en cuanto la besó?... no lo sabía, todo había pasado muy rápido, pronto el telón volvía a cerrarse, y al volver a abrirse ella ya no estaba, el público miraba al actor, sin embargo no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del actor.  
* * * * - Recuerden que la fiesta será en el salón del hotel, traten de ser puntuales, tenemos que festejar este nuevo éxito - decía Hathaway mientras los actores se abrazaban por el magnífico trabajo que habían hecho.  
  
Terry todavía medio distraído por lo que había observado recibía las felicitaciones de sus compañeros y él mismo dedicaba algunas.  
  
- John, estuviste muy bien-le dijo al chico -Gracias Terry, viniendo de ti es un gran halago-decía el chico con ojos brillantes. -No exageres- - decía medio apurado, lo que deseaba era salir y ver si ella aún estaba en el lugar, sin embargo sabía que no podía hacerlo, la gente lo vería y no se los quitaría de encima. -¿por qué no me dijiste que la habías invitado al estreno? Creí que no la habías encontrado en su casa- - dijo John tratando de entrar en los pensamientos de su amigo - no sé a que te refieres... -Vamos Terry, te vio medio teatro dedicarle tu actuación a esa joven, creí que no había tantos secretos entre nosotros- - dijo el joven un poco ofendido de que el actor no le tuviera confianza  
  
Terry terminó de contar la versión completa de cuando encontró el libro de hamlet, omitiendo nuevamente los dibujos en la tierra, también le contó todo lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, ella le había llamado con la mirada y el no había podido evitar voltear.  
  
-Bueno como quiera que lo veas esa una mujer tan misteriosa como desconsiderada, después de todo ni siquiera ha bajado para agradecerte la invitación-había dicho el chico una vez que Terry terminó su relato, mientras se retiraba a su camerino, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. -... Pero si me lo ha agradecido... - dijo de pronto recordando lo que ella había hecho.- - así que apenas terminó de vestirse salió de su camerino y subió al palco principal. -Soy un idiota, ¿qué esperas encontrar Terry, una nota?- - se dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que ella había ocupado. Y como si su pregunta obtuviera una respuesta instantánea, encontró sobre la base del balcón la rosa antes blanca y que ahora tenía una combinación de azules claros y oscuros hasta llegar al negro de la base y tallo lleno de filosas espinas. Sin pensarlo, la tomó y llevó hacia el rostro, aspirando el aroma dulce y penetrante tan característico, pronto se vio envuelto en una nube de recuerdos, tristes y alegres, tan profundamente enterrados en su corazón que jamás pensó que volverían a florecer.  
  
Se remontó a aquellos días en el colegio, en los que podía considerarse tan feliz como nunca más lo sería, su pequeña pecosa a su lado y el mundo no le importaba, el abandono, sacrificar todo para seguir su sueño y sobre todo para salvarla de la humillación y el deshonor, aquellos días eran tan hermosos que había terminado por ir enterrándolos en su corazón, y si quería seguir su vida y demostrarle que también podía ser feliz cumpliendo su promesa, tenía que ir ablandando la tierra en la que germinaba esa pared llena de espinos que le cerraba su alma a todo el mundo.  
  
* * * *  
  
Después del estreno, las entradas se agotaban apenas se abrían las taquillas de las semanas siguientes en que se daría la presentación, las funciones eran los viernes en la noche y los fines de semana, el lunes era libre y los demás días eran para los ensayos.  
  
Poco tiempo tuvo el fin de semana Terry, para ocuparse de la joven misteriosa, sin embargo, en su habitación junto a su cama había un vaso con agua y en ella descansaba la flor que ella le hubiera dejado, tal parecía que era un amuleto de la buena suerte, pues antes de salir de la villa se detenía a aspirar el aroma de la rosa, así podía imaginar que Candy estaba en los palcos y que él le brindaba su mejor actuación, la cual era mejor y mejor cada día, según los críticos.  
  
No pudo dejar de pensar en la nota del día siguiente del estreno, en un periódico local, no habían dejado pasar el hecho de que un actor tan famoso dedicara su actuación a una chica desconocida.  
  
"... No dejó de sorprendernos que el joven actor Terrence G. Grandchester, tan frío y serio ofreciera su actuación a una hermosa mujer que lo miraba desde el palco principal del teatro, el cual según fuentes muy cercanas es reservado por el actor en cada una de sus presentaciones, no nos sorprendería que ella fuera la causa de su gran actuación..." Narraba así el artículo, y lo acompañaba una fotografía del chico mirando hacia el palco dedicando su actuación a una figura borrosa. Terry no pudo dejar de pensar que si el reportero supiera que realmente no conocía a la chica, se alzarían más rumores.  
* * * * El lunes había llegado para respiro de todos, había sido un fin de semana muy largo, el estreno y dos días de localidades agotadas con teatros llenos hasta el tope eran una gran satisfacción, sin embargo también muy estresante, John había decidido invitar a Karen a salir, para sorpresa de muchos la joven había aceptado. Terry por su parte quería descansar y alejarse un rato, por un momento pensó si era bueno regresar a la mansión y buscar a la chica, pero a su mente llegó la imagen de Marguerithe, la chica le recordaba tanto a Eliza Leagan que no pudo evitar odiarla aún sin conocerla, pero la calaña como los Leagan se reconocían fácilmente y esta joven no era la excepción.  
  
Así que después de comer con Martha, se dirigió hacia el lago, que mejor lugar para estar, tan lleno de buenos recuerdos, hacía tanto que no cabalgaba por los alrededores que sacó a estirar las piernas a Baltazar, un hermoso caballo negro pura sangre, que había sido regalo de su madre en su último cumpleaños.  
  
No había nada comparado a cabalgar a todo galope y sentir el viento en el rostro para despejarse y relajar el cuerpo. Después de un buen rato, detuvo al caballo cerca del lago, se apeó y no pudo resistirse a escoger un buen árbol para escalar y tocar un rato la armónica.  
  
No tardó mucho en encontrar uno a su gusto, dejó a Baltazar pastando un rato y con gran agilidad trepó por las ramas bajas para asirse de una que parecía lo suficientemente resistente aunque estaba algo alta, pero era perfecta. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, el atardecer dio paso a la noche que se había vuelto un poco fría, la niebla comenzaba a cubrir el lugar, era extraño que cambiara tanto el clima, pues los días anteriores habían sido de un calor insoportable, pero quien era él para criticar al clima y sus designios, sin más que hacer guardó el preciado instrumento en su chaqueta, bajó del árbol, montó a Baltazar y cabalgó hacia la villa, si oscurecía más el camino se haría solitario y un poco peligroso, sobre todo por que eran lugares muy desolados.  
  
Había pasado la mejor tarde de muchas en los últimos años, ahora lo que deseaba era llegar a casa y tomar un baño caliente, apresuró el paso, Baltazar comenzaba a trotar, de pronto se vio cabalgando a todo galope hacia casa, el caballo era tan sobrio y hermoso como su dueño y gustaba de correr por los campos, así que Terry le dio gusto a animal tan excepcional, era como él, rebelde y con un espíritu libre.  
  
Ya salía del lago para tomar el camino hacia la villa cuando entre la niebla salió alguien caminando, Terry trato de detener el caballo, pero todo pasó muy rápido... un grito... pérdida del equilibrio... y un fuerte dolor...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
He aquí el capítulo dos de mi fic, espero que les guste, me he esforzado para que quedara más o menos del mismo tamaño que el anterior, así no se les hará muy cansada la lectura, me aliento a creer que no exageré mucho al poner partes de Hamlet, pero no puedo negar que soy aficionada al teatro clásico. (  
  
La escena del arquero me vino a la mente recordando Sleepy Hollow (El Jinete sin Cabeza con Johny Deep), a decir verdad es un escenario de la película que me gusta mucho, así que sólo le agregué algunas cosillas más.  
  
Espero críticas, dudas, sugerencias y comentarios a larabell_ana@yahoo.com o en su defecto a bryn_lock@hotmail.com gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.  
  
Enamorada de la vida, Karonte  
  
( Se refiere al escudo de la familia que vivía en el lugar. ( Una de las dos partes en las que se divide el Hades o reino de los muertos de la mitología griega, éste es el más funesto y sombrío lugar custodiado por cerberos el perro de tres cabezas. (Conocido también como los Campos Elíseos, paraíso o cielo prehelénico de la mitología griega en dónde reinan la paz y la felicidad, es la residencia de los muertos bienaventurados. ( El primer diálogo lo dice Hamlet a Horacio mientras muere, son pequeños fragmentos seleccionados del diálogo completo. El segundo lo dice Horacio dolido por la muerte de su amado amigo, también es un fragmento. 


	4. Amanecer en un corazón sombrío

Hechizo de Amor...  
  
Por: Karonte.  
  
Capítulo 111: Amanecer en un corazón sombrío.  
  
Imagina un camino desierto, cercado de árboles, al anochecer,  
  
Imagina un paisaje en el que los sonidos de la noche inundan el ambiente,  
  
Imagina un corcel negro galopando a toda velocidad por ese camino,  
  
Imagina un jinete con porte de príncipe y mirada melancólica,  
  
Imagina a un espíritu del bosque saliendo entre la niebla...  
  
Tremendo fue el susto que el pobre Baltazar se dio, y no sólo él, Terry había tratado de detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, la sangre se le había helado en cuanto escuchó el grito de una mujer, el caballo relinchaba con fuerza asustado y se alzaba en sus patas traseras, Terry trató de asirse fuertemente a las riendas, sin embargo perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de espaldas, no podía recordar más...  
  
Minutos más tarde, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo hizo regresar a la realidad, sin embargo todo le daba vueltas y estaba borroso, poco a poco la imagen frente a él se fue haciendo más nítida, esa sonrisa dulce, esos brillantes ojos, y esa naricilla llena de pecas...  
  
- Candy... – susurró alargando su mano para tocarla en la mejilla. -Estarás bien- - contestó la imagen tomando la mano de Terry en el camino con ambas manos.  
  
Fue en este momento que Terry regresó de su ensoñación, recobrando por completo el conocimiento de sí mismo y de dónde estaba. A su lado estaba 'la joven misteriosa' dedicándole una sonrisa mientras aún sostenía su mano entre las de ella.  
  
- Lamento mucho haber causado este accidente Sr. Grandchester, pero su caballo me tomó por sorpresa- - explicó la chica con tranquilidad mientras soltaba sus mano y se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza, descubriendo su cabellera negra.  
  
Terry no sabía que responder, lo había tomado por sorpresa completamente, apenas tomaba conciencia plena de su situación, estaba recargado en un gran árbol al lado del camino, su chaqueta estaba a un lado, y su camisa había sido abierta en los primeros botones, en la base del cuello del lado izquierdo, podía sentir una especie de pasta húmeda y fría cubierta por un pañuelo blanco, cuyo aroma de rosas le hacía sentir pequeños escalofríos por la nuca. A su lado unos cuantos árboles más allá, estaba atado Baltazar, tan tranquilo como hacía unas horas mientras esperaba a su amo.  
  
- ¿Quién eres, y por qué estas siguiéndome? – preguntó Terry a la chica -¿Siguiéndote? – repitió y no pudo evitar reír -¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – preguntó molesto - Creo Sr., que el que me ha estado siguiendo ha sido usted, o ¿cómo explica el que mi libro haya llegado a sus manos cuando yo no se lo di?- - contestó de frente y mirándole a los ojos después de que terminó de reír  
  
Terry no supo que contestar, por un momento recordó que él había estado empeñado en buscarla para saciar sus dudas acerca de su identidad. - Mi nombre es Sara, Sara Evans- - contestó la chica como leyendo la mente del actor y extendiéndole la mano.- - y es un honor conocerte Terrence Grandchester- - agregó olvidando lo pasado con una dulce sonrisa, pues el momento se había tornado embarazoso. -Terry, dime Terry...( - - estrechó la mano de la chica, extrañamente correspondiendo al gesto de simpatía.  
  
Después de las presentaciones formales, la obvia curiosidad del actor se delató por sí sola, sobre todo al notar el estado en el que se encontraba, sin embargo no tuvo que preguntar nada, al parecer, la chica le contestaba...  
  
-Tendrás que disculpar mi atrevimiento, pero necesitaba bajar la inflamación del cuello, si querías estar bien para la función del viernes – explicó Sara notando lo extrañado que se encontraba por tener en el cuello un pañuelo amarrado. -¿Qué es esto?- - preguntó llevando la mano y tocando el pañuelo - Un poco de ungüento casero – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – afortunadamente crece un poco de belladona( por estos lugares, estarás bien... fue un golpe muy fuerte, realmente tienes estrella( Terry, cualquiera hubiera muerto– agregó con una sonrisa  
  
En su vida, había conocido sólo a una chica así, con una mezcla de ingenuidad y sabiduría al mismo tiempo, que sin importarle las reglas morales o toda esas patrañas hubiera hecho lo imposible por mantener a alguien a salvo, pero ella estaba muy lejos... de él y de su amor...  
En su habitación Terry no dejaba de preguntarse qué le había dado esa chica que le había alegrado lo que quedaba del día.  
  
- Si un buen golpe en el cuello y un dolor en el orgullo y la cabeza cuentan, bueno... ahora entiendo porque no era feliz... – se dijo recostado en su cama con ambas manos bajo la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo.  
  
Toda ella era un misterio, verla salir de entre la densa niebla del camino, envuelta en una capa negra, luego esa ropa tan singular que usaba, demasiado sencilla como para realmente residir en la mansión tan elegante. Sin embargo lo que más le había llamado la atención era el extraño medallón que llevaba en una fina cadena al cuello, y sobre todo la actitud del caballo hacia ella, sólo él y nadie más que él, era el único que podía acercarse a Baltazar y acariciarlo sin que este se pusiera bravío o huraño, y ella lo había estado acariciando... todo era muy extraño. Sin quererlo realmente, recordó la conversación que habían tenido en cuanto se escuchó que dieron las nueve en el reloj de la casa de verano del Colegio San Pablo...  
  
- Debo irme... – había dicho ella tomando su camino hacia la casa con un poco de prisa a su parecer. - ¿Puedo verte de nuevo? – cuestionó Terry sorprendiéndose a él mismo de su pregunta, lo que hizo que Sara se detuviera. -... Claro... – había dudado al contestar -¿cuándo, mañana? – insistió tomándola de una mano para evitar que se fuera. -¿mañana? – se sorprendió al escuchar al actor -Después del ensayo, pasaré a verte a tu casa si me lo permites- -contestó aunque ella no estaba muy convencida- - me gustaría contar con un amigo que guste de mis mismos pasatiempos - -... Lo siento, no puedo... – contestó un poco apenada y soltándose de la mano del chico - - ya habrá tiempo más adelante... -¿¿que quieres decir??- - preguntó intrigado por la respuesta - nada en particular, pero puedo ver que tú y yo nos veremos nuevamente muy pronto.... – y con esto ultimo se había alejado del chico, dejándolo más intrigado que antes.  
  
Así fue sumiéndose en la penumbra de su pensamiento la duda, pues comenzaba a vislumbrar un sentimiento diferente... algo así como un pequeño calor que embargaba su pecho poco a poco...  
  
Mientras tanto en la mansión de Sara...  
  
- Ya era hora de que llegaras - - fue el recibimiento frío que le dio Marguerithe en cuanto cerro la puerta principal tras ella -Debo recordarte, que esta es mi casa, y que si quiero puedo llegar a la hora que me plazca – había contestado la chica con un tono amable, pero que no dejaba de ser un tanto agresivo. -Jamás dejarás de ser una vulgar mujerzuela, ¡eres igual a tu madre! – dijo la rubia soltando su mordaz veneno, recibiendo como respuesta una sonora cachetada en su pálida mejilla. -¡No hables así de mi madre!, te lo prohibo!!- - se defendió, su dulce rostro había cambiado a una expresión dura y fría, los ojos le centelleaban con furia contenida, hubiera deseado saltarle encima y hacer que se arrepintiera de mancillar a lo que más amaba. -No puedes prohibirme nada- - contestó enojada la rubia corriendo hacia el espejo que se encontraba más cercano- - ¡maldita salvaje! - - expresó al ver que su pálida piel quedaría marcada por un moretón, y dispuesta a desfigurarle el rostro con sus uñas- - siempre serás una fierecilla corriente y vulgar, hubiera dado todo porque Ma... -¡¡Basta Marguerithe!!- - gritó la baronesa que al escuchar los gritos chillones de su hija había salido de sus habitaciones. -- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con Sara!—agregó con expresión dura mirándola -¡¡Pero madre... -¡ahora mismo Marguerithe!—sentenció la mujer- - no debes de olvidar cual es nuestra posición en esta casa...- - agregó en tono sugerente a su hija, quien no podía simplemente humillarse frente a la otra. -No será necesario Baronesa... – dijo Sara volviendo a su expresión amable, aunque sus ojos distaban mucho de eso y caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación - -... el castigo siempre cae en lo que más amamos... – dijo casi en un susurro al pasar junto a Marguerithe sin mirarla -Maldita bruja... – pensó la rubia con una sonrisa forzada al verla pasar.  
  
Una vez que Sara hubo desaparecido de la estancia, la rubia pudo desfogar su ira haciendo un berrinche que ni el chiquillo más malcriado del mundo hubiese podido igualar.  
  
- debes de medir tus palabras Margie – dijo la Baronesa borrando la sonrisa amable de su rostro - - sabes que aquí somos tan bienvenidas como la peste – dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones. -Lo sé madre, pero ¿¡tenías que hacerme disculpar con ella!?- - dijo ella mostrando su enfado - es necesario que Sara crea que estamos de su lado... bueno que por lo menos yo estoy de su lado- - agregó al ver que a su hija le costaba mucho la convivencia. -Ella no es tan ingenua madre – -Las cosas han cambiado Margie, Sara ya no es la niña a la que obligaba a hacer lo que yo quería, aún no entiendo porque nos ha dejado volver a su vida después de... -Por que es una maldita convenenciera, seguramente está tramando algo para vengarse de nosotras tres... – interrumpió Marge caminando de un lado a otro de la estancia haciendo notar su enfado e impotencia. -Te equivocas querida, Sara tiene mucho contra mí y contra ti, es imposible que vuelva a confiar en alguna de nosotras, pero...  
  
La conversación siguió hasta pasada la hora de la cena, mientras tanto en la habitación de Sara.  
  
- Así que por fin tuviste ese encuentro con "mi" queridísimo y amado actor- - decía Jacqueline con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa sentada sobre la cama mientras Sara salía del baño secándose el cabello. -Sí, y debo decir que me ha dado una buena impresión... – contestó -Y ¿a quien no?, es guapo, millonario, de sangre noble, todo un artista, un caballero... y además es SOLTERO, un extraordinario partido para cualquiera... -Vaya... tal parece que te encanta – dijo riendo -Si no me casara este fin de semana, te juro que haría mi lucha... -¡¡Jaqueline, eso no es de una dama!! – dijo la chica apretándose la nariz y adoptando un porte altanero y falso, imitando a la Baronesa -- ¡qué diría Arthur!... – agregó soltándose a reír junto con su interlocutora. - Sin embargo... sus ojos, él sufre, su corazón tiene una gran pena... pude sentirlo – se dijo en cuanto terminaron de reír sin que Jacqueline se diera cuenta.  
  
Esa noche, el sueño la arropó en algo parecido a la preocupación...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Terry salía de la villa para ir al ensayo, aún pensaba que su encuentro con Sara había sido algo extraño. Sin proponérselo ya estaba planeando ir de nuevo a la mansión del arquero, seguramente ahí la encontraría, podría quitar de su mente esa idea fija de estar a su lado...  
  
- Y es que te pareces tanto a ella... – se dijo mientras manejaba su automóvil hasta el teatro y lo aparcaba.  
  
El ensayo fue ameno, el estaba de buen humor, cosa que extrañó a la compañía, a todos, menos a John, que como siempre sabía parte de la historia, pues Terry no le había comentado todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando ya todos salían satisfechos de su excelente trabajo para disfrutar lo que quedaba de la tarde como quisieran, Robert llamó a Terry aparte.  
  
- Tu dirás Robert- - dijo Terry mientras tomaba asiento frente al hombre con una taza de té en sus manos. -Terry, hoy es la gala de cierre de temporada de mi mejor amigo Carl Hudson, es un gran productor y me ha obsequiado boletos para el concierto, pero como ves ya es muy tarde para asistir, sin embargo la gala es dentro de una hora y mi esposa no puede ir, sigue enferma, le ha caído fatal el clima tan cambiante... me preguntaba si tú... -Puedo ir en tu representación- - agregó Terry -Sí, sé que no te gustan ese tipo de eventos, pero es un favor que te pido como amigo- - insistió Robert tratando de convencerlo. Robert yo... tengo planes... -Vamos Terry, no te molestaría, pero Carl es mi mejor amigo y... -Esta bien Robert, no tienes que suplicar—contestó el chico, se sentía tan de buen humor y quería tanto a Robert que sabía que eso lo haría feliz. -Bien, gracias Terry, mil gracias, dale mis respetos y mis disculpas y gracias de nuevo- - dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de Terry en sincero agradecimiento.  
  
Los planes habían cambiado, ya no podría pasar a la casa del arquero, pero supuso que como todavía le quedaba una semana en Escocia, tendría tiempo suficiente para encontrarse de nuevo con Sara.  
  
El salón del hotel en donde se daba la gala por el cierre de temporada estaba bellamente decorado, varios jóvenes vestidos con el traje tradicional escocés estaban recibiendo a los invitados. La música se escuchaba dentro del gran salón, varias mesas estaban dispuestas con largos manteles blancos y grandes bouquets de flores en el centro con algunas velas, el decorado era impresionante y de gran gusto, los grandes ventanales daban hacia los jardines del hotel, que también habían sido decorados con candelabros al estilo medieval, la luna brillaba a lo alto del cielo oscuro brindando su brillantez y belleza, dándole al ambiente un aspecto de romanticismo puro.  
  
En el salón las mujeres envueltas en sus mejores vestidos bailaban y conversaban unas con otras, los caballeros disfrutaban brindando, bailando y conversando de algunos temas como política, la guerra y sobre todo de las críticas del concierto al cual habían asistido previamente.  
  
A pesar de pertenecer a la bohemia, Terry se daba cuenta de que hasta entre ellos había grandes diferencias, esto lo notó, porque la mayoría de los invitados era gente de edad avanzada, había muy pocos jóvenes, y entre ellos había una especie de aislamiento, timidez, claro también los había muy divertidos y que disfrutaban al máximo de estar en una fiesta. En su grupo había gente más extrovertida y hasta del tipo extravagante.  
  
Después de que Terry hizo su entrada en el lugar envuelto en su deslumbrante frac negro, que le sentaba de maravilla haciéndolo parecer todo un noble caballero, con esos ojos azul oscuro y esa personalidad arrogante, pero completamente perturbadora; presentó sus respetos y disculpas por la ausencia de Robert Hathaway en la gala, y optó por aislarse de igual manera, había gente que conocía, pero detestaba asistir a eventos sociales, desde que había vuelto a la compañía Strafford, sólo asistía de manera obligada y un tiempo considerable(, dándole más auge a su fama de ermitaño; así que sin más se retiró hacia la terraza, había varias parejas disfrutando de la luna, así que para no parecer intruso se acomodó a lo lejos y se recargó en la balaustrada a disfrutar del espectáculo de la luna sobre los verdes árboles del jardín.  
  
La música comenzó a sonar dentro del salón y de un momento a otro comenzaban a dejarlo solo en la terraza, no le importó, de cierta forma se sentía más cómodo de esta manera, había dejado a su mente divagar en la nada, tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona a su espalda. Sin embargo un sutil aroma a rosas de invierno lo sacó de su ensoñación, sonrió, y se dio vuelta.  
  
- Si hubiera estado invitado a esta fiesta juraría que me estas siguiendo Srita. Evans- - dijo en su característico tono de mofa, y la muchacha sonrió divertida. - No quisiera decepcionarlo Sr. Grandchester, pero me ha causado usted la misma sorpresa de encontrarlo aquí – contestó ella siguiéndole el juego mientras se acercaba a él. - Es una encantadora y bella coincidencia- - respondió haciendo alusión a la apariencia de la joven, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba en señal de saludo. - Puedo decir lo mismo... – contestó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
Sara iba arreglada para la ocasión con un vestido negro corte imperio con las mangas caídas, que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, su cabello oscuro iba arreglado en un rodete con algunos cabellos sueltos que había rizado y que enmarcaban su rostro de una manera seductora y a la vez con un toque angelical, el tocado eran dos rosas blancas que resaltaban con el negro de sus cabellos. Su único accesorio era una cinta de terciopelo negro en el cuello que sostenía el medallón que tanto le había extrañado a Terry, se veía sencilla y a la vez con la elegancia natural de su porte.  
  
Después de algunos minutos de apacible silencio entre ellos, en el salón comenzaba a sonar una nueva melodía, un vals, suave e intenso; sin decir una sola palabra Terry le ofreció su brazo a Sara y ella lo aceptó con una reverencia, comenzaron a bailar por toda la terraza, ambos con los rostros sonrientes, sin embargo la mirada de él se perdía antes de llegar siquiera a ella(...  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó ella directamente -¿A qué te refieres? – contestó un tanto inconsciente de lo que realmente decían sus ojos - ¿Quién es ella, Terry? Quien es por quien sufres, quién se ha llevado tu alma consigo – agregó y Terry realmente se turbó deteniéndose en secó y soltándola dio un paso hacia atrás, su expresión de pocos amigos había vuelto a su rostro. -No es algo que te importe, no me gusta la gente entrometida – contestó con una mirada dura y fría que le caló a Sara hasta muy dentro.  
  
Lo que siguió, ni siquiera el propio Terry lo entendió, pues la joven no se intimidó ante la mirada asesina, al contrario ni siquiera sintió el impulso de quedarse callada o de retirarse, parecía como si ella lo entendiera a la perfección.  
  
-Los ojos de las personas dicen más de lo que muchos piensan – dijo con suavidad mientras daba un paso hacia él acercándose más de lo socialmente permitido.  
  
Terry sin saber que hacer, aún molesto por la intromisión de la chica no se movió, y grande fue su impresión cuando la chica sin más tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercándolo al de ella tanto que podía sentir su aliento en las mejillas.  
  
- Te entiendo más de lo que crees, puedo sentir un gran dolor dentro de ti, me lo dicen tus ojos, que sólo pueden expresar soledad y tristeza—comenzó a decir con voz suave, pero a la vez segura- - lo sé porque tú y yo somos almas parecidas, estamos rotas y necesitamos que vuelvan a unir esos pedazos que dejamos perdidos en el pasado... - no logro entenderte Sara – dijo él, lo había tomado por completa sorpresa que la barrera de sus sentimientos cedió sin que se diera cuenta mientras ella separaba el rostro, sin embargo no lo soltó - Negados a amar aún si tenemos la oportunidad, solitarios por convicción, por que no nos ha quedado más remedio que aceptar el mandato del destino... somos almas rotas Terry, es por eso que puedo comprender tu gran dolor y desesperación, no podemos vivir el presente cuando no hemos dejado atrás al pasado, llevas una carga enorme en el corazón... -................. - - su mirada se había suavizado - Callas por que sabes que tengo razón, porque tu vida ha estado tan llena de decepciones que prefieres poner tu barrera y aislarte del mundo para no volver a sufrir, para no volver a sentir que te desgarran el alma lentamente mientras te consumes por dentro con veneno... -... con el veneno que significa amar a alguien prohibido... - - agregó para sus adentros mientras en su mente se imaginaba a Candy sonriente y dulce como siempre. - Lo has entendido... – dijo ella de manera misteriosa aún sin haber escuchado lo que había dicho el actor. - No lo sé... -Es tiempo de que aprendas a vivir, es tiempo de ver hacia el nuevo amanecer que se presenta ante tus ojos... -Quieres que renuncie... -No, renuncia al pasado Terry, no a los recuerdos, al final es lo único que nos queda... - - dijo - -... pero si tienes la posibilidad de luchar por lo que amas, no te rindas, búscala y dile que la amas, cierra esa página de tu vida, tú eres el único que puede darle un final a la historia... – agregó con la mirada fija en sus ojos azul oscuro. - .................. - El destino dirá si será un final feliz o si debes poner punto final y comenzar una nueva página...  
  
Y diciendo esto Sara se acercó una vez más a él y le besó en la mejilla, dio media vuelta y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos en la terraza  
Al día siguiente muy temprano, cuando Sara salía de su casa, la interceptaba un automóvil, el conductor le abría la portezuela y con una sonrisa la invitaba a subir. Sin decir palabra, Sara subió al asiento del copiloto y le regaló una gran sonrisa al conductor.  
  
- Veo que no me guardas rencor por lo de anoche- - dijo ella una vez que el auto arrancó- -no quise ser tan ruda y confrontarte de la manera en que lo hice... -Hoy no quiero hablar de eso... ¿qué te parece si te llevó a un lugar que creo te gustará?- - interrumpió Terry sin quitar la mirada del camino . Esta bien, como quieras- - fue lo único que contestó y nadie volvió a hablar por el camino.  
  
El auto de Terry se estacionó cerca de lo un edificio con una construcción algo extraña, era de cristal y rodeado de plantas y árboles, parecía un caparazón de tortuga trasparente rodeado del bello verde de la naturaleza. En el momento en que Terry apagó el motor de su vehículo se volteó y miró a Sara a los ojos.  
  
- Ayer hiciste lo que sólo una persona había logrado hacer en toda mi vida- - empezó a decir- - derrumbaste mi barrera tan fácilmente que me dejaste indefenso... y te admiro por eso—dijo el chico mientras tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas. -Terry... - - -Hiciste que esa parte de mí que estaba enterrada por fuerza saliera y me hiciera reflexionar acerca del pasado y de lo que será el futuro si tengo el valor para hacerlo. -Lo tendrás Terry, tendrás el valor... - Tu gesto de cariño y de confianza incondicional( me ha devuelto cierta esperanza en mi vida, fue como sentir que el sol volvía a salir... -Yo no sé que decir... – dijo ella ruborizada por completo -Sólo di que puedo contar contigo, que tú jamás me decepcionarás... - Jamás lo haré Terry, lo juró – afirmó y el impulso entre ambos fue natural y se fusionaron en un abrazo.  
  
Fue este el inicio de una amistad que pronto se afianzaría con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Mientras tanto en un Hospital de Chicago...  
  
-¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! -¿Que ocurre Florence? ¿por qué tanto escándalo?- - contestó la joven -Acaban de traer a Albert, parece que le dispararon...  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Al fin pude tener el tercer capítulo de mi fic, debo agradecer antes que nada a todas aquellas personas que han tenido la amabilidad de leerlo y darme su opinión al respecto, entre ellas aprecio mucho los comentarios de Evelyn, Lily Ramírez y Alexa P. Es un honor para mí chicas que se tomen la molestia de hacerme un comentario.  
  
Por otro lado espero no haber exagerado con el relato, pero es que realmente me ha costado un poco de trabajo meter a todos mis personajes (ya se habrán dado cuenta quienes son los villanos... y FALTAN) jeje ( , no espero hacer esto muy largo.  
  
En cuanto a Terry y Sara, bueno ya se habrán dado cuenta que la atracción que él siente por ella tiene su causa, y es que traté de que ella y Candy se parecieran levemente en lo físico y mucho en lo emocional. También habrán notado que la actitud de Terry al final del capítulo es completamente fuera de serie, sin embargo tomen en consideración el paso del tiempo, la madurez del personaje y por supuesto la idea plena de que encontró a alguien tan parecida a Candy que la confianza salía sobrando.  
  
Como ven en el próximo capítulo debuta mi querida Candy y el super-guapo de Albert, y un poco más de la historia de Sara y Terry. Descuiden pronto habrá reencuentro, lo prometo.  
  
Atte. Karonte.  
  
(Nótese que Terry sólo se hace llamar así por sus amigos más cercanos. ( Planta narcótica y venenosa de donde se obtiene la atropina, un alcaloide utilizado en medicina para las inflamaciones. ( Esta frase se utiliza para decir que se tiene buena fortuna o suerte. ( Para Terry el tiempo considerable era menos de una hora, lo suficiente para no ofender a Hathaway ( Quiero decir que la veía, pero no la miraba ¿recuerdan esto? ˆˆ ( Se refiere al beso en la mejilla 


	5. El privilegio de amarte

Hechizo de Amor...  
  
Por: Karonte.  
  
Capítulo 1v: El privilegio de amarte. (  
  
El iluminado pasillo del corredor que lleva hasta el quirófano principal, el intenso olor del formol siempre tan familiar, los pasos apresurados de médicos y enfermeras jalando una camilla, las paredes blancas que siempre le parecieron cálidas, ahora se apreciaban totalmente mortuorias y frías, se sentía dentro de un mausoleo, frío, en silencio, pues mientras corría hacia el lugar no podía escuchar nada, la creciente angustia de su alma, ese miedo intenso que apuñala su corazón, bien dicen que la incertidumbre es aquello que puede llevar a una mujer enamorada por el camino de la locura, y en esos precisos momentos Candy estaba al límite.  
  
- Necesitamos dos unidades más de sangre!—gritaba uno de los médicos - Ya se mandaron pedir al banco Dr. - Apresúrelos Srita. o este hombre no verá la luz mañana- - -Rápido, necesito entubar!- - gritaba otro médico - Aplique de agua salina sobre la herido no puedo ver nada- - ordenaba el primero -Necesito que canalicen a este hombre.... usted, la rubia , no se quede parada y venga a ayudar!! – gritó el Dr. Mills a Candy, que se había quedado paralizada al ver la escena. -Será mejor que salgas de aquí Candy, no eres de gran ayuda en estos momentos—ordenó la jefa de enfermeras de urgencias sacando a la chica a empujones -Yo...- - alcanzó a balbucear -Descuida, te mantendré informada, estás tan pálida que creo que no resistirás más, no puedes actuar como enfermera cuando eres una mujer Candy- -concluyó la enfermera cerrando la puerta del quirófano en las narices de la rubia que no daba crédito a lo que veía como una horrible pesadilla.  
  
El piso se fue abriendo bajo sus pies y se sintió caer en lo más profundo del oscuro abismo, como si de repente le hubieran arrancado el alma y en su lugar hubieran plantado espinos.  
  
- Srita Candy- - llamó una voz familiar -¡¡George!! – grito al ver al hombre y corrió a sus brazos soltando en amargo llanto -- ¿qué le han hecho? ¿quién ha sido el miserable que lo ha lastimado? Juro por mi vida que si algo le ocurre a Albert... – decía entre el sofoco del llanto -Primero debe calmarse Srita. Candy, ya he llamado a su primo, no tardará en llegar- - dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la joven mientras acariciaba su mejilla cual padre consolando a su pequeña hija.  
Cuatro horas han pasado y aún nadie sabe que pasa dentro del quirófano, en dónde todo mundo entra, pero nadie sale. Todos los que conocen a la dulce enfermera saben que el hombre que se debate entre la vida y la muerte es muy importante para ella, saben que si algo le sucede, su compañera y amiga sufriría, y nadie desea que eso pase. Las horas pasan y se hacen eternos los minutos, cada uno de ellos parece irse dolorosamente lentos, los dos hombres que esperan están serios, nadie se ha atrevido a preguntar nada, las caras largas y pálidas, marcadas por el esfuerzo supremo de ahogar la desesperación para no alarmar más a la joven que llora en silencio mientras aprieta con sus manos un rosario y reza con el alma en las manos. Sus ojos están hinchados, sus rizados cabellos desordenados, sin embargo en su oración existe la suplica y la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien...  
  
- Tengo fe en ti Dios mío, mi vida por la de él si es necesario... – sus labios rezan en pequeños susurros que no logran ser ahogados por las lágrimas.  
  
La puerta se abre y del lugar sale la mujer que antes sacara a Candy a empujones, su rostro es grave, sin embargo en sus ojos brilla la esperanza.  
  
- Betty, dime ¿cómo está? – pregunta Candy corriendo al encuentro de la mujer, quien le toma las manos y la mira a los ojos. -No voy a mentirte Candy, Albert salió bien de la operación, sabes que los médicos han hecho todo lo que han podido, sin embargo hay pocas probabilidades de que pase la noche si la fiebre no cede puede haber un daño cerebral, perdió mucha sangre... - Yo le cuidaré, yo estaré a su lado toda la noche si es necesario...- - interrumpió -pero Candy ayer doblaste turno- - trató de persuadir Archie que estaba parado tras ella, sin embargo sabía que no lo lograría. -Estoy bien Archie, ahora el que importa es Albert...  
  
George y Archie no pudieron persuadir a Candy de que por lo menos tomara una taza de café, apenas Albert fue llevado a recuperación, Candy se instaló junto a su cama, con intenciones de que nada ni nadie la sacara de ese sitio, hasta que la fiebre cediera.  
- No he querido preguntarte nada por Candy, pero dime ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?—pregunta Archie un poco más calmado, pero con su hermoso rostro tenso. - Realmente ni yo mismo lo he sabido muy bien, usted sabe que el Sr. Andrey es un pacifista y que odia la violencia, también sabe que su condición de hombre de negocios y cabeza de familia le ha traído muchos enemigos, aún si él no los ganó a pulso- - comenzó a explicar George sentado frente al joven de ojos color avellana. - No me has contestado George... -La verdad es que el Sr. Andrey fue herido en un asalto, aunque yo creo que ha sido un atentado muy bien planeado... – decía George ante los ojos incrédulos de Archie -¿a qué te refieres? – -A que el asaltante sabía muy bien que el Sr. Andrey no llevaba escolta, pues iba a montar a caballo, a que estaba en un lugar al que sólo puede entrar gente muy distinguida, y sobre todo al hecho de que cuando el empleado de los establos lo encontró no parecía faltarle nada de valor, hecho que yo mismo corroboré cuando me llamaron – explicó el hombre -¿pero quien se hubiera atrevido a intentar matar a mi tío en un lugar público?- -Alguien que no lo planeó muy bien – contestó George -O alguien que no tenía nada que perder – agregó Archie --¿No se estará refiriendo a su primo?- - -No lo dije yo..., no nos engañemos George, sabes que desde que mi tío anuló su compromiso con Candy, su familia juró venganza, y ahora que han quedado en banca rota... -Debe tener cuidado al hacer una acusación así... - Lo sé George, lo sé... - Lo importante ahora es que el Sr. Andrey mejore. -Candy no debe de saberlo, sería capaz de culparse por esto, ella ya está sufriendo demasiado... -No se preocupe por eso Sr. Cronwell, yo me encargaré de que la señorita Candy no lo sepa hasta que sea necesario.- - concluyó George.  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de recuperación Candy cambiaba con amoroso fervor los paños de agua helada en la frente de Albert, suplicando, rogando, implorando al cielo porque la fiebre cediera. Así pasó la noche entera, a ratos rezando, a ratos llorando y otros tantos aplicando las compresas frías en la frente del hombre o cambiando las ropas bañadas de sudor...  
  
La esperanza es lo último que muere y ella lo sabía, apenas hacía unos cuantos segundos la fiebre había bajado unos cuantos grados, pero no podía confiarse, lo había vistos cientos de veces, la experiencia la ayudaba en ese momento, no podía bajar la guardia, pues en cualquier momento volvería a dispararse el termómetro, cada diez minutos tomaba el pulso, cada cinco retiraba las compresas y volvía a sumergirlas en el agua helada...  
  
- Tienes que vivir, no puedes abandonarme...  
  
Asomaban los tenues rayos del sol por el horizonte, hacía unos cuantos minutos que Albert había dejado de delirar, en los que se encontraba sumergido en un sueño apacible, las dos rosetas que se habían formado en sus mejillas se habían desvanecido dando paso a una palidez casi mortal; el ceño ya no está fruncido, los grandes ojos azul cielo están cerrados y se ahonda más la sombra de las ojeras violáceas bajo las espesas pestañas, los labios resecos y sus dorados cabellos húmedos y pegados en su frente, de una u otra forma la visión del hombre que se debate entre la vida y la muerte sobre el lecho era lastimera y a la vez lo encontraba más hermoso, jamás lo había notado, pero aún en ese estado le encontraba como el rostro más hermoso que ella pudiera haber visto alguna vez en un hombre; sus ideales, su compasión, su increíble y eterna bondad resaltaban en su ser como nunca antes. Ese era el hombre a quien le había entregado su alma, aquel que siempre había estado a su lado, sosteniéndola en la caída; ahora él la necesitaba y estaba dispuesta a todo por salvarlo...  
  
La habitación estaba en completo silencio, sobre la cabecera de la cama se hallaba un crucifijo grande de madera, en la mesa de noche estaba el recipiente con agua y vinagre con los paños húmedos que hubiera usado para aplacar la fiebre. Sentada a un lado de la cama, miraba con detenimiento el rostro del hombre con una expresión de infinita ternura, mientras daba vueltas al anillo de brillantes que usaba en su mano izquierda de manera nerviosa y hasta compulsiva. Ahora él descansa, su respiración se ha vuelto más acompasada. Como para aliviar la ansiedad de su corazón comenzó a hablarle, aún si él no podía escucharle, pensaba que era una forma de hacerle sentir que ella estaba cerca.  
  
-Hace ya más de un mes que me pediste matrimonio querido Albert, ese día el portal de las rosas estaba especialmente hermoso, las Dulce Candy acababan de abrir y todo parecía ser nuevo ante mis ojos- - decía en voz baja al hombre dormido mientras tomaba su mano, evidentemente más grande que las suyas. -Lo siento como si hubiera sido ayer, estabas tan guapo en ese traje marrón, con ese porte de caballero escocés, tu cabello estaba corto y en tus ojos se asomaba esa luz que siempre me hizo y aún logra conmoverme... estabas nervioso... nunca en todos los años que tengo de conocerte, había visto alguna señal de inseguridad en ti, pero ese día fue especial... - - dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios -Te acercaste... miraste a mis ojos... y con manos temblorosas tomaste mi rostro y... - - agregó mientras llevaba la mano de Albert a la mejilla húmeda y la acariciaba. -Me besaste como nadie lo había hecho, con ternura, con suavidad, con ese dulce sabor que tiene el amor... borrando todo vestigio de dolor y pena que había en mi corazón... - - agregó - - Todo y nada a la vez... por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a tener un alma, volvía a nacer, como si tus besos hubieran sido la medicina que yo necesitaba tanto, ese antídoto que disipó el veneno de mi ser y que me devolvió a la vida... Ese día mi querido Albert...  
  
-Ese día yo volví a amar...  
  
Las imágenes volvieron a la mente de Candy, tan vívidas, tan brillantes, como ese día de mayo en que las Dulces Candy volvían a brindar su belleza al mundo.  
  
"Todo era como lo recordaba, hacía tanto tiempo que no regresaba a la mansión de Lakewood que le resultó divertido el regreso, como el hijo pródigo que regresa a casa después del largo viaje en el que descubrió el mundo...  
  
El portal de las rosas de Anthony estaba más hermoso que antes, el viejo jardinero después de muerto había dejado a cargo a su sobrino, un hombre que sabía del arte del cultivo y que amaba tanto las flores como lo habían hecho los antiguos cuidadores del lugar. Candy había regresado, no muy convencida, pues a pesar de que vivió los momentos más felices de su niñez, también había recuerdos enterrados que jamás hubiera querido revivir, pero era imposible no sentir nostalgia al caminar entre las flores, al respirar ese dulce aroma que la remontaba a tiempos encantados, llenos de las risas de esos tres jóvenes que la habían salvado de un destino horrible, cada rincón de la mansión estaba plagada de recuerdos, de las locuras de un despistado inventor, de las galanterías de un elegante caballero, de las miradas llenas de un amor inocente, arrebatado de la vida trágicamente...  
  
- Mi querido Anthony... Stear, mi amigo incondicional... - - suspiró mientras se sentaba en una banca y admiraba las flores.  
  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos días, las heridas habían ido sanando poco a poco... El tiempo, siempre era el que todo lo sabía y todo lo cambiaba, ahora todos habían permutado, hasta la tía abuela Elroy había empezado a quererla, o por lo menos le demostraba un afecto que ella sabía nunca había existido. Archie se había convertido en un abogado prominente; bajo la supervisión de Albert y George se había introducido en los negocios de la familia y le había encontrado el gusto, ahora estaba recién casado con una chica igualmente independiente y de iniciativa en los negocios.  
  
Sus queridas madres y el hogar de Pony también habían sufrido cambios para bien, la hermana María se había convertido en la directora del Hogar, con la experiencia y ayuda de la Srita. Pony, que ya por la edad no podía hacerse cargo de algunas cosas administrativas; ahora el hogar albergaba a más de 100 niños, en instalaciones completamente renovadas y agrandadas, en dónde se les brindaba no sólo educación, sino también un gran torrencial de amor de parte de esas dos santas mujeres que parecían nunca acabar sus reservas de cariño para quien lo necesitara.  
  
Sus inolvidables amigos también habían cambiado, Tom, había logrado hacer fortuna con ganado, el mejor benefactor del hogar después de la Familia Andrey, se había casado con una maestra del hogar y vivían felizmente al lado de sus gemelos Michael y Nicholas. Por otro lado, Patty había vuelto de Florida para radicar definitivamente en Chicago con su abuela Martha, con quien fundó la Institución Allistear Cronwell, escuela para niños super dotados y de educación especial, de donde era la directora y benefactora de muchas familias que no podían pagar una educación apropiada para sus hijos especiales. Y Anne, su querida hermana, había sufrido tanto el rompimiento de su compromiso con Archie, él había decidido que lo mejor para ambos era no seguir engañándose, así que dio por terminado el compromiso en cuanto regresó de la escuela de leyes para cumplir su palabra de matrimonio, el golpe fue muy duro para la morena, que terminó por exiliarse voluntariamente en una hacienda de los Britter en Texas, viviendo con unos amigos muy cercanos a la familia sin perder nunca el contacto con su querida hermana..  
  
Y sólo quedaba ella, Candy, la irreverente, la rebelde que se había negado a regresar a la casa paterna para vivir como una "dama de alta sociedad", era una mujer independiente, que disfrutaba como nadie de su trabajo, que conocía el placer de gastar el dinero que ella misma ganaba, y la libertad de saberse dueña de sí misma. Después de que Albert se había descubierto como la cabeza de familia, que la había salvado de un matrimonio forzado con Neal, pasaba sus días libres a su lado, en días de campo, en escapadas para jugarse carreras a caballo, en tranquilos paseos por el zoológico, o simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía...  
  
Sí aunque lo negara le encantaba la idea de estar al lado de su ¿protector?, no Albert era más que eso, no se lo podía explicar pero él era esa persona que nunca dejaba de relucir en alguna conversación, que siempre aparecía cuando lo llamaba el pensamiento, que amanecía con su sonrisa como su sol y se acostaba con la luz de sus ojos como cobija, él era esa persona que le había enseñado a ser ella misma, que le había enseñado a luchar sin palabras por lo que quería, por lo que creía y sobre todo, que le había enseñado a vivir una ilusión y a sobrevivir el desengaño.  
  
Estaba algo inquieta, Albert nunca la citaba en la mansión, sabía que le traía demasiados recuerdos, pero si él había insistido que se vieran ahí era porque debía ser importante...  
  
- Candy!!- - gritó Albert vestido extrañamente de manera bastante más formal que la acostumbrada con su traje marrón -Albert! ¿qué ocurre?- - preguntó Candy cuando el hombre llegó hasta ella y le vio extrañamente nervioso -Candy no digas nada, porque no sé si hago lo correcto, pero necesito arriesgarme, no puedo seguir con esto, siento que me voy a quemar en el mismo infierno si no te lo digo... – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, tratando de que ella le sacara del apuro, jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso, nunca había sentido esa incertidumbre. -¿qué pasa?, me estás asustando, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Albert- - contestó la rubia mientras le miraba interrogante. - Candy... yo... yo – no pudo terminar la frase, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó sin importarle ya nada  
  
Aquella chiquilla que le había robado el corazón en la colina de Pony hace ya tantos años, aquella niña a la que había salvado de ahogarse en la cascada, aquella adolescente que se escapaba del colegio para ir a verle, aquella joven que le cuidara sin importarle el qué dirán, esa misma mujer que tenía en sus brazos estaba correspondiendo sus besos de manera tímida y suave, pero tan llenos de amor, que poco a poco se fueron intensificando mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con ambas manos, le decían que era correspondido, que las dudas estaban despejadas, que el tiempo había logrado su cometido poniendo tierra entre ella y su antiguo amor. Aún así tenía que asegurarse.  
  
- Candy, mi dulce y pequeña Candy, dime con palabras lo que tus besos acaban de confesarme- - rogó Albert mientras la miraba a los ojos y se perdía en ellos -Te quiero Albert, te quiero más que a mi propia vida- - contestó la chica y volvió a posesionarse de los labios del hombre tomándolo por completa sorpresa, sin embargo no se quejó. - Aún así me gustaría saber si él...- - volvió a decir cuando se hubieron separado -Si aún amo a Terry?- - interrumpió la rubia al ver que Albert no se atrevía a mencionarlo, a lo que sólo asintió como respuesta  
  
Candy lo soltó y con el rostro serio le dio la espalda, el corazón de Albert pareció detenerse en ese instante, reteniendo la respiración de su ser hasta escuchar lo que la dueña de su alma tenía que decir. Candy volvió a mirarle y sonrió. - Sí Albert, aún amo a Terry... lo amo y lo recuerdo como lo que fue- - dijo Candy mirando los claros ojos del chico que claramente describían su estado de ánimo a punto del colapso. -Lo sabía... sabía que... -Un viejo amor- - interrumpió al ver que Albert malinterpretaba sus palabras - - Terry siempre ocupará un lugar en mi corazón, pero ya no puedo decir que es su dueño.- - concluyó la idea que logró que Albert por fin respirara. -Entonces tú... -Sí, él es mi pasado, pero tú eres mi presente y serás mi futuro- -dijo la joven con renovada alegría mientras se colgaba al cuello de Albert, quien gustosamente la recibió y entre risas dio vueltas con ella mientras volvía a besarla. -Bien, en ese caso- - decía mientras ponía a Candy de nuevo en el suelo.  
  
Albert adoptó una seriedad que ella jamás había visto, sin embargo lo delataba la franca felicidad que irradiaban sus ojos, se arrodilló frente a la esbelta figura de Candy y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita de madera finamente labrada, en la parte superior tenía el escudo de la familia Andrey y en una de las esquinas el nombre de la joven, que al verla no pudo evitar regalarle una de sus más amplias sonrisas.  
  
- Candice White Andrey... me harías inmensamente feliz, si aceptarás a éste tu humilde esclavo, como tu ferviente esposo... - - declaró mientras abría la cajita, que en su interior contenía una Dulce Candy abierta, y en el centro de la flor un anillo de brillantes.  
  
Los ojos de Candy no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas, frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que le había enseñado a vivir, que la aceptaba como era, que nunca le había reprochado su conducta libre y desinteresada, pero sobre todas las cosas que la había enseñado a jamás arrepentirse del camino que había escogido, impulsándola a seguir en él. Más como un impulso se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿qué importaba su si vestido blanco se manchaba de tierra?¿qué importaba si después la tía abuela la reñía por su conducta inapropiada?¿qué más daba si realmente lo amaba?. Había logrado romper las cadenas que la ataban a un pasado y que le daban la llave para la puerta de su felicidad.  
  
- Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí... - - decía llorando y como si en eso le fuera la vida se aferraba al cuello de Albert, que no pudo más que estrecharla contra su cuerpo y volverla a besar. -Hoy y siempre mi amada Candy, te juró que jamás volverás a estar sola - - le dijo mientras deslizaba el anillo en el anular de la muchacha que temblaba de felicidad. - Hoy y siempre Albert, mi amor, mi único y verdadero amor...  
  
Una pareja entre las rosas, un anillo, una promesa y una bendición estaban uniendo las almas de dos personas que por fin habían logrado cosechar el amor que desde niños se había sembrado entre ellos."  
  
- Hoy y siempre Albert. . – decía Candy mientras aferraba la mano de Albert entre las suyas y lloraba con el sentimiento a flor de piel. - no me dejes Albert, no me dejes- - mitad súplica, mitad mandato clamaba la voz rota de la enfermera con los ojos hinchados mientras hundía la cabeza en el lecho y descargaba ahí su sentir.  
  
No sabía distinguir cuanto fue el tiempo que permaneció en esa posición, pero sabía que había sido suficiente como para que el cuello comenzara a dolerle y la cabeza a punzarle por la falta de sueño y por supuesto de tanto llanto, sin embargo la sensación que le daba la mano de Albert entre las suyas, más fresca, con un pulso normal que podía escuchar le daba la certeza de que ella estaba más viva, la sensación se fue acrecentando cuando se hizo consiente de la mano que acariciaba débilmente su cabeza, una mano felizmente conocida, despacio levantó el rostro para mirar al hombre pálido que la miraba con infinita ternura.  
  
- Albert!!,- - exclamó volviendo a derramar lágrimas sobre la mano que aun sostenía de él, sin embargo una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. -Pequeña, te ves más linda...cuando sonríes... -No hables cariño, estarás bien, lo prometo – dijo mirándole de esa forma que sólo ella sabía que trasmitía todos sus sentimientos -Jamás desperdiciaría la oportunidad... de vivir... - Estás débil, no debes hacer esfuerzos... -Dios me concedió el... privilegio de amarte...  
  
Candy conmovida y con toda la ternura de su ser, se acercó a Albert y besó su frente, agradecida de que lo más importante en su vida estuviera a salvo...  
  
El Privilegio de Amar... (  
  
¿Qué podré decirte en el corto tiempo  
en que se vive una ilusión?  
¿qué podré dejarte tan pegado al alma  
que se quede allí en tu corazón?  
Yo no pretendo enseñarte lo que es el mundo,  
me falta también,  
pero vale la pena disfrutar cada día,  
porque me has regalado  
El privilegio de amarte  
  
Di lo que sientas, has lo que piensas,  
da lo que tengas y no te arrepientas.  
Y si no llega lo que esperabas,  
no te conformes, jamás te detengas.  
Pero sobre todas las cosas,  
nunca te olvides de Dios.  
  
Serás del tamaño de tus pensamientos,  
no te permitas fracasar.  
Lo más importante son los sentimientos  
y lo que no puedes comprar.  
Y cuando llegue el momento,  
en que tu sola quisieras volar,  
aunque no estemos juntos estarán los recuerdos,  
que con sólo quererlo volverás a vivirlos.  
  
Di lo que sientas, has lo que piensas,  
da lo que tengas y no te arrepientas.  
No te limites por lo que digan,  
se lo que quieras pero se tú misma.  
Y si no llega lo que esperabas,  
no te conformes, jamás te detengas.  
Pero sobre todas las cosas,  
nunca te olvides de Dios  
Pero sobre todas las cosas,  
Cómo te quiero mi amor.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola!! ( al fin terminé el capítulo 4, espero no lo encuentren un tanto plano y aburrido, pues creo que no tiene mucha acción, (además de que mi muso inspirador me dio bastante lata para convencerlo de que me permitiera compartir con ustedes una declaración que créanme no es nada lo escrito comparado con lo vivido (). pero me pareció importante que Albert y Candy por fin tuvieran su parte en este fic, como dije antes, el protagonista absoluto de este fic es Terry, pero ¿cómo hablar de Terry sin mencionar a Candy?, es como hablar de Romeo sin Julieta, no tiene chiste (jeje), de todas formas espero que no se haga pesado esta parte, pues aunque no lo crean me costó un poco de trabajo delimitar hasta dónde podía llegar, sobre todo si estos dos personajes tan queridos son como un tótem.  
  
De todas maneras no quiero que piensen que lo dejaré así, falta mucho por saber de Albert y Candy, y por supuesto de mi queridísimo Terry y su nueva amiga, después de todo apenas van cuatro capítulos ( jeje  
  
Cualquier duda, aclaración, crítica o comentario pueden encontrarme en larabellanayahoo.com o en brynlockhotmail.com , disculpas anticipadas si me tardo en contestar. Nunca me cansaré de darles las Gracias por leer mi fic, así que GRACIAS. Un saludo, Karonte  
  
( Título de una canción que interpreta Manuel Mijares y que pensé era perfecto para este capítulo. ( Letra de la canción que les mencionaba, en lo personal me encanta, no sé quien es el autor, así que disculpa anticipada por no darle el crédito que merece. 


	6. Secretos

Hechizo de Amor...  
  
Por: Karonte.  
  
Capítulo v: Secretos.  
  
¿Qué tanto saben de tu vida, si prefieres siempre estar solo?  
  
¿Qué pueden saber los demás del dolor y la desesperación si nunca lo han  
sentido?  
  
¿Qué puede llevar a un corazón herido a abrir sus puertas al amor de nuevo?  
  
El cielo estaba despejado, ni una sola nube podía verse en kilómetros, el prado, completamente verde, pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las hojas de los árboles. No había nada más hermoso que ver el paisaje en pleno galope, disfrutando de la libertad y del placer de sentirse vivo, despejando dudas y ofreciendo respuestas...  
  
Baltazar era un noble corcel, negro como la noche, sobrio, fuerte y elegante; y a la vez era huraño y gruñón como su dueño, podía ser tan veloz como el viento y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Terry, poder sentirse el propio viento.  
  
- Quisiera poder sentirme así siempre- - dijo  
  
Se estaba acercando al lago de sus más hermosos recuerdos, podía sentir el aroma del agua, la tierra y la hierba fresca, con el viento se mezclaba el rumor de las aves, de las ramas de los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento, poco a poco comenzó a distinguirse las notas de una triste melodía, le llenaba el corazón de nostalgia y a la vez de desesperación, no sabía porque, pero debía alcanzar las notas del violín. Un intenso aroma a rosas invadió el ambiente.  
  
- Sara... - - se dijo y de pronto se vio forzando a Baltazar para que fuera más rápido.  
  
A lo lejos podía distinguir la silueta oscura de la chica, estaba parada junto a un gran árbol, sin embargo y lo más extraño de todo es que no parecía estar tocando su instrumento, simplemente estaba parada junto al árbol, aún no podía distinguirla bien, sin embargo un sentimiento de angustia comenzó a apoderarse de él, por más que forzaba al corcel para que fuera más rápido, éste no parecía llegar al objetivo, estaba desesperándose...  
  
- Espera, espera por favor!!!- - gritó, sin embargo ella no parecía escucharlo. La música era más dolorosa, sin notarlo había detenido a Baltazar y había salido corriendo tras ella, era extraño, no podía alcanzarla, poco a poco se aclaraba su visión y frente a él ya no estaba la chica de ojos negros. Vestida en un hermoso traje blanco, parecía un ángel rubio con los ojos del color de los prados escoceses.  
  
- CANDY!!!, MI CANDY!!!- - gritó corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, y aún no podía alcanzarla- - ESPERA CANDY!!!- - la desesperación comenzó a invadir su alma, Candy ni siquiera lo escuchaba, mucho menos parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo había algo extraño en ella, sonreía, sonreía de una forma tan extraña.  
  
Entonces fue cuando lo vio, tras su amada había otra sombra, la de un hombre alto y corpulento que la tomaba por los hombros, y pronto la tomó por la cintura volteándola hacia él... ¡¡DIOS MIO, SE LA LLEVA!!. Y entonces lo comprendió.  
  
- CANDY, NO ME DEJES!! NO ME ABANDONES!!- - gritó desgarrándose la garganta tratando de alcanzarla con la mano, de pronto se detuvo en seco, pues ella volteaba a verlo, sin embargo él hubiera deseado mil veces que no lo hubiera hecho, en la sonrisa de ella sólo pudo adivinar el sentimiento de cordialidad y cariño que se le tiene a un amigo. -¿por qué?- - concluyó cayendo de rodillas en un desesperado llanto. Parecía un títere al que le han cortado los hilos y las esperanzas.  
  
Terry despertó bañado en sudor y completamente sobresaltado, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, le dolía fuertemente, cómo si mil agujas se le hubieran clavado de un solo golpe.  
  
Después del gran éxito de Hamlet en Escocia, era tiempo de partir, sin embargo la guerra había comenzado a dejar ver sus consecuencias, era en extremo difícil entrar a Londres y por supuesto más que imposible salir de ahí, obviamente Francia, e Italia, estaban en las mismas condiciones. Así que El Sr. Hathaway se vio obligado a cancelar la gira por Europa, ya se lo habían dicho, pero creyó que podrían lograrlo. Había que mencionar que la esposa de Robert estaba bastante mal de salud, por lo que esto fue un atenuante para que la decisión de cancelar se inclinara por la aprobación. Tenían que regresar a América en unos cuantos días, sin embargo Terry gozando de sus privilegios como primer actor, decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, necesitaba descansar, su adicción al trabajo comenzaba a dejarle fatigado, además de que empezaba a disfrutar cada vez más de su nueva amiga. John y Karen, también decidieron quedarse un poco tiempo más, al parecer el joven pupilo de Terry comenzaba a interesarse por la actriz, y ella no le ponía mala cara, así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo?.  
  
- Terry! – dijo por tercera ocasión John -¿qué pasa?- - contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos. -¿Te ocurre algo?, has estado un tanto distante... más que lo de costumbre- - dijo el chico realmente preocupado por su amigo. -No es nada- - contestó secamente y John no pudo evitar mirarlo tratando de escrutar en su rostro lo que le preocupaba, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que era impenetrable. - Bien, iré con Karen de compras, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- - -No, gracias, diviértete- - dijo y tomando su chaqueta salió del lugar dejando a John como antes, sin idea de lo que ocurría. - Creo que ella es la única que puede ayudarme - - se dijo mientras entraba en su auto y lo arrancaba.  
  
Desde que Terry y Sara se habían conocido, habían establecido una buena relación de amigos, por un lado ella era lo suficientemente insolente para que ambos se llevaran bien, no podía negar que era una de las pocas personas que podían mantener un duelo de ingenio, y qué decir de esa libertad tan característica de su alma. Sin embargo había algo en ella que le llamaba más la atención, era sumamente reservada, su vida estaba envuelta en un gran misterio, había demasiados secretos en ella, era poco lo que sabía y lo que sabía no había sido por ella sino por pura deducción. Ahora que lo pensaba...  
  
- ¿Realmente te conozco?- - se dijo mientras detenía su auto en el camino a la casa del arquero- -y aún así te tengo la confianza que no tengo conmigo mismo.  
Las ruinas de la mansión del arquero, un lugar perfecto para descansar sin ser molestado, el camino que lleva hasta ese lugar es bastante tenebroso y lleno de tantas historias y leyendas de los lugareños, que pocos se atreven a cruzarlo, por muchas que sean las ganas de conocer un lugar descrito como uno de los más bellos de los alrededores, un paraíso en lo alto de una colina, en donde todo es hermoso, nadie por muy valiente que sea es capaz de resistir los continuos escalofríos que recorren la espalda mientras se recorre el camino, o el interminable silencio que acrecienta la sensación de desolación y muerte. A eso había que aunarle que la noche anterior hubo una tormenta que hacía que el camino se hiciera pantanoso y terrorífico.  
  
Sin embargo el llegar a las ruinas, y mirar tanta belleza era como si todo valiera la pena, no sólo la quietud que se trasmite, sino ese aire de misterio y grandeza, un lugar perfecto para meditar y descansar.  
  
Después de la tormenta, llega la relativa calma y Sara lo sabía, había pasado por eso miles de veces y no podía negar que el pasajero sentimiento de sentirse a salvo y protegida era tan satisfactorio como ningún otro. Sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, recargada cómodamente, con una pierna flexionada mientras abrazaba contra su pecho un libro abierto con pasta de cuero negro, los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa en el rostro, escuchando y sintiendo el viento, mientras acariciaba al pequeño gato gris a su lado, que se había quedado profundamente dormido.  
  
- ¿sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?- - dijo sin abrir los ojos. -No creí que te importara- - contestó la inconfundible voz burlona de Terry que se acercaba a ella- - después de todo no sabía que te habías percatado de mi presencia, creí que dormías. -El viento puede decir muchas cosas, si sabes escucharlo- - dijo abriendo los ojos -¿y puedo saber qué te dijo?- - preguntó siguiéndole el juego, había aprendido que por incoherentes que fueran las palabras de Sara, siempre daban una explicación, por rara que esta fuera. - Que las hojas del arbusto detrás de ti dejaron de moverse y hacer ruido porque estabas parado frente a él, impidiendo que el viento las moviera.- - explicó la chica con una ceja alzada, esperando ver la reacción del actor, quien no pudo evitar echar a reír. Sara sonrió ampliamente mientras separaba la espalda del tronco del árbol y cerraba el libro. -En verdad me sorprendes, Sara- - dijo entre risas mientras tomaba asiento junto a la chica- - Bueno por lo menos sonríes, señal de que no estas enfadada conmigo- - agregó -Sonrío porque me gusta verte reír, lo que no significa que no este enojada contigo por estar espiándome- - contestó con fingida indignación, pues realmente no estaba enfadada. -No te espiaba, sólo te observaba- - confesó el chico mientras se recargaba en el árbol con ambas manos. -¿y qué diferencia existe en ello?- - preguntó -que te lo diga el viento -¡Terry!  
  
La risa de Terry no se hizo esperar ante la expresión de Sara con el ceño fruncido, y tras unos segundos la chica también reía, y él no pudo evitar que su risa cristalina y sincera le recordara a Candy.  
  
- Sabes, te ves encantadora cuando ríes, me recuerdas a alguien que conozco- - dijo - - sólo que ella me hubiera dado un buen golpe.- - -Puedo golpearte si lo deseas -Gracias, pero no, me gusta más de este modo – dijo y volvió a acomodarse en el árbol mientras Sara le veía con una sonrisa. El pequeño gato se despertó y se estiró cuan largo era, al ver a su dueña riendo se acercó a ella y subió a su regazo. -¿Quien es tu amiguito?- - -Su nombre es Pelusa, lo encontré en un callejón hace casi dos meses, no pude resistirme a esos ojos- - dijo mientras lo mostraba a Terry, el pequeño animal maulló en señal de saludo- - Creo que le caes bien- - agregó mientras Terry se lo quitaba de las manos - Creo que se parece a su dueña- - dijo tratando de embromarla, la chica lo miró intrigada de que sería lo que diría- - aunque si lo pienso mejor, los gatos no tienen pecas- - agregó y no pudo evitar volver a reir. - Eres incorregible, sin embargo no te seguiré el juego, sé que vienes a algo más que a embromarme.- - declaró la chica mientras Terry se ponía serio y depositaba al animal en el suelo.  
  
Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, de alguna forma ella había adivinado de nuevo, parecía como si pudiera leer dentro de su corazón, sin embargo esto lo hacía sentirse incómodo y sobre todo vulnerable e inseguro, era como tener el alma desnuda sin ninguna forma de escudarse o protegerse. Lo peor del caso era que el sentirse indefenso frente a ella, lo remontaba al tiempo en el que Candy bajaba sus defensas y podía ponerlo de cabeza si ella lo deseaba, el problema radicaba en que Candy no tenía secretos para él, podía dar y recibir al mismo tiempo, desnudar su alma porque ya se había desnudado frente a él la suya, sin embargo Sara era impenetrable, su muro no estaba construido con ladrillos y cemento, sino de sonrisas de hierro. Sabía perfectamente que detrás de esa dulce y cordial sonrisa se escondía algo más, si bien él había escondido tras su sarcasmo y rebeldía la falta de amor y abandono de sus padres, ella bien podía esconder otra cosa.  
  
- Terry, me gustaría que mañana fueras a este lugar, quisiera pagarte de alguna forma lo que hiciste por mí el día del estreno de tu obra- - dijo la chica mientras le extendía un sobre cerrado que había sacado del libro. - Pero...- - comenzó a decir, sin embargo la chica ya se había puesto de pie. -Mañana hablaremos, ahora tengo que irme, debo darle un baño a Pelusa- - pretextó mientras tomaba al animal en brazos y tomaba camino para su casa, dejando a Terry completamente confundido.  
  
Sara comenzó su camino, mientras Terry le miraba desde debajo del árbol, confundido e intrigado por lo que le había dicho, de alguna forma había emprendido la retirada, como tratando de ocultarse de nuevo de él.  
  
- Lo siento Terry, pero no puedo arriesgarme a hacerte daño- - se dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.  
  
Terry la miró alejarse y por un momento creyó comprender. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió descubriendo en su interior dos boletos para un concierto.  
  
Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lakewood...  
  
Las mañanas amanecían con mayor belleza para Candy y la familia Andrey desde que Albert había sido dado de alta, su recuperación había sido un milagro, a penas y estuvo tres meses en el hospital cuando el doctor había dado la orden de que podía estar en casa con la supervisión profesional de una enfermera que pudiera darle los medicamentos y la rehabilitación que necesitaba.  
  
Candy pidió una licencia al Hospital y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de Albert, que iba mejorando a cada momento. La a casa de Lakewood había sido acondicionada para que Albert pudiera descansar, George y Archie se encargaban de los negocios de la familia y sobre todo a desentrañar cierto asunto sobre el atentado.  
  
La tía abuela había insistido en instalarse en la casa con Albert y Candy, sin embargo Albert la convenció de que la necesitaba más en la mansión de Chicago supervisando los asuntos de la familia que cuidando de él, además era un buen pretexto para estar con Candy sin que la Tía abuela se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Por otro lado Candy estaba muy ocupada desviviéndose por su prometido y ocupándose de los preparativos de la próxima boda con ayuda de Patty (que había dejado el control de la Institución( a su abuela Martha), que se había postergado algunos meses, pero que ya era tiempo que se realizara. Según había dicho Albert, no iba a permitir que se postergara más su felicidad por un simple accidente. Los días pasaban y la fecha del esperado día se acercaba cada día más, Candy estaba bastante tensa, Patty había ayudado todo lo que podía, el vestido, las invitaciones, el menú, todo, hasta había convencido a Anne de asistir a tan esperado día, sin embargo eso no le quitaba a la rubia estar al tanto de todo, pero, qué importaba si por fin iba a estar al lado del amor de su vida...  
  
Una mañana antes del ansiado día, Albert leía el periódico como de costumbre envuelto en su bata de seda mientras Candy le traía una charola de plata con su medicina y un vaso con agua. - Buenos días amor, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- - preguntó cariñosa mientras ponía la charola sobre la mesa y besaba la sien de Albert. -¿Cómo voy a sentirme si una bella enfermera cuida de mí con tanto esmero?- - le contestó mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia él para besarla en los labios. -Tienes buen semblante- - le dijo y se sentó a su lado mientras la doncella les servía el desayuno - Cómo no voy a tenerlo si en unas cuantas horas vas a ser por fin mi esposa y mi mujer- - le dijo con su voz dulce y con una mirada que la derritió hasta los huesos y que le encendió el rostro.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió entre risas, ambos eran felices y no podían negarlo, Albert se preguntaba que pudo haber hecho de bueno en la vida que merecía tal felicidad. Candy estaba feliz, al fin la recompensa había llegado.  
  
Por un momento Albert se quedó serio sin razón y Candy no pudo más que preguntar la causa.  
  
- Sabes Candy, creo que si vamos a casarnos, tenemos que cerrar ciertos círculos... -- comenzó a decir un tanto serio, despidiendo a la doncella para que se quedaran solos. - ¿a que te refieres Albert?- - preguntó la chica un poco alarmada por el tono del joven - a Terry - - contestó esperando ver la reacción de la rubia. - ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto?- - preguntó- - creí que estabas seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti- - agregó un poco indignada - No es lo que tú puedas sentir o hayas sentido por él, no eres tú Candy, soy yo...- - contestó mientras la miraba a los ojos con seriedad. - ¿qué quieres decir Albert? No te entiendo- - -Necesito que esto quede claro antes de que nos casemos- - dijo levantándose de su lugar, parecía que el estar sentado le dificultaba hablar- - no quiero cargar más con esto en mi conciencia- - -¿qué esta pasando Albert?, dime lo que tengas que decir porque me estas asustando- - dijo Candy poniéndose igualmente de pie. -¿Candy, qué hubieras hecho si Terry te hubiera buscado después de que dejó a Susana y desapareció del teatro?- - preguntó con seriedad volteando a verla a los ojos. -¿por qué me preguntas eso Albert? – -Sólo contéstame Candy ¿qué hubieras hecho? - No lo sé, finalmente el hubiera no existe, él nunca me buscó, no veo porque hacer suposiciones de algo que nunca ocurrió- - contestó la chica acercándose a él -¿y si te dijera que cuando Terry abandonó el teatro y a Susana, lo hizo con el afán de buscarte, y que cuando lo encontré en un bar borracho, lo golpeé y lo llevé a verte, sólo para decirle que te dejara libre, que le negué ir hacia ti porque eso significaba que te alejaría de mí para siempre?- - confesó  
  
Las palabras de Albert cayeron una a una en los oídos de Candy como bombas, ¿acaso era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? - Tenía que decirlo Candy, no podía permitir que... -¿Me mentiste?- - preguntó la joven indignada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -Candy... yo, creí que... - - trató de explicarse - Me mentiste Albert, todo este tiempo me mentiste, no te importó que... no quiero hablar contigo- - dijo con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas mientras daba la media vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida. - Candy, espera!! – gritó, sin embargo no pudo alcanzarla.  
  
Sabía que no podía ocultar ese hecho durante más tiempo, amaba a Candy con su alma, lo había cautivado desde niña, y ahora que estaba a punto de hacerla su esposa, simplemente no podía permitir que ella se enterara de esto por boca de alguien más, deseaba que su vida juntos como marido y mujer iniciara sin mentiras. Sin embargo también sabía que el haber revelado este hecho podía ser causa de que la boda no se llevara a cabo y estaba dispuesto a cargar con las consecuencias.  
  
Candy salió al jardín de las rosas, todo estaba listo para la boda el día siguiente, caminó entre las rosas y se sentó en la misma banca en la que meses antes Albert le declararía su amor, se sentía molesta, no podía entender porqué le movió esa fibra la confesión de Albert, ella ya no amaba a Terry, no como lo había amado antes del accidente de Susana y mucho menos como antes de que se alejaran uno del otro. Y Sin embargo todo era confuso, estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia Albert, lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él... - Candy... perdóname... - - dijo Albert tomando a la chica de un hombro- - no sé que decir, supongo que no quería que él... - - se interrumpió al escuchar los sollozos de la joven que en silencio volteó a verlo - No digas más Albert, yo te amo, no me importa el pasado, la Srita. Pony siempre dice que Dios hace las cosas por una razón, y yo creo fielmente en eso- - le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y lo miraba de frente. -Candy, mi amor- - dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y borraba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que había derramado.- - Te juro que nunca va a volver a pasar algo igual mi amor, lo juro por mi vida- - le dijo y la besó con ternura.  
  
Candy correspondió al toque suave de Albert deslizando sus manos por el cuello, mientras él aferraba su pequeño cuerpo firmemente. Borrando con sus labios las dudas y el temor de que "su" Candy pudiera abandonarlo por algo que había pasado tanto tiempo atrás.  
  
- ¡¡SUELTAME!! - -gritó la chica - - ¡¡SUELTAME, AYUDENME POR FAVOR!!- - gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse -¡Sara despierta! Tienes una pesadilla- - decía Jacqueline mientras sacudía a la joven - NOOO! DEJAME!! -- gritaba con verdadera desesperación, su rostro tenía una expresión de genuino terror mientras Jacqueline la sacudía -¡¡Basta Sara!! ¡¡DESPIERTA!!- - gritó Jacqueline y Sara abrió por fin los ojos, lloraba con desesperación y apenas pudo distinguir a la joven que la sostenía, que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla.- - Tranquila, estás a salvo- - dijo acariciando la cabeza de la joven de manera maternal, Sara se aferró a Jacqueline como si se tratara de su única salvación. - Jaquie, tengo miedo...- - -¿por qué? No tienes nada de qué temer. -porque tengo esa sensación de que nunca terminará... Sara no volvió a dormirse hasta muy entrada la madrugada, Jacqueline se había quedado con ella, preguntándose si haría bien en dejarla sola.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Jacqueline y Arthur preparaban su equipaje para salir de luna de miel, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían contraído nupcias, sin embargo prefirieron quedarse unos días en la casa para hacerle más amena la vida a Sara, pues era obvio que los problemas entre ella y Marguerithe se intensificarían. Jacqueline sabía perfectamente que su hermana era capaz de muchas cosas, de las más ruines y mezquinas, y lo que menos deseaba era dejar sola a Sara con ella y su madre demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo el tiempo corría y Arthur tenía que trabajar, había conseguido un buen empleo en América y era natural que quisiera pasar unos días a solas con su recién esposa antes de volver al trabajo.  
  
Las maletas ya estaban en el carruaje, Marguerithe, la Baronesa y Sara esperaban a que los novios salieran para desearles un buen viaje.  
  
- No me gustaría que te quedaras sola en esta casa tan grande, Sara- - dijo la baronesa, y la chica entendió la indirecta. -No se preocupe Baronesa, sé que usted y Marguerithe extrañan su casa en Hastings(- -respondió con tranquilidad. - No sería mejor que nos quedáramos contigo hasta que regreses a Nueva York- - - No es necesario, como le dije hace unos días, muy pronto volveré a América, y estaré tan ocupada con los preparativos del viaje que realmente no podré estar al pendiente de usted y de Marguerithe... Bien es hora de irnos- - interrumpió Jacqueline que bajaba del brazo de su esposo, su rostro estaba radiante - - Sara, te agradecemos que nos hayas dado el mejor regalo de bodas que pudimos tener- - le dijo abrazándola -No me agradezcas nada, más te debo yo - - contestó con una sonrisa  
  
Los dos se despidieron rápidamente y abordaron el carruaje que los llevaría a su nueva vida, antes de que se fueran, Sara se acercó a la ventanilla en donde estaba Jacqueline para darle el último hasta luego. - Sara cuídate mucho, y si quieres un consejo, deshazte de mi madre y hermana lo antes posible si quieres pasar en paz tus últimos días en Escocia, sé que este lugar está lleno de recuerdos para ti- - le dijo en voz baja para que no la escucharan y Sara no pudo evitar reír. - No te preocupes, estaré bien, ahora ten esto, es mi regalo de despedida- - le dijo tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa atada con uno de los listones que la chica reconoció de inmediato- -Llévalo siempre en tu corazón y te garantizó una felicidad eterna- - le dijo -¿qué es lo que tiene?- - -Mi corazón hermana, mi corazón lleno de amor para ti y tu esposo, buen viaje, nos veremos pronto en América- - y diciendo esto la abrazó y besó su mejilla. El carruaje se perdió en el camino, cuando Sara se dio cuenta, las otras dos mujeres estaban detrás de ella, al parecer la Baronesa deseaba terminar la conversación que interrumpió su hija al partir. - Como te decía querida Sara, no es necesario que te ocupes de nosotras, bien podemos cuidar de tu casa y de nosotras al mismo tiempo- - volvió a decir la mujer y la chica no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de enojo, realmente le molestaba la hipocresía de la mujer. -Ya le he dicho que no es necesario- - contestó conteniéndose - ¿Qué ocurre Sara? Es que no quieres que mi madre y yo estemos en la casa para que puedas revolcarte con el actorcillo ese? – destiló su veneno la rubia, y para su desgracia hizo efecto, pues Sara esta vez no pudo contenerse. -No Marguerithe, yo no acostumbro imitarte en el trato con mis amistades, no quiero que estén en esta casa por la simple y llana razón de que estoy harta de tener que soportar sus hipocresías- - contestó con los ojos encendidos de furia - ¡Sara!- - -No se ofenda Baronesa, pero creo que sería lo mejor para las tres si ustedes abandonan esta casa y si no las vuelvo a ver en mi vida, si están aquí es por Jacqueline, no porque les tenga un aprecio que ustedes nunca me mostraron- -contestó realmente enfadada, estaba harta de la gran farsa que se había montado, y a la que accedió sólo por darle gusto a aquella joven a la que amaba como a una hermana. -Sara, la guerra, ¿Qué haremos?- - suplicó la baronesa a la chica que daba media vuelta y entraba en la casa. - ¡¡Basta madre!!, no le ruegues a esta mujerzuela- - - Si en algo le preocupa la guerra Baronesa, tengo entendido que mi padre le dejó una casa en Chicago... - - terminó de decir y se alejó.  
  
Realmente ni la Baronesa, ni su hija sabían de esa propiedad en América, pues fue Sara quien cuando comenzó el conflicto en Europa puso la casa a nombre de la mujer, y si bien había aprendido que de ellas sólo podría esperar una puñalada por la espalda, también había aprendido que tener una familia era lo más maravilloso que podía poseer una persona, y que se debía de cuidar de todos los miembros aunque no merecieran la ayuda.  
Afuera de lo que parecía ser un invernadero, esperaba Terry, era el mismo lugar al que había llevado a Sara semanas antes, había bastante gente de un nivel social bastante alto, todos comentaban acerca de lo hermoso que era el lugar y de las diferentes plantas que se podían encontrar. Para su mala suerte también había periodistas, no bastaba con que tuviera que huir de ellos casi a diario, ahora tenía que pasar junto a ellos tratando de que no se percataran de su presencia. Sin embargo no podía negar que el lugar era bastante hermoso, y ahora lo habían decorado para la función con luces. El lugar estaba repleto de diferentes especies de plantas, el paraíso para un botánico, aunque también se podían observar muchos insectos, recordaba el rostro de la chica cuando entraron al lugar que estaba casi vacío a comparación de ese día, sin embargo aún podía ver el rostro maravillado de Sara mientras caminaban por los caminillos de piedra con sus barandales de herrería verde y detalles en madera con hojas de mil formas, sobre todo cuando llegaron al centro del lugar y descubrieron el lago, con su pequeño islote rodeado de columnas estilo clásico por las que crecía la hierba y las enredaderas, al cual sólo se tenía acceso por un puente en medio círculo, cuya entrada en forma de arco adornado con plantas y flores era la entrada a un paraíso igual de hermoso.  
  
Cuando Terry se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el lugar, sin embargo el islote tenía instalada una tarima y sobre ella varias sillas y atriles de músico, al frente estaba el podio del director, había un piano blanco y varios estuches junto a las sillas, algunas partituras postradas sobre los atriles, la vista era espectacular, varios periodistas tomaban fotografías del lugar que aún estaba vacío y que el joven actor supuso que cuando la orquesta estuviera completa, la vista sería más impresionante.  
  
Cuando hubo algo que lo distrajo, un póster, cual sería su sorpresa al acercarse a él para poder verlo a detalle, encontrar unos ojos conocidos, "Aire gitano" era el título, con una fotografía del director de la Orquesta que él ya conocía: Darío Hawick, aquel hombre de edad que le había presentado el amigo de Robert, Carl Hudson en aquella gala de cierre de temporada. Y ahí estaba ella, una fotografía de Sara tocando el violín, presentándola como la estrella del evento. Fue entonces que comprendió porque había asistido a esa fiesta, era para ella y todos los demás músicos.  
  
- Cada día me sorprendes más, pequeña, eres como un hada del bosque llena de secretos, pero sé que voy a ir descubriéndolos uno a uno- - pensó para sí mientras observaba la fotografía. - ¿Te escondes de los reporteros?- - preguntó una voz femenina muy familiar - Karen! -¿te sorprende verme?, creí que la sorprendida era yo por verte aquí- - dijo con su característico estilo - Creí que estabas con John- - contestó serio Terry -No, al parecer no le gustan las obras de beneficencia- - dijo y cuando Terry se disponía a contestar, un flash de fotografía lo cegó por un momento, haciendo que el joven actor sacara algunas frases de su no muy elegante vocabulario - Nadie va a creer que Karen Claise y Terrence Grandchester tienen un romance- -dijo el hombre emocionado- - Dígame Srita. Claise ¿Cuándo se canceló la gira por Europa prefirieron quedarse sólo ustedes dos para estar solos?¿Desde cuando salen juntos? ¿Cómo es que no han hecho público el romance?, déjeme decirle que es usted muy hermosa y hacen una linda pareja. ¿qué piensan acerca del primer violín, dicen que es espectacular?¿salen muy a menudo a este tipo de eventos?- - cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos eran bombardeados por miles de preguntas y comentarios de los reporteros que se habían percatado de su presencia y que los comenzaron a acosar. -¡Maldita sea!- - pensó Terry -Si no les molesta caballeros, contestaré a todas sus preguntas una vez que haya terminado el concierto - - declaró Karen, que como siempre se caracterizaba por su egocentrismo - ¿Terrence, es verdad que..? – sin embargo el reportero no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues Terry dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos, los que ya lo conocían, sabían que no daría una entrevista a menos que fuera a punta de pistola, sin embargo el fotógrafo que los sorprendió al inicio se atrevió y siguió al joven actor a una distancia considerable, no podía entender porque era tan cerrado, finalmente lo que todos deseaban era ser conocidos en todo el mundo y que mejor medio que el periódico y el radio.  
  
Ya se empezaba a dar por vencido el pobre reportero cuando algo llamó su atención. Terry se detenía y besaba la mano de una mujer vestida de blanco, muy hermosa a su parecer, parecía una encantadora flor radiante. El ángulo era perfecto, había suficiente luz para lograr una fotografía que no necesitara del flash, tal vez no tendría una gran calidad, pero sería lo suficientemente buena para publicar un artículo al respecto, y si se ponía listo tal vez podría identificar a la chica.  
  
- Si Grandchester no quiere darme una respuesta, tal vez pueda comprarme una exclusiva con la dama en cuestión.- - se dijo y se dispuso a tomar las fotografías, que muy pronto darían la vuelta al mundo.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... Notas de la autora:  
  
Antes que nada pido una disculpa por el retraso de la continuación de este fic, no es fácil poner todas mis ideas en orden, pero tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones en el texto original, para que se fueran descubriendo algunos de los secretos de los personajes. Espero que no me odien por lo que le hice a Albert y mucho menos lo que le hago a Terry haciendo que se involucre con esta otra chica, pero creo que es importante darle una continuación a esos sueños que algunas olvidamos, espero no me esté viendo muy "colgada" de ser así, sus dudad, quejas y sugerencias serán bien recibidas en larabellanayahoo.com o en su defecto a brynlockhotmail.com  
  
Gracias por su paciencia,  
  
Karonte ( Allistear Cronwell, escuela para niños con necesidades educativas especiales. ( Población de Sussex Oriental, en el sureste de Inglaterra, junto al canal de la Mancha. 


	7. Leyendo el destino

Hechizo de Amor...  
  
Por: Karonte  
  
Capítulo VI: Leyendo el destino.  
  
Han pasado dos semanas desde el concierto en el invernadero, dos semanas en las que habían ocurrido muchas cosas, para comenzar, la compañía Strafford había regresado a América, por lo menos la mayoría de ellos, Karen, John y Terry habían disfrutado de algunos días libres antes de tomar un barco de regreso a Nueva York, Sara por su lado también había terminado sus presentaciones y por lo tanto tenía el tiempo suficiente para arreglar sus asuntos antes de regresar a casa.  
  
Esas dos semanas fueron suficientes como para que Terry encontrara en Sara no sólo una buena amiga, sino una chica llena de secretos y sorpresas. Uno de esos días en que terminaba los preparativos para el viaje de regreso a América, había estado pensando todo el día en lo que la chica le había dicho esa noche, después del concierto en el invernadero...  
  
Flashback -Sólo puedo decirte que tu sueño no es más que el miedo que esconde tu corazón al respecto de esa mujer- explicó con la cabeza y mirada bajas, su tono de voz era apagado -tal vez... pasa algo?... – había preguntado curioso – no me dirás que estas celosa cierto?- la embromo -No... es sólo que estoy cansada... - contestó de igual forma -Me gustaría que confiaras en mí de la misma forma en que yo lo hago contigo – le había dicho alzando su rostro con sus manos en un gesto tierno -confío en ti... -si lo que dices es verdad... demuéstralo, dime algo que nadie más sepa -regresaré a Nueva York en tu barco- declaró con una sonrisa en su rostro -tramposa... entonces supongo que si te hago una pregunta más específica le darás la vuelta- dijo sin soltarle el rostro con sus manos, quería acorralarla, de alguna forma se estaba cansando de los secretos, y usaba una táctica infalible: su encanto, si ella era como Candy, el mal modo serviría, pero ya le había demostrado que de alguna forma serviría mejor el buen modo. -qué es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó sin embargo fue ahí donde no sabía que responder, después de todo no sabía nada y quería saberlo todo. -¿qué es lo que te pasa, por que siempre sonríes y tus ojos son el reflejo mismo de la tristeza... -suspiró agregando- cómo es que sabes lo que pienso, cómo es que haces cosas que nadie más podría hacer?- preguntó de repente, tal vez no era buena pregunta pero serviría -tus ojos... tus ojos me dicen todo lo que quiero saber- contestó sin más -En serio? Pueden mis ojos decirte lo que estoy pensando ahora- dijo mirándola con intensidad, una de esas miradas que derretían a cualquiera, la chica sonrió, cualquiera se hubiese sonrojado con una mirada intensa de Terry, ella simplemente había sonreído -gracias por asistir al concierto, que descanses Terry- había contestado soltándose del chico y bajando del auto para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa  
  
No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando... -Eras tu verdad? Tú eras la chica del lago- dijo Terry de repente, ya le había preguntado acerca de sus costumbres de nadar en el agua helada por las noches y ella como siempre le había dado la vuelta a su pregunta -Buenas noches Terry... - fue lo único que contestó sin siquiera voltear a verle  
  
Fin de flashback  
  
No sabía que pensar, pues la chica nunca le contestó el por que de su malestar anímico, sin embargo era tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, el buen modo no había servido, después de todo era tan parecida a Candy como nadie más, así que ahora sería el mal modo, tendría que atraparla con las manos en la masa, tarde o temprano regresaría al lago, tarde o temprano su muro se cuartearía y él podría derrumbarlo... sin habérselo propuesto había llegado hasta el domicilio de la chica, Baltazar ya sabía el camino, se apeó del caballo para abrir las rejas de la propiedad, todo estaba tan solitario como se puede esperar de una propiedad que sólo alberga a una sola persona, cuando...  
  
-quien es usted, identifíquese! – dijo imperativamente una voz masculina parada tras Terry -Busco a Sara Evans- dijo secamente Terry incómodo pues sabía reconocer que el objeto puntiagudo que le oprimía la espalda era una daga o algo similar -no te pregunté a quien buscabas, sino quien eres?- repitió el hombre y de alguna forma Terry reconoció en él un acento diferente al de cualquier lugareño -no te diré mi nombre si no lo pides por favor- contestó en tono de mofa -no creo que estés en posición de pedir algo -no temo a nadie que me amenaza con un arma por la espalda, no es de caballeros- contestó estoicamente sin perder su porte -entonces veme de frente "inglesito"- dijo volteándolo del hombro, Terry se encontró no frente a uno, sino frente a cinco chicos que lo miraban de forma desconfiada dos de ellos a penas eran unos chiquillos vestidos de forma bastante peculiar, mientras los otros tres eran jóvenes de aproximadamente su misma edad, su agresor vestía pantalones de cuero negro u llevaba una camisa negra abierta completamente,su oreja izquierda llevaba un aro de oro, llevaba barba de candado y su cabello algo rizado estaba sutilmente despeinado, eso no le preocupaba, sino la chica, seguramente sola y sin protección podían haberla lastimado, tenía que ganar tiempo para averiguar si ella estaba bien -Vaya, si son cinco y no uno, bien no traigo mucho dinero y no crean que dejaré que me despojen de lo mío tan fácilmente- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y firme- mientras esperaba que lo atacaran entre todos -Vaya, el "inglesito" tiene agallas, espero hables en serio no te vayas a ensuciar demasiado- se burló el chico -Si quieres pelear hazlo, no busques escape con una riña verbal por que déjame advertirte que entonces ya perdiste- contestó Terry -buscas pelea?, bueno pero no será aquí sino en donde nosotros digamos- dijo el que parecía ser el líder -te sigo- dijo Terry de la manera más seria  
  
Los chicos guiaron a Terry a través de los jardines de la mansión de Sara hasta llegar a lo que parecía un campamento con varias carretas y caballos, habían algunos tendederos con ropa colgada por un lado, por el otro estaba lo que quedaba de una fogata, seguramente llevaban ahí desde esa noche, tomando a Sara por sorpresa cuando regresaba del concierto. Por otro lado había varios hombres afilando cuchillos que en cuanto los vieron llegar se pusieron de pie y en alerta, había algunas mujeres con niños pequeños, todas vestidas en un estilo bastante estrafalario desde su punto de vista, seguramente era españoles, por eso le resultaba extraño su acento, pero había escuchado algo de italiano y hasta rumano, era extraño, parecían personajes de algún circo... cuando cayo en cuenta, la ropa, las botas de cuero, los lazos en brazos y piernas, los corpiños, las telas de colores brillantes y alegres, los pendientes en las orejas... gitanos!  
  
- Bien "inglesito" elige, con las manos o prefieres un arma- dijo el chico - como prefieras, aún así perderás- contestó arrogante  
  
La voz de pelea se había expandido por todo el campamento, Terry se había quitado su chaqueta de montar, Baltazar estaba inquieto, el otro chico lo miraba desafiante, todas las personas los habían rodeado cuando... -José!! Qué estas haciendo!?- dijo en tono de reproche una voz femenina que salía de una de las carretas -Sara?- reconoció Terry que de inmediato se sorprendió con lo que veía, pues frente a sus ojos estaba la chica, envuelta al mejor estilo gitano que hubiese imaginado, su falda negra larga de vuelos, las botas de agujeta, la blusa blanca con el corpiño de cuero negro de agujeta, al cuello su medallón, y el cabello suelto- eres tú?- preguntó aún sorprendido - Terry!- sonrió- quien si no? – dijo acercándose- perdona, mis amigos debieron de haberte dado un mal rato -Nunca está de más asegurarse Sara, no queremos incidentes, no ahora que...- dijo el chico llamado José -lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores- interrumpió la chica con una gran sonrisa cuando de la carreta de donde había salido ella salió una mujer de edad avanzada -Te pido una disculpa- dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano -aceptada- dijo Terry estrechando la mano del chico- los amigos de Sara son mis amigos- agregó sonriente y más relajado - no vas a presentarnos a tu amigo pequeña Isabella?- dijo la mujer de edad con un acento totalmente rumano -Terry, esta es mi familia – dijo la chica refiriéndose a todos los que estaban presentes -un placer- dijo Terry tomando la mano de la anciana y besándola -el placer es todo mío, hermoso, si que es un buen partido Isabella – dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa en rumano por lo que Terry no entendió y lanzó una mirada de duda a la chica que simplemente le sonrió negando con la cabeza  
  
Después de las presentaciones formales ambos chicos estaban dentro de la carreta de la anciana sentados frente a una pequeña mesa mientras la anciana preparaba algo de thé. Los dos en silencio, ella sin esperar que él llegara a su casa en esos momentos y él sin siquiera soñar lo que estaba ocurriendo. La tarde fue amena para Terry que si bien estaba acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de personas esta era una nueva experiencia de la cual aprender y disfrutar, todos se comportaban como verdadera familia aún si no tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, como pudo descubrir Terry, era un grupo de gitanos que viajaba por toda Europa, y por lo mismo entre sus filas había personas de todas partes del viejo continente, cada una con una cultura diferente, pero con algo en común y que caracterizaba a ese grupo: Libertad y amor hacia la vida, de todos y cada uno de ellos se llevó algo ese día...  
  
Nos dedicamos al espectáculo- decía José una vez que la mayoría de los miembros del grupo se encontraban frente a una gran fogata- teatro, música, malabarismo, danza... - contaba mientras los demás comenzaban a tocar música o a bailar para amenizar el momento  
  
Terry estaba sentado junto a Sara, quien se veía realmente feliz, parecía pez en el agua.  
  
- Pequeña Isabella, baila para nosotros- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada y el líder de los gitanos -Como guste padre- dijo la chica en tono de respeto mientras los demás comenzaban a llevar el ritmo con los violines, y las palmas, Sara comenzó a bailar entre las sombras de la noche, sus pasos eran ágiles y graciosos como los de una gacela, sus movimientos seductores a los ojos de cualquiera, Terry estaba asombrado, a cada paso descubría un pequeño trozo de vida de la chica y aún no estaba satisfecho, ¿Quién era ella que todo a su alrededor le parecía interesante?, era como si tuviera un aura atrayente a todo aquel que la mirara.  
  
Cuando Sara terminó de bailar se aproximó al anciano y le besó la mano, quien a su vez besó cual padre a su pequeña en la frente con gran dulzura, todos aplaudieron, Sara fue con Terry.  
  
Estuviste magnífica, no sabía que fueras tan buena bailarina de danzas populares- dijo en tono de mofa para embromarla Pues ya ves que si- dijo con una gran sonrisa- algún día te enseñaré si lo deseas- le guiño un ojo en complicidad Te lo agradezco, aunque no gusto demasiado del baile- agregó con una sonrisa pícara- pero dime, por que te llaman Isabella?- preguntó, obviamente no había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle -Por que es el vivo retrato de su madre Isabella- dijo de repente la anciana que se sentaba frente a ellos con una mano de cartas – dime Terrence, crees en el destino?- preguntó la mujer mirándole a los ojos -Creo que yo soy dueño de mi destino y del camino que debo elegir para cumplirlo- contestó seriamente -Muchacho listo- dijo barajando las cartas – me permites dar una ojeada a ese camino?- preguntó con una sonrisa amable  
  
Si bien Terry no creía en esas cosas, sabía que las personas con las que estaba si lo hacían, era tradición de los gitanos ser un tanto supersticiosos y no quería ser desagradecido o grosero con personas tan amables e interesantes así que... Como usted guste, aunque debo ser honesto y decirle que no soy creyente de estas cosas- dijo, la mujer rió con ganas Me agrada tu honestidad muchacho, ahora toma las cartas y barájalas- le dio el mazo de cartas y él hizo lo que le dijo, Sara le miraba atentamente  
  
La mujer pidió al chico que sacara siete cartas y las pusiera en una cierta posición, fue volteándolas una a una conforme Terry las acomodaba sin que expresión alguna pudiera leerse en su rostro cuando faltaban tres esperó...  
  
Eres un chico honesto, tienes como guía al lobo que si bien es un animal solitario y fuerte también buscas la compañía de la manada cuando es necesario, capaz de proteger a los tuyos hasta la muerte y de quitarte el pan por ellos... mmmm el armadillo... tus defensas están al límite, te encierras en tu coraza cuando hay peligro de que alguien se acerque a tu alma... - dijo mirando de reojo a Sara que mantenía su sonrisa amable- ...veo un camino sinuoso y difícil, lleno de decepciones que has sabido sobrellevar... el sol, en tu pasado brilla el sol, ¿acaso una mujer?... pero mira, te espera una recompensa ves? La copa de oro es el triunfo, hay éxito, has sabido caminar con paso firme tu camino y ahora ves los frutos de tu trabajo, brillas como el oro... - dijo y se detuvo -Pasa algo?- preguntó el chico al ver que la mujer se había quedado en silencio -Marishka te ha leído sólo el inicio del camino- dijo la mujer – ahora destapemos lo que acontecerá... - dijo destapando la siguiente carta... - ahhh el eclipse, lo suponía- dijo mirando de reojo a Sara – un momento de transición, de decisiones... tendrás que elegir entre el sol y la luna, una de ellas puede ser el camino adecuado para la felicidad... - sus ojos brillaron al destapar la siguiente- eres el elegido muchacho, eres uno de los pocos destinados a romper con la miseria, a desterrar las tristezas y aliviar el dolor del ángel- dijo señalando la carta que tenía una figura alada- eres tú quien puede romper la maldición del ángel- dijo y Sara le miró sorprendida sin decir palabra- y finalmente... OHH! que bella coincidencia, la luna, habla de una mujer, una mujer que tiene el alma de la noche... esa Terry, esa es tu alma gemela, esa por quien el lobo aúlla en las noches... claro que todo esta en la elección correcta, si eliges mal esa alma gemela sólo estará ahí y no contigo...  
  
La noche había caído en el lugar, la fogata aún calentaba a quienes seguían bailando y cantando, esa era una vida de diversión y trabajo arduo. Terry había salido de la carreta acompañado de Sara que iba de su brazo y en la otra mano llevaba la rienda de Baltazar, que caminaba a trote muy tranquilo, se había mantenido silencioso, no creí en las cartas, pero si habían descrito parte de su persona, ahora que todas las frases que había escuchado en la carreta habían estado llenas de misterio, nada en concreto, nada que su analítica mente pudiera comprender, todo eran metáforas... Te has quedado muy silencioso, espero mis amigos no te hayan ofendido en algo, si es así me disculpo- dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos Lo siento, es que pensaba en lo que me dijo Mi abuela- completó la frase En serio es tu familia!, creí que los habías adoptado como tal como regularmente sucede entre ellos- dijo sorprendido No te culpo- contestó con una sonrisa- la mayoría lo piensa, Marishka es mi abuela, de tradición rumana, muy supersticiosa como viste- explicó Creí que tu madre era italiana Y lo era, mi madre nació en Italia y el abuelo era italiano, mi padre era inglés y yo... bueno nací en Londres pero parte de mi niñez viví en Florencia y otra parte en Bretaña y creo que soy... simplemente europea- bromeó mientras caminaba de su brazo con paso lento y suave disfrutando del jardín contagiando a Terry con su risa cristalina- y dime Terry que fue lo que te sorprendió de lo que te dijo mi abuela?- preguntó regresando al tema Todo y nada, no sé es difícil de comprender... La primera carta que sale en el mazo elegido representa la esencia de la persona, el retrato de su alma sin máscaras y las demás relatan el camino seguido por la vida, en este caso eres un lobo destinado a romper la maldición del ángel – suspiró la chica sin realmente pensarlo- pero no te sugestiones, como dices es difícil creer... y te ha leído las cartas a ti?- preguntó con curiosidad si... y?... fue hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo – se salió por la tangente... como siempre sabes de que se trata esa maldición de la que hablaba, se escucha aterradora- se escuchó su encantador sarcasmo Cuenta que cuando el ángel bajo a la tierra lo hizo para acabar con las penas de los mortales, su canto aliviaba cualquier pesar, olvidaba las tristezas y alejaba al mal, un día el ángel rechazó al chacal que quería desposarle y vuelto en furia le lanzó una maldición, que decía que desde ese mismo instante, cualquier momento de verdadera felicidad se vería opacado por el velo de la muerte... Y cómo terminas con esa maldición?- preguntó Terry tan interesado como cualquier chiquillo que escuchara la historia El ángel trató de romper la maldición encerrando sus sentimientos de amor y felicidad en una sortija, así jamás podría llegar a sentirlos verdaderamente, y la escondió en el fondo de un lago, donde sólo los peces y la luna conocen el sitio exacto, se dice que si la sortija es puesta en la mano del ángel como símbolo inequívoco de amor verdadero por alguien que esté dispuesto a matar al chacal, la maldición se romperá... Es interesante, ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?- preguntó extrañado La abuela me contaba esa historia cuando vivía con ella Y la crees?- Por que no habría de creerla?  
  
Terry dejó a Sara en la puerta de su casa, había pasado una noche llena de emociones y relatos era hora de volver a la villa, seguramente Martha estaba preocupada, sin más montó a Baltazar y tras despedirse de su amiga con un ademán galopó hasta su casa para tener un merecido descanso.  
Todo al parecer se iba esclareciendo con la chica Evans, de alguna forma comenzaba a darse cuenta de pequeños detalles, que esa noche con los gitanos iban tomando un poco más de orden en su mente. Ahora si estaba seguro de algo, Sara Evans era especial.  
  
Los días pasaron sin que nada de extraordinario ocurriese, bueno tal vez el hecho de que después del concierto de beneficencia y de las fotografías publicadas en un diario local, los periodistas no dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra a Terry y Sara y los seguían por todos lados, sin embargo los chicos habían tomado una decisión, los dos era suficientemente famosos en sus géneros para darse el lujo de que siguieran hablando de ellos sin que se lo propusieran, así que era bastante divertido dar de qué hablar a la prensa, sobre todo si ninguno de ellos se prestaba para aclarar rumores o hacer entrevistas exclusivas que pusieran de manifiesto su verdadera relación. También cabía mencionar que Carl Hudson y Robert Hattaway estaban más que encantados con la publicidad que esto les originaba, Robert había mandado telegramas urgentes a Terry diciéndole, o más bien pidiéndole no desmintiera los rumores sobre su romance con Sara por que eso estaba aumentando las ventas de la obra aún no puesta en escena en Nueva York, así como de los patrocinadores, sin embargo a Terry jamás le importaba, si nunca desmintió el supuesto romance con Susana Marlon, Karen Claise y la princesa Alexandra de Austria, mucho menos lo haría ahora que salía y se divertía con su buena amiga Sara.  
Las siete de la mañana en el puerto de Southamptom... Te digo algo? Dime... Ayer me decidí En serio? Sí... lo primero que haga llegando a Nueva York será tomar el primer tren a Chicago Me da gusto y qué le dirás? Que aún la amo y que quiero que sea mi esposa Me invitarás a la boda? Por supuesto, tendrás un lugar de honor, tal vez te presente a un buen amigo y lo enamores Terry!!  
  
En un lugar de Chicago... y usted, Candice White Andrey toma por esposo a William Albert Andrey en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?...  
  
CONTINUARA... N.de la A.: Antes que otra cosa una disculpa, han sido siglos pero mi tesis me ha mantenido en estrés constante, tuve que rehacer el cap. 6 por cuestiones de virus y esas cosas, pero ya esta. Gracias a las chicas que me han escrito esperando la continuación, espero no haberles quedado TAN mal con este cap. Prometo subir pronto el siguiente, por cierto si creen que me fumé algo raro mientras escribía, lo más probable es que estuviera desvelada y bajo los efectos de la cafeína =P. Cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, o grosería ya saben donde encontrarme. Saludos y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza. Karonte 


	8. Abriendo heridas

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

Capítulo VII: Abriendo heridas. 

Los suspiros se pierden en la noche despejada y en los susurros del mar, la noche siempre misteriosa, guardiana de los secretos del alma, y contenedora de pasiones ocultas...

El viaje resultaba placentero para todos los tripulantes del "_Galatea"_ en especial para el actor de ojos azules, pues estaba lleno de recuerdos.

Desde la hora de la comida, no había visto a su acompañante y se preguntaba en dónde se había metido, pues en el salón comedor tampoco la vio a la hora de la cena, faltaban algunos días para arribar a Nueva York y no podía negar que la mayor parte del viaje había estado planeando el esperado encuentro con Candy que había descuidado un tanto a Sara en cuanto a compartir las comidas, cuando estaban juntos divagaba y se perdía en sus ensoñaciones de un reencuentro con un final feliz, en el que le cobraba por fin a la vida teniendo a "su" Candy sólo para él; sin querer había descuidado su relación de amigos con indiferencia en un grado mínimo, pero deseaba tanto verla, estrecharla en sus brazos, sin embargo la duda corrompía su corazón en ocasiones diciéndole que ella lo había olvidado y que lo primero que haría al verlo sería darle la espalda. La noche estaba despejada, y la brisa marina soplaba.

Recorrió sus pasos por la cubierta principal del barco, hacía algo de frío , pero estaba acostumbrado, era muy tarde, la mayoría de las personas estaban descansando en sus camarotes y sólo se podía apreciar a los marineros que se ocupaban de que la nave funcionara correctamente, cuando a lo lejos vio a su joven misteriosa, recargada en la cubierta con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la brisa marina acariciaba su rostro, estaba pálida y Terry se dio cuenta de algo que apenas notaba, su rostro no sonreía, por primera vez desde que la conocía su rostro no estaba adornado con una sonrisa, no sabía si acercarse o mantenerse a distancia, después de todo no había sido un buen compañero de viaje, tal parecía que sólo la buscaba para no estar o sentirse solo cuando no pensaba en "su" pecosa, sin embargo algo lo motivó a acercarse y era una extraña luz que salía del pecho de la chica, al acercarse notó que era el medallón con la figura de un eclipse y que aquella parte que representaba a la luna brillaba de forma tenue y casi imperceptible.

-un centavo por tus pensamientos- dijo la voz masculina acercándose a la chica por la espalda con una moneda en sus dedos y una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón

- siempre que estoy en alta mar me pongo algo melancólica y nostálgica- dijo tomando la moneda en sus manos y esbozando una débil sonrisa- y la verdad es que tengo insomnio - contestó de manera casi inmediata y honesta ante la mirada extrañada de Terry

-supongo que debe de haber una razón para ello no?- dijo recargándose en la baranda a su lado sin verla

Sara guardó silencio unos segundos al parecer Terry había hecho la pregunta correcta para que ella se sincerara.

- A veces tengo miedo... - suspiró mirando hacia el horizonte - de cerrar los ojos y... recordar...- sin embargo no pudo continuar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, trató de parpadear con fuerza para que no lograran salir, sin embargo una de ellas escapó y rodó por su mejilla

Terry la miró, la chica estaba abriendo su corazón y en él reconoció la sombra de una gran soledad, aquella que no se puede llenar más que con amor, el corazón le dio un vuelco pues jamás había visto en ella señal alguna de debilidad y parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento, sin embargo Sara recobró rápidamente la compostura, secó su rostro con el dorso de la mano, esperando que el actor no la hubiera visto.

- Creo que deberías tratar de descansar, en unas horas tocaremos puerto y no te lo he dicho pero... me gustaría que me acompañaras a Chicago, te aclaro que no aceptaré un no por respuesta- dijo cambiando el tema y no incomodar a la joven tratando de indagar más, él sabía perfectamente que las heridas no se abren sin traer consecuencias, y al parecer la de Sara era muy profunda.

- Yo...

- Si te preocupa la estancia conozco un buen hotel y yo pagaría tus gastos- dijo caballerosamente con un tono de mofa

- Eres... muy dulce- dijo mirándolo de frente, era bastante obvio para ella que él quería subirle el ánimo, de una forma disfrazada muy a su estilo, pero realmente la conmovió.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

- Si acepto... - dijo sonriéndole ampliamente- sólo si aceptas ser mi invitado en casa- agregó – para que pagar hotel si tienes una amiga que te ofrece su casa?

- Bien... supongo que estará bien y creo que Robert te lo agradecerá, ahora... será mejor que vayas a tu camarote, comienza a helar- contestó quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela en los hombros- - vamos, te acompaño- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo y ambos salieron de cubierta.

Era bastante tarde, o muy temprano, dependiendo del punto de vista que se utilizara cuando Sara entró en su camarote aún con la chaqueta de Terry sobre sus hombros, se acercó a la cama y quitándosela la tomó entre sus brazos aspirando el aroma de la loción del chico que impregnaba la prenda.

- Gracias... - suspiró y la dejó sobre una de las sillas mientras comenzaba a cambiarse para meterse unas cuantas horas a la cama y prepararse para desembarcar a la mañana siguiente.

Terry volvió a su camerino con una extraña sensación en el pecho, no sabía si era satisfacción, la idea estaba bastante clara en su cabeza, Sara, su amiga, le había dejado ver entre líneas que sufría, era un punto a su favor pues comenzaba a bajarle las defensas, la chica se había convertido en su reto personal y el obtener algunas respuestas era bastante motivador, y por otro lado sentía hacia ella una gran ternura, un deseo de inminente protección, ella era algo preciado, su pequeño cofre de apoyo incondicional. Sabía que si su vida con su padre hubiese sido diferente y la duquesa le hubiera permitido tratar a sus medios hermanos, el sentimiento que ahora sentía por Sara hubiera sido exactamente el mismo que para con ellos. Algo había pasado en cubierta entre ambos, ella había dejado ver parte de su ser y él había aprendido que la paciencia se premia con creces, Sara era complicada y sabía que con ella necesitaba preguntas correctas en momentos correctos, a final de cuentas el modo difícil no había sido necesario. Sin realmente proponérselo había rodeado a la chica con un brazo de camino al camarote cuando una pequeña corriente de aire frío la hizo detenerse para abrazarse a sí misma, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, como un reflejo, llevó sus manos al rostro de la chica y se inclinó para besar su frente de forma protectora, dejando a la chica bastante sorprendida, pues la mayoría de las veces quien se acercaba a Terry era ella y no viceversa. Sin embargo fue un gesto tan protector, tan humanamente tierno que ella no pudo evitar sentirse halagada

Buenas noches Sara, descansa- había dicho tomando su mano y besándola

Buenas noches Terry, y... gracias por entender- le había regalado una de sus más tiernas y dulces sonrisas, refiriéndose al hecho de que él chico supo detenerse y no presionarla para que hablara de cosas que le dolían.

Las horas siguientes las dedico a su hermosa rubia de ojos verdes. A la mañana siguiente habían llegado a Nueva York, el día estaba despejado, aún hacía algo de frío, en el muelle principal, los reporteros se aglutinaban para conseguir entrevistas mientras que las fans se disputaban el mejor lugar para poder ver a su estrella de cerca y si tenían suerte conseguir un autógrafo.

-es toda una locura- dijo Sara que metía a su gato en la cesta de pie al lado de Terry, esperando a que pudieran bajar del barco- supongo que estarás contento de que tus admiradoras te reciban tan alegres- dijo muy sonriente

- acaso lo que escuchó son tonalidades de celos en tu voz Sara?- preguntó en tono arrogante

-claro, no se nota que estoy verde de envidia?- dijo riendo muy a gusto contagiando al chico

Una vez que bajaron del barco la gente se les vino encima literalmente, para la fortuna de ambos, había suficiente personal de seguridad que mantenía alejada a la muchedumbre que gritaba y agitaba las manos con tal de hacerse notar.

- Terry, ¿me das tu autógrafo?- dijo una chiquilla de apenas unos 8 años, el actor sonrió y firmó la libreta de la niña con gusto

-Sa-sa-sara? Me per...mi-mite obsequi-qui-arle e-e-es-tas flores?- dijo un joven apuesto que tartamudeaba nervioso más cuando la chica le ofreció una sonrisa aceptando las rosas

- Terry firma mi pañuelo- decía una jovencita no mayor que él que estaba completamente sonrojada

-Firmarías el estuche de mi violín? Me gustaría ser como tú- decía una niña emocionada, sabiendo que era difícil llegar a figurar en el medio siendo mujer

Después de ofrecer varios autógrafos y sonrisas a los admiradores, Terry tomó del brazo a su acompañante y juntos abordaron un coche que de inmediato los llevó a la estación del tren, ante los murmullos de algunos periodistas que como siempre no habían obtenido palabras del actor, sólo algunas fotografías.

El viaje en tren fue cansado, Terry había reservado un compartimiento privado para que fueran más cómodos y evitar que les molestaran durante el viaje, el cual para él realmente fue muy largo y lento. Sara había dormido algunas horas en el recorrido, sin embargo se sentía bastante cansada.

-Me preguntó como se verá? Habrán desaparecido todas sus pecas?, seguirá siendo la misma Tarzan pecosa de siempre?... me seguirás amando Candy? O me has olvidado y cambiado por alguien mejor?- Terry se atormentaba mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla del compartimiento mientras Sara dormía en el asiento de enfrente, se había acomodado con la cabeza hacia la ventana, se cubría con una de las mantas mientras Pelusa dormitaba de igual forma entre sus brazos.

Tan abstraído se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el sueño apacible de su acompañante comenzó a tornarse algo inquieto, tanto que el gato despertó y se metió a su canasta algo asustado

- Ojalá que Albert me ayude si Candy no quiere verme, aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo que sería infantil si no quisiera... - se interrumpió al ver que Sara murmuraba algo inaudible, se le notaba inquieta, extrañado y sintiéndose algo culpable de no haberse dado cuenta antes se acercó a ella

-Sara... estas... bien?- dijo sin embargo ella estaba demasiado dormida, se acercó para tratar de escuchar lo que decía

- P...por favor... no lo hagas- escuchó con dificultad

- Sara?- la miró tratando de descifrar lo que esa pequeña súplica significaba, era obvio que soñaba, y más aún que estaba sufriendo, de sus ojos brotó una lágrima, de pronto abrió los ojos incorporándose haciendo que Terry diera unos pasos atrás, su respiración era agitada y tenía sus manos tomándose el pecho como si le doliera.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Terry desconcertado

- Si, fue sólo un mal sueño- contestó aún confundida

- Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó sentándose frente a ella

- Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación- dijo y le sonrió

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el actor de inmediato alquiló un auto mientras Sara se ocupaba del equipaje.

-me parece que no es hora para hacer visitas Terry- dijo Sara en cuanto subieron al auto y Terry se encaminó hacia Lakewood

-En serio?- contestó con su sarcasmo

- Sé que estas ansioso por ver a Candy, pero si ella trabaja de enfermera como dices seguro mañana tendrá que levantarse temprano...- dijo como si nada, después de todo sabía que cuando Terry se metía algo en la cabeza, era lo suficientemente testarudo para hacer valer su voluntad...

Terry no contestó simplemente se limitó a seguir conduciendo mientras Sara admiraba las luces de la ciudad de noche.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar de la mansión Andrey en Lakewood, Candy terminaba su costura, le habían dado licencia en el hospital por su matrimonio y esperaba todas las noches a que Albert regresara de la oficina. Debido al atentado del cual había sido objeto, Albert se vio envuelto en una serie de investigaciones policíacas, George y Archie habían insistido en que pospusieran su viaje de novios para cuando todo se viera más seguro. A pesar de que el corazón de ambos chicos era rebelde, y que se preocupaban por ambos, el hecho de estar unidos aumentaba crecientemente la necesidad de mantener completamente a salvo al otro, así que ninguno de los dos se negó a suspender su viaje, los asuntos de la oficina se habían aplazado por que las decisiones importantes y las autorizaciones para proyectos sólo podía darlas Albert y Candy si bien tenía licencia en el Hospital, después del atentado prefirió cambiar las guardias por trabajo de planta, todo con tal de asegurarse estar más tiempo con su esposo.

La joven esposa bostezó estirándo los brazos y cuello para darles descanso cuando unas manos taparon de improviso sus ojos.

- ¿Quién soy?- preguntó fingiendo la voz

- Mmmmm... no sé, seguro es mi príncipe- contestó la chica alegre

- Ha acertado Sra. Andrey, su fiel y enamorado príncipe- contestaba Albert mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposa que se sonrosaba ante la acción, lo cual lo fascinaba aún más

- Creí que trabajarías hasta tarde- dijo dejando la costura a un lado y rodeando con los brazos el cuello del hombre

- Siendo honesto me escapé- dijo con picardía

- Albert! Espero no hayas preocupado a George- retó sin embargo estaba más divertida que enojada, aunque

- Claro que no, pues quién crees que fue mi cómplice?- dijo tomando asiento al lado de su esposa

Eres incorregible- lo retó terminando con un beso en los labios

Después de unos minutos de plática cordial, Albert se quedó algo serio, tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y le miró de frente.

Eres feliz a mi lado?- preguntó con sus dulces ojos azul cielo clavados en los de ella mientras le abrazaba

Mucho, más de lo que merezco, jamás imaginé que llegaría el día en que por fin estaríamos juntos- le sonrió con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba

Mi dulce Candy, no concibo la vida si no es a tu lado- besó cada una de sus mejillas para detenerse en sus labios y besarlos con suma adoración

Albert, yo jamás te dejaría... - susurró al oído del hombre que la abrazaba con tanta delicadeza como si fuera de cristal, cuando tocaron a la puerta, ambos se separaron, Candy aún era muy pudorosa y se sonrojaba fácilmente con demostraciones de afecto frente al personal doméstico de la mansión.

Sr. Andrey, Sra. Candy, tienen visita- dijo la chica en tono servicial

A esta hora?- preguntó Albert extrañado, pues no era normal

De quien se trata, Rita?- preguntó la chica en tono amable

Un joven y una señorita, no quiso darme su nombre, están en el recibidor- dijo y de inmediato regresó a sus labores

Supongo que será importante, espero no sea nada malo- agregó la joven mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el recibidor, seguida de Albert

A penas entraron en el recibidor cuando de la rubia realmente casi se va para atrás de la impresión, el rostro se le iluminó ampliamente, había pasado mucho tiempo y un rostro amigo siempre es bien recibido. Albert estaba sorprendido, no pudo evitar evitar el gesto de sorpresa cuando los vio a ambos, ahí frente a ellos esperando ver quien daba el primer paso...

- Anne!!- Gritó la rubia corriendo hacia los brazos de su querida amiga que estaba radiante de felicidad al ver a su hermana del alma

- Candy!! – a penas pudo decir entre las lágrimas, ambas se abrazaban como si de eso dependiese su vida- te extrañé tanto, perdóname por no asistir a tu boda, seguro te veías hermosa- dijo llorando ante los otros dos hombre que las miraban, Albert muy contento de ver a su esposa feliz, realmente se había sentido muy decepcionada cuando Anne anunció a último momento que no podría asistir a la boda de su hermana pero que le enviaba bendiciones y sus mejores deseos

Anne abrazó igualmente a Albert felicitándolo por su unión, realmente se le veía muy cambiada, ya no era la Anne miedosa y en extremo tímida, había algo en ella que la hacía ver radiante, como nunca antes la había visto. Una vez que ambas hermanas se saludaron Anne presentó a su acompañante algo apenada por no haberlo hecho de inicio, pero la emoción le había ganado.

- Steven Mayfair- se presentó el chico para después pasar a la sala, en dónde Candy pidió que les llevaran algo de te y galletas, sin embargo Albert insistió en que brindaran por el feliz reencuentro.

- Perdón por haber venido hasta ahora, pero no quería que pasara un día más sin felicitarte y verte- dijo la morena con las manos de su amiga entre las suyas

Anne... te veo tan cambiada, tan... feliz?

Y realmente lo era, Anne había estado tanto tiempo en Texas recluida en su amargura por el desprecio de Archie, que no se había dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que puede ser tocar fondo y luchar por volver a la superficie, para su fortuna no estuvo sola, Steven la ayudo, siendo el hijo de la familia con quien se quedaba en la hacienda de sus padres, fue fácil conocerlo y más fácil fue para él acercarse a tan frágil corazón para restaurarlo con cariño y amor. Steven era buen mozo, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar la tierra como a asistir a las reuniones de alta sociedad, era un chico alto de complexión fuerte, con la expresión dulce y paciente, algo distraído pero muy inteligente interesado en las ciencias, materia que enseñaba en la Universidad de Texas.

- Realmente me alegro de verte Candy, pero he sido imprudente al venir tan tarde—dijo apenada, después de que Anne conversó amenamente con Candy, mientras Steven y Albert hablaban de cosas de hombres.

- No seas tonta Anne, tú eres bienvenida en mi casa a la hora que quieras- contestó muy alegre

- Tú siempre tan buena

- Ahora dime... ya me explicaste por que no viniste a la boda, pero no me has dicho cómo es que ese chico tan lindo te acompaña- dijo de forma pícara

- Candy!... – contestó sonrojándose

- Anda dime... nunca hemos tenido secretos entre nosotras, acaso él es el afortunado de tener tu corazón?-

Anne se sonrojó, era obvio que aquella pregunta estaba más que contestada.

- Y... él es bueno contigo?- se atrevió a preguntar- por que si no lo es aún puedo golpearlo si quieres- agregó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

-Es... lo que siempre esperé, le gusta la música tanto como a mí, lo amo y lo mejor de todo es que mis padres están de acuerdo en nuestra relación, es un poco mayor pero mi madre está fascinada, dice que no habría podido encontrar hombre más culto y refinado que él- dijo sonriendo muy complacida

- Disculpen damas, pero es muy tarde y debo llevar a esta princesa a su casa- se acercó Steven seguido de Albert que los miraba sonriente

Cuando la pareja se despidió, ya era una hora bastante considerable como para que hubiera visitas en casa, sin embargo Candy estaba tan feliz, que poco le importó que a la mañana siguiente a primera hora tuviera que despertar.

- Y?... qué te ha dicho?- preguntó la rubia saliendo del vestidor envuelta en su bata mientras se quitaba los pendientes

- Qué te parece que me dijo? Curiosa- - contestó Albert dando vuelta a la hoja de su libro, estaba recostado en la cama de dosel haciéndose el interesante

- Mmmm... tal vez sus planes para con Anne...

- Pues... más o menos

- Vamos Albert, dime- rogó como niña pequeña que quiere que le den una golosina mientras brincaba a la cama y se hincaba frente a él con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia quitándole el libro de las manos

- Sabes que no puedo decir que no a esos ojos... - sonrió tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y acercándola para besarle – pues... el Prof. realmente piensa en formalizar y... bueno supongo que lo demás es obvio- le dijo mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado

Me alegro tanto por ella, espero que sea tan feliz como yo...- suspiró sonriendo dulcemente

Y lo será...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Chicago, una pequeña casa...

Bienvenido, siéntete como en tu casa- dijo Sara una vez que abrió la puerta de la casa y le dio el paso a su amigo- No tengo servidumbre de planta, así que trataré de atenderte lo mejor que pueda- sonrió mientras encendía las luces del recibidor.

Que bueno que cenamos antes de venir aquí- dijo embromándola

Grosero- dijo enseñándole la lengua bastante divertida, mientras Terry reía por el gesto.

Después de que le dio un mini-recorrido por la casa, pues no había mucho que ver, ambos se retiraron a descansar. Cuando Terry entró en la habitación, se encontró con una decoración sobria y sencilla, había unos cuantos cuadros en las paredes, y no se sorprendió del librero repleto de libros que estaba junto al vestidor.

-No esperaba menos- se dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y desabotonaba la camisa

Dos minutos después miraba hacia el techo de la habitación, recostado en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza. No podía conciliar el sueño, en su mente no había pensamientos, sólo la imagen de una bella mujer de rizos dorados y sonrisa angelical, la recordaba con su uniforme blanco, radiante, angelical, como una deidad terrenal. Aún la amaba, como aquel día en que estaba ebrio y ella le prestó ayuda tratando de curar sus heridas, o cuando le robó su primer beso en escocia, o en el festival de mayo cuando fue "su" Julieta, o cuando la vio dar su felicidad a cambio de la de Susana y más aún cuando la vio ese día en la clínica, estaba aún más hermosa.

-¿qué te habrá dado el tiempo mi querida Candy? ¿Mas belleza y sabiduría?- pensó

Su mente estaba llena de ideas al respecto de lo que pasaría al día siguiente, era demasiada expectativa, necesitaba hacer algo que le provocara sueño o se pasaría toda la noche sin dormir, necesitaba estar lúcido cuando la encontrara para poder ser dueño de todas sus acciones.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí- se puso de pie yendo hacia el librero, pasó su dedo por los títulos esperando ver algo interesante, sin embargo estaba bastante sorprendido, había varios libros de filósofos, bastante complicados, por otro lado había algunos autores clásicos, hasta que llegó a un libro de pasta de cuero negro, sin nombre, lo que le llamó bastante la atención. Abrió el libro esperando encontrar algo conocido, sin embargo

-Qué es esto?- se dijo realmente sorprendido, pues las hojas del libro estaban escritos con caracteres extraños, tenía algunos diagramas y dibujos que reconoció de tipo arcano- me pregunto si... - y se remontó a ese día en las ruinas del arquero en dónde había encontrado la rosa blanca al lado de dibujos muy parecidos a los del libro y el libro de Hamlet. También recordó la rosa que había cambiado de color y que hasta el día en que salió de escocia seguía tan hermosa como cuando la había encontrado en el teatro.

Dejó el libro sobre la cama, pensando que al día siguiente buscaría alguna forma de preguntarle a Sara sobre ese libro, se estiró tratando de descansar la espalda, tomó su camisa y se la puso sin abotonar; salió de la habitación, seguramente un poco de te de azahares lo relajaría lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina encontrando las luces encendidas y a Sara en bata de dormir, quitando la tetera del fuego pues comenzaba a silbar.

-Creí que sólo yo, no podía dormir- dijo de repente

-Terry!- se sorprendió al verlo pues esperaba que ya estuviera dormido, aunque realmente se sorprendió más al verlo a medio vestir (es un decir =P), se sonrojó levemente volteando el rostro y dándole la espalda, a lo que el actor obviamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente muy presentable para estar frente a una dama.

- Te espanté?- dijo de forma retadora, realmente le divertía ver la expresión de la chica.

-Realmente no, simplemente no esperaba que estuvieras despierto, preparaba té... deseas una taza?- dijo

- Sí gracias- dijo sin darle importancia y sentándose en el desayunador

- No puedes dormir?- preguntó sirviendo la bebida caliente

-No, de hecho bajé a hacer te de azahares, pero veo que me ganaste

- bueno... no es te de azahares, pero igual funciona para relajar- dijo más tranquila tomando asiento frente a él y sorbiendo la bebida, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, pero si Terry no le daba importancia, ella menos.

- que bien sabe, no creo haber probado un te así antes- dijo

- gracias, es receta familiar- sonrió

En cuanto terminaron las bebidas Terry se ofreció a ayudarla a levantar, sin embargo Sara replicó diciendo que era su invitado y lo mandó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que olió Terry al despertar fue el aroma de café recién hecho, después de darse una ducha y arreglarse bajó a la cocina, para encontrar en la mesa pan francés, jugo, dos tazas y café

Buenos días, espero hayas dormido bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica, con un delantal sobre su ropa

Buenos días...

El desayuno pasó rápido, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba conduciendo hacia la Mansión de Lakewood, había insistido en que Sara lo acompañara por que quería presentarle al amor de su vida, la chica había accedido, sin embargo dijo que se mantendría a distancia, pues no quería entorpecer la situación, ni hacer mal tercio a la pareja.

El corazón de Terry comenzó a latir con fuerza en cuanto atravesaron la reja que tenía la insignia Andrey, escuchaba cada uno de sus latidos como si su corazón estuviera en su mano y frente a sus ojos, tomó aire en cuanto se estacionó frente a la mansión y miró con intensidad la puerta que lo separaba del amor de su vida.

- Sólo recuerda hablar con el corazón- dijo de repente Sara poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Terry para darle apoyo cuando bajaron del auto

Gracias, no me hubiera decidido sin ti- dijo besando su mano y entró en la mansión

-Hoy escribes el final de tu historia con Candy... y de todo corazón espero que sea un final feliz que de un inicio dichoso...- se dijo la chica mientras veía a Terry enfrentar su destino.

Mientras tanto Candy se encontraba dando algunas indicaciones a la cocinera para la cena de esa noche, Anne y Steven estaban invitados a cenar y quería que fuera muy especial, cuando una de las mucamas se acercó a ella.

No pudo disimular la impresión que le causó escuchar ese nombre, no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo y él regresaba a su vida, miles de recuerdos golpearon su memoria, pero lo más angustiante no eran los recuerdos o los sentimientos enterrados que tenía hacia él, era una pregunta, una que se hizo durante mucho tiempo después de que Terry terminara su compromiso con Susana: ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué viene a buscarme ahora que estoy felizmente casada?

En el salón Terry esperaba mirando por la ventana, se sentía nervioso, pero era tan buen actor que no dejaría que se le notara, quería verse seguro, firme, dispuesto. Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, dio la vuelta esperando ver la ansiada figura de la mujer a la que amaba con el alma.

Candy... -

Terry... -

CONTINUARÁ...

N de la A: Gracias por la espera


	9. De golpe contra el destino

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

Capítulo VIII: De golpe contra el destino. 

Lo había deseado, estar frente a frente y ahora era el momento...

Candy... - dijo suavemente al ver a la mujer vestida sencillamente, con los rizos recogidos en un rodete y una sonrisa

Terry... - pensó al verlo a contraluz, había pasado tanto tiempo, sintió alegría en el corazón, pero también desasosiego

Terry fue el primero en moverse, caminó hacia ella mirándole a los ojos y como siempre ella no rehuía a su mirada, sintió en el corazón calidez, pues vio brillar la esperanza, sin embargo de pronto algo cambio.

Ella... ya no me mira igual- pensó mientras caminaba hacia ella y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios

Terry, realmente me da gusto verte- fue ella la que habló primero tendiéndole la mano, el chico la tomó y la besó con galantería, ya no eran unos adolescentes, Candy se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y le presentaba sus respetos como tal.

Puedo decir lo mismo pecas- se atrevió a decir esperando que esto le diera una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica

Candy sonrió, hacía mucho que nadie le llamaba de esa forma, no con el mismo acento e inflexión de voz, no con tanto cariño.

hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama así, pero toma asiento, gustaría saber el motivo de tan agradable visita- dijo con su tono siempre amable, sin embargo para Terry fue frío e impersonal

Mientras tanto en el portal de las rosas Sara caminaba entre los rosales admirando el cuidado de las hermosas flores.

Parecería que siempre han estado en flor- se dijo mientras se acercaba a oler una, cuando a sus espaldas..

-Sara?... – escuchó una voz masculina

En el salón podía sentirse la tensión del momento, Terry hubiese esperado que Candy al verlo se le lanzara a los brazos y al decirle que la amaba, volver a besar sus labios con el sentimiento a flor de piel. Había imaginado muchos encuentros en los que ambos terminaban besándose y diciéndose que aún se amaban como hacía unos años, pero lo que encontró no fue sino frialdad, Candy seguía teniendo esa sonrisa dulce, esos ojos color esmeralda que podían hacer temblar a cualquiera, pero esa mirada que sólo guardaba para él ¿dónde había quedado? Algo había pasado en todo ese tiempo, y temía que fuera lo peor.

Y si me ha olvidado...- pensó negativo

Podrás reconquistarla- escuchó la voz de Sara en su cabeza dándole ánimos

Y cómo has estado?- preguntó Terry tratando de obtener información

Bien, soy feliz si a eso te refieres- contestó guiñando mientras servía el té- y tú Terry, cómo has estado?- agregó mirándolo sonriente- tengo entendido que tienes éxito en el teatro y he leído algo en los periódicos, pero contigo nunca se sabe.

Ya sabes que no me gusta dar entrevistas- dijo tomando la taza que ella le ofrecía cuando lo vio, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por unos instantes, entonces su peor pesadilla era cierta ella no sólo le había olvidado, lo había reemplazado.

Soltó la taza de te que cayó sobre el tapete y se rompió, de inmediato se incorporó y tomó la mano izquierda de Candy que lucía la argolla matrimonial ante la sorpresa de ésta que no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso.

Te casaste?- preguntó y su rostro se hizo sombrío

Sí, hace poco, pensé que lo sabías- dijo la rubia sin saber que hacer

No, no lo sabía- dijo soltando su mano, y volviendo a sentarse, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, como si cayera dentro de un agujero negro y profundo, sin fin- espero seas muy dichosa- dijo con tono serio, y era tan buen actor que Candy no diferenció la decepción en su voz y rostro, de inmediato se inclinó para levantar la taza

Terry, yo... no sé que decirte, cuando te fuiste con Susana creí que...- empezó a decir intuyendo que posiblemente aún la creía soltera y disponible y lo detenía para que no levantara nada.

No es eso Candy, simplemente me sorprendió la noticia- dijo mirándola de frente, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, sin embargo sus ojos estaban opacos de tristeza, la cual Candy ya no podía advertir ni diferenciar.

Lo siento, si hubiera podido localizarte, te hubiera enviado una invitación, pero me enteré que estabas de gira por Escocia

Me hubiera encantado asistir y verte vestida de blanco- mintió-

Hubiera sido lindo verte ahí, compartiendo mi felicidad- le dijo con voz plagada de cariño, que más que reconfortarlo, lo hacía sentir peor, sin embargo algo tenía muy en claro, si "su" Candy era feliz con o sin él a su lado eso de alguna forma lo alegraba.

... gracias Candy, siempre sabes que decir- dijo muy serio, ahora quedaba lo difícil, preguntar quién era su reemplazo, por un lado quería saber quien era y comparar, buscar eso que no tenía él y que había cautivado al amor de su vida; y por el otro prefería no saber nada, tal vez no lo resistiría, ya lo odiaba sin conocerlo. Sin embargo también estaba el hecho de que si no preguntaba sería una descortesía para la rubia, así que "tomaría al toro por los cuernos"

Y dime Candy, quien es el afortunado que tomó el riesgo de casarse contigo?- trató de utilizar un tono de mofa para encubrir lo que realmente sentía

Albert- dijo y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, dándole el tiro de gracia

Al-Albert?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta que denotaba sorpresa mezclada con enojo pensando que posiblemente había escuchado mal

Sra. Andrey, la cocinera desea que apruebe el menú de esta noche- dijo una mujer de edad mayor entrando con una charola de servicio con algunas galletas

Así que es verdad!! Albert!! Maldito traidor!!- pensó realmente furioso, tal vez su expresión denotaba indiferencia, pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario

Gracias Candy y Felicidades- dijo apresurado besando su mano sin mirarle y caminando hacia la puerta

Terry espera! No te quedas a cenar? Albert estará contento de verte- dijo inocente la rubia, sin embargo Terry ya había salido del salón y se dirigía a la puerta realmente furioso.

Sra. qué le digo a la cocinera?- preguntó sin darle importancia a lo que ocurría

Espera un segundo Clarice- dijo Candy y salió tras Terry, era obvio que algo pasaba...

Candy estaba sorprendida e intrigada por la reacción del actor, si bien Terry era algo complicado en carácter, sabía que él y Albert eran muy buenos amigos y que a su esposo le daría tanto gusto verlo como a ella.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de rosas...

No me recuerda? Soy...

El teniente Julius Fenton – dijo con amabilidad reconociendo al hombre frente a ella

Ahora soy detective- dijo saludándola

Oh me alegro que le hayan ascendido, un nombramiento muy merecido- sonri

Gracias, y dígame ¿esta de gira?, por que me encantaría ir a verla al auditorio-

No, por el momento no tengo presentaciones, regresé de Escocia y ahora tengo tiempo libre

Ya veo, ¿conoce usted a los Andrey?- preguntó intrigado de verla en la mansión

No en persona, y usted ¿esta aquí por trabajo?

Si, de hecho, tengo cita con uno de los sobrinos del jefe de la familia, así que si me disculpa..

Claro... adelante

Fue un placer encontrarla en... otras circunstancias- dijo sonriéndole a la chica, quien le devolvió el gesto con dulzura

Lo mismo pienso detective- dijo despidiéndose del hombre que de inmediato se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión.

A penas iba entrando cuando tropezó con Terry que salía del lugar hecho una fiera, sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera se disculpo, simplemente salió del lugar en el que parecía se asfixiaba. Pasos atrás venía Candy, intrigada y preocupada acababa de ver fugazmente los ojos de Terry, estaban en llamas y parecería que mataría a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Sara estaba en el jardín cuando lo vio salir de la mansión y algo le dijo que todo había salido muy mal, se preocupo, pues nunca había visto a Terry tan enojado, parecía un demonio a punto de quemar vivo a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino sin compasión alguna.

Terry? Estas bien?- preguntó algo asustada tratando de alcanzarlo, Candy se había quedado en la puerta junto a Julius, el actor no contestó, ni siquiera la miro. Siguió su camino con grandes zancadas

Terry?... Terry!... – gritó, pero el actor había subido al auto y arrancado como si de eso dependiese su vida, sólo se escuchó el rechinar de las llantas y el motor a toda velocidad, Sara corrió tras él unos cuantos pasos, estaba preocupada, si Terry tenía un accidente, sería por su culpa, ella lo había animado a hablar con Candy de sus sentimientos.

Sara cayó de rodillas

Por favor... qué no le pase nada... - rogó aferrando su medallón contra el pecho.

Estaba muy enojado, sentía su sangre hervir en las venas con un deseo de inmensa venganza.

¿¡Por que!? Por que en el mundo tenías que ser TÚ- dijo enojado

Manejó a gran velocidad con gran destreza, para ser un auto alquilado estaba en condiciones para una carrera y Terry comenzó a desquitar toda su rabia con el motor, forzándolo a ir cada vez más rápido, no era dueño de sí mismo, parecía estar poseído por la ira y sabía que podría traerle consecuencias, no era dueño de sus pensamientos y mucho menos de sus emociones, deseaba matar a Albert, y esto se confrontaba al hecho de que lo consideraba como a un hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas centrales de la familia Andrey, Albert terminaba una junta de negocios, George lo seguía de cerca, Archie había tenido que regresar a la mansión por que el detective que seguía el caso del atentado lo iría a visitar para informarle sobre los avances. Una vez terminada la reunión, George se dispuso a hacer sus tareas mientras Albert entraba en su oficina, los días se le hacían eternos ahora que estaba recién casado, sin embargo era de suma importancia que no descuidara el patrimonio de la familia, y menos ahora que tenía una esposa a quien asegurarle un futuro junto con los hijos que seguramente le daría algún día.

Un hijo... sería mi máximo logro- se dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla de cuero tras el gran escritorio de caoba. Si quería regresar temprano a casa mejor se apuraba con los pendientes.

Llamó a su secretaria y comenzó a dictarle algunas instrucciones que realizar, cuando de improviso la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe...

Terry?... – sonrió Albert poniéndose de pie para alcanzarlo

Eres un miserable!!- le dijo con la voz ahogada en ira mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa, la secretaria realmente asustada corrió hacia tras del escritorio

¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido por su acción

Eres un despreciable traidor!- dijo golpeándolo con el puño en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio cayera sentado- La querías para ti todo este tiempo y me alejaste de una forma cobarde! Creí que eras mi amigo!!- le gritó esperando a que Albert volviera a ponerse de pie para volver a golpearlo

Iré por seguridad!- dijo la secretaria muy asustada saliendo de la oficina apresuradamente

Tranquilízate y hablaremos- recomendó el chico tomándose la mejilla dolorida

No tenemos nada de que hablar!! Creí en ti y en todo lo que dijiste sobre su felicidad, fui ingenuo al creer que también buscabas la mía!- reprochó mientras Albert se ponía de pie

Basta Terry- dijo, sin embargo sabía que el chico tenía mucha razón en lo que hacía, él lo había alejado de su amada por que él mismo amaba a Candy y no hubiera podido soportar que ella le dejara para ir tras el actor, muy en el fondo sabía que Terry tenía todo el derecho a reprocharle y a matarle a golpes para desquitar su ira, después de todo si había traición en la acción.

Sabías que ella lo era todo para mi, que fue mi principal motivo para vivir todos estos años y sólo te interesaba apartarme del camino- dijo y volvió a acercarse con plenas intenciones de golpearlo de nuevo

No voy a negarte nada Terry, si quieres golpearme hazlo por que no me defenderé- dijo bajando la vista

Miserable!- y lo empujó, sin embargo no tan fuerte – Tienes suerte de que Candy te ame, si no en estos momentos te mataba con mis propias manos- dijo más tranquilo, cuando varios agentes de seguridad entraban en la oficina seguidos por la asustada secretaria, estaban a punto de echarse sobre el moreno que ya se retiraba, sin embargo Albert dio la orden de que le dejaran el paso y que no le molestaran.

Terry salió de las oficinas un poco más conciente de sus actos, dentro de su ser se habían movido muchas cosas, sentimientos, pensamientos, emociones, todas contradictorias, deseaba desaparecer ese fuego que le quemaba las entrañas, volvió a subir en el automóvil y se perdió calles adelante.

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Terry había salido de la mansión. Archie ya había regresado a su casa después de hablar con el detective.

Sara había entablado algunas palabras con Candy, que amablemente le ofreció que la llevaran a su casa, sin embargo se había negado, estaba muy preocupada por Terry y por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Decidió ir andando, pensando que seguramente lo encontraría por el camino, sin embargo esto no ocurrió, esperaba que cuando llegara a casa Terry estaría ahí, sin embargo lo conocía y sabía que seguramente primero tendría que desquitarse para encontrar algo de tranquilidad que le permitiera pensar y retomar el control sobre sus impulsos.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y todo estaba muy oscuro.

Terry? Estas aquí?- dijo Sara entrando en el lugar encendiendo las luces, sin embargo después de ver por toda la casa se percató de que no estaba, sin embargo sus pertenencias seguían en la habitación.

Era más de media noche y Terry aún no llegaba, estaba muy preocupada, no sabía a donde se había metido y si estaba bien, así que se decidió, era un riesgo pero lo tomaría por su amigo. Fue a la habitación y sacó uno de los pañuelos de Terry, revolvió algunos estantes en la cocina esperando encontrar lo necesario, fue a la mesa de la cocina, quitó todo lo que estaba sobre de ella y utilizó un polvo blanco para trazar una escritura extraña, acomodó algunas velas y las encendió, había una grande en el centro, susurró algunas palabras inaudibles mientras tomaba el pañuelo con una mano y la otra la ponía sobre la llama de la vela del centro sintiendo la energía calorífica en sus dedos. Cerró los ojos...

En Lakewood, Anne y Steven habían llegado a la mansión por la tarde, encontrando a Candy un poco confundida, cuando Albert llegó a casa, tenía un ojo muy hinchado y el labio roto, estaba un tanto apesadumbrado, había perdido a un amigo querido, sabía que Terry no le perdonaría tan fácilmente su traición, pero ¿quién podría culparlo cuando se había enamorado tan perdidamente de su protegida? ¿desde cuando se tienen consideraciones con el enemigo? Es que no dice que "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale", bueno pues él había hecho lo posible por conservar y conquistar a Candy, y cuando le había confesado como quitó al actor de en medio ella no lo había rechazado, al contrario, conociendo su acción seguía con él, ahora el dilema era decirle o no que lo había visto y que le había reprochado.

Fue obvia la reacción de la rubia cuando vio a su esposo con el golpe en el rostro.

Albert! Qué paso?- preguntó mientras mandaba por hielo a la cocina y sentaba al hombre en la sala ante las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos

Nada de importancia- contest

No habrá sido Terry verdad?, vino a verme y se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que estábamos casados, después salió como fiera- dijo mientras le ponía el hielo envuelto en un pañuelo sobre el pómulo hinchado cerca del ojo

¿qué te dijo acerca de nosotros?- preguntó impaciente por la respuesta

Nada realmente, simplemente me felicitó y después se fue a prisa- contestó, Anne y Steven se veían uno al otro sin decir nada- y no me has contestado William, cómo te has hecho ese golpe?- dijo, cuando ella usaba ese nombre era por que hablaba muy en serio

Nada de qué alarmarse, simplemente calculé mal y me estrellé contra una puerta mientras venía hablando con mi secretaria- mintió sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, sin embargo Candy intuía que había algo más.

La velada fue breve, Anne y Steven se retiraron para que Albert descansara, una vez en su alcoba.

Sabes? Hoy conocí a una chica muy extraña, venía con Terry- dijo casualmente Candy

De verdad? Quien era?

Venía con Terry, su nombre... creo que era Sara, cuando Terry se fue estaba muy preocupada, me pareció algo familiar-

Alguna amiga?

Espero que algo mas, Terry merece ser feliz, su vida no ha sido fácil y me daría mucho gusto que por fin encontrara la felicidad al lado de una mujer que lo quiera y lo cuide-

Yo también lo deseo, mi amor, no sabes cuanto

Este comentario no pudo más que hacer sentir mal a Albert, le recordó las palabras del actor:

"_Sabías que ella lo era todo para mi, que fue mi principal motivo para vivir todos estos años y sólo te interesaba apartarme del camino"_

Tenía remordimientos pues no le había jugado limpio, pero hasta que Terry no se calmara no podría llegar a nada sólo con hablar, tenía que esperar un tiempo pertinente y entonces sí, hacer algo al respecto.

En otro lado... Sara tomó su capa y salió de la casa a toda prisa, alquiló un carruaje y de inmediato le dio instrucciones.

Al callejón de la Bohemia- dijo con amabilidad mientras se cubría con la capucha

Algún sitio en especial?- preguntó el cochero

Sí... "El Pájaro de Fuego"...

El camino se hizo eterno, era incómodo tener al cochero mirándola de reojo, estaba consciente de la hora y mucho más de las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Ella es realmente un encanto- pensaba recordando a Candy – es visible que siempre ha sido amada, ahora entiendo por que Terry...

Srita. hemos llegado- anunció el cochero interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sara le pagó y se apeó del carruaje con incertidumbre, reconoció el automóvil de Terry estacionado fuera del callejón.

Quiere que la espere?, este lugar es muy peligroso para una dama joven como usted- dijo con tono preocupado el hombre

Descuide, estaré bien- contestó con un sonrisa y entró en la calleja

El Callejón de la Bohemia, era famoso en Chicago, conocido como uno de los lugares de diversión de la clase baja en dónde no sólo había fiestas, había gente que se conocía entre sí muy recelosa de los extraños, qué mejor para ella que pasar desapercibida mientras caminaba por la calle empedrada, había gente mirándola, examinándola, sin embargo Sara no tenía miedo caminaba segura mirando al frente, su rostro se ocultaba bajo la capucha, su camino estaba bien definido, al fondo del callejón se encontraba un local sin iluminación, solitario, unos cuantos pasos y llegaría, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino, un hombre alto y fuerte, al parecer su vida era dedicada a levantar pesas, se mostraba intimidante, tras él había otros tipos más con mala pinta. Sara se detuvo sin decir palabra.

Niña bonita, no te gustaría pasar un buen momento conmigo?- preguntó de manera insolente

Gracias, pero no me interesa- dijo con amabilidad, y firmeza esperando a que se quitara de enfrente

No me agradan las negativas- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella

Y a mí no me agrada que me toquen sin permiso- dijo suavemente volteando a ver la mano del hombre y de ahí sus ojos pequeños y expresivos de malicia y malos pensamientos, de pronto el hombre quitó la mano y se retiró asustado dándole el paso

Perdóname... - dijo dando pasos hacia atrás mientras ella seguía su camino

Los demás tipos trataron de seguirla, sin embargo el hombre grande y fuerte se interpuso entre ella y sus amigos

Mejor la dejamos...

Tienes miedo?, ya te ablandas con una mirada insolente de una chiquilla?- preguntó con mofa uno de ellos disponiéndose a seguirla

No vayas Jimmy- lo detuvo de un brazo- ella es... un demonio con rostro angelical...

Sara caminó hacia el local, su paso era firme y rápido, todo estaba muy oscuro, demasiado como para que distinguiera el número, la puerta era de metal y estaba pintada completamente de negro, a la altura del rostro tenía una trampilla, por la parte de abajo se asomaba la luz que seguramente había dentro del lugar, podían distinguirse algunas voces y risas muy lejanas. Toco a la puerta... la trampilla se abrió y unos ojos duros la miraron.

¿qué buscas? Este no es lugar para ti- dijo la voz ronca y penetrante

Terrence Grandchester, sé que está aquí- dijo con amabilidad

No sé quien es- dijo cerrando la trampilla, pero ella lo detuvo

Por favor, no soy de la prensa, ni una loca admiradora, soy su amiga y estoy preocupada por él- rogó descubriéndose el rostro.

Eres... la chica del periódico- dijo reconociéndola y de inmediato cerró la trampilla y abrió la puerta- entra, ve al fondo del pasillo, sube las escaleras y lo demás va por tu cuenta bonita- le dio las instrucciones

Sara las siguió al pie de la letra, el lugar parecía un viejo edificio a punto de ser derrumbado el pasillo estaba poco alumbrado había telarañas en las esquinas y era obvio que no le habían pasado una escoba en mucho tiempo, las escaleras se notaban viejas e inseguras, sin embargo la chica subió por ellas con paso seguro, no había una baranda de seguridad, así que procuró ir tan pegada a la pared como esta se lo permitiera.

Al final de las escaleras había una estancia en dónde se encontraba una muchacha no mayor que ella, que le sonrió...

-Bienvenida al Pájaro de fuego

-Gracias- dijo y entró a la habitación.

El lugar era una especie de bar, había mesas pequeñas con manteles, y sobre ellas lámparas que alumbraban débilmente a las personas que reían y tomaban, el lugar era bastante agradable, muy diferente a la fachada del edificio, al fondo había una tarima con un piano en una esquina, Sara miró sobre las personas que ahí se encontraban tratando de encontrar a Terry, comenzó a caminar por entre las mesas, ni siquiera la miraban, todos estaban demasiado ocupados para notarla, siguió caminando, buscando en cada mesa, en cada pareja, en cada hombre. Cuando llegó al otro extremo de la estancia notó la barra de bebidas, con un barman que preparaba tragos con ágiles movimientos de sus manos, fue cuando lo vio, en una esquina tenía varias botellas vacías a su alrededor y descansaba sobre sus brazos, se acercó...

Mejor déjalo, ha estado algo... irritable- advirtió el barman a la joven en cuanto le vio las intenciones de acercarse demasiado, la chica le sonrió y no hizo caso

Terry?- dijo tocando su hombro para hacerse notar

El joven alzo la cabeza para mirarle, realmente estaba en un estado deplorable

Soy una maldita burla- dijo, estaba muy ebrio

Sara que nunca le había visto así sintió como si el corazón se le partiera de dolor

Vamos... te sacaré de aquí...

CONTINUARÁ...

N. de la A.: Creo que ha sido demasiado rollo, espero les guste, una vez tuve un sueño de un lugar así, misterioso en dónde sólo un grupo selecto de gente se reunía con gustos similares a divertirse, como un club exclusivo. (si estoy loca =P)


	10. Nuevo comienzo

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

Capítulo IX: Nuevo comienzo. 

Hacía frío, mucho frío y aún había estrellas en el cielo, sentía que se le congelaban los pulmones cuando el inhalaba el aire de la madrugada, aún estaba muy oscuro, suponía que eran más o menos las cuatro o las tres y media, todavía faltaba unas horas para que aclarara, cuando por fin llegó a casa pensó que sería el fin de una larga noche, pero estaba equivocada...

Vamos Terry, ayúdame con esto- rogó mientras lo ayudaba a caminar para entrar a la casa

Yo no te pedí que fueras a mi rescate- dijo con desdén, su voz denotaba lo mucho que había bebido

Sara suspiró, sabía que tratar de hablar con él sería inútil

Era medio día cuando el aroma penetrante de las rosas y el café cargado detonó el mecanismo de vigilia, tenía muy seca la boca, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un gran borrón en la memoria, a penas y recordaba lo ocurrido, se sentía miserable, había perdido las ganas de vivir en una sola tarde, "él" le había quitado las ganas de vivir, se sentía traicionado y lo primero que quería era hundirse más en el lago de sus desesperación, tocar el fondo sin tener que esperar volver a la superficie, nada le importaba.

Sentado en el lecho pudo reconocer el lugar en dónde se encontraba, al fondo de la habitación había un gran florero con rosas frescas, la ventana estaba abierta a pesar de que las cortinas estaban corridas oscureciendo la habitación. En la mesita de noche había una pequeña ánfora con agua, de inmediato llenó el vaso que estaba al lado y lo tomó de un sorbo.

No había mucho ruido, al parecer se encontraba solo, no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso, tenía malestar y el dolor de la cabeza estaba taladrándole el cerebro, por lo que era bastante obvio el estado de ánimo, sin embargo Sara entró en la habitación sin tomarle en cuenta, le importaba muy poco si el chico se enojaba por no pedirle permiso o por lo menos esa era su actitud.

Buenos días – dijo con seriedad predominante en su tono siempre dulce, Terry no contestó se limitó a mirarla con furia contenida – te traje esto- dijo tendiéndole un frasco con analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, sin embargo Terry reaccionó agresivo lanzándole la mano lejos logrando que las píldoras cayeran al suelo, la chica suspiró, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz de un día espléndido. – Hace un día hermoso, pensé que te gustaría ir conmi...

No quieras ser amable - contestó con frialdad- sería mejor que me dejaras solo, no te necesito- dijo para que lo dejara, quería estar solo, no con ella que le recordaba tanto a "su" pecosa y era un constante tormento verla ahora

Sara lo miró a los ojos, estaba triste, sin embargo no dejó que lo notara, su expresión seria se endureció un poco más y él pudo notar una mirada altiva que jamás hubiera imaginado ella poseería.

Como quieras, el baño está preparado por si piensas dejar de compadecerte – contestó dando media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, Terry no le contestó, sabía que tenía razón.

A los pocos minutos escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose, seguramente ella había salido. Terminó recostándose de nuevo en el lecho, sin embargo la luz que entraba por la ventana abierta le lastimaba la vista, afuera parecía hacer bastante sol, un día perfecto para salir a pasear, se podía escuchar el claro trinar de aves, demasiado agudos, sentía que mil agujas eran encajadas en su cabeza con cada nota, el gato de Sara jugueteaba haciendo travesuras en la sala, escuchó cómo algo de cristal cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos y el correr del animal a esconderse, cada sonido lo escuchaba aumentado mil veces ¿es que todo estaba en su contra?. En su desesperación se puso de pie, gritó a las aves que se callaran y jaló las cortinas con tanta fuerza para cerrarlas que una de ellas se desprendió, cada vez aumentaba su mal humor, todo estaba saliendo mal.

A este punto añoraba las píldoras que la chica le había llevado para el dolor de cabeza, como autómata recogió el frasco del suelo y se metió a la boca dos pastillas. Entró al vestidor y de ahí al baño, para su sorpresa estaba preparado, sólo tenía que llenar la tina con agua caliente, había una preparación de sales en el interior, de inmediato recordó a su anfitriona y comenzó a sentir algo de remordimiento.

Tal vez... tal vez esto era inminente, ¿cómo esperar que ella me esperara?, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué Albert me jugó tan sucio?- pensaba mientras se relajaba en el agua, las sales de baño estaban haciendo un efecto maravilloso en su cuerpo refrescándolo y relajándolo al mismo tiempo

Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, Candy no era para ti- escuchó a su conciencia contestándole como siempre

Pero yo la amo

Tal vez, pero si ella eligió a Albert debes respetar su decisión, merecía ser feliz después de todo

Si pero...

Este tipo de dialogo llevaba Terry en silencio, cuestionándose y respondiéndose en la mente, cuando volteó el rostro vio su ropa tirada en el piso y se sorprendió, desde cuando dejaba las cosas tan a la ligera, ¿no siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su estricto sentido del orden?, tomó la camisa blanca con una mano y se sorprendió de lo que vio, había una mancha que iba desde el hombro hasta medio brazo más o menos y de inmediato reconoció la sustancia

- Sangre? Pero cómo?- se preguntó y de inmediato se volvió a ver su propio hombro para ver si había alguna herida, pero lo encontró como siempre.

Después de algunos minutos en que el dolor de cabeza cedía y sentía el cuerpo más relajado, salió del baño rasurado y a medio vestir, de alguna forma le había servido mucho meditar al respecto, ¿qué había pasado con ese crecimiento? ¿Desde cuando rompía sus promesas de la forma más vulgar? ¿Acaso no había jurado no volver a probar licor por su propia vida y honor?

Escuchó la puerta de la casa, Sara había regresado, estaba silenciosa, suponiendo que su inquilino aún dormía.

Cuando Terry salió de su habitación como solía hacerlo, impecable, no le sorprendió descubrirse un golpe en el rostro cuando se afeitaba, había regresado a las andadas y ahora no podía recordar como se lo había hecho o si había estado implicado en alguna pelea sin recordarlo. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, parecía que estaba completamente solo, tenía algo de hambre, el dolor de cabeza se le había pasado por completo y se sentía mejor, sin embargo no podía negar que la antigua herida de su alma se había abierto y estaba fresca, cuando llegó a la pequeña sala de la casa, Pelusa, el gato, dormitaba en uno de los cojines del sillón echo bolita cuando vio a su amiga. Estaba de pie, de cara a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, de manera que se abrazaba a sí misma, observando a la nada realmente, traía un vestido blanco con azul y su cabello iba arreglado en una media cola de caballo con una cinta en los mismos colores, no sabía si acercarse o cómo reaccionar, ella había sido amable y él la había tratado mal. Cuando se percató que una de sus manos estaba envuelta en un pañuelo blanco, de repente llegaron a su mente pequeños instantes de la noche anterior sin embargo todo era confuso, recordó su camisa y de inmediato lo relacionó.

Si tienes hambre, te prepararé algo de comer- dijo de repente, aun seria dio media vuelta pasando a su lado sin siquiera buscar su mirada, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la mano de Terry había atrapado su muñeca, ella no volteó.

No me quites la luz de tu sonrisa- rogó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a ella- la he perdido a ella, no me quites tu sonrisa por que no me queda nada, Sara- ella alzó la cara sorprendida de lo que escuchaba

Lamento todo esto- dijo bajando la mirada sin embargo estaba tan fría como nunca antes, Terry la acercó a él y la abrazó, sentía una inmensa necesidad de tenerla cerca y es que era tan parecida... esas pecas...

¿qué lamentas? No es tu culpa- contestó el chico- siendo honesto en el fondo esperaba que ella estuviera felizmente casada con alguien, no creía que fuera Albert, pero si tal vez alguien más- dijo acariciando su cabeza como a una niña pequeña que se le consuela

Lo lamento Terry, hubiera deseado que al fin encontraras la felicidad- dijo separándose seria y tan fría que le caló los huesos al actor

Lo haré, tal vez...

Te haré algo de comer, debes estar hambriento- dijo ella caminando hacia la cocina

No, salgamos a comer fuera, tengo la impresión que debo compensarte por algo que hice anoche y no recuerdo, además no quiero quedarme aquí, me siento algo... Sofocado

Ella asintió sin contestar, tomaron sus cosas y ambos salieron a comer a una pequeña cafetería del centro de la ciudad, eligieron un lugar modesto y escondido, no querían que les molestaran.

Y... cómo fue que te lastimaste la mano? Espero no haya sido por mi causa- dijo algo apenado, era algo incómodo que no hablaran, pero ella se había mantenido distante y fría

_Flashback_

_- Vamos te sacaré de aquí... - dijo ella tratando de que se levantara_

_- No quiero irme- dijo aventándole la mano_

_- Terry no puedes quedarte aquí, estas ebrio y en dos días tenemos que regresar a Nueva York- insisti_

_- Te digo que no!- dijo con una copa de coñac en la mano- déjame solo!- agregó mientras la joven le alcanzaba la mano con la copa en ella_

_- Vámonos Terry, por favor... - empezaba a dolerle la cabeza por el humo del tabaco, estaba cansada, había caminado toda la tarde de camino a su casa y ahora tenía que lidiar con Terry que para colmo estaba ebrio- entiendo que te sientas mal..._

_- Me entiendes? Ja! Me entiendes? Qué puedes saber tú de lo que siento- reclamó irónico- que puedes saber si nunca has conocido el amor de un hombre como yo conocí el de ella?!, ¿qué puedes saber si vives tan sola como una solterona amargada?!! Tienes tanto miedo de enamorarte de alguien que te entregas a esa vida que según tú amas, pero que realmente detestas con toda el alma por que estás igual de vacía!!- Ante los insultos Sara le miraba con frialdad, su respiración se agitó estaba conteniéndose las personas en el lugar comenzaron a guardar silencio apagadas por los reclamos de Terry, todo mundo la miraba y la compadecía, como odiaba que le mandaran esas miradas de lástima_

_- Basta!!- gritó y la copa que sostenía junto con Terry se rompió cortándole la mano- eres un idiota!- agregó mientras estampaba su puño cerrado en el rostro del actor haciendo que cayera de espaldas del asiento, a pesar de ser pequeña y de su estructura frágil le había propinado un buen golpe..._

_Fin flashback_

No recuerdo- dijo con una sombra en el rostro

La conversación siguió "normal" en lo que cabe, ella se había mantenido distante, Terry seguía metido en su miseria, así que no había mucho que decir entre ellos, por un lado Terry lo agradeció, sabía que no estaba para conversaciones largas por el momento, no estaba de ánimos, pero también le incomodaba la situación, después de todo intuía que había hecho algo que a ella no le había parecido, pero más le molestaba que no se lo dijera y que le dejara con la duda.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Terry se retiró a su habitación y Sara se encerró en la suya hasta la hora de la cena, cuando salió y toco a la puerta de Terry para ver si se le ofrecía algo, el chico desde adentro se negó y ella se retiró.

Durante algunas horas se escuchó la música de una harmónica, melancólica y llena de dolor.

Sara estaba en su habitación, con el gato sobre las piernas, dormido, tenía la mirada perdida, le dolía el corazón, tenía una angustia en el pecho que conocía a la perfección, después de todo Terry no se había equivocado y lo odio por eso...

Terry descansaba sobre la cama con las manos bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, rememoraba, sentía y aspiraba de nuevo a Candy, la había visto hermosa, toda ella se había transformado en una hermosa mujer, en una diosa de belleza y candor, aún la amaba, y odió a Albert por habérsela quitado. Era bastante tarde y a casa estaba a oscuras, estaba distraído metido en sus pensamientos cuando lo escuchó, a lo lejos, un sollozo lastimero, contenido en el silencio, doloroso por el hecho de ser todo sentimiento, creyó que soñaba, supuso que era el llanto de algún niño que viviera cerca y que estando todo en silencio seguramente su llanto se escucharía más fuerte, sin embargo después de unos segundos de escucharlo cayó en cuenta de que provenía de la misma casa, de inmediato pensó en Sara, pero también recordó el hecho de que ella nunca lloraba o más bien nunca se permitía llorar. De inmediato quiso saber si era ella la que estaba llenando la noche con sus lágrimas, y de ser cierto quería saber el motivo de estas.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que lo separaba de la habitación, estaba a punto de tocar y preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero a penas puso su mano en la superficie de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, sólo tuvo que empujar un poco para que la puerta cediera, no entró, simplemente se limitó a dar un vistazo, sabía que estaba mal, pero tenía una sensación que podía traducirse en culpabilidad, y aún no encontraba el porque, dentro no había luz alguna que alumbrara, sólo la luna que asomaba por la ventaba con las cortinas de par en par, sus ojos azules acostumbrados a la penumbra de la propia habitación, no tuvieron problema para distinguir el interior y se sorprendió ahí estaba ella, no quería creerlo pero ahí estaba con su cabello suelto y un ligero camisón, con la frente pegada al vidrio de la ventana y lo más difícil de aceptar, estaba llorando como nunca antes la había visto, la imagen se confundió con "SU" Candy, eran tan parecidas...

Ella lloraba, su cuerpo pequeño y frágil se estremecía con cada sollozo apagado, la imagen en su mente había cambiado su forma de verla para siempre, sintió su dolor en cada sollozo, era tan lastimero, tan conmovedor, estaba tentado a entrar en la habitación y estrecharla, dio un paso abriendo un poco la puerta, ella no lo notó, estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus emociones que no se dio cuenta de que era observada. Terry se había paralizado, no sabía que hacer, entendía a la perfección que era un intruso, que si ella hubiese querido su compasión y consuelo habría ido hasta él, Sara era transparente, si quería algo lo pedía no sólo con sus labios, también su mirada lo hacía, sus gestos, su tono de voz, sus manos, pero no lo hizo, reconocía en ella el mismo orgullo que lo hizo a él perderse en la bebida años antes, era mejor eso a correr a los brazos de su madre a buscar consuelo, era mejor eso a ver en el rostro de los demás la inequívoca señal de compasión y lástima por que no podía levantarse con sus propias fuerzas y necesitaba de la mano de alguien, la comprendía tan bien que dando un suspiro dio media vuelta y la dejó sola.

Regresó la habitación con un extraño nudo en la garganta, ¿qué era lo que esa chica despertaba en él? La había visto llorar y se había conmovido como nunca antes lo había hecho, de pronto se sintió culpable sin saber la razón, se recostó en el lecho y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran para dejar la mente en blanco y bloquear los sollozos de la habitación cercana.

Cuando Terry abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se sorprendió seriamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, si bien tenía el corazón roto y el alma abandonada al duelo de haber perdido al amor de su vida, el sentimiento era ambivalente, como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros, descargo su ira con Albert, volvió a verla y sin proponérselo estaba feliz de saberla tan plena y satisfecha con su vida, su rostro era tranquilo y suave, con esa sonrisa que le derrumbaba las defensas, siempre alegre, como nunca pensó que sería a su lado.

Era bastante temprano, la mañana era fría, entró al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, Sara estaba despierta, sentada a la mesa con una taza de té caliente en las manos, para sorpresa de Terry la chica no se percató de su presencia hasta que tomó asiento frente a ella.

Buenos días- dijo Terry, la chica alzó la vista y le miró, tardó unos segundos antes de poner en su rostro una débil sonrisa, tenía el contorno de los ojos algo rojo, sin embargo no parecían estar hinchados

Buenos días, ¿quieres un poco de té? Lo acabo de hacer- dijo amablemente, al parecer la seriedad del día anterior había desaparecido por completo, no había rastro de que ella siguiera molesta con él, aunque aún no supiera el motivo, ni siquiera parecía que hubiera llorado casi toda la noche.

Sí, gracias- no sabía si tocar el tema del día anterior, lo que sí sabía es que tenía que pedirle una disculpa, cosa que nunca había sido fácil para él.

La chica en unos segundos le puso en frente unos panecillos y la taza de t

Acabo de traerlos- dijo guiñando los ojos con una sonrisa

¿a qué hora te levantaste?- preguntó tratando de hacer conversación, después de todo necesitaba darse un poco de tiempo

Diez minutos antes que tú- sonrió, esa actitud empezaba a molestar a Terry ¿Por qué no le gritaba? ¿Por qué no le exigía una disculpa por haberla tratado de la forma en que lo hizo el día anterior?

Sara... er... te pido una dis... - comenzó a decir, pero la chica lo interrumpi

No es necesario- dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie, era obvio que lo estaba evitando

Espera, déjame terminar- dijo el chico siguiéndola y tomándola de la mano para que ella no huyera – es necesario, por que sé que te lastimé, fui rudo contigo y no lo merecías

Terry... - sin embargo el joven la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

Calla- dijo tomando su rostro con la otra mano para atrapar su mirada- discúlpame Sara, tal vez tú ya no le des importancia, pero no sería honorable si no admitiera que fui un patán contigo, sé que te hice algo, no lo recuerdo pero sé que pudo ser la causa de que tus bellos ojos negros se empañaran con lágrimas anoche- agregó, su tono era sincero, después de todo realmente había madurado, la forma en que lo había tratado la vida habían hecho de él un hombre consciente de sus acciones, maduro con sus emociones y sensato con sus pensamientos.

Sara sintió que los ojos le brillaron de emoción contenida, tomó la mano de Terry que callaba sus labios y la puso sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, el chico estaba sorprendido, sabía que Sara era como una chiquilla que hacía cosas sin importar la norma social dictada de la época, y aún no se acostumbraba a eso, ninguna chica que él conociera, aún Candy, se habría atrevido a un toque tan personal.

Gracias... - susurro – deberás entender que no estoy acostumbrada a que me den disculpas, y menos a sentir que alguien se preocupa por mi- dijo y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa- pero no voy a negarlo, todo lo que dijiste es verdad, una verdad que me lastima, que me ahoga el alma, pero finalmente es una realidad- dijo con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz, sin embargo él no recordaba lo que había dicho y ella lo sabía, y por lo mismo no deseaba recordarlo.

Terry en un gesto fraternal la estrechó en sus brazos y la chica recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del actor, escuchando el suave latir de su corazón.

Lamento que hayas tenido una decepción más- dijo la chica en cuanto ambos volvieron a tomar asiento a la mesa

Yo no... - dijo y el silenció reinó en la estancia, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir palabra, no era necesario, había un entendimiento y respeto por los sentimientos del otro

Terry no entendía por que Sara sufría, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que un día ella le contaría el motivo de sus lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Chicago.

Marguerithe, simplemente te ves encantadora- dijo la voz de una mujer pelirroja, delgada y de complexión delgada, transpiraba arrogancia por cada poro de su piel suave y perfumada, su traje era bastante elegante, a pesar de la banca rota de su familia ella seguía conservando su gusto por la ropa y accesorios caros con los que era obsequiada continuamente por sus admiradores.

Eliza Leagan, hace años que no te veo, me parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos en el Colegio San Pablo en Londres- contestó la rubia besando la mejilla de su amiga a modo de saludo.

Creí que estabas en Inglaterra-

Lo estaba, pero ya sabes con eso de la guerra no estábamos seguras, mamá y yo tuvimos que dejar la casa y muchas de nuestras posesiones a merced del estado- dijo exagerando un poco

¿Cuáles posesiones querida? Creí que la que era rica era tu hermanastra, no creo que tengas que preocuparte tanto por "tus riquezas" cuando seguramente la mayoría se fueron en la dote de tu hermana- como siempre el mordaz comentario de Eliza surgió de sus labios destilando veneno, sin embargo la rubia frente a ella estaba hecha de la misma calaña y sabía contestar en el punto que más le dolía aunque el gesto de odio a la pelirroja no se hizo esperar, sin embargo lo disimuló muy bien con una sonrisa

Pues te equivocas querida, Jacqueline no recibió dote alguna... por cierto me encanta tu vestido, no sabía que hubiera tan buenas costureras en el rancho de México, aunque no le veo el caso vestir tan elegante cuando tratas con puros... campesinos, aunque supongo que estas agradecida con la esposa de tu tío por darles el apoyo económico- dijo despectivamente, los ojos de Eliza brillaron, era obvio que la rubia sabía que la simple mención de Candy en la forma más indirecta causaba en ella una reacción completamente visceral

Vaya, vaya, estamos a mano... - reconoció Eliza

La familia de Eliza se había marchado al rancho de México debido a la banca rota en que se declararon hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo gracias a la perseverancia del Sr. Leagan y a Candy que había convencido a Albert de que no los desprotegiera por que finalmente eran su familia habían salido adelante, sin embargo la opulencia que los caracterizó tantos años ahora se veía disminuida en gran parte, la Sra. Leagan no soportaba tal situación, estaba avergonzada y humillada, a tal grado que había preferido el exilio en México a tener que poner cara a las que antes llamaba amigas en alguna reunión social. Eliza y Neil por su parte habían regresado a Chicago, la tía abuela Elroy había dado a sus sobrinos su casa en la ciudad, la cual ya no utilizaba, pues prefería quedarse en California debido a su edad y estado de salud. Ambos hermanos vivían con ciertas comodidades, Neil había conseguido un empleo como asistente en una empresa de bienes raíces, era el típico lame botas del jefe, tenía un buen salario, el cual gastaba en mujeres tratando de olvidar a Candy y en negocios de mala dudosa procedencia, tenía hambre de poder y dinero y odiaba tanto a Albert que pasaba horas enteras deseando su muerte mientras picaba con un abrecartas la foto de éste sobre su escritorio. Eliza por otro lado se había dado a la tarea de conseguir un marido rico que le solapara sus caprichos, era una experta seduciendo, podía hacer que cualquier hombre cayera a sus pies, que le comprara joyas y la llevara a lugares caros en donde gastaba excesivas sumas de dinero en banalidades. Quería el dinero y la admiración que tenía la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, Candy era todo lo que ella ansiaba, y deseaba verla hundida más que otra cosa, sin embargo le daba más prioridad a gastar el dinero que no tenía que a arruinarse la vida pensando en como destruirla, además de que su hermano no se lo permitiría. Ambas chicas tenían algo en común, las dos odiaban a alguien que tenía lo que ellas no habían podido conseguir con tretas y engaños.

Ambas habían seguido su conversación algo más amable y evitando los comentarios mordaces cuando Neil llegaba a la casa, de inmediato reconoció a Marguerithe y la saludó como un caballero besando su mano.

Neil, es un placer volver a verte- dijo haciendo reverencia

El placer es todo mío, qué te trae a Chicago?- preguntó tomando asiento a su lado después de saludar a su hermana- no me digas que te ha dado nostalgia y que me extrañas- dijo recordando que habían sido novios hace algún tiempo

Negocios realmente... de hecho esperaba que llegaras, tengo una proposición que hacerles y quiero saber si están interesados- dijo con ojos brillantes de malicia

Proposición? Me intrigas de que se trata?- preguntó Eliza acercándose a ella en señal de confidencia

Hay dinero implicado?- preguntó Neil

Mucho, más del que te puedes imaginar, una gran fortuna y no sólo eso, también hay propiedades, obras de arte, acciones de algunas compañías europeas-

Estas bromeando? Nadie puede ser tan rico- dijo Eliza sin creerle

Tu crees?- una gran sonrisa se le iluminó en el rostro, al parecer comenzaba a interesarlos

No estarás pensando en asesinar a alguien verdad? Por que no queremos líos con la justicia- dijo Neil cruzando los brazos

He estado planeando esto desde hace años, nada puede fallar, pero necesito su ayuda, podría hacerlo sola, pero no tengo tus contactos- señaló a Neil – ni los medios para llevarlo a cabo- dijo mirando en esta ocasión a su amiga

Lo pones como si fuera muy complicado- declaro la pelirroja intrigada

Al contrario, es tan sencillo que si aceptas ayudarme, cuando te des cuenta estarás bañada en oro y gemas preciosas.

Los ojos de los Leagan brillaron de avaricia y ambición, conocían a Marguerithe y sabían que eran tan astuta como ambiciosa y que podía planear grandes cosas si realmente había interés en ello, sin embargo no podían dejarse embaucar por ella, sabían que estaba en situación precaria como ellos, pero igualmente sabían que siempre tenía un as bajo la manga y no querían arriesgarse.

la baronesa, sabe de esto?- preguntó Eliza mirandola fijamente, conocía tan bien el arte de la mentira que podía detectar a un mentiroso con una sola palabra que saliera de sus labios

no, mi madre no está enterada, está tan ensimismada en su amargura que se ha dado a la ardua tarea de conseguirme un marido viejo y rico para que pueda heredarlo todo y ella se quede con mi dinero- dijo con cierto desdén

de tal palo tal astilla no?- se burló la joven

Dime algo Eliza, que sentiste cuando la huérfana te quito a Anthony Brawer?

Lo mismo que tú sentiste cuando Ethan...

No empiecen a pelear!! – intervino Neil antes de que comenzaran a atacarse entre ellas- si vamos a estar juntos en esto, debemos estar en armonía y confiar en nosotros

Ambas chicas se miraron sin decir nada, habia odio en sus ojos, sin embargo sabían disimularlo y expresar lo contrario con sus palabras y gestos.

Y bien? Están conmigo? –

De cuanto estamos hablando?- preguntó el chico

Iremos a partes iguales si así lo desean, es tanto que los tres seremos muy ricos- contestó la rubia, después de todo podría negociar después con Neil que era el más débil y manipulable

Bien acepto- contestó él

Yo también estoy dentro- dijo Eliza no muy convencida.

Margerithe sonrió ampliamente, después de todo las cosas empezaban de buena forma para ella.

En un parque de Chicago horas antes de partir a Nueva York...

No quieres ir a despedirte?

No... es mejor así, además no estoy listo todavía

Creí que le habías dicho adiós

Y lo hice, le di la espalda a mi pasado

No es lo mismo

Lo sé, pero tal vez algún día pueda comprender por que un amigo es capaz de traicionar por el amor de una mujer

La vida es un círculo y en algún punto del camino los volverás a encontrar

Espero que para ese día, no haya nada que reprochar y pueda volver a verles a la cara sin sentir nada

Así será... - le tomó de la mano mientras él acomodaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y se recargaba en ella.

Deberías ver un médico, la herida es profunda- dijo observando la mano lastimada

Cicatrizará, como tu corazón...- dijo – y mi alma... - agregó sin que él le escuchara.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Clases de esgrima

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

Capítulo X: Clases de esgrima. 

Dentro de su esquema de vida todo había cambiado, finalmente se había quitado un peso del corazón, pero no estaba seguro si hubiese preferido estar como antes. La rutina de trabajo se hizo intensa, las presentaciones seguían su curso manteniéndose constantes en éxito. Seguía frecuentando a Sara, quien cuando los ensayos se lo permitían iba a las presentaciones de su amigo, levantando más rumores de la prensa, pues seguía ocupando los palcos principales y se les veía juntos en reuniones sociales un corto tiempo, lo que daba más de qué hablar.

Uno de esos fines de semana en los que Robert tenía su acostumbrada junta con los actores, después de tratar los puntos importantes de la presentación, les anunció que pronto sería fin de temporada en unos cuantos meses y que debían de ir pensando en la siguiente obra, aunque realmente no estaba muy convencido, Hamlet tenía tanto éxito que bien podían quedarse con la obra unas dos temporadas más, sin embargo el lema de Hathaway era que mientras más tardaba una obra, perdía su "magia" y eso podría de alguna forma desmeritar la siguiente puesta en escena, todos sabían que eso era casi imposible, sin embargo como gente de teatro, sabían que Robert en sus supersticiones era muy serio y sobre todo muy rígido en cuanto a cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Robert, faltan meses para que termine la temporada- se quejó Karen

Y por lo mismo necesito que todos pongan de su parte para la siguiente- dijo con su tono amable y emprendedor

Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntó John que estaba sentado junto a Karen, se rumoraba que tenían una relación, pero no era nada serio.

Esta pregunta dio a Robert la excusa perfecta para darles trabajo que atender en los siguientes meses a sus actores, como por ejemplo: a François lo mandó a tomar clases de dicción, a Marissa clases de expresión no verbal con algún mimo (XDD), a Daniel pronunciación, a Stefanía costura, Gabriel canto y muchas más para los demás, después de todo Hamlet se la sabían al derecho y al revés, tanto que bien podían hacer algo que les contribuyera para la siguiente temporada.

Uno de esos días, cuando el sol estaba en lo alto de un cielo despejado, un pequeño bosque a las afueras de la ciudad era un espacio perfecto para estar a solas y sin que nadie les molestase.

Llegas tarde... - dijo Terry desde la rama de un árbol en la que estaba plácidamente recostado, recargado sobre el tronco con las manos tras la cabeza, a John que se apeaba de su bicicleta.- estaba a punto de irme

Lo sé- dijo de mala gana – no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar transporte en estos días, tuve que regresar a casa por mi bicicleta por que una anciana me ganó el taxi- se disculpó todavía molesto

Será mejor que empecemos, tengo algo que hacer más tarde- dijo el chico mientras bajaba de la rama del árbol en las raíces del cual había un maletín negro algo extraño junto con su chaqueta

Con Sara?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo con picardía, Terry lo miró si pensaba molestarlo estaba en un error

Si... - dijo con seriedad mientras abría el maletín y sacaba un estuche largo y negro

En serio? Cuando me la presentarás? Créeme amigo, sólo quiero conocerla.- dijo con intención sin embargo Terry estaba muy indiferente

Cuando se dé la oportunidad, tal vez hoy- dijo

Eres tan frío, me dirás que no sientes nada por esa chica? Es muy bonita y talentosa, el otro día escuche una grabación que me prestaron de uno de los conciertos-

Creí que salías con Karen, acaso ya te dejó- dijo serio sin darle importancia al comentario, aunque realmente no sabía que contestar, lo que sentía por Sara era diferente a lo que había sentido por otras chicas en diferentes momentos de su vida

Salía con ella pero... no funcion

Pues Sara no será tu consuelo, te lo advierto- dijo lanzándole uno de los estuches negros

Que visceral y posesivo- iba a decir, sin embargo prefirió que sólo fuera un pensamiento, no quería que Terry se enojara con él, después de todo él era su mejor amigo y mentor.

Espero hayas practicado- dijo Terry mientras sacaba del estuche un florete y lo examinaba, relajó la mano y lo examinó, después de verificar que todo estuviera perfecto sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña bolita, la cual puso en la punta del arma

Cuando podré quitarle el botón?- preguntó John sacando el florete del estuche y refiriéndose a la bolita de metal que tenía en la punta

Cuando esté seguro de que puedes controlar el arma y no te saques un ojo o te lastimes algo más- dijo con tono de burla con el arma recargada en el hombro esperando a que su compañero terminara y se posicionara

Ambos se alejaron de los árboles

Comienza- dio la orden Terry y el chico se alistó a dar el primer paso

En guardia!!- gritó John mientras tomaba la posición con el florete extendido hacia Terry, quien de inmediato tomó la misma posición

Olvidaste el saludo- dijo dando la primera estocada que hizo que el chico retrocediera

Diablos!- se quejó mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Terry que lo atacaba y le daba espacio para que contraatacara y/o se defendiera, según era el caso

Después de que Robert le había dicho a John que sus duelos con la espada sobre escena se veían tan falsos como las pestañas postizas de Karen (ella no estaba presente), le pidió a Terry que le enseñara un poco de esgrima, lo suficiente para sorprender al público, el actor había aceptado de buena gana y John se lo había agradecido por completo, Terry era muy buen maestro y John era buen alumno, lo que gustaba a Terry pues no gastaba la poca paciencia que tenía cuando aprendía movimientos en tres intentos.

John estaba maravillado, Terry era su héroe literalmente y que le estuviera enseñando algo en lo que él consideraba era un experto iba más allá de lo deseado, lo había visto varias veces en escena, sus duelos eran reales, no importaba lo falso que se vieran las espadas, sables o floretes, Terry podía hacer que eso quedara atrás con su movimiento de pies, con las lanzadas elegantes de sus manos, con su perfecta posición de ataque y defensa. Estuvieron dando estocadas continuas, no hubo interrupciones, pues en esta ocasión John no cayó al suelo por que se le cruzaran los pies o Terry no había detenido el duelo por que el movimiento del arma estaba mal marcado. Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo y mucho menos de que eran observados.

Creo que es suficiente por hoy, me rindo- dijo John jadeando, aunque realmente no habían trabajado tanto, Terry estaba tan fresco como cuando había empezado el duelo

Deberías hacer más ejercicio, ahora entiendo por que la anciana te ganó el taxi, no tienes condición física- se burló no quería dejar el duelo a medias cuando escucharon los aplausos

Creo que han estado estupendos- dijo Sara desde la rama de un árbol, sentada como una chiquilla que estuviera viendo el guiñol con los pies al aire

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó Terry mientras sacaba el reloj del bolsillo y observaba la hora

lo suficiente...- sonri

tenía ganas de conocerte, John Miller a tu servicio– saludó desde abajo

Sara simplemente se deslizó de la rama y cayó en pie como un gato ante los ojos sorprendidos de ambos chicos.

Sara Evans, un placer- dijo estrechando su mano

Bien, ahora que ya hubo presentaciones podemos regresar y terminar el duelo?- dijo Terry serio

Creí que habíamos terminado- dijo sin embargo conocía bastante bien a Terry como para que lo dejara as

Deberías saber Miller que una lección acaba hasta que... se acaba- dijo con su tono de mofa, aunque era obvio que el chico ya no podía mover un músculo más

Le das lecciones de esgrima?- preguntó la chica sorprendida

Si, para que mis duelos en escena se vean reales- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema- si quieres aprender sólo tienes que pedírselo- dijo dándole a Terry una perfecta oportunidad para embromar a su amiga.

pero...

¿tienes miedo? Prometo ser condescendiente contigo - contestó Terry en su conocido tono burlón retándola

¿condescendiente conmigo? – preguntó la chica con un tono irreverente mezclado con picardía, que él conocía, Sara podía ser excelente en los duelos verbales y estaba incitándola a iniciar uno.

Soy el mejor que pudieras encontrar por estos lugares– dijo con su arrogancia característica, después de todo nunca nadie le había ganado, su padre decía que tenía un don natural cuando lo obligó a tomar lecciones en Londres siendo muy pequeño.

No me digas, seguramente por que no has encontrado un contendiente digno o que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos – respondió la chica siguiendo el juego. A este punto John se había quedado en completo silencio mientras pasaba su vista de Terry a Sara y viceversa escuchando la discusión que no se atrevía a interrumpir.

Nadie hasta hoy es capaz de ganarme—contestó- y te reto a averiguarlo

Eso sí tengo que verlo— contest

Me encantaría poder darte una lección privada, Sara- - dijo sin darse cuenta de la intención de sus palabras mientras hacía un movimiento elegante en el aire con el florete, terminando por ofrecerle la empuñadura del arma a la chica mientras miraba a sus ojos con expresión desafiante. Sara suspiró y sonrió.

No necesito lecciones privadas cuando he recibido la instrucción adecuada desde los seis años – dijo regresando la misma mirada retadora y tomando el arma mientras hacia el mismo movimiento en el aire. John tenía la boca abierta, en algún momento de la conversación se sintió de más.

Vaya, te ves muy segura de tus habilidades, es una lástima que no tengas las agallas para retarme-- dijo en tono de mofa con ojos brillantes

¿bromeas? No creo que quieras quedar en ridículo frente a tu pupilo— respondió con una sonrisa y con voz suave, seguía el ritmo de la discusión sin que esta pareciera una, simplemente era una conversación insolente entre ambos.

Si esa es tu postura no creo que te niegues a batirte conmigo ahora, o pondrás de pretexto tu vestuario para huir? - dijo arqueando una ceja mientras señalaba con los ojos la ropa de la chica, que si bien era cómoda para pasear, era completamente inapropiada para un duelo, su vestido blanco ceñido al busto con tirantes y a los tobillos no tenía espacio para que sus piernas se movieran, y su calzado entorpecería por completo la movilidad si lograba encargarse del vestido, sin embargo Sara no era de las chicas que sólo hablaban.

- Por supuesto que no, mi vestuario se arregla fácilmente y nada me gustaría más que batirme contigo y ganarte– respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Chicos, porque no se tranquilizan—dijo John tratando de ponerle paz al asunto, pues realmente se había tomado muy enserio el juego que Sara y Terry tenían, sin embargo se dio cuenta que ambos eran tercos y obstinados para ceder, el reto estaba hecho.

La gata ha sacado las garras John, no creo que vuelva a guardarlas hasta que no le dé una lección a la malcriada – respondió burlón a lo que Sara simplemente rió por el sobrenombre

-Ya veremos quien es el que recibe la lección – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el árbol de una manera muy femenina, según pudo ver John que por un momento perdió el hilo de lo que pasaba, Terry lo notó y le cerró la boca en cuanto pasó a su lado lanzándole una mirada que no supo distinguir.

Sara se sentó bajo un árbol y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, después tomó el arma que Terry le había dado mientras los dos chicos la siguieron con la mirada sin saber que haría, le quitó el botón y clavó la punta exactamente en la costura del costado del vestido más o menos a una altura en la que pudiera moverse con facilidad sin entorpecer sus pasos largos o de ataque. Mientras tanto John se notó algo preocupado.

- Terry, no vayas a lastimarla – dijo John pues las cosas iban muy en serio

-Descuida John, le daré una lección a la chiquilla malcriada– dijo despreocupadamente realmente sólo quería saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar

-Bueno entonces tengo que insistir que utilicen la protección adecuada...- comenzó a decir John sin embargo ambos escucharon cuando la tela del vestido se rasgo voltearon a verla

Así que va en serio eh?- pensó Terry mientras observaba como rasgaba el otro lado del vestido.

Gracias John—dijo la chica con una sonrisa cuando le ofreció la careta que utilizó las primeras lecciones con Terry

¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?, Terry es muy bueno con la espada– le dijo

Descuida John, seré frágil y delicada con él – dijo guiñándole un ojo, tan segura de sí misma y con la confianza en las palabras que el chico no pudo mas que darle un apretoncito en el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Que mujer tan extraña, Karen hubiera preferido pagar antes que estropear su vestido- pensó sorprendido pues la chica no sólo había modificado su vestido, también se había alzado el cabello en algo parecido a un moño con la misma cinta que usaba como diadema.

Lista? –

Claro, vas a usar el botón? Para que coloque el mío- sonrió, Terry alzó la ceja y sin más quitó el botón de su florete con cierto aire de suficiencia

Prometo no hacerte daño- dijo sugerente guiñándole un ojo mientras ella probaba el arma- pasa algo malo?

Es algo pesada para mi, pero no creo que sea problema

Todavía puedes darme la victoria si no estas convencida-

Y privarme el placer de batirme en un duelo contigo? Ni lo sueñes- sonrió guiñando

Bien Srita. Música- dijo, Terry acostumbrado a poner sobrenombres usaba bastantes con Sara tratando de encontrar alguno que le molestara, sin embargo hasta ahora ninguno le había funcionado- ya que te veo tan segura y decidida a vencerme, que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta? – dijo él tratando de sacar provecho de la situación.

¿Apuesta?, ¿de que tipo?- preguntó no muy convencida, sabía que podría ser una trampa

Del tipo se poner en juego algo con beneficios para el vencedor del duelo, ya sabes, si tú ganas haré lo que tú me pidas, si yo gano harás lo que yo quiera ¿de acuerdo?—dijo acercándose a ella

- MMMM... no sé—dijo pensativa, a final de cuentas era una proposición tentadora pero

- ¿tienes miedo de perder? – retó con malicia mientras la miraba a los ojos

- Acepto –

La expectación crecía, Terry se colocó la careta al mismo tiempo en que Sara lo hacía ,John no sabía ni que hacer, si esto era una broma estaba demasiado fuera de su alcance, conocía lo suficiente a Terry para saber que esto no terminaría hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera y al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Cada día descubro partes de ti, que ni siquiera creí podrían existir en una chica- pensó Terry, al momento de saludar con las espadas.

El combate comenzó con un ataque de Sara en perfecta figura, al dar el paso largo, la tela del vestido se deslizó por su pierna dejándola a la vista, Terry esquivó fácilmente el ataque, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, que la careta no dejaba ver, pero que los que lo conocían tanto como John podían distinguir en ella un cierto placer si la hubiesen visto, fue grata la sorpresa descubrir que Sara era mujer de palabra, valiente que no se había intimidado por su fama de buen espadachín. Varios ataques de Sara fueron esquivados por el chico que haciendo gala de su porte dijo en voz alta

Vaya sorpresa Srita. Evans, al parecer posee habilidades aceptables para este deporte- dijo en tono de mofa

Y no ha visto nada Sr. Grandchester, es posible que su sorpresa sea mayor cuando me alce con la victoria-

Terry sonrió, esa chica llenaba sus expectativas, de pronto se sintió competitivo, con unas ganas inmensas de dar lo mejor de sí y ganar el combate.

Ahora fue el turno de Terry de atacar, Sara con sus rápidos reflejos esquivó con gran gracia los ataques del chico sin perder su porte elegante, él estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de que la chica contara con tanta agilidad a pesar de estar usando ropa inadecuada, por mucho que la falda del vestido le diera oportunidad a sus extremidades de moverse a libertad, la tela suelta bien podría haberse enredado y provocarle una caída. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos se desplazaban por todo el lugar, haciendo gala de sus técnicas con los mejores movimientos, era obvio que había bastante experiencia en el uso de ese tipo de armas en ambos contendientes. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer y obviamente el cuerpo se empezaba a cansar. Terry había tenido un combate antes con John, que si bien no podía compararse con la calidad de éste había tomado algo de su energía, y Sara estaba manejando un florete de hombre, mucho más pesado y por lo tanto necesitaba más fuerza para que sus movimientos no perdieran velocidad.

Date por vencida Sara, sabes que tienes las de perder—dijo jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo, sin querer admitirlo estaba tan cansado como la chica, sin embargo era admirable la consistencia de ambos para no bajar la guardia

no dejare que me ganes una apuesta– respondió con la respiración agitada y sin más se quitó la careta del rostro dejándola de lado, al parecer le estorbaba, su cabello se soltó del moño.

Bien tú lo quisiste – contestó el chico imitándola, John estaba con la boca abierta, ambos habían dejado de lado su única protección contra los floretes sin botón, pero había tanta maestría en ellos que realmente la preocupación se le olvidó de momento

Diciendo esto último, Terry comenzó a ganar terreno atacando más rápido y más fuerte forzando a la chica a retroceder, cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba entre un árbol y él, una estocada más y la tendría en sus manos. Fue un movimiento rápido, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba empujando el florete, mientras la joven estaba recargada sobre el árbol empujando de la misma manera su arma hacia él con ambas manos, pues él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Ríndete, eres mía – dijo tan cerca de ella que lo único que los separaba era las espadas encontradas

Nunca!—dijo empujando con todas sus fuerzas el arma mientras se escapaba de entre él y el árbol poniendo distancia entre ellos

Debo admitir que eres muy buena, pero no tanto como yo—dijo acercándose a ella con tono arrogante traía la guardia baja

Presumido – dijo mostrándole la lengua, estaba muy divertida por la actitud que había tomado- no voy a dejarte ganar sin haber hecho todo lo que esté a mi alcance- dijo guiñando y bajando la espada.

Ya estoy harto, será mejor que acabe con esto – dijo y en un movimiento la atacó, ella al hacerse hacía atrás uno de sus pies pisó una pequeña falla del terreno, haciéndola caer hacia atrás sentada y deteniéndose sólo con una mano

Estás muerta.......—dijo jadeando mientras sentía como su corazón estaba tan agitado que pensó se le saldría del pecho.

-....... Tú también—respondió ella jadeando de igual manera, el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el florete de él estaba a un lado de su cuello tocando la yugular sin que la hiriera realmente, había un gran control de Terry, un movimiento en falso y la hubiera desangrado ahí mismo; mientras que el florete de ella estaba hacia arriba tocando con la punta el pecho a la altura del corazón, si hubiera perdido el control del arma, hubiera atravesado el corazón de Terry matándolo al instante. Se quedaron así por unos segundos. Ella en el suelo, con un leve sudor sobre la piel, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración acelerada, y la mirada fija en él, sin moverse, John se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándola, ahora entendía por qué Terry la veía de esa forma. Terry estaba frente a ella, con el porte de un caballero, con el rostro perlado de sudor, tan fuerte y decidido, con un semblante de seguridad y confianza, sombreado con algo de cansancio, igualmente sin moverse.

Al parecer fue un empate—dijo John recuperando el habla.

Tengo que aceptar que tiene razón – dijo ella retirando su espada y sonriendo.

Por lo menos yo no terminé en el suelo—dijo él mientras retiraba su espada del cuello de la chica y le tendía una mano para ayudar a levantarse

Gracias—dijo ella poniéndose de pie, sin embargo Terry no soltó su mano

Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- pregunt

Es una tradición en la familia aprender a defenderse solo- sonrió – además de que siempre he sido una chiquilla malcriada o como fue que dijiste "una gata sacando las garras"- agregó riendo

Bien jugado Sara, me impresionaste- la halago – gracias por el duelo, me has dado una gran satisfacción- dijo y sin más besó su mano, John que conocía a su amigo encontró algunas inflexiones en su voz plagadas de seducción, sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo vio de esa forma

Eres muy buena, si no estuvieras con mi amigo te pediría que te casaras conmigo- dijo espontáneamente haciendo que Terry lo volteara a ver y Sara simplemente le sonriera

Gracias... supongo- dijo y sin más caminó hacia donde había dejado sus cosas.

Sara llevaba sus cosas hacia el auto, mientras Terry y John recogían las armas y la bicicleta respectivamente.

En serio no sientes nada por ella?- preguntó de improviso – si ya sé que soy entrometido, pero llevan meses saliendo juntos y ella es tan seductora que me sería imposible pensar que nunca te ha cruzado por la mente la idea de...

No es lo que piensas John- interrumpió- si quieres saberlo nuestra relación es especial, como de hermanos

Pues a lo mejor te enojas, pero entre los hermanos no se ven intentos de seducción- dijo subiendo a su bicicleta- además te diré algo, si tú estas dispuesto a tratarla como hermana, ayúdame a ser tu cuñado- dijo comenzando a pedalear antes de que Terry pudiera contestar-

John!!- gritó el actor para detenerlo, pero ya era tarde

Espero no sea la última vez que nos veamos Sara, sería genial que saliéramos juntos - dijo al pasar a su lado en voz más alta de lo normal, ella esperaba a Terry de pie junto al auto

Hasta luego- sonrió despidiéndolo con la mano- Terry los miró de lejos con seriedad, sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno.

Horas más tarde ambos seguían paseando por el lugar. Terry se había quedado pensativo, traía del brazo a Sara y ambos caminaban por entre los árboles.

Un centavo por tus pensamientos- dijo la joven sacando de su bolsillo una moneda era obvio que no le prestaba atención a lo que decía desde hacía un buen rato, Terry la miró saliendo de su ensoñación

Pero que caritativa- contestó sarcástico mientras tomaba la moneda- un centavo, creo que por fin podré retirarme...

Gracioso- rió y él la imito

Siendo honesto pequeña, pensaba en algo que me dijo John- dijo y ambos se sentaron bajo un gran árbol

Puedo saber de que se trata?- preguntó algo curiosa

Bueno, me insinuó algo así como que le gustas- dijo mirándola de reojo esperando ver su reacción, ella siempre se había mantenido reservada en cuanto a si tenía pareja o si había alguien especial en su vida.

Sara bajó la mirada y se le ensombreció el rostro, la sonrisa desapareció por unos momentos, al parecer había dado en algún punto sensible, lo que le motivo a seguir por la misma línea.

Y qué era lo que pensabas al respecto?- preguntó mirando hacia el frente

Que tal vez harían una linda pareja- se atrevió a decir sin embargo más parecía que estaba tanteando la situación que diciendo lo que realmente pensaba. Sara suspiró, volvió a adoptar su semblante tranquilo y sonriente.

En serio?

Si

Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Parece que te agrada, le has dejado... impresionado y parece que él a ti un tanto más, debo aceptar que es buen mozo- dijo como si nada

Es una lástima que el amor sea algo más que atracción física y que yo no pueda corresponder- dijo poniéndose de pie, sin embargo Terry la detuvo tomándola de una mano

¿Por qué? Le gustas eso es obvio-

tal vez por que no sabe que soy

que? Creí que eras un quien y no un que o acaso me perdí de algo?- insisti

Usé mal las palabras, a veces pasa- dijo intentando ser sutil con sus movimientos para que el chico la soltara, estaba nerviosa

Bueno entonces dime qué se supone que eres?-

Soy lo que ves Terry... - dijo - será mejor irnos se está haciendo tarde y parece que va a llover

Que más da un poco de agua para refrescar, después de todo te gusta nadar en los lagos por la noche- dijo con intención de confrontarla

Sara lo miró estaba tensa y quería soltarse de su mano, sin embargo parecía haberse hecho de hierro, él estaba tan cómodo y ella comenzaba a sentirse acorralada.

Y lo que veo es una mujer con muchos talentos demasiado asustada para atreverse a vivir- dijo poniendo más presión en su muñeca y atravesándola con la mirada

¿qué sabes tú de vivir con miedo? – escuchó pero realmente ella no había abierto la boca, sus ojos estaban turbios, envueltos en una emoción extraña sostenía su mirada. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la escuchó,

No sabes lo que dices- dijo casi al mismo tiempo en que Terry la escuchó decir lo anterior, respirando con cierta dificultad parecía estar ejerciendo un gran autocontrol

No? A cualquiera le parece normal que seas reservada, hasta extravagante en tus costumbres, pero dime, no te agrada John? Jamás te he conocido algún pretendiente oficial- insisti

Ese no es el punto

Entonces? Es un buen muchacho, se da a querer no dudo que lo amarías, me ha pedido que te hable de él- dijo mordaz era cruel, estaba claro que el ataque era muy directo, ese era el mal modo, el que siempre le había funcionado con Candy.

Basta!! Por que me haces esto? Qué ganas con todo este interrogatorio? Acaso eres la casamentera? Que puede importarte?-

Sólo quiero saber por que no puedes querer a John? No pregunté nada más- dijo con una inocencia fingida que molestó más a la chica, era obvio que la quería molestar. El cielo estaba completamente nublado y comenzaban a caer algunas gotas de lluvia fría.

por que yo no quiero amar a nadie ¿satisfecho?- dijo realmente molesta por la insistencia mientras se soltaba de él y comenzaba a caminar huyendo, cuando se trataban temas del corazón, en general de SU corazón, el tema estaba vedado.

por que? – preguntó de nuevo poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de que huyera de nuevo

por que no! Acaso quieres una razón valida para ti??- volteó molesta, era la primera vez que Terry la veía as

no, quiero una razón válida para ti- dijo tomándola de los brazos, ella estaba enojada, sus ojos eran intensos y tal parecía que harían estallar algo en cuanto se pusieran sobre algún objeto. Terry resistió su mirada sin problemas, correspondiéndola.

No puedo dártela! NO "quiero" dártela! - argumento enojada soltándose de él, la imagen era extraña las menudas gotas sobre sus rostros y cabello se asemejaban al rocío sobre las flores, dos segundos más tarde Sara daba media vuelta y se retiraba corriendo, con Terry mirándola sin decir nada bajo la lluvia que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Cretino... - se dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con las manos, si eran lágrimas se confundían bastante bien con las gotas de lluvia.

Había sido un día muy difícil.

Los días pasaron y era obvio que Sara evitaba a Terry, quien se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado duro con ella ese día en el bosque. John por otro lado le sacaba continuamente de quicio desde ese día y es que preguntaba por la chica cada vez que se veían, Terry simplemente se había limitado a no dejar que esto le molestara, aunque comenzaba a ser tedioso, seguramente si el chico no dejaba el tema de lado acabaría golpeándolo.

Y ha preguntado por mi?-

No – contestó secamente el actor mientras trataba de concentrarse en su libro, estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón de cuero.

Pero... - trató de insistir, pero la mirada inquisidora del joven lo detuvo

Me gustaría leer mi libro Miller- dijo con seriedad

Lo siento, no quiero ser molesto

Es tarde

Iré a ver a Karen, dejaré que me grite un poco- dijo tratando de bromear saliendo del camerino- Por cierto, a riesgo de que te enojes más... no hay como las flores para contentar a las mujeres... funciona con Karen...- dijo cerrando la puerta con prisa

Terry suspiró de mala gana, lo que no sabía es que John se había topado con Sara el día anterior mientras salía de una pastelería y había notado que la joven se había mostrado esquiva cuando le preguntó el por qué no la había visto.

Maldición!! No puedo concentrarme- dijo para sí cerrando el libro de mala gana, lo mejor sería regresar a su departamento, necesitaba relajarse y se le ocurrió que bien podía ir por Baltazar al club hípico y montar un rato, después de todo era lo que mejor le sentaba cuando se sentía así.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de instrumentos musicales...

Aquí tienes cariño, he estado guardando estas partituras desde que llegaron sólo para ti- dijo el anciano de ojos dulces entregando un rollo de hojas amarrado con una cinta roja

Gracias Josh- agradeció mientras pagaba y salía del lugar muy sonriente, tenía cosas que hacer y a penas y tenía tiempo, de inmediato salió del establecimiento.

Sara salió del lugar de muy buen humor, leía cada nota en el pentagrama, mientras en su mente se iba formando la melodía y realmente la escuchaba, el vibratto y el crescendo, caminaba por la acera metida en su propio mundo de música, dio la vuelta en la esquina y recorrió el camino hacia su departamento, estaba a dos edificios de llegar cuando se percató de que alguien estaba frente a ella estorbándole el paso.

Disculpe... - dijo amablemente sin alzar la vista de la partitura y dando un paso al lado para dejarle pasar, sin embargo la persona volvió a cortarle el paso lo que la sacó de su concentración y alzó la vista

Te pediría que bailáramos pero no creo que sea el lugar apropiado- dijo la inconfundible voz de Terry en tomo de mofa cuando ella le vio de frente – El próximo fin de semana lo tengo libre, ¿te gustaría ir a un día de campo? Prometo comportarme- dijo, ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro

De acuerdo... supongo- dijo la chica sonriendo

Bien, mientras tanto ¿te gustaría un helado?- preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo, Sara no podía creer lo que veía, sin embargo no era una persona que fuera rencorosa o resentida, así que aceptó su brazo.

Claro –

Ambos chicos subieron al auto de Terry y emprendieron su camino hacia un establecimiento frente a un parque que tenía un pintoresco kiosco al centro.

Después de que Terry había salido de su camerino dispuesto a irse del lugar y seguir sus planes, Robert lo alcanzó.

Espero tengas algo que hacer para el fin de semana, nos cancelaron la presentación, parece que Karen se salió con la suya y sí tendremos un descanso- dijo mientras le acompañaba a la salida

Pensaré en algo

Diviértete y saluda a la Srita. Evans de mi parte

¿perdón?

Si, supongo que pasarás tiempo con ella, siendo honesto hacen una linda pareja - dijo

Sara y yo no somos...

Lo sé pero creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro- dijo caminando a su lado hasta dónde tenía aparcado su auto- ambos tienen similitudes algo extraordinarias- declaro ante la mirada curiosa de Terry. Era extraño que insistieran tanto en que él y Sara tenían una relación más que de amigos o que por lo menos había algo más que lo que ellos decían sentir por el otro.

Como cuales?-

Bueno ya lo sabrás, Sara perdió a su madre siendo muy pequeña, su madrastra es una maldita bruja que le hizo la vida imposible hasta que se emancipó, perdió a su prometido por otra persona- dijo haciendo la analogía de la vida de Terry, noticia que sorprendió por completo al actor que se quedó mudo. Si bien sabía algunos detalles de la vida de su amiga, nunca la había comparado con la suya en esos aspectos, él siempre se iba más al hecho de que había brillado en un medio tan difícil como la música siendo mujer, que tenía éxito, que era la mejor en su género, que estaba tan sola que era miserable tanto como él.

Ahora entendía varias cosas, comenzó a atar cabos sin embargo era necesario ir más allá.

En un lugar de Chicago...

Si se dan cuenta el orfanato, la escuela y el asilo de ancianos suman mucho dinero y eso es apenas lo que he podido investigar en tan poco tiempo, uno de mis... contactos dijo que me tendría un informe detallado en unas semanas- explicó Neil a las dos mujeres que observaban los papeles que el chico tenía esparcidos por todo el escritorio de caoba.

Esa miserable tiene invertidos millones de libras en esos lugares- se quejó Marguerithe

Al parecer los terrenos fueron donados, las escrituras ya no están a su nombre- dijo el chico

¿Cómo pretendes que esto quede en nuestras manos?- preguntó molesta Eliza que realmente no entendía el plan que la rubia tenía en mente- todo está conforme a la ley

Fácil, yo sé algo que nadie más sabe, y ese conocimiento va a ser el que nos haga ricos...- dijo con los ojos brillantes de malicia-

Mas te vale Marguerithe, por que lo que voy a hacer no es algo que e agrade demasiado-dijo molesta

Todos haremos sacrificios querida, será mejor que te vayas a la estación de trenes ahora si quieres llegar a tu "cita"- contestó la rubia

Eliza la miró con desprecio, sin embargo no dijo nada, mandó a una de las mucamas por su valija y salió de la habitación no muy contenta dejando a su hermano y supuesta amiga haciendo planes.

Si los planes daban un buen resultado ella regresaría a su vida llena de lujos, sería tan rica como lo era la huérfana y podría hacer de su vida lo que quisiera.

Marguerithe y Neil discutían los siguientes pasos a seguir

Dime que esto funcionará, es fraude a gran escala, no me gustaría ir a la cárcel- dijo el hombre a la rubia con seriedad

Por un simple fraude, me daría más miedo ir por homicidio

¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó algo nervioso

nada... simplemente que hay rumores cariño

los rumores no son más que una forma de vida de las chismosas

bueno, yo no soy una chismosa, pero siendo honesta te diré que no hubiera hecho negocios con ustedes sin antes saber con quien estaba tratando, querido- declaró con cierta tranquilidad que puso más nervioso al joven

¿nos investigaste?- preguntó ofendido

descuida Neil, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, y para demostrártelo te diré algo que sólo yo sé- dijo tomando su mano y acariciándola, tentadora y manipuladoramente

El chico la miró interesado en lo que diría mientras ella se acercaba a su oído y susurraba palabras que sólo él podía escuchar. Minutos más tarde Neil reía de forma casi histérica, mientras Marguerithe lo miraba y sonreía triunfalmente.

CONTINUARÁ...

N. de la A.: Otro capítulo y debo decir que este no sólo me pareció extraño si no un poco cansado... bueno tal vez, no sé =P Espero que les guste. Gracias a todas por leer H.A.


	12. Develando el misterio

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

Capítulo XI: Develando el misterio. 

Era principios de semana, y la llegada del viernes y el día de campo prometido, hacía más larga la espera. Terry estaba seguro de que sería una buena oportunidad para que ambos hablaran y salir de una buena vez por todas de la duda que le estaba molestando: ¿en verdad sentía algo más por Sara que una simple hermandad? O como decían John y Robert había algo oculto en sus atenciones que ni él mismo distinguía, sin embargo él conocía la respuesta, quería a Sara, pero no lo suficiente como para amarla y hacer una vida a su lado, reconocía que era una chica bonita, talentosa y sobre todo que tenía esa cualidad que admiraba: independencia, tanto económica como emocional, ni siquiera tenía personal de limpieza en su casa o que hubiera alguien que le ayudara con las labores de la casa, eso era lo que admiraba de ella, no le tenía miedo al trabajo duro, a lavar pisos o a tomar una escoba; más aún había algo que llamaba su atención, muy a su forma de ver esa chica disfrutaba su soledad, fuera una cuestión totalmente voluntaria u obligada, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, ni siquiera parecía que le importara.

Aunque Terry sabía muy en el fondo que Sara podría llegar a convertirse en alguien especial en su vida, Candy aún estaba presente en su corazón.

Por otro lado la compañía estaba esperando realmente esos días de descanso, Karen se había empeñado en que necesitaban un día de descanso, deseaba poder ir de compras todo el día sin tener la preocupación de regresar a tiempo para los ensayos o las presentaciones, así que su deseo se hizo realidad cuando el techo del teatro en el que se presentaban sufría de goteras, con la época de lluvias tan cercana Robert jamás permitiría que sucediera algún accidente si el techo debilitaba su estructura por causa de la humedad, si se producían cortos circuitos por que los cables de la iluminación se mojaban y lo peor si uno de sus actores volvía a lastimarse jamás se lo perdonaría, el recuerdo de Susana Marlow aun estaba presente en Hathaway. Así que ese fin de semana se tomaría el tiempo necesario para darle mantenimiento al techo del teatro, esperando que para la semana siguiente todo estuviera perfecto. John había decidido que sería bueno tomar un descanso, practicar más su esgrima y si se daba la oportunidad invitaría a Karen a salir, después de todo la mujer lo había impresionado desde el inicio, sabía que era un poco mayor que él, sin embargo la trataba como a una reina, lo que le gustaba a la actriz que si bien había empezado a salir con John sólo por que le inflaba el ego, comenzaba a apreciar su compañía.

Mientras tanto Sara estaba bastante ocupada, los asuntos de oficina que tanto detestaba tenían que tomar algo de su preciado tiempo, firmar papeleo, cheques, trámites que en gran parte llevaba su abogado, pero que ella supervisaba continuamente para que todo se llevara respecto a ley. Para su fortuna no tenía que ir a más ensayos mientras la temporada volviera a dar inicio, para su fortuna Carl Hudson, el productor, les había dado un respiro pues Darío el director de la orquesta, se había caído de unas escaleras lastimándose una mano y ante la inutilidad del reemplazo para seguir el ritmo de los músicos, se prefirió cancelar dos semanas de presentaciones, lo cual era genial, pues así sus planes con Terry para el fin de semana no se estropearían y le darían tiempo suficiente para no tener pendientes el fin de semana.

Era media semana cuando Terry salía del teatro hacia una cafetería cercana, tenía una cita muy importante a la cual no quería faltar, y es que su impaciencia y curiosidad lo habían llevado a hacer algo que de alguna forma sabía que estaba mal hecho pero habiendo un interés genuino hacia la persona implicada no creía que fuera tan malo o catastrófico (N. de la A: estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas… lo siento ;;)

Exactamente a la hora acordada, el joven actor entraba en la cafetería y buscaba a su cita, en cuanto la vio se dirigió a la mesa con rapidez, agradeciendo que estuviera apartada de las demás y algo escondida entre las plantas decorativas del lugar.

Conversaron algo trillado mientras la camarera les tomaba la orden. Charlie aquel chico que se había hecho pasar por él en el hospital de Chicago y que gracias a ese desafortunado incidente Terry había vuelto a tener comunicación con Candy; ahora dedicaba su vida a hacer cumplir la justicia, se había enrolado en la academia de policía de Chicago y gracias a su buen desempeño lo habían transferido a Nueva York como sargento para trabajar en el departamento de homicidios junto con los mejores de la ciudad.

Supongo que tu obra es todo un éxito- dijo casualmente

Supones? Creí que era bastante obvio.- Bromeó con cierta arrogancia

Lo siento, mientras cumplo con mi deber y le hago favores a los amigos no he tenido tiempo de ir al teatro- dijo en tono de reproche

Tal vez te regale algunas entradas para ti y tu novia si me complace la información que me traes- dijo burlón y los dos comenzaron a bromear al respecto, sin embargo llegó el momento en el que Charlie se quedó muy serio mientras sacaba de su portafolios un sobre amarillo

Creo que debes irte con cuidado con esta chica- dijo de repente mientras le entregaba el sobre sellado - Quien es ella? El reemplazo de Candy?- preguntó directamente, logrando que el actor se molestara ante la mención del simple hecho

No es de tu incumbencia Charlie, y si aprecias la amistad que tenemos no hagas preguntas- contestó de mala gana

Me disculpo, pero ten cuidado, tan dulce rostro ha estado implicado en varias situaciones que han quedado… "al aire", te traje todo lo que pude encontrar sobre ella, aunque te aclaro que no es mucho, tal parece que hay un cierto misterio alrededor de su vida y bueno hablé con un detective que en el mejor de los casos me amenazó con degradarme si seguía metiendo las narices en asuntos que no me competen- dijo tomándose la cabeza, realmente estaba intrigado- trataré de encontrar algo más ahora que voy a Chicago, tengo contactos que pueden saber algo más.

Está bien, sé que hacer al respecto- dijo y siguieron hablando de otras cosas más agradables.

En cuanto Terry regresó a su departamento, apenas se quitó la chaqueta, se desabotonó la camisa y se acomodó en su estudio con una taza de té caliente mientras abría el sobre y sacaba algunos papeles, la mayoría de ellos eran recortes de periódicos que no decían mucho, y un pequeño libro de pastas duras en color negro con cerradura en cuya esquina inferior derecha aparecía el nombre de su dueña con caracteres plateados. Sin más se dispuso a leer el primer documento, el cual infería era la copia al carbón del expediente que se guardaba en los archivos de la policía. Pero como había dicho Charlie, todo aquello no era más que una pequeña farsa hasta para él pues casi todos los rubros como domicilios anteriores, familiares, lugar de residencia actual y datos que él consideraba importantes estaban calificados todos con caracteres rojo en "CLASIFICADO", dejó a un lado el expediente y comenzó a leer algunos de los recortes de periódico de la fecha más o menos en que él había abandonado Inglaterra para seguir su sueño de actor sin encontrar nada interesante; trató de abrir el pequeño libro que infirió era un diario, pero la cerradura estaba cerrada, pensó en forzarla pero abandonó rápidamente la idea cuando notó que estaba oxidada y que necesitaría la ayuda de alguien que conociera de este tipo de trabajo.

Eran más o menos las tres de la madrugada cuando dio por hecho que jamás encontraría algo de valor, se sentía frustrado y molesto tanto que desquitó su sentir botando los papeles del escritorio, el sobre en donde venían también cayó, sin embargo una hoja de papel en color violeta que seguramente se había quedado dentro se deslizó hasta los pies de Terry, que de mala gana la levantó y comenzó a leer:

"Terry, sé que debes sentirte tan frustrado como yo con esta búsqueda, pero puedo darte algunos datos que encontré conversando con algunos compañeros, tú amiga ha estado implicada directa o indirectamente en por lo menos 6 casos de homicidio y dos secuestros, no conozco los detalles, hay demasiadas historias al respecto, algunos dicen que es como una viuda negra y otros que simplemente la mala suerte la acompaña, trataré de contactar al detective que siguió los casos y al sargento, hasta entonces vete con cuidado. Charlie"

Terry casi se cae de la impresión de su asiento acaso era cierto ¿Sara implicada en homicidios y secuestros? No entendía nada, esperaba que llegara el fin de semana para verla y tratar de averiguar algo de forma más indirecta, finalmente tenía un plan que había estado pensando durante varios días y sabía que tendría que funcionar.

Exactamente el sábado muy de mañana como había dicho Terry, tocaba a la puerta de su amiga esperando encontrarla lista para salir en su día de campo. Dos minutos después, Sara abría la puerta, traía un vestido azul cielo muy adecuado para el campo, tenía encaje en el frente con un escote sencillo y seductor al mismo tiempo.

Buen día Terry, llegas antes de lo que esperaba- dijo sonriente invitándolo a pasar

Te dije que estaría aquí temprano para aprovechar el día, además tenemos un largo camino en auto- dijo

En verdad?- sonrió- ponte cómodo, preparo algunos bocadillos para el viaje entonces?, ¿te ofrezco café o té?

Café estará bien…

A pesar de que Terry y Sara se veían con regularidad, él jamás había entrado en su apartamento y viceversa, no era de caballeros, pero resultaba ser tan familiar con la chica que en esta ocasión no opuso resistencia alguna.

El departamento era bastante amplio, tenía que serlo si sólo había dos por piso, Terry como era su costumbre observó todo con detenimiento, se trataba de un departamento con sala, comedor, cocina, baño, estudio y dos recámaras, el estilo era bastante sencillo, y cualquiera podía adivinar que se trataba del hogar de un músico, había un piano al fondo en color caoba, rodeado por los sillones de la sala que eran muy cómodos, y el los muros había cuadros de paisajes invernales, algunas partituras enmarcadas que parecían tener mucho tiempo y que sólo se podían preservar de esa forma, también algunos carteles de las presentaciones, junto había un aparato para tocar discos y a un lado un pequeño mueble con algunas grabaciones de los clásicos, sobre éste habían unas cuantas fotografías. Terry se acercó a verlas, había una que llamó su atención, pues aparecía su amiga junto con tres pequeños que parecían ser hermanos pues había similitudes entre ellos, un niño un tanto mayor con el cabello oscuro y rizado tenía hermosos ojos verdes, las dos niñas eran mellizas la diferencia es que una tenía el cabello negro y lacio con los ojos negros iguales a los de Sara y la otra era de cabello rubio y rizado con los mismos ojos que el chiquillo, también había un hombre, alto y bien parecido rubio con el cabello quebrado y ojos muy verdes. Tomó la fotografía para verla mejor cuando la chica salía de la cocina con el servicio de café.

Es mi familia, antes del accidente- declaró mientras dejaba la charola en una mesita y se acercaba al chico- mis padres, mis hermanos y yo cuando vivíamos en Italia- dijo señalando a cada persona

Accidente?- preguntó intrigado entregando la foto, ella la tomó y le indicó que tomara asiento. Terry se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Si, en esa fotografía tengo unos cinco años, casi no recuerdo- se llevó la mano a la frente como si tratara de recordar algo - el accidente fue un año después, mi madre estaba embarazada, regresábamos de un día de campo en el lago, comenzó a llover y el camino se hizo difícil, de pronto los caballos se asustaron con una serpiente que cayó de un árbol y mi padre perdió el control, recuerdo haber visto la rueda que salía disparada por el camino, no tengo más en mi memoria, hasta que desperté en la cama de un hospital, la abuela Marishka estaba conmigo, fue ella quien me dijo que mi madre había fallecido dando a luz a mi hermano que había muerto horas antes y que mi hermana Cristine estaba desaparecida, después de ese día nada fue igual para nosotros…

Terry escuchaba con atención, no quería interrumpir, sin embargo Sara estaba tan entera, una sombra de tristeza había pasado por su rostro mientras contaba lo ocurrido, su fortaleza lo sorprendía.

Lo siento- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella

No te preocupes, después de tantos años lo he superado- sonrió agradeciendo el gesto

Y ¿Cristine? Apareció?- se atrevió a preguntar

Si, dos días después la encontraron, dijeron que no había sufrido, que la muerte había sido instantánea, aún ruego por que así halla sido- suspiró recordando a su hermana- ella era todo lo opuesto a mi, demasiado viva…

Vaya y tu hermano?- preguntó suponiendo que se había salvado del accidente

Él…- comenzó a decir cuando tocaron a la puerta, era su vecino del departamento contiguo, Terry lo maldijo por dentro.

Sara abrió la puerta encontrándose con un bello ramo de lilas en el rostro

Mi agradecimiento por cuidar de mi hija ayer por la noche- dijo el chico apuesto, alto, de cabello oscuro y rizado que escondía sus bellos ojos grises detrás de unas delgadas gafas

Mis favoritas, pero no tenías que molestarte Lukas, para mi es un placer cuidar de Catrina- dijo tomando las flores con una sonrisa

Terry miró la escena y sin saber por que se sintió entre incomodo y molesto, algo parecido a cuando John le preguntaba por ella. Se aclaró la garganta dando a conocer su presencia, aunque realmente no sabía por que lo hacía.

Lo siento estas ocupada, supongo si mañana estas libre podríamos ir a la feria- dijo sonriendo- Catrina quiere que le acompañes en el carrusel- agregó para tratar de decidirla

Gracias, lo pensaré, te veré después- dijo mientras el chico se despedía. Entró y dispuso las flores en el florero de la mesa de la sala ante la mirada escrutadora de Terry que se había quedado serio.

Y… ¿Quién era tu amigo?- preguntó indiferente

Es mi vecino, también es músico, toca el piano en un café bohemio cercano, es viudo y me encarga a su hija de vez en cuando- explicó caminando hacia la cocina por la canasta con el refrigerio

Muy conveniente para él no?

Que?

Conseguirle una madre a su pequeña hija

A que te refieres?

Nada, será mejor irnos- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras salía del departamento, Sara no entendió lo que estaba pasando, tomó la canasta, su sombrero de ala ancha y siguió a Terry hasta el auto.

Mientras tanto en San Francisco…

Srita. Leagan, soy el abogado del Sr. Rochester, debe saber que mi cliente no puede tener este tipo de audiencias a menos que sea con el fiscal de distrito que usted no es por lo que puedo ver- dijo el hombre de edad avanzada sentado frente a la pelirroja en una habitación demasiado parca y fría con barrotes en las ventanas y guardias por donde veía.

Esto es importante, y a su cliente le interesará verme, le voy a ofrecer algo que no podrá rechazar- dijo en tono convincente

Trataré de hablar con mi cliente aunque no creo que desee hablar con usted, sabe que está en el área de máxima seguridad verdad? Así que usted tendría que ir a verle a la sala de audiencias de esa área por que no puede entrar a esta si no es con escolta- trato de convencerá de lo contrario asustándola

No me importa si tengo que ir al infierno por él, así que háblele de mi y si no lo convencen sus argumentos entréguele este sobre y de inmediato querrá verme- dijo extendiéndole lo que parecía ser una carta.

Está bien, pero no le prometo nada, espere aquí- dijo retirándose

No tengo a dónde más ir…- se burló esperando con paciencia el regreso del hombre con una respuesta definitiva- espero este viaje no haya sido en vano Marguerithe, de lo contrario tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas…

El camino en auto fue algo callado, cuando Sara se dio cuenta estaban demasiado lejos de la ciudad.

hasta dónde vamos?- preguntó intrigada

lo siento debí advertirte que era algo lejos, pero no quería que nos molestaran, ya sabes el famoso actor de Broadway, miles de admiradoras buscando autógrafos y fotografías y mi encanto avasallador viéndose solicitado por todas las chicas- dijo arrogante

eres un presuntuoso –rió divertida de la arrogancia mostrada

sólo digo la verdad, además te recuerdo que yo propuse la idea y por lo tanto yo propongo el lugar, sé que te encantará, es solitario y lleno de vida, para que no eches de menos Escocia- le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía de forma algo burlona

Está bien, me calló Sr. Grandchester, sólo espero que lleguemos hoy y no dentro de dos días- bromeó

Tiempo después de seguir el camino, Terry tomó una desviación y media hora más tarde estacionaba el auto a las orillas del bosque.

Vaya, creí que nunca llegaríamos- dijo Sara mientras se estiraba como gato

Verás que habrá valido la pena esperar- dijo Terry mientras sacaba la canasta y le ofrecía el brazo a su amiga.

Después de caminar un buen tramo por un camino pedregoso, Terry guió a Sara entre los árboles hasta llegar al borde de una colina con un gran árbol en la cima y algunos arbustos, Sara estaba maravillada por el paisaje.

Es… hermoso- sonrió

Te lo dije, y no has visto lo mejor… - le guiñó un ojo en complicidad

Como es que conoces este lugar? No parece ser que tengas mucho tiempo para estar explorando- preguntó curiosa

Tengo una cabaña de veraneo cerca de aquí, vengo cada año pero lo que cuenta es que lo hago no?- explicó

Tienes razón- sonrió con dulzura

Subieron por la colina, a punto de llegar a la cima…

espera, tienes que usar esto- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo- no confío en que si te digo que cierres lo ojos a lo mejor me haces trampa

vaya, que grosero- dijo haciendo un puchero muy espontáneo, pero finalmente aceptó, Terry le vendó los ojos y la guió los últimos pasos hacia la cima, dejó la canasta en el suelo

por aquí Pecas- dijo tomándola de la cintura

¿Pecas? Desde cuándo me llamas así?- preguntó intrigada

No sé, se me acaba de ocurrir- dijo como si nada (N. de la A.: siiii claro y luego?)- lista?- preguntó aún tomándola de la cintura

Si- contestó mientras Terry le quitaba la venda de los ojos, frente a ella todo era un prado de eterno verde y lleno de vida, los reflejos del sol jugaban con las hojas de los árboles, dándoles un cierto encanto parecía como si estuvieran hechos de piedras preciosas, el rostro de la chica era de total asombro, le encantaba, se sentía libre y con ganas de volar

Y bien? Valió la pena o no?- preguntó el chico con las manos en los bolsillos

Sara se volteó hacia él y le lanzó los brazos al cuello

Gracias Terry, es hermoso y lo más bello que alguien ha hecho por mi, gracias por compartir este lugar conmigo- dijo emocionada

No tienes que darlas, cualquiera pensaría que te he propuesto matrimonio- dijo en tono de mofa pues no esperaba una reacción así.- no me imagino tu reacción cuando te saques la lotería- siguió bromeando

No juego lotería y no seas tan presumido quien tendría una reacción así si tú le propusieras matrimonio- dijo alzando una ceja siguiendo el juego

Pues muchas darían su mano izquierda por estar en tu lugar ahora mismo- alardeó señalando con los ojos el hecho de que lo estaba abrazando

Es bueno saber que no has pedido mi mano izquierda aún, ¿cómo tocaría el violín entonces?- dijo soltándolo mientras hacía la mímica de tocar el instrumento con fingido sufrimiento, logrando que el actor soltara a reír con ganas contagiándola.

Tienes talento para ser mimo, ¿nunca lo has pensado?- dijo entre risas

No, pero si consigo tu recomendación a lo mejor dejo la música y me dedico a eso – sonrió enseñándole la lengua

Después de que terminaron de bromear, Sara sacó de la canasta un mantel en color rojo brillante y lo acomodó al pie del árbol pues el día estaba despejado y esperaba que al medio día hiciera bastante calor, Terry se recostó sobre la hierba verde con los brazos sosteniendo su cabeza, daría inicio con su plan , pero necesitaba el tiempo necesario para que ella bajara sus defensas y poder hacer las preguntas correctas sin que ella saliera huyendo como siempre, se volteó hacia ella recargando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos y la observó sacando de la canasta varios recipientes, hasta que la vio sacar un cuchillo de hoja amplia, la cual recorrió con uno de sus dedos y recordó la nota de Charlie…

ha estado implicada en 6 casos de homicidio- se dijo en voz baja- pero… - se detuvo pues Sara hacia algo extraño con el cuchillo, notó que decía algunas palabras y sin más lo clavaba en la tierra hasta la empuñadura

que haces Sara?- preguntó ante tal acción, la chica le sonrió

Me aseguro de que no llueva- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

No creo que sea necesario- dijo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia ella- no ves lo despejado que está- dijo alzando la barbilla de la chica y señalándole el cielo- no necesitas ser tan supersticiosa- dijo sacando el cuchillo ante los ojos sorprendidos de la chica

Terrence Grandchester, acabas de romper mi hechizo ahora si que va a llover- dijo cruzando los brazos con un fingido enojo

Te apuesto a que no… te apuesto

Te arriesgas?- dijo con una mano en la mejilla mientras alzaba la ceja esperando lo que diría- no creo que sea buena idea- dijo tratando de que dudara

Me gustan los retos Sara, ya deberías saberlo- dijo acercándose a ella tomándola de la barbilla con expresión desafiante con el rostro tan cerca al suyo que podía sentir su respiración, trato de intimidarla, pero no lo logró.

Bien, si llueve que así será, me acompañarás al baile del blanco y negro al cual estoy obligada a ir y estaremos ahí más de media hora- advirtió- y si no llueve, lo cual dudo, haré lo que tú quieras que haga sin hacer preguntas al respecto- propuso muy segura de sus palabras

Estas segura? Aún si te pido cosas impropias?- trató de asustarla

Muy segura- sonrió – es un trato?- le ofreció la mano

Tú lo quisiste Sara- dijo estrechando la mano de la chica

Después de que el trato se cerró ambos comieron y siguieron divirtiéndose sobre todo cuando Terry miraba al cielo despejado señalando al sol brillante.

parece que hoy es mi día de suerte…- decía alardeando mientras Sara alzaba la ceja y reía por dentro

Una vez que ambos estuvieron satisfechos Terry se recostó en la hierba, Sara estaba sentada a su lado abrazándose las piernas, los dos en silencio, y es que no era necesario hablar si ambos se sentían cómodos, de un momento a otro el actor se incorporó y sacó de su bolsillo de la chaqueta su armónica y comenzó a tocar, por un instante había olvidado que la persona a su lado era una chica morena de ojos negros y no una rubia de ojos verdes, cayendo en cuenta de esto cuando escuchó una suave voz armonizar las notas de su melodía, sin dejar de tocar abrió los ojos y la miró; esa chica realmente tenía algo que le hacía sentir extraño su corazón, no podía compararla con Candy pero a la vez eran tan parecidas, ahora estaba ahí entonando con una suave y dulce voz la melodía que tanto atesoraba y le parecía tan mágica como una sirena.

Una suave brisa los envolvió, el cabello de ella se agitaba suavemente mientras algunos mechones del de Terry se escapaban de su cinta era una escena hermosa cuando alguien inesperado hizo su aparición, una pequeña mariposa que encantada por la melodía había acudido, Sara alargó su mano y el insecto se posó en uno de sus dedos, Terry la observaba, cómo era posible que una "asesina potencial" como la había llamado Charlie, podía maravillarse y tener tanto respeto y amor por la vida?, ella terminó de cantar y notas más adelante terminaba Terry que simplemente se quedó observándola.

Es un buen augurio- dijo mientras alentaba al insecto a volar fuera de sus dedos – belleza, libertad y amor ¿qué eliges?

Supongo que libertad y tu? apuesto que dirás amor- contestó el joven

Te equivocas, siempre elegiría libertad- dijo recostándose ahora ella en la hierba

¿Por qué no amor?- preguntó tanteando el terreno

por que el amor no está en mi senda, no de la manera en que todos piensan que es el amor

¿te gustaría jugar un juego?- dijo de repente Terry recostándose a su lado con las manos tras la cabeza.

Claro- sonrió sin quitar la vista del cielo

Se llama secretos y la única regla es jurar que nadie más que nosotros dos sabrá lo que aquí se diga, en cuanto uno de los dos se levante de este lugar todo quedará en el olvido, como si nunca hubiésemos dicho algo - explicó

Puedo preguntar lo que quiera?

Si, pero estarás obligada a responder la misma pregunta si te la regreso, aceptas?- dijo tendiéndole una mano sin levantarse

… esta bien, acepto- alcanzó la mano de Terry de igual forma sin levantarse

Al parecer todo iba bastante bien, se había logrado un ambiente de total confianza en el que nada ni nadie pudiera interrumpirlos, el plan de Terry iba por buen camino.

Empezaré yo, para darte una idea de cómo deben ser las preguntas- dijo Terry – veamos… espero no incomodarte pero dime… eres alguna especie de bruja?- la chica rió ante la pregunta

De alguna forma si, soy una bruja para muchos pero si le preguntas a la abuela te dirá que soy wiccan - dijo con suavidad

De alguna forma creo que lo sabía, cuando te conocí, supe que eras diferente, ahora preguntas tú.

¿Qué te falta en la vida Terry? Tienes todo lo que muchos codician

Buena pregunta… creo que lo que todos buscan, ser feliz, aunque no me creas daría todo lo que tengo por tener una familia, desde pequeño me negaron una y ahora me gustaría ser parte de una, tener una esposa y varios hijos- respondió en tono honesto, Sara se enterneció - ¿crees que alguna vez te enamorarás de alguien y tendrás familia?

No

¿Por qué?- insistió ante la respuesta simple de la chica

por que mi naturaleza es la soledad, no puedo formar una familia y amar a alguien cuando no puedo protegerles de mi misma.

eso es algo que podrías cambiar- insistió- ¿acaso disfrutas tanto estar sola?

Todos creen que amar es fácil, que entregas tu corazón sin esperar que lo acepten total y plenamente, pero cuando sabes que lastimas a alguien por hacer esto la soledad no es una opción, simplemente es el camino – dijo totalmente convencida de sus palabras cuando se incorporó- será mejor que recojamos las cosas, comenzará a llover pronto

¿cómo lo sabes?, está despejado y creo que es una excusa para no seguir contestando preguntas

lo sé por que existe un sutil aroma en el aire de humedad, la presión ha bajado, las aves han regresado a sus hogares o buscan refugio, no hay insectos y si lo notas siempre existe un lapso de silencio antes y por que las primeras gotas han comenzado a caer- dijo extendiendo la mano para recibir las gotas mientras Terry se incorporaba

No sé como lo haces, pero me gusta- dijo entre divertido y sorprendido- pero antes debo decirte un secreto, para quedar a mano- dijo tomándole de la muñeca y mirándole a los ojos- te admiro, eres muy especial Sara Evans, tanto que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes y aprendiera a amar de nuevo, tú serías mi esposa- dijo dejándola en el suelo mientras se levantaba a recoger las cosas para regresar al auto.

Sara estaba completamente sin habla, realmente no podía haberlo dicho en serio, finalmente Candy estaba de por medio, estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué le decía eso, pero en esta ocasión quien leyó sus pensamientos fue Terry.

Recuerda las reglas, anda regresemos antes de que comiences a echarme en cara que perdí una apuesta a tu favor- dijo acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sara sonrió, tomó la mano de Terry y ambos comenzaron a caminar colina abajo para adentrarse en el bosque y llegar al auto, los dos se habían quedado muy callados, por un lado Sara estaba confundida por las palabras de su amigo y por el otro Terry no sabía por que le había dicho eso último, realmente lo pensaba? Si era así entonces John, Robert y todos los demás que decían que sus intenciones con la chica más que de hermanos iban encaminadas hacia otra cosa estaban en lo cierto, pero cómo saberlo realmente?, de pronto recordó la siguiente parte de su plan, afortunadamente para él las cosas iban saliendo bien, la lluvia había sido un inconveniente, sin embargo resultó ser a final de cuentas una buena excusa para adelantar al siguiente paso.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, para cuando lograron alcanzar el auto ambos iban empapados y comenzaba a hacer frío.

¿qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica en cuanto vio que Terry buscaba en su chaqueta y pantalón algo

no encuentro las llaves del auto, diablos!! Seguramente se me cayeron mientras veníamos de regreso- dijo en tono de frustración maldiciendo su mala suerte

no podemos buscarlas ahora, con esta lluvia sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar- dijo Sara

y que propones? Esperar aquí hasta que acabe de llover? A este paso regresaremos a casa pasada la media noche y el camino es peligroso en la oscuridad

deberíamos buscar algún refugio para cubrirnos de la lluvia- sugirió

tienes razón, mi cabaña está cerca de aquí a unos 15 minutos a pie por aquel sendero, vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia el lugar a toda prisa

El sendero se hacía bastante difícil porque era de subida, debido a la lluvia se había convertido en un verdadero lodazal estaba resbaloso tanto que se necesitaba de más maña que fuerza para lograr avanzar, Sara iba unos pasos delante de Terry que le costaba un poco de más trabajo debido a su corpulencia mantenerse en equilibrio, cuando el sendero se fue aplanando la vista de la cabaña de Terry estaba a unos 30 metros. Terry se adelanto jalando a Sara de la muñeca, pues la lluvia ahora era una tormenta y el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con relámpagos para después sonar con un gran estruendo convertidos en truenos, de pronto el actor se paró en seco y se volteó hacia la chica para preguntarle algo, sin embargo con la inercia, tropezó con una de las piedras escondidas en el lodo, estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por los reflejos del actor que la atrapó sin problemas.

Ya en mis brazos? Ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme demasiado- bromeó

Gracioso

De la que te he salvado- dijo burlándose pues la chica iba a caer en un gran charco de lodo, sin embargo al tratar de incorporarla resbaló llevándosela al suelo

Decías?- dijo riendo pues ambos estaban cubierto de lodo en un aspecto muy gracioso

Bueno por lo menos estamos cerca de la cabaña- dijo riendo de igual forma, se puso de pie y ayudó a la chica, pronto estuvieron en la puerta, Terry sacó la llave extra de debajo de una maceta y abrió la puerta

Es algo tenebrosa- comentó Sara

No, realmente es acogedora, parece que el generador de electricidad no está funcionando- dijo accionando el apagador que no funcionó- espérame aquí, iré al sótano a accionarlo- dijo y sin más desapareció

Terry… Terry espera – trató de detenerlo pero el chico no la escuchó, se quedó muy quieta esperando a que regresara, pasaron unos minutos

Terry?- llamó en cuanto escuchó unos pasos el problema era que si bien la oscuridad no le causaba ansiedad, si el hecho de que era un lugar desconocido, oscuro y que estaba sola- no juegues Terry…

La mente tiende a jugarnos malas pasadas cuando los niveles de ansiedad son altos, Sara se sentía paralizada, su respiración se hizo más agitada y los pasos se acercaban a ella sin que pudiera ver al autor de éstos, de pronto frente a sus ojos recuerdos, malos recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza golpeando su mente y se sintió invadida de esa horrible sensación que ella conocía con el nombre de angustia. Una sombra se acercó a ella, no tenía rostro, sólo unos ojos brillantes y rojos, llenos de odio, traía una vela que no le iluminaba el rostro, sólo el camino, alargó su mano para tocarla…

Sara?...- dijo otra figura a su lado que la tomaba de los brazos

Maxwell?-

Sara? Soy yo Terry, que te ocurre? Estas pálida- dijo el chico con preocupación

Terry… - suspiró abrazándolo- no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma- el chico realmente no sabía que pasaba, lo tomó por sorpresa, acababa de subir del sótano, la rodeó con sus brazos

Estas temblando… espero no le temas a la oscuridad por que el generador tiene algunos fusibles quemados y no sirve- dijo tranquilizándola

Descuida, no fue eso- dijo como si nada.

Terry sacó de un mueble de la entrada un par de fósforos y encendió el candelabro que tenía a la mano para alumbrarse.

Bienvenida a la Cabaña de veraneo Grandchester- dijo en tono de mofa haciendo una reverencia

Gracias – devolvió la reverencia muy divertida, olvidando de momento lo ocurrido

Encenderé la chimenea, ponte cómoda- dijo, sin embargo no había pasado de largo que le había llamado de otra forma- Dios es que acaso todas las chicas en mi vida tienen amantes que recuerdan cuando me ven??- pensó recordando a Anthony en el caso de Candy.

La cabaña realmente era acogedora como había dicho Terry, era de dos pisos y bastante amplia, la decoración era muy rústica y sencilla, la sala era amplia con una gran chimenea que de inmediato Terry se dispuso a encender, Sara lo siguió hasta el lugar

¿Cómo es que está tan limpio?- preguntó intrigada pues no se veía huella alguna de polvo en los muebles del lugar

la esposa de un granjero que vive cerca hace la limpieza del lugar cada tercer día, le pago por correo- explicó mientras avivaba el fuego que comenzaba a iluminar más la habitación, logrando que pudiera apreciarse más el lugar

Cuando Terry dio vuelta para ver de frente a su interlocutora notó algo, la chica estaba empapada, cubierta de lodo y se abrazaba a sí misma temblando de frío, estado en el que él mismo se encontraba.

deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada- dijo mientras él mismo se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía cerca del fuego para que se secara- ven, acompáñame- dijo tomando el candelabro mientras la guiaba hacia el piso de arriba a las habitaciones- esta es la habitación que utiliza mi madre cuando viene- dijo entrando con la chica a la recámara- ese es el baño y junto está el vestidor- dijo abriéndolo esperando que su madre hubiera dejado algo de ropa para que la chica lo usara, pero no había nada que pudiera usar- te traeré algo de mi ropa, espero no te moleste- dijo con gran naturalidad- la dejaré encima de la cama para que la encuentres cuando salgas de acicalarte- dijo y salió de la habitación para que él hiciera lo mismo.

De acuerdo

Sara se metió al baño, para su fortuna había agua caliente, así que sin más se quitó la ropa mojada, tenía la piel sumamente fría así que al contacto con el agua de la ducha se sintió en el paraíso, cuando terminó salió envuelta en una toalla con una vela en la mano, realmente le daba gracia la situación y comenzó a reírse sola, hasta que recordó la visión que había tenido cuando Terry la dejó sola, suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a las prendas que Terry seguramente le había dejado mientras ella tomaba una ducha.

Mientras tanto Terry en su propia habitación ya se había duchado y comenzaba a vestirse. Había pensado como parte de su plan llevar a Sara a la cabaña, pero no esperaba que ambos terminarían mojados hasta los huesos y mucho menos que tuvieran que pasar ahí la noche, su plan sólo implicaba pasar a la cabaña y acorralarla de manera que pudiera develar ese misterio que la rodeaba, y regresar a la ciudad, ahora tenía que seguir el juego hasta las últimas consecuencias. En cuanto terminó bajó a la sala para esperar a la chica y tal vez preparar algo de té para calentarse.

En cuanto salió de la cocina con par de tazas de té caliente escuchó a su amiga bajar por las escaleras y se apresuró para darle alcance.

La tormenta ha empeorado, tendremos que pasar la noche… - se interrumpió ante lo que veía- aquí…- terminó la frase completamente sorprendido

Alli estaba Sara con una de sus camisas en color negro, que le quedaba demasiado grande y unos pantalones blancos que seguramente se había tenido que amarrar a la cintura para que no se le cayeran, se veía graciosa, con una cautivadora inocencia mezclada con seducción en cada uno de sus movimientos, Terry estaba un tanto más informal, sus pantalones negros le sentaban de maravilla, y la camisa azul profundo abierta hasta la mitad le daba ese toque sensual por el que todas las que lo miraban suspiraban.

Bueno esperaba una burla de tu parte pero creo que me equivoque- dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa dulce

Créeme Sara en estos momentos en lo último que pienso es en burlarme de tu apariencia- dijo en un tono que ella jamás le había escuchado

Ambos fueron hacia la sala, Terry terminó de servir la taza de té mientras miraba a Sara que se había sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea para calentarse.

Bueno Sr. Grandchester creo que esta fue una aventura no planeada, pero divertida

Ya lo creo- contestó mientras le entregaba la taza de té y se sentaba a su lado junto al fuego, las velas alumbraban un poco el lugar, pero como era de techo alto realmente no demasiado.

Espero que la tormenta pasé rápido- dijo probando la bebida y enseguida notó el sabor de la canela aunado a otro, tenue pero perceptible- que tiene?- preguntó

Ron, para entrar en calor, no quiero que pases frío- dijo esperando su reacción

creí que ya no tomabas- dijo

Es muy poco, además sólo tiene tu bebida- confesó

Ah- dijo sin darle importancia y volvió a tomar la bebida

Vaya…- dijo un tanto decepcionado

Que ocurre?

Creí que te escandalizarías, cualquier otra chica…

Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta que no soy como las otras chicas- sonrió divertida

Si es verdad, por cierto quien ES Maxwell?- dijo tomando un sorbo de su té sin mirarla

Maxwell ERA lo único que tenía en la vida- contestó con tristeza, iba a continuar pero Terry la interrumpió.

No me digas que era tu enamorado?, déjame adivinar, cultivaba flores o se dedicaba a una de esas actividades que tanto aman las chicas y que no deja de ser mediocre o demasiado femenina, y murió en un accidente y te sientes culpable o te dejó por otra mujer jurándote que regresaría o algo por el estilo- dijo con el tono más burlón que tenía, sus palabras destilaban crueldad, tanta que le pegó a Sara en lo más profundo.

Eres un cretino!!- dijo más que enojada, herida mientras golpeaba la mejilla del actor con fuerza, la taza de té salió volando- Cómo te atreves a hablar mal de alguien a quien no conoces!- dijo enojada era la segunda vez que la veía en un estado de turbación como ese

Vas a decirme que aún lo amas entonces, que no puedes olvidarlo y que por eso te amargas la vida marchitándote en soledad?!- volvió a atacar, la reacción de Sara fue obvia, trató de volver a abofetearlo, pero en esta ocasión Terry detuvo su mano con fuerza

Calla!! No tienes derecho!- trató de darle con la otra mano pero también la detuvo- eres un cretino!! Un miserable cretino!!- decía forcejeando, las lágrimas habían empezado a escapar de sus ojos, Terry siendo más fuerte terminó por someterla sosteniendo ambas manos de la chica en el suelo sin permitirle moverse

Dilo Candy grítale a Anthony para que venga y rescate a su princesa, para que venga a decirte que te ama y te lleve al paraíso!!- realmente estaba enojado, sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas de ira, era obvio lo que pasaba, no cayó en cuenta de su error hasta que…

Yo no soy Candy…- lloraba sin fuerzas para soltarse de Terry-… yo no soy Candy- sollozó lastimeramente cuando Terry se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, se sintió terriblemente culpable, soltó a la chica, se puso de pie y se alejó de ella que se quedó dónde estaba, demasiado herida y confundida, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró.

Dos horas más tarde Terry regresaba a la sala encontrando a Sara sentada frente al fuego con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho, con la mirada perdida en el fuego, sin decir nada se acercó a ella y colocó sobre sus hombros una manta.

Sé que debes odiarme, perdóname, no había caído en cuenta que Candy está muy presente en mi y que tú me la recuerdas constantemente, sé que es un error incorregible compararte pero me intriga demasiado tu pasado, estoy obsesionado con saber de ti por que en mi muy insana cabeza es una forma de saberla cercana a ella- dijo un tanto avergonzado, se sentía inmensamente culpable, había lastimado a Sara y no sabía que hacer para compensarla todo se había echado a perder por su impulsividad

Maxwell era mi hermano, era actor ambulante, tenía talento suficiente para ser considerado por la compañía Shakespeare de Inglaterra como el mejor actor de su edad y dio su brillante futuro en una vida de éxitos para darme a mí uno- dijo con la voz apagada, si Terry quería saber de su pasado le daría lo que quería, lo suficiente para que dejara de verla como a su amor perdido.

Terry guardó silencio escuchando a la chica que no quitó la mirada del fuego mientras hablaba.

Mientras tanto en San Francisco, Eliza era escoltada hacia la zona de máxima seguridad de la prisión de Alcatraz, era imponente el lugar, escuchó gritos y maldiciones hasta que entró en el pequeño salón de audiencias, el cual estaba separado por lo que parecía ser un vidrio de un grueso de por lo menos 10 cm., un hombre de aspecto totalmente desagradable estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, estaba atado al asiento de brazos y piernas, tenía la cara baja. La mujer no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, el tipo realmente se veía desagradable con la piel cetrina y el cabello largo y grasoso en las raíces.

Eliza tomó asiento, junto a ella estaba el abogado del prisionero en la habitación había por lo menos cuatro policías.

No me parece que estos policías escuchen mi conversación

El abogado les pidió que se retiraran, finalmente estaban suficientemente a salvo detrás del vidrio de protección.

Sr. Rochester, mi nombre es…

Déjese de formalidades Señora, quiero saber que es lo quiere de mi- interrumpió el hombre con una voz grave y fría, estaba plagada de cierta malicia, que a la propia Eliza se le puso la piel de gallina.

Es acerca de Sara Evans, tengo entendido que usted fue su esposo

SOY su esposo, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré…

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Obsesión

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

Advertencia: este capítulo puede contener lenguaje soez o vulgar, y/o situaciones algo agresivas, si te sientes ofendida(o) al respecto te pido que te abstengas de leerlo. Yo lo clasificaría como PG-15 (sorry P)

Capítulo XII: Obsesión.

Eliza realmente no tenía idea de que era lo que le estaba diciendo el hombre desaliñado que tenía enfrente, se detuvo a observarlo detenidamente, al parecer había sido bastante apuesto, sus ojos no sólo expresaban gran profundidad, sino también una perversidad extraña, una maldad que seducía a los sentidos, según su instinto este hombre ocultaba algo más de lo que Marguerithe le había dicho, tenía ese toque de refinamiento, sus palabras aunque groseras y demandantes denotaban el acento de un hombre educado en las más prestigiadas escuelas europeas? Seguramente, y sus manos, no eran las de un hombre de trabajo pesado, eran manos de un empresario, tal vez un abogado, algo había en él que le repugnaba y le atraía; pero antes tenía que seguir con su plan.

Dígame Sra. en que puedo ayudarle?- preguntó en tono insolente cuando la pelirroja se había quedado en silencio- o es que acaso sólo viene a ver si puedo darle una visita conyugal?- molestó

Impertinente!- dijo la chica muy ofendida con la agresión

Esta bien, mejor dígame que es lo que quiere la "dulce Meg" de mi- dijo refiriéndose a la amiga, Eliza alzó la ceja ante la mención de tal calificativo para la rubia.

Marguerithe no me especificó muchas cosas Sr. Rochester… sólo me dijo que le entregara este sobre personalmente- dijo sacando de su bolsita de mano una carta perfumada con jazmines, la cual entregó al abogado que de inmediato la tomó entre sus manos, esperando la aprobación del hombre para abrirla y leerla para él, ya que estaba aislado de ellos.

El hombre sonrió a medias mostrando la dentadura amarillenta, la chica sintió una arcada en el estómago, pero logró desviar la mirada a tiempo para que no se notara demasiado.

Le parezco repugnante cierto?- preguntó orgulloso, la pelirroja no contestó- Apure a leer la maldita carta!!!- ordenó al anciano que con cierto nerviosismo la abrió.

"Mi querido Marcus, sé que esto te interesa, así que firma todos los papeles que mi distinguida y querida amiga, Eliza Leagan, te ha llevado. Tú mejor que nadie sabes la razón de mis actos y que hay un juramento entre ambos de por medio. Besos de tu siempre querida, Meg"- conluyó el abogado, la carta era demasiado corta y sólo eran unas cuantas líneas con una orden específica, Marcus comenzó a reír de forma bastante burlona, sin embargo cuando su risa cesó lo que menos causaba la expresión del hombre era hilaridad.

Pero ¿Quién diablos se ha creído esa maldita mujerzuela para ordenarme a MI a hacer algo?- dijo estallando en ira, moviéndose de la silla en la que estaba inmovilizado.

Eliza se levantó de su asiento asustada mientras el abogado daba unos pasos hacia atrás, dos de los guardias de seguridad que esperaban afuera entraron en la habitación con las macanas y armas listas, sin embargo no fue necesario, Marcus se tranquilizó un poco al ver la expresión en los rostros de sus interlocutores, si había algo que le excitaba o le emocionaba en la vida era ver y sentir el miedo reflejado en los rostros de los demás, pero no había más placer para él que ser la causa de ese miedo. Los guardias volvieron a salir de la habitación.

pero siéntese damisela, no voy a morderla- se burló volviendo a adoptar una expresión más seria y satíricamente amable- los amigos de mi querida Meg son también mis "amigos"-agregó poniendo énfasis en la palabra. Eliza un poco más confiada, aunque maldiciendo por dentro a Marguerithe se sentó fingiendo indiferencia muy atenta a lo que el hombre le diría

Dime Eliza… qué es lo que piensas darme a cambio de que firme esos papeles? Que gana una arribista como tú con todo esto?- preguntó mirándola fijamente sus ojos brillaron con perversidad. Eliza tragó saliva, se intimidó ante la mirada, pero de inmediato las palabras de Marguerithe volvieron a su cabeza.

Marg… Meg dijo que lo que más anhelas será tuyo- dijo con mucha más confianza al ver que el interés del hombre estaba por completo en sus palabras, se puso de pie y sacó otra hoja de papel doblada por la mitad y se la entregó al abogado que ante la mirada de impaciencia de su cliente examinó…

Y bien?- dijo con impaciencia mientras uno de los guardias volvía a entrar

Lo siento la visita terminó- volteó a ver a Eliza y al abogado, sin embargo Marcus no le hizo ningún caso

Dígame con un demonio que es!!- gritó desesperado mientras los demás guardias entraban en la estancia y se lo llevaban

Es una trascripción de la anulación de su matrimonio religioso, firmada por el propio Papa- dijo en un hilo de voz el anciano con los ojos muy abiertos, Marcus comenzó a reír de forma casi histérica pero realmente podía traducirse en algo parecido a euforia.

Eliza salió de la isla de Alcatraz bastante satisfecha, aún no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido ahí dentro, lo importante era el hecho de que después de haber tenido la audiencia con Marcus Rochester, una hora más tarde el abogado le entregaba cada uno de los papeles que le había entregado firmados. De inmediato puso un cable urgente a Chicago.

Mientras tanto Marcus iba a su celda en una silla de ruedas, escoltado por seis guardias de seguridad todos completamente armados y alertas a cualquier movimiento del hombre, su día se había iluminado, sonreía de una manera que los propios custodios preferían mantenerse un poco más alejados que de costumbre, ese era el efecto que tenía en todos los que lo conocían dentro de la prisión, le encantaba poseer tal poder sobre los demás, causar miedo y si a éste se le aunaba el infligir dolor todo era ,desde su psicótico universo, perfecto. Los pasillos de área más restringida eran más estrechos, tres de los guardias entraron con él a la celda y de inmediato los otros tres le apuntaron con el arma a la cabeza, lo desamarraron y salieron del lugar. Marcus que estaba de muy buen humor, caminó con tranquilidad siguiendo el muro con uno de sus dedos hasta llegar a la altura de su camastro en dónde se recostó aún con la sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

Mi hermosa princesa… pronto estaremos juntos para siempre…- dijo mientras observaba el muro en dónde lo único que lo adornaba era un pedazo de papel amarillento bastante viejo y que tenía sobre su superficie el rostro de Sara, al parecer dibujado por él mismo (N.de la A.: obviamente fue hecho hace tiempo por que no le permiten tener ningún objeto que sirva de arma en la celda).

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Nueva York…

Comenzaban a asomar los primeros rayos de luz por la ventana, era extraño como la percepción que se tiene de una persona puede cambiar de improviso con una confesión, ahora la luz bañaba su rostro relajado, perdido en el resplandor del mágico mundo de los sueños, era fascinante observarla tan indefensa e infantil, fuera del alcance de toda pena y sufrimiento, había un sentimiento de culpa en su corazón que le torturaba ¿cómo había sido capaz de llevarla al extremo de tener que revelar una verdad que la lastimaba? Que con el simple hecho de recordarla la mataba lentamente.

Se recriminó recordando la conversación que hasta hace todavía unos minutos llevaba con la chica ahora dormida en el sofá, cubierta con la manta. No podía dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza a cada palabra de Sara, por un lado él había logrado sacar algo de su historia que tanto le atemorizaba y por otro ella había puesto en perspectiva la relación que llevaban, ¿acaso era cierto? Sólo estaba con ella por que le recordaba constantemente a Candy? Al parecer ella sabía más la respuesta que él mismo.

_Flashback_

_Te debo una disculpa- dijo después de escuchar que Maxwell había sido el hermano de la chica_

_La acepto, ahora mismo quiero que arreglemos nuestra situación, YO soy Sara, la violinista, no Candy, la enfermera…- dijo volteando a verle a los ojos y descubriendo en ellos confusión._

_Sé quien eres, pero realmente no te conozco, cómo diferenciarte si tu imagen no me dice nada, más que eres muy parecida a "ella"- dijo con seriedad sin mencionar su nombre, aún le dolía hacerlo, si las cosas se iban a arreglar iba a exigir que fuera a fondo._

_¿qué quieres saber de mi? Lo que ves es lo que soy, Terry, tú lo dijiste una mujer asustada, sola y amargada y aún así no puedes ver la diferencia con "Candy", no entiendo cómo puedes confundirme con ella, somos como un eclipse, ella es el sol, la estrella cálida y amorosa, yo la luna, opaca y fría.- dijo volviendo a posar su vista en el fuego_.

_Sé que no eres Candy y no tienes que hacer tan brusca comparación_

_Entonces?? Por que insistes en tratarme como a ella, en mirarme de la misma forma en que la mirabas a ella? Yo no soy Candy, no soy un ángel al que todo mundo ama, ni hago feliz a las personas - dijo, comenzaba a volver a sentirse turbada, al parecer las palabras salían de su boca sin que realmente las pensara, se puso de pie para enfrentarlo._

_Porque aun la amo!! La amo más que a mi vida y ella prefirió a… - no pudo continuar estaba muy molesto, sus ojos parecían llamaradas de ira, detestaba aceptar que Albert era su reemplazo en el corazón de la única mujer a la que le había entregado su alma_

_Albert, dilo y libérate de tu maldición, Candy te olvido! ama a otro hombre y debes aceptarlo si realmente la amas!- confrontó, su voz era un tanto fría pero estaba cansada de que la vieran como a un recuerdo, estaba agotada de que Terry se atreviera a confrontar su corazón cuando no podía intentar sanar la herida del propio._

_Calla!- dijo frustrado y enojado tomándole por ambos brazos y ejerciendo presión _

_No voy a callarme, Terry! Acepta que Candy ama a Albert! Y Olvídala!!- alzó la voz, estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus emociones y eso podría traer consecuencias que conocía, estaba siendo cruel y fría._

_Y que vas a saber tú de lo que siento, eres una hipócrita! Cómo te atreves a pedirme que olvide mi pasado para seguir adelante cuando tú no puedes hacerlo- dijo serio tratando de mantener la calma_

_Es diferente!- dijo soltándose de él con brusquedad y dándole la espalda mientras se abrazaba a sí misma._

_En que? Es que tienes una maldición que dice que serás infeliz el resto de tus días por que viniste a este mundo sólo a sufrir?!- dijo burlándose y sin pensarlo (N. de la A.: Oo! acaba de dar en la llaga)_

_Tú… no entiendes… - dijo tratando de que no le afectara la ironía _

_Entonces ayúdame a entender, estoy harto de todo este misterio alrededor tuyo, tal pareciera que entre menos sepa de ti es mejor, pero a mí no me basta! - dijo tratando de mantener la cordura y no explotar, volvió a posar sus manos sobre sus hombros y la volteó frente a frente_

_Tú lo dijiste… estoy maldita, mi vida es una maldición, mis sueños me advierten las consecuencias de mis actos!, todo lo que toco lo destruyo, y veo como se deshace frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer algo al respecto, mi vida es así!- dijo respirando agitadamente a punto de las lágrimas, estaba un tanto desesperada._

_No digas tonterías Sara, sólo son coincidencias- contestó incrédulo_

_NO! Crees que me gustó presenciar la muerte de mis padres y hermanos antes de que ocurrieran? Sólo por que los amaba demasiado!, crees que es una broma cuando digo que no deseo ser amada por alguien de quien bien sé puedo llegar a enamorarme?_

_No creo que sea una broma, creo que te ocultas por que has pasado por eventos traumáticos- la chica suspiro separándose de él buscando la seguridad de la distancia entre ellos._

_Entiende esto Terry, Yo maté a mis padres a mis hermanos y a todos los que han tenido la desdicha de ser amados por mi, a cada uno de ellos les he pagado extinguiéndoles la vida, señalándole a la muerte quien es el siguiente de la lista- dijo desesperada las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo- no te atrevas a juzgar mi soledad o mi amargura por que no entiendes lo que es vivir atada a un destino que no puedo cambiar!!_

_Por que no? Tú eres dueña de tu vida, de tus decisiones y del camino que has de tomar, nada está escrito Sara- dijo alzando la voz, le frustraba no entender lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica, de lo que estaba diciendo era una locura – no te das cuenta que lo que dices está basado en una creencia pagana?? Maldiciones, hechizos, premoniciones!!! Por Dios Sara cualquiera que te escuché te diría_

_Loca?- interrumpió - crees que no lo sé? Crees que me gusta vivir con esta carga de saber que las personas que amo han muerto para que yo tenga un futuro? Y que todo es indeleble?? si nunca has visto a la oscuridad entrar en tu corazón y arrebatarte lo que más atesoras, si no has visto impotente las señales de lo que ocurrirá, si jamás has estado en un altar esperando unirte para siempre al que consideras el verdadero amor y ver como se desvanece, si nunca has vivido con miedo no puedes entenderme!!!- gritó señalándolo, las llamas de la chimenea se había avivado de repente subiendo algunos centímetros, ¿cómo poder juzgar una creencia con la que has vivido todos los días de tu vida? y Terry lo sabía._

_Y que? Pretendes vivir así lo que te queda de vida?,alejando a las personas que desean amarte con el alma, evitando a toda costa sentir? Te mientes a ti misma, no eres de hielo "princesa insufrible", tu única maldición es que te has atado a ti misma, has desterrado toda esperanza de felicidad…_

_Basta!! - gritó con los ojos cerrados y la taza de té de Terry que aún seguía intacta explotó sobresaltando al actor, a quien de inmediato volvió a su mente la noche en el Pájaro de fuego cuando la copa de cristal se había roto entre las manos de ambos- No quiero volver a vivirlo entiendes? Vi morir a mi hermano dos veces!! Vi como mi prometido se desangraba en mis brazos a dos pasos del altar!! Vi… mi vida irse al infierno… - dijo y Terry dio unos pasos hacia ella- Déjame!! Deja de atormentarme!!- se colapso en el suelo, con las manos en los oídos para no escuchar nada más, fue cuando Terry se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos la discusión, se inclinó junto a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos en señal protectora mientras trataba de tranquilizarla._

_Sara, las maldiciones sólo surten efecto cuando crees en ellas- dijo suavemente acariciando su cabello con ternura mientras la contenía._

_Fin Flashback_

Así se habían quedado, en silencio mientras ella aligeraba un poco la carga de su corazón, Terry siguió sosteniéndola, había logrado lo que quería Sara había abierto su corazón, le había dicho o gritado el por que de su aislamiento, y siendo realmente honesto había sido cruel, se había vengado de ella sólo por que le hizo ver la realidad que le lastimaba demasiado, pero finalmente una verdad; amaba demasiado a Candy y odiaba a Albert por haberse ganado a pulso su amor, y detestaba que fuera la propia Sara quien le obviara el hecho de su comportamiento hacia ella. Tenía razón, Sara era físicamente muy parecida a Candy, demasiado, el color de la piel, las pecas, los ojos grandes y expresivos, la sonrisa amable y sincera, la risa inocente y cristalina, hasta la forma en que le bajaba las defensas y lo hacía madurar.

Tenía que enterrar a Candy en el pasado y lo sabía, pero se negaba a hacerlo, la pregunta era ¿realmente Sara es un reemplazo o hay algo más atrás?, ese día supo algo, que Sara había tenido una vida más difícil que la de Candy, y eso ya era mucho decir, no podía imaginar el dolor que ella sentía por haber perdido de forma tan radical a su familia y seres queridos, sin embargo lo de la maldición le parecía un tanto exagerado y catastrófico, realmente podía haber una fuerza del destino que te marcara caminar por un sendero lleno de espinos? Todavía tenía sus dudas. Se acercó a ella y retiró, con cuidado de no despertarla, algunos mechones de su cabello que tenía sobre la frente.

Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero yo te demostraré que puedes cambiar el destino- dijo suavemente y subió a su habitación.

Tiempo más tarde Sara abría los ojos para encontrarse en el sofá, la pelea de la noche anterior estaba fresca en su mente, sin embargo era toda una experta escondiendo y suprimiendo sentimientos, así que trató de no darle importancia, tenía un tenue dolor de cabeza, le extrañó estar en el sofá, fue lo último que recordaba era a Terry abrazándola en el suelo. Se levantó y se estiró como un gato como era su costumbre cada mañana, el día estaba frío y húmedo, se medio peinó con los dedos y buscó la cocina, la casa estaba en silencio, seguramente Terry estaba durmiendo todavía y no quería despertarlo, sin embargo en cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina encontró al chico sentado a la mesa con una taza de té caliente y un libro, estaba bastante entretenido con su lectura, así que ya daba media vuelta cuando…

Sara es de mala educación quedarse en el marco de las puertas observando a las personas… se diría que no tienes educación- dijo como saludo, al parecer se encontraba de buen humor.

No quería interrumpir- sonrió mientras entraba en la cocina tomando asiento frente a él

Tienes hambre?- preguntó dejando el libro a un lado y sirviéndole una taza de té

Un poco, pero sobreviviré- le guiñó un ojo mientras daba un sorbo de la bebida

Supongo que no tienes prisa por regresar a casa cierto?

Por que lo preguntas?

Por que necesitamos encontrarte algo que usar, tu vestido está arruinado, y no creo que quieras entrar a tu departamento usando ropas de hombre- dijo serio, sin embargo Sara comenzó a reír como una niña que ha hecho una travesura y lo disfruta- claro que si te causa tanta gracia… -

Perdón, es que no sería la primera vez que me visto de hombre – dijo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo ante la cara sorprendida del actor

Vaya y yo aquí preocupándome por tu reputación- dijo divertido y curioso

No piense mal Sr. Grandchester, alguna vez tuve que vestirme como un chico para que me dejaran tocar el violín en los teatros- explicó recordando los viejos tiempos- y debo decir que era bastante popular con las chicas- agregó riendo y contagiando a Terry que rió de buena gana, cuando se calmó la miró tratando de formarse la imagen en la mente, sin embargo su vista de repente se fijó en la camisa que se deslizó del hombro de Sara dejándolo al descubierto, la chica sin haberlo notado, ofrecía una mezcla de seducción e inocencia al mismo tiempo.

El silencio se hizo algunos segundos

Parece tan suave… - pensó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasó por su mente de inmediato se censuró

Terry utilizó todo su autocontrol para desviar la vista del hombro desnudo de Sara, rogó para que ella no se diera cuenta, pues no deseaba incomodarla, la situación hubiera sido demasiado embarazosa, aunque al parecer ella estaba distraída en sus propios recuerdos. Cuando se escuchó que alguien entraba por a puerta principal, era la esposa del granjero.

Debe ser la Sra. Jings- dijo saliendo de la cocina, Sara le siguió y ambos encontraron a una señora de edad madura que venía junto a un hombre, al parecer su esposo, con quien discutía algo acerca de unos caballos, cuando ambos vieron a Terry se sonrojaron y de inmediato lo saludaron.

Terry los saludó con cordialidad disculpándose por no haber avisado que iría, Sara le miraba en silencio, al parecer ambas personas no habían notado su presencia hasta que Terry mencionó el incidente del día anterior con su ropa. La mujer la miró y la chica notó su sonrojo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que era por la vestimenta que traía y por supuesto el detalle de su hombro al descubierto, Sara rió por dentro y se acomodó la camisa de Terry con naturalidad.

Creo que puedo conseguir algo para la Srita.- dijo el granjero con amabilidad mientras sonreía a Sara, quien correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza

Se lo agradeceré- dijo Terry y el matrimonio abandonó el lugar a prisa mirándose entre ellos y después pasando la vista del actor a la chica y viceversa.

Parece que todo está arreglado- dijo Sara contenta.

Tiempo después regresó sólo el granjero con una camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla de su hijo, al parecer más pequeño y que a Sara le sentaron mejor que la ropa de Terry, cuando se cambió y regresó a la estancia.

Realmente me sorprendes, si que pareces niño- se burló, pues había recogido su cabello en una trenza.

Será mejor que se cuide sr. Actor, que si me aplico puedo quitarle su puesto en la compañía, sé personificar bien el papel- siguió el juego

Ya lo veo

Tengo práctica- le guiñó un ojo y ambor rieron.

Después de una conversación agradable sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, comieron y "sorpresivamente" Terry encontró las llaves de su auto exactamente debajo de éste, así que regresaron a casa después de su aventura.

Mientras tanto en Chicago…

Querido Neil, me encanta cuando me traes el desayuno a la cama- dijo Marguerithe con una sonrisa mientras el chico llevaba una charola.

Te mereces eso, después de anoche- dijo con una sonrisa recordando la noche pasional que habían pasado juntos

Como en los viejos tiempos… - dijo la rubia besando al chico en los labios de manera informal y rápida.

Crees que Eliza tarde?, espero no haya tenido problemas para ver a nuestra carta maestra- dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

Dudo mucho que Marcus se niegue a firmar, le estoy ofreciendo aquello que más desea en la vida- dijo fría, jactándose de su astucia- ¿Quién podría negarse a obtener el objeto de sus más profundos y perversos deseos a cambio de una insignificancia?- agregó y Neil notó cierta malevolencia en sus palabras.

Olvidas que está en la cárcel-

No, claro que no lo olvido, pero dentro de poco tiempo tendrá audiencia, su abogado es bueno, parece que trata de conseguirle libertad condicional, aunque dudo mucho que se la den- dijo indiferente

No te importa?

La verdad… no, me da lo mismo, mientras obtenga lo que quiero…

Dime Meg, que le prometiste a ese Marcus a cambio de que te diera el poder sobre todos sus bienes, en este caso los bienes de tu hermanastra- preguntó curioso, Marguerithe se había mantenido un tanto reservada, sólo le había dicho lo necesario y ahora estaba pidiendo más y eso no era demasiado conveniente para ella.

Neil… ¿qué es aquello que todo hombre con dinero y poder está obsesionado por obtener?- preguntó tomando el rostro del hombre con ambas manos muy cerca de él

N-no… sé… más poder y dinero?- preguntó

No, el hombre que lo tiene todo se obsesiona por aquello que no PUEDE tener…- dijo con malicia

No entiendo…

Le ofrecí a Sara… su amante y ferviente esposa…- sonrió con malicia

Pero ella es su esposa, él ya la tiene- replicó sin entender

No eres muy listo cariño, cierto?- pensó para sí – yo sé mi cuento cariño, tú sólo deja las cosas en mis manos y pronto tú, Eliza y yo por fin tendremos eso que nos obsesiona tanto- sonrió

Candy… por fin será mía…- pensó Neil

Al fin tendré mi venganza–dijo tirando a un lado la bandeja con la comida mientras lo jalaba hacia ella y lo besaba con pasión para volver a hacer el amor.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Chicago…

Candy! Que pasó te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sophie una de las mucamas cuando la chica que venía caminando algo distraída tropezó con una de las repisas y el florero de cristal con las "Dulces Candy" se hacía añicos en el suelo.

Sí, soy una distraída- se lamentó con picardía mientras ayudaba a la mucama a levantar el tiradero.

El camino a Nueva York fue tranquilo y callado, ambos estaban cansados, a pesar de que el silencio no era incómodo, Terry notó que Sara estaba algo inquieta, por lapsos movía el pie en señal de nerviosismo, continuamente tomaba su medallón la mano y lo apretaba y tal pareciera que estaba muy atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

Pasa algo? Te noto… nerviosa, descuida pronto llegaremos- dijo pensando que se trataba por el tiempo.

N-no es eso…me siento extraña…

Tal ves te mareaste por el camino

Si… tal vez, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así…

Así como?

Como si esperara que pasara algo… - se dijo en voz baja como si su interlocutor no estuviera presente.

Pasar que?- preguntó intrigado, la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta no esperaba que le escuchara

No me hagas caso, seguro es cansancio- dijo para que dejara de interrogarle, sin embargo también para tranquilizarse a sí misma…

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Sara…

Gracias por la aventura, Terry- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Un placer como siempre, Sara, espero no haya resentimientos

Claro que no- dijo y el chico ya daba media vuelta para retirarse cuando… - por cierto, el baile del blanco y negro es en unos cuantos días para que lo tomes en cuenta- dijo con mirada triunfal

Vaya así que no se te olvidó

Bromeas? Olvidar que te gane una apuesta a la buena? Claro que no – le guiñó un ojo sonriente- te veré después, cuídate…

Bien, igual tú… y recuerda lo que te dije… sólo funciona cuando lo crees1 – y salió del lugar.

En cuanto Sara cerró la puerta de su departamento y dio media vuelta para ir a descansar, la ventana cerrada se abrió de golpe con una ráfaga de viento que tiró el florero con las lilas que Lukas le había llevado el día anterior, al caer al suelo se rompió en pedazos y esa conocida y un poco olvidada punzada en el corazón regresó. El dolor la tiró de rodillas llevándose una mano al pecho, con la respiración agitada, el escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y el sudor helado, con los ojos abiertos y perdidos en algún punto frente a ella mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejilla.

Continuará…

1 Las Maldiciones sólo surten efecto cuando crees en ellas.


	14. Recuerdos

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

Capítulo XIII: Recuerdos. 

Sara despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos esperando que todo hubiese sido un sueño, sin embargo el dolor en el pecho era intenso, también notó algo estaba recostada sobre su cama y traía sus ropas de dormir.

- como?...- se preguntó cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Terry entraba con un servicio de té, miró a su alrededor y en el reloj que tenía sobre su mesa de dormir eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche

- como te sientes- preguntó sirviendo una taza y tomando asiento a su lado.

- bien supongo… que fue lo que paso- preguntó

- te encontré inconsciente en la entrada de tu departamento- dijo retirando unos cabellos de su rostro y tocando su frente para ver si aún tenía fiebre- supongo que fue consecuencia de la tormenta de ayer.

- regresaste?...

Flashback

Terry había dejado en la puerta a su amiga y se disponía a salir del lugar, apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia las escaleras cuando Lukas, el vecino de enfrente salía de su apartamento acompañado de su pequeña hija, una chiquilla pelirroja de encantadores ojos azules que sonreía de oreja a oreja, y para sorpresa de Terry se dirigían exactamente hacia la puerta de su amiga, sin más dio media vuelta y se adelantó a ellos como si acabara de llegar

- Buenos días- dijo el vecino reconociendo a Terry como un gran actor

- Buenos días- contestó secamente, sin embargo sonrió a la niña y le acarició la cabellera lacia.

- Vienes a ver a Sara?... es mi amiga y la voy a invitar al carrusel- dijo la niña sonriendo inocentemente, cuando se escuchó el jarrón que se rompía en el suelo

La niña brincó del susto y se escondió tras las piernas de su padre que de inmediato se acercó a la puerta, sin embargo ese lugar ya lo ocupaba Terry que tocaba con fuerza.

- Sara! Estas bien! Abre la puerta- dijo al escucharla

- Iré por ayuda, Cat, entra en la casa y no salgas- dijo llevándose a la niña y metiéndola en su casa para bajar corriendo las escaleras

- Sara- grito Terry y forzó la puerta encontrando a la chica desmayada a sus pies, de inmediato vio si tenía pulso cuando llegaban sin aire Lukas y el portero del edificio.

-Srita. Evans-

- No se queden ahí parados llamen un médico- ordenó el actor mientras la tomaba en brazos, Lukas entró con él al departamento y le abrió camino hacia la habitación de la chica, claro después de abrir tres puertas equivocadas, pero finalmente lo encontraron, Terry colocó a la chica sobre la cama y comenzó por quitarle el calzado y abrir los botones de la camisa que llevaba, de manera que la respiración se facilitara.

Fin de Flashback

-El doctor dijo que estas bajo mucha tensión- dijo como si nada-

-llamaste un doctor? Por que- dijo como si fuera lo más normal estar desmayado en la puerta de la casa

-tienes razón es muy normal encontrar a personas inconscientes en sus casas, con jarrones rotos y esas cosas- respondió con característico sarcasmo.

- gracias Terry… - dijo sonriéndole, estaba pálida – quieres que…

- ni siquiera lo intentes pecas- dijo deteniéndola al ver que trataba de levantarse – estoy bien, de hecho tu vecino se ofreció en preparar algo de comer-

- Lukas está aquí- preguntó sorprendida

- no, de hecho lo mande a su casa después de que cocinó- dijo con cierto cinismo- además no quisiera verte en pijamas… de por si supongo que se hará uno de esas grandísimos escándalos en los que tú y yo estaremos implicados románticamente por mucho tiempo.

- Bueno Robert me lo agradecerá no crees- sonrió

- Supongo que te besaría- dijo tomándola de los brazos para volverla a acomodar entre las almohadas, sin embargo se acercó demasiado, cruzando las miradas- Robert te besaría- agregó soltándola – me iré en cuanto te duermas- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- Terry, espera…

- qué ocurre?

- nada…

Terry salió de la habitación, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Sara salía a su encuentro y se sentaba frente a él en la sala envuelta en su bata de dormir.

-El día en que mi padre se casó con la baronesa, mi hermano Maxwell se fue de la casa, jamás entendí por que me había abandonado hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos años más tarde. El primer año viviendo juntos como una familia fue extraño, yo jugaba en los jardines y alrededores de la casa y mis hermanastras tenían prohibido siquiera salir de la casa si no iban acompañadas de alguna de las mucamas o nanas, yo tenía impuestos más deberes mientras ellas hacían apenas la mitad de los suyos, en fin… cosas del estilo. Fue un año difícil, Marge siempre me trató con indiferencia, aún si yo buscaba su opinión y consejo en algunas de mis niñerías o sueños; siempre se burló de mi sueño de ser una gran violinista y tocar incluso para reyes, decía que seguir el ejemplo de mi madre era malo y que mi padre me había malcriado dándome alas en un mundo en dónde las mujeres sólo brillan cuando tienen un esposo rico o importante, sufrí aún más por que no sabía nada de Maxwell, me había abandonado literalmente con unas niñas que no sabían el significado de la palabra hermana y con un reemplazo de madre que apenas y me volteaba a ver, y papá casi nunca estaba en casa. No fue sino hasta que papá murió que supe que se encontraba viviendo con la abuela Marishka y que comenzaba a tener partes importantes dentro de las obras teatrales de los propios gitanos.

Cuando mi padre murió, mi madrastra creyó que le había dejado como heredera universal junto con sus hijas, sin embargo jamás se había cambiado el testamento, a su muerte mi madre tendría el 50 de los bienes y mis hermanos y yo repartidos en partes iguales el otro 50, pero dadas las circunstancias, para cuando leyeron el testamento me encontraba siendo la niña de seis años más rica de la región mientras mi hermano no fuera localizado, a eso se le aunaban la fortuna de mamá y de los abuelos que ya habían dejado en nosotros todo lo que tenían. Mi padrino, era el albacea de ambos mientras Max y yo cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad y en mi caso si es que me desposaba antes de esto mi esposo sería quien administrara mis bienes bajo su supervisión.

- Me preguntarás por que te hablo de dinero y tierras, cuando lo que te interesa saber es mi pasado, bueno por que de ahí comenzaron mis problemas.- explicó a su amigo con una débil sonrisa.

Terry estaba sorprendido, sentado en el sofá frente a la chica no se había esperado que la situación pasara a ser totalmente benéfica y que ella le contara su vida a grandes rasgos, permaneció callado y atento a cada palabra de Sara mientras ella hablaba, se le notaba cansada pero a la vez sumamente honesta y decidida a decirle todo a su amigo.

- siempre es el dinero y la posición… - dijo Terry con algo de amargura recordando su propia vida.

-En fin, creo que si antes no le agradaba a la baronesa ahora que me sabía dueña absoluta de todo el patrimonio de la familia pues menos, trato de convencer a mi padrino con que le otorgaran mi tutela, sin embargo no cedió, mucho menos cuando nos cortó toda comunicación, estuvimos viajando por toda Inglaterra para evitar que nos encontrara, hasta que por fin comenzamos a radicar en Londres, el abogado me proporcionaba una pensión para mi educación jamás supo que ese dinero era destinado para que mi familia adoptiva se creara una fama que no tenía, a Marge le gustaba aparentar, se daba más lujos que los que realmente podía costear, cenas, bailes, ropa y accesorios, hasta mandó a sus hijas al Colegio San Pablo.

- tú estabas en el San Pablo- preguntó sorprendido por la coincidencia tratando de recordar si alguna vez la había visto en el colegio.

- no, según Marge era un desperdicio gastar en mí dinero cuando el futuro de Marguerithe estaba en riesgo, tomando en cuenta que Jacqueline nunca figuraba en sus planes.

- pero entonces como hiciste para...- preguntó tratando de no parecer demasiado brusco notando el hecho de que la chica era bastante culta e instruida como si hubiera estado en los mejores colegios europeos.

-tal ves no fui al San Pablo ni me codeaba con lo mejor de Londres, pero siempre me he jactado de tener iniciativa y lo mejor de todo… de tener ojos para leer y en Londres había suficientes bibliotecas con todos los libros que yo pudiese anhelar, era demasiado joven e ingenua para molestarme por la injusticia de negarme una educación formal, sin embargo mi padre también se había formado así, había estudiado medicina por su cuenta hasta que tuvo el suficiente dinero para pagarse una escuela y después ganar una beca, cuando se dio cuenta era director del hospital y después su dueño.- sonrió

- vaya…- recordó cuando tuvo que irse de la escuela para que Candy se quedara y lograr seguir el sueño de su vida, ser un gran actor sin que el apellido, prestigio y dinero de su padre opacaran la calidad de su desempeño.

-Para cuando tenía 10 años conocía el infierno y no era muy alentador darme cuenta que era una niña diferente a los demás, me costó mucho trabajo aceptarme- dijo mirando a Terry que puso cara de interrogación.- tenía miedo de mí misma y de lo que podía hacer… las visiones, lo creas o no sabía que pasarían cosas un día o momentos antes de que realmente ocurrieran, al inicio eran sueños… pesadillas más bien difusas sin un orden o coherencia, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más frecuentes se hacían, casi todas las noches tenía pesadillas, Marguerithe se encargó de que la lista de mis sobrenombres aumentara constantemente. Detestaba que me vieran con compasión, yo no había pedido vivir de esa forma y mucho menos había pedido este don- agregó tomando su medallón con una mano.- lo único que daba sentido a mi vida era la música, me encerraba en el desván a practicar cuando había terminado mis deberes en la casa, mi madre siempre nos había inculcado a todos el amor al arte, Maxwell amaba el teatro, Cristine podía pasar horas dibujando y yo siempre estaba absorta en la música, es hasta hoy lo único que me hace sentir segura…

- En ese entonces, recibí la primera carta de Maxwell, no sabía si llorar o reír, estaba muy emocionada, creí que me diría que me extrañaba tanto como yo a él y que se arrepentía de haberse ido de la casa, y que sentía la muerte de mi padre, sin embargo sólo me hacía participe de que iría a vivir a Italia con mi padrino y su hijo, y que pronto la abuela Marishka iría a Londres con el grupo de gitanos; creo que jamás había llorado tanto, rompió mi corazón darme cuenta de que no le importaba, me sentí impotente y olvidada, Marguerithe por supuesto no perdió la oportunidad para hacerme notar que era obvio que todo el mundo me odiaba por ser un fenómeno y fue cuando paso, jamás me había enfurecido tanto, no supe si había sido yo en ese momento, pero la ventana junto a la que estaba parada Marguerithe se había estrellado y roto como si le hubiesen golpeado con una piedra, la niña salió corriendo gritando que trataba de matarla, la baronesa me retó y me encerró en el sótano, estaba oscuro y hacía frío, ese día desee morir, no quería estar en este mundo si nadie me quería… - el rostro de Sara se ensombreció por los recuerdos, Terry no sabía que hacer, si levantarse y reconfortarla o simplemente seguir escuchando eso que tanto había deseado, la historia de una vida.

- quieres algo de tomar- interrumpió el chico al ver que estaba un poco tensa.

- me encantaría- sonrió de nuevo mientras Terry le servía una taza de té caliente – supongo que mi historia no es el cuento de hadas que esperabas- dijo de repente

- no supongo que no pero me gustaría escuchar lo que sigue… si tú quieres claro… - la animó a seguir, la chica sonrió

- Lo siguiente fue aún más extraño, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve en el sótano, ni si mis pensamientos suicidas tuvieron el efecto de hacerme dormir de manera que yo creyera que había muerto, sólo recuerdo una luz y el rostro de mi madre, reconfortándome, soñé que me llevaba con ella y volábamos por los cielos mirando la campiña, y supe que ella siempre cuidaría de mi sin importar si estaba o no conmigo. Para cuando la abuela llego a Londres con los gitanos, la situación en casa estaba más difícil, la baronesa no quería que tuviera algo que ver con esa parte de mi familia, sin embargo Jacqueline me ayudó a ver a la abuela, a quien realmente me alegré de ver. Fue ella la que me entregó los cientos de regalos que Max compraba para mí cada vez que estaban en un lugar diferente, me sentí un tanto más feliz con ese detalle, finalmente Max no me había olvidado del todo; fue ella quien me explicó mi naturaleza y la necesidad que tenía mi don de ser explotado al máximo, pues me estaba haciendo daño a mí misma al negarlo. Fue la abuela quien me ayudó a entender que yo era la última de una larga línea de wiccans que existían en su familia y que estaba en mí disfrutar el regalo que me había hecho la naturaleza, ella fue quien me inició, y quien me ayudó a entender y clarificar las visiones.

Estuve viéndola a escondidas durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para encontrar en mí independencia económica, los gitanos me adoptaron como su hija y con ellos regresó el recuerdo de lo que era y había sido mi familia antes del accidente. Uno de ellos me ayudó a retomar el uso de la espada que años antes mi padre me había enseñado, también me ayudaron a explotar mis emociones para interpretar en el violín, y la abuela me guiaba en las artes de la naturaleza, todo había cambiado y mi vida se hizo un poco menos complicada, yo misma había decidido comenzar a luchar por hacer mi sueño realidad y comencé a pedir empleo en pequeñas compañías artísticas, pero siempre me daban con la puerta en las narices, no dejaban siquiera que tocara algo y ya estaban negándome la entrada, fue cuando lo decidí, comencé a vestirme de muchacho, tenía 14 años y a pesar de que ya estaba desarrollándome fue fácil actuar como uno, mi alma siempre había sido libre y ahora comenzaba a experimentarlo mi cuerpo.

- ciertamente todo un chiquillo con cara de ángel- comentó Terry ante la risa de la chica que se notaba un poco más relajada.

- Sólo así logré que me hicieran una audición y me permitieran ser primero suplente, después logre conseguir un puesto de planta en una pequeña orquesta, los sueños premonitorios habían desaparecido por completo o por lo menos estaba lo suficientemente controlada como para no reaccionar ante cualquier estímulo que me produjera pesadillas por la noche. Una de las noches en que tocaría para una obra de teatro sucedió algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, salía de la casa tratando de que la baronesa no lo notara, había guardado mi disfraz para que nadie me confundiera al salir de la casa, cuando pasó, había sentido un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que me tiró de rodillas y frente a mi, pude ver cientos de imágenes demasiado rápidas para poder entender lo que ocurría y después el dolor en el pecho, como si me desgarraran el corazón, han pasado años desde la primera vez y aún no puedo acostumbrarme...- suspiró.

- Jacqueline me había visto desde la ventana y había ido a ayudarme, no pude mirarle, en cuanto me tocó volví a tener la sensación, estaba demasiado asustada para gritar, salí corriendo en busca de la abuela, con cada persona u objeto que me topaba regresaba la sensación, cuando llegué a dónde estaban los gitanos, la abuela ya me esperaba, las premoniciones ahora se habían hecho más intensas y ahora las tenía despierta, estaba muy asustada, fue cuando la abuela me leyó las cartas, me dio el medallón del eclipse y me dijo toda la verdad…

- por que hasta entonces y no antes- preguntó curioso Terry

- aún se lo pregunto, y hoy es el día que no lo sé- contestó

-Me negué cuando supe lo que me esperaba en la vida, regresaron a mi las pesadillas con más claridad que antes viendo como mis padres y hermana morían mucho antes de que hubiera ocurrido, yo lo había visto y mi mente lo había borrado, yo lo supe antes y jamás pude hacer algo para evitarlo; grite mil veces que odiaba mi destino y que no merecía sufrir por algo tan estúpido que no estaba escrito, pero que estaba tatuado en mi alma desde el momento en que nací. Me negué a aceptar que estaba maldita, que todo aquello que amara se convertiría en cenizas en mis manos, y quise huir de mi destino, sin embargo las cosas cambiarían ahora que había desarrollado mi potencial, la abuela había dicho que era demasiado pronto, sin embargo era seguro que tendría que pasar por un evento significativo y no se equivocaba, esa misma noche los gitanos abandonaron la ciudad. Cuando regresé a casa, la baronesa comenzó a tratarme amablemente, acababan de invitarnos a un gran baile y yo era a quien iba dirigida la invitación, estaba deprimida, acababa de perder mi empleo en la orquesta por haber faltado y lo que menos deseaba era asistir a una fiesta, mucho menos esperaba estar invitada, la baronesa literalmente me obligó a ir, rompió el arco de mi violín y amenazó con romper el instrumento si me negaba a darle la oportunidad a sus hijas de asistir a una de las galas más importantes de la sociedad londinense, y conocer un buen partido.

Terry miraba con admiración a la chica que se mantenía tan fuerte frente a él, trataba de no darle importancia, pero no podía negar que estaba a punto de golpear a alguien, siempre había detestado las injusticias.

-Y pasó lo increíble, por primera vez desde que se había casado con mi padre, la baronesa me llevó de compras y me eligió un vestido, que tuve que modificar para el baile, en dónde para mi desgracia un hombre se había interesado en mí para ser su esposa.

- Casarte-preguntó sorprendido y la chica asintió-

- siendo honesta fue la primera vez que agradecí ser tan perceptiva, la misma Jacqueline me había advertido al respecto, su madre nunca era tan amable si no estaba tras algo importante y en este caso podría ser dinero o posición social y tenía razón, la mujer estaba fascinada, Marcus Rochester era uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes de una empresa chocolatera de Francia y no necesitaba acrecentar su fortuna con la dote de una niña como yo, Marge había propuesto casar a Marguerithe con él, pero él le propuso que prefería casarse conmigo y que a cambio le entregaría toda mi herencia ya que él no la necesitaba a lo que de inmediato aceptó. Como yo era menor de edad había que pedirle permiso a mi tutor legal, que en este caso vivía con mi hermano y su hijo en Italia, sin embargo se comunicó con él por medio de una carta en dónde explicaba sus intenciones conmigo, rogué a Dios por que mi padrino se negara, sin embargo fue decepcionante que no recibiera contestación, así que la baronesa dio por hecho que no le importaba mi destino así que siguió con sus planes, yo no había cumplido ni quince años cuando quedé comprometida oficialmente con ese hombre, me negué de todas formas, traté de comunicarme a Italia con mi padrino, pero todo fue inútil, el hombre continuamente me visitaba y yo lo detestaba, odiaba la forma en que me miraba y más aún sus intenciones, podía leer en su mente todo lo que pensaba cuando me veía y eso me repugnaba, la baronesa seguía siendo amable conmigo sin embargo comenzó a quitarme ciertas libertades, como salir de la casa, ir a las bibliotecas sola, me tenía en constante vigilancia hasta que un día decidió que sería mejor si nos mudábamos a la casa de mi "prometido", me negué por completo, sin embargo los castigos comenzaban a acrecentarse y mi voluntad a decaer, me sentía abandonada y sobretodo decepcionada no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo ahí, quería ser libre y vivir mi vida, quería volar y encontrar mi sueño de ser una gran violinista, así que una noche después de cenar, estaba decidida y escapé, no llegue muy lejos, no había contado con la extrema vigilancia que Marcus tenía sobre mi y me atraparon antes de siquiera salir de la cuadra. Esa noche la baronesa no se tentó el corazón, rogué por que me dejara libre, le juré que si lo hacía yo misma pondría a su nombre toda la herencia de mis padres, me juzgó y me dijo que era la peor mujer del mundo que no tenía corazón al dejar a ella y a sus hijas en la calle y me azotó, no recuerdo cuando se detuvo, o si fue la propia Jacqueline la que se interpuso

- es una miserable- explotó Terry, Sara se levantó de su lugar y en verdad le agradeció la empatía mostrada

- ha pasado tanto tiempo que realmente ya no importa- dijo tomando una de sus manos, Terry la guió para tomar asiento a su lado.

- Eres demasiado buena Sara- dijo apretando su mano.

- Al día siguiente era la fiesta de compromiso y yo no podía usar nada que no me causara dolor, Jacqueline me había ayudado con algunas compresas en la espalda, pero ya estaba desesperada, deseaba huir, para mi sorpresa el hombre que tanto detestaba comenzaba a comportarse realmente como un caballero, esa noche en la terraza a solas, me juró una mejor vida, ofreció ser mi salida dijo que una vez casados, jamás volvería a ver a mi madrastra y a sus hijas, que me trataría como reina, y si bien yo no le amaba su idea me pareció completamente tentadora, de haber estado completamente desesperada en esos momentos hubiera dicho que si en ese instante, sin embargo el encanto terminó por terminarse cuando tuve que quitármelo de encima- dijo con los ojos brillantes al parecer de furia contenida- estaba muy asustada, tanto que no logro recordar que sucedió, sus manos me desgarraron la piel de la espalda cuando comenzó a forzarme y a pesar de mis gritos él parecía disfrutarlo- entonces Terry lo notó había miedo en los ojos de su amiga, un miedo disfrazado de ira – Como siempre mi ángel guardián esa noche fue Jacqueline, le estrelló un florero en la cabeza dándome la oportunidad de escapar y así lo hice, salí de la terraza hacia mi habitación, me puse mi disfraz, salí con los demás invitados, y lo único que traía en mis manos era mi violín, no me preguntes cuando me detuve, ni siquiera sé si en algún momento deje de correr mientras me alejaba de ahí, mi única esperanza era seguir ocultando mi identidad y buscar ayuda, pero ¿a quien? Todos me habían abandonado, la abuela se había marchado, y mi hermano… bueno ni siquiera estaba segura de que quisiera brindarme apoyo...

¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-esconderme, comencé a tocar en las calles por unas monedas para poder alimentarme y viajar, necesitaba tomar un barco que me alejara de Londres; cuando pensaba que por fin dejarían de perseguirme y encontraba tranquilidad, los hombres de ese hombre me encontraban, siempre corrí con la suerte de encontrar amigos en mi camino, que de alguna forma me ayudaron a escapar, lo que no sabía era que la propia Baronesa y sus hijas viajaban continuamente con él en mi búsqueda, al parecer no quiso dejarlas atrás hasta no cumplir el trato hecho; cuando junte lo necesario logré tomar un barco hacia España, ahí encontré un grupo de gitanos a los que me uní, seguí tocando con ellos vestida de hombre, a pesar de que ellos garantizaban mi seguridad, prefería mantener mis precauciones. Viajé hacia Francia y Alemania, recorrí casi toda Europa sin embargo me sentía reticente en ir a Italia, ese país no sólo me llamaba por ser cuna del arte, mi propia alma anhelaba un encuentro, y cuando por fin llegué me sentí como en casa, para entonces lograba controlar muy bien mis visiones y con la práctica diaria mis habilidades habían aumentado. En Italia me separé de los gitanos y comencé a buscar trabajo en los teatros como músico.

- y tu hermano? No pensaste en buscarlo

- Para ese entonces me quedaba claro que mi hermano estaba completamente desentendido de mi y de lo que pudiera pasar, estaba realmente equivocada, pues el destino volvió a jugarme una mala pasada, seguía vistiendo de muchacho, lo que me daba mayor seguridad para salir de mis escondites durante el día, tocaba el violín en las calles de Florencia cuando conocí a Ethan, tropezó conmigo, sin embargo no venía solo, para mi sorpresa Marguerithe iba con él y tras ellos venían la baronesa y Jacqueline, no le di tiempo siquiera de mirarme, salí corriendo a esconderme.

-Y ese quien era- preguntó Terry, aunque en su voz habían algunas inflexiones de molestia, Sara no las supo distinguir.

- Él era… otra coincidencia, después de ese primer encuentro con él hubieron muchos más, todos accidentales pues jamás eran en el mismo tiempo y lugar, hasta que terminó por descubrir mi verdadera identidad, sin embargo al mismo tiempo lo había hecho Marguerithe y Marcus, para mi sorpresa esto había sido predestinado, pues Ethan era el hijo de mi padrino y mejor amigo de Maxwell, sin saberlo estaba reuniéndome con mi familia.

- Feliz coincidencia no crees- atinó a decir Terry sin embargo en el rostro de la chica no se denotaba felicidad.

- Si… fue muy feliz, Maxwell y yo nos volvíamos a reunir, fue cuando me enteré que la baronesa quemaba todas las cartas que me mandaba después de leerlas, también fue un poco terrible enterarme que mi padrino y el hombre con el que querían casarme eran rivales en los negocios y que ninguno de los dos sabían que yo tenía algo que ver con los dos, Max por otro lado había pasado la mitad de su vida tratando de encontrarme y como no conocía ni a la baronesa ni a sus hijas jamás las relacionó conmigo cuando éstas llegaron a Italia junto con Rochester.

- Y como es que Ethan estaba con tu hermanastra?

- Como dije, yo no conocía la relación de Ethan con mi padrino, en mi vida lo había visto, y él era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Florencia, la chocolatería de su padre es una de las más productivas y famosas de Europa, era natural que Marguerithe se le lanzara cuando vio la oportunidad.

- Vaya, una gran casualidad diría yo- dijo Terry sin embargo estaba muy claro para Sara que en la vida no existían las casualidades, sino las causalidades.

- Tal vez… sin embargo la felicidad no me duró mucho, una vez viviendo con mi padrino, Ethan y Maxwell, creí que todo sería mejor, y lo fue durante varios meses, Carl Hudson me había escuchado tocar en las calles y de inmediato me reconoció, me ofreció un puesto en su orquesta y sin más acepté; todo iba genial, había encontrado a mi hermano, Philipe, mi padrino me había adoptado como a una hija en todos los sentidos y por fin me sentía segura, se habían levantado cargos en contra de Marcus por privación de la libertad y al parecer ya tenía antecedentes. Todo iba bien, mis visiones se habían ido casi por completo y yo estaba feliz, me comprometí con Ethan, nos casaríamos y mi cuento tendría un final feliz.

- Qué fue lo que pasó-

- De nuevo la maldición, ya me había arrebatado a mis padres ya a Cristine y ahora amenazaba con quitarme lo que más amaba en el mundo, la familia que tanto trabajo me había costado conseguir. Comenzaron a pasar sucesos algo extraños, y de nuevo tuve una visión, fue en medio de un concierto en el teatro de la ópera, para ese entonces ya había aprendido a interpretar las señales, fueron días de interminables pesadillas y todo aquello a mi alrededor me decía que algo malo iba a pasar, todo lo que mis manos tocaban traían a mí imágenes de muerte... cuando me di cuenta Philipe había muerto en circunstancias extrañas unos días antes de la boda, no puedo negarlo, me culpé y me negué a seguir con los planes de la boda, sin embargo ni Maxwell ni Ethan me dejaron a pesar de que les dije acerca de mis visiones; el día de la boda fue aún peor, Ethan me había enviado un ramo de lilas, a penas las había tocado cuando las vi manchadas de sangre, Maxwell que estaba a mi lado estaba bañado en sangre y se deshacía ante mis ojos en una horrible lentitud, vi su cuerpo sin vida caer a mis pies. Me negué a seguir con la boda, las señales eran muy claras, pero de nuevo Maxwell me convenció de lo contrario, dijo que merecía tener una vida al lado del hombre que amaba y que él jamás permitiría que me hicieran daño.

Los ojos de Sara se habían llenado de lágrimas, sin embargo ninguna se atrevió a bajar por sus mejillas, Terry ejercía presión sobre su mano para darle valor a seguir, con su otra mano tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia el de él.

Puedes decírmelo, deja que salga todo ese dolor y compártelo conmigo, yo te sostendré y no te dejaré caer… lo prometo- dijo con suavidad, sabía que su amiga detestaba sentirse débil, no podía dejar que parara, la herida se había abierto y necesitaba que saliera toda la ponzoña para que dejara de doler, y sobre todo sabía que compartir una pena siempre hace que la carga sea más liviana. Sara suspiró y contuvo las lágrimas tratando de sonreír pero era bastante obvio que no necesitaba fingir algo que realmente no sentía, y Terry le daba la suficiente confianza para poder llorar sin esperar una mirada de lástima de su parte.

-Ya estaba dentro de la iglesia cuando apareció en la entrada Marcus, todo se detuvo a mi alrededor, lo ví sacar el arma y no pude moverme, grité pero fue en vano, todo había acabado demasiado aprisa, cuando regresé a la realidad, estaba en el suelo sosteniendo a Ethan que murió en mis brazos.

Lo siento- dijo el actor ofreciendo su pañuelo a la chica que para ese entonces ya tenía el rostro enmarcado en lágrimas.

-Me avergüenza decir que después de esto traté de quitarme la vida, había entrado en una especie de shock, no dormía, no comía y no me importaba absolutamente nada, para entonces me vi rodeada de policías y envuelta en una investigación como testigo y móvil de un homicidio que al parecer envolvía también el de mi padrino. A penas fueron unos días cuando recibí una amenaza escrita, realmente me hubiera importado muy poco, pero la vida que estaba en juego no era la mía, una semana más tarde estaba casándome con un hombre que detestaba a un precio muy alto, la vida de Maxwell aún así fue cobrada…

CONTINUARÁ…

N. de la A.: Si, ya sé que ha sido el capítulo más largo o por lo menos así lo sentí, a lo mejor encuentran información mal estructurada y lo siento TT, pero ahora si he tenido mucho trabajo, tenía la idea de hacerlo a manera de flashbacks pero las personas que lo leyeron así me dijeron que tendían a confundirse los eventos, así que mejor lo hice todo en primera persona, no estoy muy satisfecha pero bueno promero esmerarme para el siguiente.

Gracias a todas las chicas que han preguntado por la continuación, les agradezco mucho sus atenciones y preocupación al respecto, espero no quedarles mal con este capítulo. Tocaya, Nalleli, gracias por sus porras y gracias a todas las demás que se dan tiempo de leer esta historia.

Besos,

Karonte


	15. Verdades encubiertas

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad, contenido erótico (realmente no es sexual… creo ;) y violento (escenas agresivas y desde mi punto de vista algo fuertes, depende de su imaginación. Rated **R** o **M**.

Capítulo XIV: Verdades encubiertas. 

Después del acostumbrado ensayo de la puesta en escena, los actores de la Compañía Strafford se disponían a seguir con sus vidas y a disfrutar de la espléndida y fresca tarde para ir de compras, tomar un café en algún lugar tranquilo o simplemente volver a casa y disfrutar de sus familias, este no era el caso de la estrella principal que sentado en un sillón esperaba a Robert.

Me gustaría realmente que me explicaras esto, Terrence- dijo tendiéndole un periódico mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Terry tomó el diario y leyó la nota que Robert había señalado con color rojo, aunque realmente no era necesario pues ocupaba toda la primera plana de la sección de sociales, así que sólo señaló algunos párrafos que había considerado importantes.

No tengo nada que explicar- dijo seriamente devolviendo el periódico.- deberías estar acostumbrado a los chismes que se hacen de mi persona

De acuerdo pero me molesta mucho que se dude de la reputación y buen nombre de Sara Evans!- dijo un tanto molesto

No creo que a ella le importe- dijo como si nada muy seguro de sus palabras- no necesita publicidad es la mejor en su género.

No seas descarado, ella me preocupa tanto como tú, la pobre chica ha sido ofendida y difamada por que tú no tienes la consideración de ser más discreto en tus visitas!- dijo realmente enojado, con el rostro rojo de indignación – si ustedes dos tienen un amorío por lo menos deberían de formalizar, tú sabes lo cruel que puede ser la prensa, y todos los compromisos y matrimonios que se han arruinado por culpa de noticias tendenciosas!- agregó, Terry no pudo mas que reír, la verdad era que apreciaba mucho a Robert y lo veía como el padre que nunca tuvo, pero también estaba exagerando, se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación, sin embargo la respuesta del chico no hizo más que aumentar el enojo de su interlocutor.

Robert, Sara y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de amorío, ni siquiera me gusta como mujer- agregó para tranquilizarlo- la verdad de todo esto es que a los periodistas les gusta exagerar y desean tanto tener noticias nuevas para sus escándalos que se aprovechan de cualquier situación inocente para hacerla parecer a ella toda una vampiresa y a mí todo un gigoló- rió, sin embargo Robert no estaba convencido.

Lo dices enserio,Sara no te gusta como mujer?- preguntó y en su tono había inflexiones que Terry distinguió como ¿decepción?.

No te entiendo, me regañas primero por algo que supuestamente hice y ahora te decepcionas por que realmente no lo hice? No te entiendo Robert- dijo volviendo a tomar asiento.

Sólo te daré un consejo que espero escuches, te quiero como a un hijo Terry y me molestan este tipo de situaciones, cuando sólo se tratan de especulaciones, no me importa, al contrario ambos sabemos que es publicidad para la obra pero por el bien de esa chica… No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, por que en este tiempo la única perjudicada será ella- dijo sin ninguna señal de enojo en su voz

Eso no explica el por que de la decepción al saber que no tenemos un amorío- dijo perspicaz el actor que agradeció sobre manera la preocupación de su amigo.

Bien pensé que esa chica había logrado lo que otras tantas intentaron…

Mientras tanto en Chicago, en la estación de trenes…

Sabe que esto me costará el grado si se enteran cierto?- dijo un hombre entregando una cinta y un sobre amarillo

Nadie lo sabrá, lo juró- dijo Charlie mientras tomaba el paquete y subía al tren – créeme has salvado una vida colega!

Lo había logrado, por fin había encontrado el expediente de Sara en los archivos de la central policíaca de Chicago, sólo era cuestión de entrevistarse con Terry y descubrir el gran misterio que resultaba ser su "violinista".

Realmente se había desatado todo un escándalo, había fotografías de Sara y Terry saliendo del departamento en horas poco decentes, si bien a ninguno de los dos les importó que apareciera en primera plana de sociales, ya estaban acostumbrados, así que ambos habían decidido por experiencia, que lo mejor de los escándalos es dejar que sigan su curso, pues comienzan a olvidarse cuando no se les da la atención requerida, y eso fue lo que hicieron, aunque ambos sabían algo, el Baile del Blanco y Negro se acercaba y asistirían juntos, lo que llamaría de nuevo la atención de los periodistas.

Además del escándalo, había asuntos que atender, Terry por su lado había quedado de verse con Charlie, que por fin le tenía noticias acerca del pasado de Sara, que si bien ya sabía la verdad por parte de la propia chica, no estaba de más aclarar los cabos sueltos. Sara por su parte estaba muy inmersa en los ensayos, Carl Hudson había decidido aprovechar la publicidad del escándalo para dar una función a beneficio de las familias de los soldados en Europa, todo el dinero recaudado sería destinado a proporcionarles una mejor calidad de vida.

Por otro lado en Chicago seguía en marcha el plan de Marguerithe para quedarse con la fortuna de su hermanastra, Eliza había regresado de San Francisco y le había dado la mejor de las noticias, Marcus Rochester había firmado los papeles cediéndole todos los derechos sobre sus bienes, sin perder más tiempo la rubia comenzó por dar el golpe en dónde más le dolía a Sara…

No pueden desalojarnos! Las escrituras están a nombre de la Madre María!- decía incrédula una novicia que leía y releía la orden sellada y firmada por un notario

Lo siento hermana, tengo órdenes de desalojar esta propiedad para mañana al medio día- decía el actuario con frialdad

Pero es un error! Buen hombre entienda, no es sólo un edificio, es una casa hogar! Son niños sin padres, muchos ni siquiera son adolescentes!- decía casi desesperada en tono de súplica

Ese no es mi problema hermana, no puedo ir contra la ley- dijo con seriedad- lo siento- dijo mínimamente conmovido

El actuario junto con todos sus hombres se retiró dejando a la novicia sumamente angustiada, lo único que le quedaba era orar por un milagro, un milagro que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Alcatraz, el abogado de Marcus comenzaba de nuevo los preparativos para la nueva audiencia, que si salía bien, se beneficiaría con libertad condicional, aunque todos sabían que sólo era cuestion de tiempo que la apelación se diera por fallida, Marcus Rochester había incurrido en graves delitos, había asesinado, torturado, ultrajado y secuestrado a varias personas y sólo merecía pudrirse dentro de la cárcel más segura de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo ahora Marcus tenía una motivación, la anulación de su matrimonio estaba en sus manos, lo que quería decir que si Meg tenía la original, su amada esposas ni siquiera tendría conocimiento de ésta, seguramente ni siquiera sabía si le había otorgado el Vaticano y eso era un punto a su favor, pues aún le pertenecía.

La espera se había cada vez más corta, pronto sería su audiencia, sabía que habían viajado muchas personas desde Europa para atestiguar en su contra, sabía que "ella" jamás se presentaría y lo más importante de todo era que sabía que aún no tenía la más mínima idea de que su matrimonio estaba anulado y que eso le daba un gran poder. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando le llevaron su charola con alimento, y la correspondencia, previamente revisada por el custodio en turno. El hombre sin más se levanto del catre en el que se encontraba recostado y revisó la carta que como siempre estaba abierta, le extrañó pues su abogado era el que leía su correspondencia y después de la entregaba, así que sin más tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió.

En Nueva York, todo parecía ir con más calma, con el escándalo en puerta, Sara extremaba precauciones para salir de casa, estaba muy pensativa, aún recordaba la visión que había tenido y no podía evitar sentir escalofríos.

Por que siempre que me siento feliz comienza a perseguirme el pasado?- se dijo mientras caminaba por el jardín tomando algunos pétalos caídos de diferentes flores cuando tropezó con alguien.- discúlpeme, no fue mi intención.- dijo sin siquiera mirar el rostro de la persona y siguió caminando

Si cada vez que saliera me tropezara con mujeres tan hermosas no me importaría demasiado- dijo la voz del chico

John! Lo siento, tiendo a ser un poco distraída – sonrió al encontrar un rostro amable

Mi bella dama, supongo que Terry no te dice tan bonitos cumplidos como yo- dijo tomando su mano y besándola como todo un caballero, haciendo que la chica riera.

Bueno, estamos implicados en un amorío, así que ese tipo de halagos se escuchan siempre no crees?- rió bromeando

Cierto, me arriesgaré a intervenir en su amorío convirtiéndolo en un triángulo amoroso… me permitirías invitarte a comer algo, he estado en el ensayo y muero de hambre- agregó para convencerla ofreciéndole el brazo.

Claro, será un placer- sonrió aceptando el brazo del chico y caminando por la calle.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería cercana Charlie y Terry conversaban sobre los hallazgos del primero en Chicago.

Me deberás muchas entradas al teatro con esto Terry- dijo entregándole el sobre con la información que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir.

Espero sea algo nuevo de lo que ya sé- dijo en tono burlón.

Pues en resumidas cuentas tu pequeña "violinista" tiene un pasado un tanto extraño, para mi fortuna mi jefe me asigno el seguimiento de un caso que se adaptaba a tu beneficio, tuve en mis manos el expediente de Jack Lerouge, el detective que murió en acción y adivina cómo?

No tengo la más mínima idea Charlie- dijo sarcástico, realmente no sabía que tenía que ver el detective en cuanto a Sara.

Bah, No lo haces interesante- se quejó notando el poco interés del chico- esta bien te diré, murió salvando a tú pequeña violinista, lo acuchillaron más de 30 veces, y la única testigo fue…

Sara… - dijo un tanto sorprendido

Exacto, murió como un héroe, según mis fuentes tienen una placa conmemorativa en Francia y en la estación de policía de Chicago todo mundo lo conoce.

¿dónde se cometieron todos esos crímenes?- preguntó Terry cayendo en cuenta de algo, había ciertas distorsiones en la versión de Sara y de loe Charlie le decía, si Maxwell había muerto en Italia¿qué hacía en Nueva York el expediente de Sara?

Lerouge murió en Chicago, al parecer venía siguiéndole la pista al esposo de tu chica desde Italia, en dónde parece que cometió otros crímenes, todo lo encontrarás en esos papeles.

Sara dijo que Rochester la obligó a casarse con él a cambio de no matar a su hermano-

Es cierto, sin embargo una vez que el cura y el notario que dio fe del matrimonio civil y fue testigo del religioso dieron por unida a la pareja, el tipo les disparó en la cabeza y después la obligó a ver cómo mataba a su hermano, después la subió a un tren la llevó hasta España y cómo en todos lados lo buscaban decidió viajar hacia América, la verdad es que esa chica vivió en el infierno varios meses, estaba tan enfermo que en cuanto llegaron a Chicago la llevó a la que sería su casa, se cambió el nombre y comenzó a vivir como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que Lerouge apareció en escena, y trató de rescatar a la damisela.

¿por qué nunca trató de escapar?- se dijo Terry, realmente no esperaba que Charlie lo escuchara

cloroformo y sustancias parecidas fueron encontradas por toda la casa, además hay un registro médico, la chica estuvo en coma en el Hospital General de Chicago durante varios días, él la visitaba como el esposo abnegado que pretendía ser, ahí la encontró Lerouge, sin embargo para cuando trató de salvarla, Rochester ya la había llevado a su casa, hubo una gran movilización policíaca, el sargento Julius, no recuerdo su nombre fue quien los encontró, tu chica estaba herida y en shock con un florete en la mano, frente a ella estaba el cuerpo de Lerouge muerto y a unos cuentos metros estaba Rochester inconsciente con una jeringa rota a unos cuantos pasos.

Sara… - se lamentó por la chica

Descuida el tipo está en prisión y está muy difícil que lo dejen salir, tu chica está a salvo

Por que sigues diciendo "tu chica" cuando te refieres a ella? – preguntó perspicaz sin dejar de notar ese pequeño detalle

Bueno, leo los periódicos y has estado muy interesado en ella desde el inicio no?- contestó Charlie con una sonrisa

Sara no es "mi chica", sólo es una buena amiga- se defendió Terry sin expresión alguna en el rostro que pudiera decir lo contrario

Pues que bueno que no es "tu chica" por que entonces te estaría siendo desleal saliendo con tu pupilo- dijo Charlie sonriendo y señalando a la pareja que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cafetería. John y Sara reían, al parecer estaban pasando un buen momento juntos.

Terry no dijo nada, se quedó serio sin realmente comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, en un instante el sentimiento de protección que tenía hacia ella se había convertido en coraje… pero ¿Por qué? Si a él no le importaba más mujer que Candy, aunque fuera esposa del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

Terry?- dijo por tercera vez Charlie, sin embargo el actor no quitaba la vista de la mesa de enfrente en dónde estaban sus dos "amigos" disfrutando de su mutua compañía

Bien, te dejaré la cuenta si no te importa…- dijo el actor dejando sobre la mesa un billete que cubría la cuenta, la propina y hasta el transporte de regreso del policía, caminando hacia los dos chicos.

Y eso que no le importa…- dijo alzando los hombros bastante divertido.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa…

Me gusta mucho como ríes, te ves más linda, aunque supongo que todos deben decirte eso – dijo John logrando que Sara alzara un ceja un tanto incrédula.

Gracias… eres muy amable, aunque siendo un chico tan apuesto supongo que tendrás miles de admiradoras a quienes les dices lo mismo?- le guiñó un ojo

No realmente

dime no salías con Karen Claise?- preguntó

Er… sep, pero al parecer si no tengo dinero, soy castaño y tengo los ojos azules, acento británico y soy toda una estrella no valgo para ella – dijo un poco desanimado.-

Realmente no creo que sea eso, la verdad es que le gustas, sólo está un poco asustada, creo que tiene miedo de no llenar tus expectativas- dijo tomando la mano del chico mostrándole apoyo

Siendo honesto ella es linda pero creo que me gusta más otra chica, aunque tal vez sea que me ha deslumbrado con su alma de ángel.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y acercándose un poco más

En verdad?-

Si, tiene cualidades que jamás creí tuviera una mujer, además de ser hermosa y dulce es muy inteligente, sólo que tengo un problema

No creo que sea un impedimento o sí?- preguntó comprensiva

Sí lo es, le gusta a un amigo, aunque él no lo acepte y creo que ella también está enamorada de él… aunque…

Aunque?

Tampoco acepta que lo quiere

Ese si es un problema… - dijo pensativa tratando de buscar una alternativa- Quien es?

Terry

No interrumpo cierto?- dijo el joven actor colocándose exactamente en medio de ambos.

Tú? Nunca- dijo con tono sarcástico John soltando la mano de Sara que tenía entre las suyas.

Bien, por que estaba en la mesa de enfrente solo y me gustaría compartir tan agradable compañía- dijo mirando a la chica que le sonrió.

Toma asiento Terry- dijo la chica y Terry se sentó del otro lado dejándola en medio de él y de su amigo.

Y de que conversaban?- preguntó curioso

Realmente nada importante- contestó de inmediato John

La conversación siguió un tanto normal, sin embargo había que estar ciego para no notar la tensión que se desarrollaba alrededor de los tres chicos, y por un mínimo instante Sara logró notar algo en tan incómoda situación, Terry se había apropiado de su mano izquierda, John de su mano derecha y ambos parecían estar tratando de atraer su atención, había perdido el hilo de la conversación, un tanto desorientada cuando…

la verdad es que Sara y yo pasamos un buen rato juntos en el parque- decía John

Si, memorable, diez minutos de atención – decía Terry en tono sarcástico.

Dos horas realmente…

Bueno tiende a ser más cuando está a gusto con alguien…

Tengo que irme!- dijo de pronto levantándose y soltándose de ambos chicos- esto… es incómodo- dijo saliendo del lugar

Sara! Pasaré por ti a las 7:00 mañana, espero estés lista- dijo Terry en cuanto la chica se alejo hacia la puerta ante la mirada de John

Claro… hasta entonces- dijo volteando para después salir casi huyendo del lugar

Qué pretendes Miller?- preguntó Terry una vez que la chica hubo desaparecido de la vista

Que pretendo de que, Terry?- dijo en tono defensivo- ella no es de tu propiedad, no puedes acapararla por siempre, y menos si no te interesa

No quiero que juegues con ella, sales con Karen y ella tiende a ser muy posesiva, no quiero que le haga pasar un mal rato a Sara, ya te dije que no será tu paño de lágrimas ni el reemplazo de Claise- dijo muy serio

Bueno pues en algo se parecen!- dijo un tanto ofendido.

Bah, te veré en el teatro- dijo un tanto molesto por la comparación y dispuesto a salir de ahí

Por lo menos deberías de aceptarlo!- dijo John deteniendo a su amigo que ya se iba

Aceptar que?- volteó exasperado

Nada… te veré en el teatro- dijo y fue John el que salió del lugar.

Estaba molesto y no sabía el por que se sentía así, salió de la cafetería y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento.

¿Por qué me molesta tanto verla con alguien que no sea yo?- se dijo – acaso seré tan posesivo como dice John?- pensó, cuando se dio cuenta estaba caminando por el parque, era un camino que a veces tomaba sin darse cuenta para llegar a casa, era un lugar lindo, había juegos para los niños y pequeñas mesas y banquillos para poder realizar días de campo. Algún perro se acurrucaba bajo un árbol sobre las hojas caídas para darse calor.

Mientras tanto…

Karen Claise y Terry, harían una buena pareja? Lo dudo, él es demasiado impulsivo y ella demasiado caprichosa, es como querer juntar a Ethan con… Marguerithe?- rió imaginando la pareja –

Me pregunto si… las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes tal vez yo estaría con Ethan, tendría una familia… pero tal vez no hubiera conocido a T…

Ya hablas sola?- preguntó acercándose a la chica que estaba sentada sobre un columpio de madera que colgaba de una rama de un gran árbol.

Terry, creí que seguías en el café- sonrió

John no es buena compañía en ocasiones… - dijo colocándose tras ella y comenzó a darle impulso al columpio.

Es un buen chico, me agrada – volteó a ver al actor que seguía empujándole.

Tú también le agradas, ya te lo había dicho… - dijo sin detenerse.

A él le agrada Karen, el problema es que a Karen le agrada… - se detuvo pensó que sería una indiscreción, eso y el hecho que sintió una punzada en el pecho y no era por que una visión se acercara, más bien era un sentimiento bastante molesto y que para su desgracia Terry notó.

Quien?- dijo y detuvo el columpio en seco por las cuerdas de las que ella se sostenía, su rostro exactamente el nivel del de ella, mirándole a los ojos con brillo extraño.

Tú – contestó sosteniendo su mirada

Es ridículo, a mí no me interesa Karen- dijo serio sin apartarse

Lo sé a ti sólo te interesa… - dijo casi en un susurro demasiado cerca

Quien?- preguntó por inercia, ella había entrecerrado los ojos guiada por el mismo deseo que le quemaba las entrañas.

A penas había sido un roce, casi imperceptible, cuando como un balde de agua fría cayó sobre sus oídos aquel nombre…

… Candy… - dijo ella saltando del columpio y poniendo distancia entre ambos – Te veré mañana… - dijo casi con tristeza y se alejó del lugar, dejando al joven actor con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

¿Cómo había sido posible? Había estado apunto de besarla ¿qué diantres estaba pasando por su cabeza, a penas había reconocido las inflexiones de celos en la voz de Sara y el corazón le había dado un vuelco, y después sin más había tentado el terreno, se acercó a ella con la firme intención de besarla, las palabras habían perdido sentido de un momento a otro, lo único que tenía en mente era que esa chica incitaba en él, el deseo, por un instante notó lo bellos que eran sus ojos negros y el intenso brillo que tenían cuando le miraba de cerca, y el aroma de su cuerpo, siempre eran rosas, sin embargo hoy había cambiado era más dulce, más incitante, más deseable tomar un mechón de su cabello lacio y aspirar el aroma de las lilas, realmente lo deseaba, recorrer el camino hasta sus labios y probarlos, tal vez eran tan dulces como le parecieron cuando pronunció: "TÚ". Apenas había sido un leve roce cuando sus sentidos volvieron a la realidad, el nombre de Candy resonaba en sus oídos y la chica en el columpio desaparecía en el camino hacia su casa.

Sara! Espera!- gritó y corrió tras ella

Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, sólo podía escuchar el latir de su corazón que se aceleraba a cada instante sintiendo la cercanía del otro, su habitación olía a flores, ella siempre olía a flores… ahora se inclinaba cerrando la ventana dándole la espalda, se acercó hacia ella con lentitud, no quería asustarla.

Rozó su hombro haciéndola temblar…

Me gustas… - susurró a su oído mientras la tomaba por detrás con ambas manos, y deslizaba los tirantes del ligero camisón que cubría su cuerpo.

Sólo es una ilusión…- dijo con palabras entrecortadas mientras los labios del chico recorrían del hombro hasta su cuello.

No me importa… si nos hace felices…- dijo volteándola y se posesionó de sus labios con la pasión que lo caracterizaba.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, en cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos, de caricias intensas, de suspiros y gemidos llenos de placer, dos cuerpos que se entregaban a la pasión y al deseo. Ella se arqueó al sentirlo dentro mientras él se aferraba a su cuerpo con la necesidad suprema de sentirse amado de nuevo con tanta intensidad… Todo parecía un anhelo sacado de un cuento de hadas, suavidad por donde acariciaba, sensaciones que explotaban en su piel haciéndole sentir la gloria del cielo…

Mismo tiempo diferente lugar XD

TERRY!– gritó espontáneamente arqueándose en la cama para terminar sentada, despertando desorientada y empapada en sudor, su cuerpo aún se estremecía, miró sus manos temblorosas y se abrazó tratando de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración.

Dios… que fue eso?

SARA!- grito satisfecho, cuando la chica desapareció de sus brazos y se encontró solo en su habitación. Estaba empapado en sudor, su corazón latía apresuradamente y su respiración estaba en el límite.- Fue… un sueño, demasiado real- se dijo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

CONTINUARÁ…

N. de la A.: Por fin editado el cap. 14, espero sea de su agrado, Tocaya, aquello que pedías… bueno ahí lo tienes… una probadita solamente, en el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco de romance (Baile del B&N) y yo espero que mis villanos comiencen a hacer de las suyas. Trataré de tener el cap. 15 para el día de mi cumple XDD o sea este jueves.

Besos,

Karonte

P.D: Tocaya gracias por todo el apoyo y las porras.


	16. Luciérnagas, lilas y ¿amor?

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

Capítulo XV: Luciérnagas, Lilas y ¿Amor?. 

Sólo había una palabra que podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo… incredulidad, después de tanto tiempo la única dueña de sus pensamientos Y de sus sueños era Candy, pero ahora había una intrusa, una chica de hermosos ojos negros que reflejaban la luz del universo, pero… ¿Por qué ella, realmente se estaba engañando y era algo más que una simple pero muy intima amiga, claro que sabía la respuesta pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo, la verdad siempre había estado allí, Sara, la violinista, la hechicera, la que siempre tenía respuesta para eventos o situaciones inverosímiles o absurdas, la chica que decía poseer sobre su destino una maldición, esa chica de cabellos negros y tan suaves como la seda estaba entrando en su corazón como algo más que una simple amiga.

Estaba celoso, demasiado celoso de John mientras la hacía reír, mientras le susurraba palabras al oído tratando de seducirla, y ella, por Dios! Desde cuando podía pasar un buen rato al lado de alguien que no fuera él, estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, exageraba, tal vez John ni siquiera estaba tratando de enamorarla pero el sentimiento que quedó dentro de él estaba fastidiándole el día, pero todo cambió cuando la encontró en el parque, hablaba sola… como cada vez que algo le molestaba y necesitaba escuchar sus pensamientos para poder darles un sentido coherente, y ahí estaba su oportunidad, necesitaba saber si ella disfrutaba más su compañía, necesitaba reafirmar su ego y había descubierto algo, por primera vez la había visto diferente, y sin darse cuenta ya la estaba deseando.

Terry volvió a la cama después de haberse refrescado un poco, finalmente había ocurrido y lo sabía…

Se recostó y concilió rápidamente el sueño.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, Sara estaba más alterada que de costumbre, sentada sobre la cama abrazaba contra sí sus piernas y se balanceaba de un lado a otro, tenía miedo…

No quiero perderte Terry… - sollozaba

La noche fue larga, pero finalmente llego el alba.

La mañana parecía prometedora, se había despertado de muy buen humor y ahora era el momento para disfrutar de todo su "trabajo", se puso el vestido que mejor le sentaba y sin más salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Caminó directamente hacia el despacho de abogados, el portero le abrió la puerta saludándole con amabilidad, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó, dentro de las oficinas ya le esperaban.

Ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo Eliza de mala gana, le disgustaba tener que esperar y más si era a Marguerithe.

Hoy nada podrá molestarme, querida, ni siquiera tú- sonrió acercándose a Neal para besarle en la mejilla.

Aún no has ganado "querida", tu hermanastra aún no te da batalla

No la dará… Marcus no la dejará- rió muy a gusto satisfecha de sus fechorías.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, un hombre maduro y de buen ver se acercó a ellas y les saludó caballerosamente, para después estrechar la mano de Neal. Los cuatro entraron en el despacho y cerraron la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio, Darío daba las últimas indicaciones a sus músicos, Sara se encontraba afinando su violín en su lugar, parecía muy concentrada, pero distaba mucho de la realidad, estaba distraída, más de lo normal, bajo sus ojos se notaban las marcas violáceas que profundizaban sus ojos, señal inequívoca de que no había dormido casi nada.

Sara? Creo que deberías ir a dormir- dijo de repente Kail tomando su barbilla con una mano para llamar su atención.

Estoy bien, sólo un poco desvelada- sonrió tomando su mano agradeciendo la preocupación.

En serio? Ese bostezo me habría devorado si me hubiera acercado lo suficiente- bromeó haciendo que la chica riera y olvidara sus preocupaciones.- Lo cierto es que te ves más linda riendo… pero creo que ya te lo había dicho-

De hecho, pero creo que me gusta que eleves mi ego por las nubes de vez en cuando- bromeó guiñándole un ojo

Bien, puedo seguir elevándolo hoy en la cena- insinuó, finalmente era la única chica de la orquesta

Lo siento, hoy no podrá ser, tengo un compromiso- recordó el baile

Oh, ya veo, irás al Baile del Blanco y Negro con el actor cierto?- dijo algo desanimado.

Sí- guiñó ambos ojos- le gané una apuesta y tendrá que acompañarme – dijo divertida enseñando la lengua

Uy… pues si haces ese tipo de apuestas a mi no me importaría perder si eso me asegura tu compañía – dijo sin embargo Sara ya no le escuchaba, por un instante recordó el sueño de la noche anterior y no sólo se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo intenso, sino que las manos le comenzaron a sudar.

Lo siento… tengo que irme- dijo y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos por el alboroto.

Wow, es la primera vez que la veo sonrojarse por un cumplido- dijo entre orgulloso y sorprendido.

Sara salió corriendo hacia los camerinos y se había encerrado en uno recargándose sobre la puerta y mirando hacia el techo, no lo había pensado realmente pero iba a pasar una buena parte de la noche a lado de Terry¿cómo poder mirarle a los ojos sin evocar las imágenes del sueño¿cómo poder pasar por desapercibido el pequeño detalle del día anterior? Finalmente había estado a punto de besarlo, se había dejado llevar por un impulso, por un momento Terry se había convertido en un objeto de deseo, su aliento le había acariciado con cada palabra y de pronto no había más distancia entre ellos que unos cuantos milímetros, pudo sentir sus labios sobre los suyos tal sutilmente como el aleteo de una mariposa, no la habían tocado y ya podía sentir su calidez llenándole el corazón de una sensación olvidada, y después vino a ella la imagen de Candy, tan bella, tan pura y angelical y se sintió intimidada, si Terry se había acercado a besarla tal vez había sido porque evocó en ella la imagen de su amada.

Por Dios Sara, en qué estás pensando?- se dijo en voz alta golpeándose la frente con la mano – será mejor que regrese al ensayo o Darío hará una escena- suspiro tratando de resignarse y regresó tratando de enfocarse en las partituras un poco más tranquila.

El ensayo siguió su curso y fueron varias las veces en que Darío le mandó una mirada de advertencia para que se concentrara, pero finalmente todo salió a la perfección.

Dime… quien es el afortunado?- preguntó Darío una vez que hubo terminado el ensayo y despedía a todos los músicos

Afortunado?

Si, de quien estás enamorada, aunque supongo que los periódicos me dan una pista…

Yo no estoy enamorada, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- dijo guardando su violín en el estuche y tomando sus partituras para salir huyendo, cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre ya caminaba hacia los camerinos cuando…

Diviértete en el baile y… Sara?

Si?

Por una vez en tu vida, déjate llevar… - le sonrió

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa no muy convencida, y desapareció de su vista.

Mientras tanto en San Francisco…

Pero mi cliente estaba muy controlado! Exijo saber por que lo han drogado!- dijo el abogado de Rochester que no entendía que había pasado.- es una falta a sus derechos!

Licenciado, su cliente ha sufrido una especie de brote psicótico- explicaba el psiquiatra que caminaba con el hombre hacia la celda de Marcus – si le di un tranquilizante fue por que estaba en peligro su seguridad personal, pudo haberse matado!

Pero qué fue lo que lo causó?-

En casos como este… pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, usted mismo juzgue- dijo señalándole la celda del hombre que realmente parecía zona de desastre.

Todo dentro de la celda estaba completamente hecho un caos, no parecía tener pies ni cabeza, en la pared había manchas de sangre, el prisionero que limpiaba estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que suponía su compañero, pues las barras de metal del catre estaban dobladas, abolladas en algunas partes, la escena sí podía erizar los cabellos de cualquiera.

Se da cuenta de que este pequeño incidente puede ser contraproducente para la audiencia del Sr. Rochester?

Lo sé doctor, la realidad es que tuvo que haber sido algo insoportable…

Lo había visto así en algún momento?

S-sí…

Cual fue el motivo?- insistió el psiquiatra

Sara Evans…

Mientras tanto en el auditorio…

Disculpe, la Srita. Evans?- preguntó un chico que tenía toda la pinta de ser un mensajero

Acaba de irse- dijo el encargado del lugar

Sabe en dónde puedo encontrarla, necesito entregarle este telegrama- dijo con tono aburrido

Vendrá hasta mañana en la mañana- dijo, sin embargo el mensajero ya se había marchado.

Mientras tanto en el teatro Terry terminaba su presentación, que como siempre había sido impecable, el teatro estaba lleno, las entradas se habían agotado y él había dado una de las mejores interpretaciones.

Hoy estas inspirado cierto?- preguntó John antes de entrar después del intermedio

Supongo… - alzó los hombros con cierta indiferencia y ambos volvieron a hacer su aparición.

El día estaba claro y tranquilo, la tarde parecía bastante apacible, la mansión a las afueras de Nueva York, que sería el escenario para el gran baile del Blanco & Negro estaba siendo acondicionado en los últimos detalles. Muchas mucamas iban y venían cargadas de flores, manteles, loza, cristalería, en fin tal parecía que el evento social de la temporada daría mucho de que hablar en elegancia y esplendor.

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez y cuando se dio cuenta terminaba la presentación en el teatro.

Ya te vas?- preguntó John al verlo salir del camerino con bastante prisa.

Sí, tengo una cita recuerdas?- dijo con afán de molestar- y no me gustaría hacer esperar a mi dama- agregó notando cierta mirada de molestia por parte de su amigo.

Diviértete- contestó con algo de sarcasmo

Siempre

Trátala bien, por que si las cosas no salen bien yo tendré mi oportunidad- dijo y realmente se escuchaba sincero o más bien ¿cínico?

Oportunidad con quien?- preguntó muy curiosa Karen que también salía de su camerino, aunque todavía ataviada con su traje de Ofelia

Con… con… con…-titubeó buscando una respuesta sin embargo Terry dio media vuelta dejándolo

Te diré si tendrás tu oportunidad- dijo en voz alta despidiéndose.

Karen miró a John con las manos en las caderas…

Y bien? Necesito saber algo?- preguntó mirándole fijamente con acento arrogante

Si, me gusta una chica y no eres tú- dijo adoptando una posición más seria y enfrentándola, el rostro de Karen se descompuso de sorpresa

Qué? P-pero.. quien es?- titubeó

John dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejándola con la palabra en la boca, bastantes habían sido las humillaciones que había recibido de Karen Claise y esta era la ocasión perfecta para desquitarse. Siempre le había gustado, trataba de cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos, de llenarla de atenciones y halagos, de comportarse con ella como un caballero, mientras ella seguía soñando con que Terry algún día le haría caso y a pesar de todos los desplantes que su amigo le había hecho ella seguía insistiendo y comparándolo con él, así que había llegado el momento de darle de probar de su propia medicina y al parecer a la pobre chica le había caído muy amarga la noticia.

Comenzaba a desaparecer el sol por entre los edificios cuando Terry había tomado su auto y conducía hasta su departamento, tenía suficiente tiempo para refrescarse y arreglarse para pasar por su cita y pagar la apuesta que lo había puesto en tal dilema.

Exactamente a las siete de la noche, el actor tocaba a la puerta de su acompañante, la puerta se abrió y frente a él estaba Sara engalanada en un hermoso vestido negro ceñido al busto y de manga caída que contrastaba enormemente con su piel blanca, el escote era sutil pero sugerente, sus labios estaban teñidos de carmín y su cabello sostenido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos que le daban ese toque sensual tan característico en ella, parecía una dama sacada de algún cuento gótico, seductora, hermosa, hechicera… Terry sonrió estaba complacido con lo que veía.

Te ves hermosa- dijo besando su mano, Sara sonrió satisfecha de que su arreglo personal fuera del gusto de su acompañante, extrañamente no le había mirado a los ojos para contestar.

Gracias, tú también te ves bien- devolvió el cumplido sintiéndose un poco tonta al hacerlo, Terry amplió su sonrisa, al parecer su querida amiga se encontraba algo perturbada y su misión era encontrar el por que.

Yo siempre me veo bien- le guiñó un ojo- vamos, que tenemos a toda la prensa de Nueva York esperándonos- bromeó y le ofreció el brazo, la chica se acercó a él y como una ola le golpeó de lleno la fragancia de las lilas, logrando que se le erizara la piel.

Sara tomó su capa y ambos subieron al auto. Durante todo el trayecto Terry notó algo muy peculiar, Sara estaba muy callada y se distraía con el paisaje, cosa que era bastante normal, sin embargo no dejaba de jugar con sus guantes y todas las veces que él había preguntado algo ella le contestaba sin voltear a verle.

Se estaba volviendo algo incómodo, cómo pasar una "encantadora" velada con alguien que ni siquiera te mira a los ojos cuando le hablas?

Tal parece que la pongo nerviosa- pensó tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a la conducta de su amiga, pero había terminado por olvidarse de eso

Es demasiado distante y fría como para ponerse nerviosa conmigo- se tranquilizó pero no sabía si realmente este pensamiento le agradaba o le hacía sentir mayor incomodidad.

Sara por otro lado también luchaba con sus demonios internos:

Ese sueño fue algo más que un sueño… estoy obsesionada eso es todo… el inconsciente me jugó una mala pasada… - trataba de tranquilizarse a sí misma, sin embargo sabía que en cuanto estuvieran solos como seguramente pasaría tendría que enfrentar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos o.. sólo con ella? – Terry odia las multitudes y yo… también!- realmente le angustiaba acercarse a descubrir lo que albergaba su corazón hacia él.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión, que estaba completamente iluminada, parecía un palacio, el jardín frontal había sido iluminado con farolitos que le daban un aire de romance, los arbustos llenos de flores que aromatizaban todo el camino a la entrada, en dónde esperaba siempre un paje con antifaz, que abría las puertas de los carruajes y autos para darles cordialmente la bienvenida a los invitados; y si la vista de la fachada era de sueño, el interior parecía sacado de un cuento, todo bellamente iluminado y reluciendo de limpio, cada espejo, cada mueble que conducía hacia el salón principal parecía nuevo a pesar de su antigüedad, a la entrada del salón había mucamas que también portaban antifaces y que haciendo una reverencia pedían los abrigos y capas de los invitados y con una sonrisa les deseaban una hermosa velada.

Terry quitó la capa de los hombros de Sara y la entregó a la mucama que parecía embelezada, Sara había reído por dentro con la reacción de la chica, miró a Terry de reojo que al parecer ni siquiera lo había notado. El actor ofreció su brazo a la chica y ambos entraron anunciados por un hombre maduro que parecía muy serio y solemne con su trabajo.

Tal vez era percepción de ellos, pero habían notado que todos a su alrededor les miraban y uno que otro murmuraba mientras se daban paso entre ellos, Sara con una sonrisa sincera pero discreta y Terry con su seriedad natural para el tipo de evento.

El salón realmente parecía encantado, la organizadora del evento se había esmerado, había colocado algunas jardineras en los balcones con flores de varios colores, había enredaderas que caían formando un hermoso efecto visual, las mesas con los bocadillos eran atendidas por hombres vestidos de blanco que utilizaban un antifaz negro y que colocaban en cada plato una flor de color, cada mesa estaba decorada con arreglos florales y en medio de ellos había un candelero, cuyas velas daban una iluminación tenue. Los músicos todos vestían de blanco, también tenían antifaces, al parecer los únicos que tenían los rostros descubiertos eran los invitados.

Por un momento Terry y Sara se vieron rodeados de sus conocidos y de un momento a otro ambos estaban demasiado dejos uno del otro. Terry se había visto acosado por un periodista y no tuvo otro remedio que contestar de mala gana algunas de sus preguntas mientras estas sólo tuvieran que ver con el desarrollo de la obra y su trabajo a futuro.

Sara por otro lado estaba rodeada por algunos jóvenes, que viéndola lejos de su supuesto galán, aprovecharon la oportunidad para intercambiar algunas palabras con ella y es que nadie podía negar que la compañía de la chica era bastante agradable para cada uno de los sentidos, Terry procuraba no perderla de vista, esperando poder deshacerse del periodista y disfrutar de la velada.

La música llenaba el lugar y las parejas bailaban por toda la pista en alegres movimientos. Sara comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, estaba rodeada de demasiadas personas y la mayoría tenía la misma inquietud de saber que estaba pasando entre las dos estrellas de Nueva York que estaban haciendo época, y de pronto su cabeza estaba escuchando más voces de las que realmente había a su alrededor.

Le gustaría bailar?- preguntó un hombre muy apuesto ofreciéndole la mano, sin embargo Sara no lo había escuchado, se sintió atrapada y comenzaba a faltarle el aire, llevó su mano a la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse y enfocar, pero había demasiados estímulos a su alrededor

Lo siento… que dijo?- preguntó al hombre con una punzada de dolor en la cabeza

Decía si…

Lo siento caballeros, me permito privarles de la presencia de esta hermosa mujer por unos minutos- dijo Terry con firmeza, mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y con el otro se abría paso y la sacaba de entre la multitud.

La había visto de lejos demasiado acosada, y su motivación primaria no podía negar que había sido la posesión, sin embargo notó algo extraño, Sara se estaba comportando como si estuviera a punto de tener una crisis de angustia al verse acosada por tantas personas a la vez.

Estas bien?- preguntó una vez que estuvieron a una distancia razonable tomando su barbilla.

Gracias, comenzaba a volverme loca- sonrió mirándole a los ojos

Terry no se alejó, ni siquiera hizo el intento por moverse cuando ella rompió el contacto visual, se sintió igualmente nerviosa.

Qué ocurre?- preguntó

Tengo sed- contestó rápidamente

Bien, iré a traerte algo, mantente lejos de la multitud- dijo dejándola sentada a un lado de uno de los ventanales mientras iba a buscarle una bebida.

Tengo que pensar en otra cosa, no es posible que me comporte como una tonta sólo por que tuve un sueño… er… bueno poco común… - se dijo saliendo por la terraza del lugar que estaba un tanto desierta puesto que todos bailaban

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse un poco y notó la maravillosa vista que se le ofrecía.

La terraza tenía a ambos lados unas escaleras, igualmente adornadas con enredaderas y flores que desembocaban en un jardín trasero, bellamente adornado, con algunos farolitos, había camas de flores por todo el lugar y se desprendía el aroma de las flores nocturnas acentuando el ambiente exótico de la decoración, tras una barda se escondían unos cuantos escalones que bajaban a la extensión del jardín y al fondo un pequeño lago, al parecer artificial, con algunos lirios artificiales que flotaban por la superficie del agua con algunas velas encendidas, todo estaba preparado, al parecer la organizadora había pensado en todo, rodeó el lago maravillada de la decoración hasta encontrar algunos arbustos de lilas, se inclinó y aspiró profundamente su aroma.

Vaya, es cierto lo que dicen: las flores llaman a las flores- dijo de pronto Terry a su espalda haciendo que la chica diera un brinco de sorpresa.

Yo no soy una flor- contestó sin mirarle con voz dulce

Tal vez pueda rebatir eso en 5 puntos…- dijo tendiéndole una copa de champaña mientras se acercaba a ella

Sí?... Cómo?- dijo bebiendo de la copa y poniendo distancia entre ellos dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con cierto nerviosismo que Terry notó y sin proponérselo lo estaba disfrutando.

Pasa algo? Pareces nerviosa?- preguntó en un tono inocente que ni él se creyó.

N-no, no pasa nada… - nerviosa se toma todo el contenido de la copa, Terry divertido se la quita de las manos y las deja sobre una roca, Sara aprovecha para volver a poner distancia entre ellos.- será mejor que volvamos adentro- trata de irse pero Terry no le da espacio para pasar

Bien regresemos pero primero defenderé mi punto de vista- dijo sin intenciones de moverse, Sara asintió, no tenía de otra más que escucharle.

(N. de la A.: ojo, mientras Terry da un paso hacia ella, ella da un paso hacia atrás ok?)

Bueno, punto uno: eres hermosa en todos los sentidos- en tono seductor

Como cualquier mujer del salón- nerviosa

Dos: pareces creada por la misma madre naturaleza, amas cada aspecto de la vida y a pesar de seducir con tanta belleza puedes ser peligrosa - otro paso

No juegues conmigo…- un paso atrás

Tres: pareces frágil y lo eres, pero es difícil quebrarte- otro paso más

Tonterías detén este juego – rogó dando otro paso atrás topando con el tronco de un árbol

Cuatro: Eres tan suave como un pétalo- ya está frente a ella y ha colocado uno de sus brazos junto a su cabeza para evitar que siga huyendo mientras con la sus dedos ha rozado su hombro desnudo con delicadeza

No es verdad… - nerviosa se estremece ante su contacto negando con la cabeza

Cinco: hueles tan bien como una de ellas – se ha acercado a aspirar su aroma de la misma forma que ella lo hiciera con las lilas, su respiración se ha agitado, sus defensas han caído ante la suave seducción de Terry.

Basta! Por favor- rogó en voz tan débil que Terry apenas pudo escucharla, y simplemente tomó su barbilla y la obligó a verle a los ojos. Estaba a punto de romper con todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, en su vientre había sentido esa sensación de calidez que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de estrecharle, de robarle ese beso que tanto deseaba y mientras su cabeza decía NO su alma le gritaba HAZLO por que él también lo desea.

Sé que también lo deseas- pensó, y fue acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Sí también lo deseo- había contestado ella con el pensamiento y había cerrado los ojos esperando que él iniciara el acercamiento.

Terry lo sabía, ella estaba cediendo a su seducción con un simple gesto, deslizó su mano hasta su mejilla y la acercó más hacia él, Sara cedió sin poner resistencia, podía sentir el calor de su aliento cada vez más cerca y pasó… la sensación era intensa tanto que ella se tensó en los brazos de él cuando sus labios se la trasmitieron, con suaves movimientos había logrado relajarla, probaba cada parte de sus labios que le supieron a néctar, Sara deslizó sus brazos hasta estrecharlo por la espalda, la mente en blanco, sólo emociones a flor de piel, Terry terminó por sostener su cabeza con una mano para evitar que el beso se rompiera antes de tiempo y lo privara de la intensa sensación de placer que sentía en el cuerpo, su otra mano con mente propia se separó del árbol y se posó sobre la espalda de la chica que había dejado de temblar y se entregaba al beso correspondiendo con sinceridad logrando que la sangre de Terry comenzara a desear más de ella, el beso se intensificó cuando como un relámpago, las imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior golpearon su cabeza con demasiada realidad. Sara empujó a Terry rompiendo el beso, trató de salir huyendo, quería alejarse, lo que había hecho estaba prohibido dentro de sus esquemas comenzaba a aceptar que quería a Terry y eso significaba que su "maldición" podría volver a traer muerte a su vida; Terry le impidió huir tomándola de la muñeca.

No huyas de mi – dijo con voz suave, la chica respiraba agitadamente

Perdóname… - dijo soltándose y huyendo como siempre.

Maldición!- golpeó el tronco del árbol frustrado.

Sara no logró llegar muy lejos, los demás invitados venían bajando las escaleras para llegar al lago, seguidos de varios sirvientes que traían frascos brillantes, sin embargo estaba perturbada como para entender que estaba pasando hasta que la organizadora del evento se topó con ella.

Sara, niña hermosa, te he estado buscando pero me dijeron que estabas con tu novio, espero no se pierdan el espectáculo que he preparado- dijo la mujer tomándola del brazo y llevándola en dirección opuesta hacia donde quería ir.

Antonia, todo ha estado muy lindo pero no me siento bien y quiero ir a casa- usó un pretexto para que la soltara, pero la mujer parecía ser demasiado necia y obstinada para aceptar un NO como respuesta.

Nada de eso jovencita, este espectáculo te quitará todo malestar, además con un novio como el tuyo quien podría sentirse mal… y mira ahí está- dijo señalándolo y acercándose a Terry que a pesar de su frustración le pareció divertido lo que ocurría.- Terrence, querido, tu hermosa novia te buscaba- dijo alargando su mano para alcanzar a Terry

Gracias, Srita. Green, es una coincidencia por que yo también la buscaba, es muy bueno saber que cuento con su ayuda para encontrarla- dijo encantador mientras la mujer le entregaba a Sara literalmente del brazo de dónde la traía ella.

No me siento bien, quiero irme- dijo la chica con suavidad y amabilidad viéndose atrapada y sin salida

Nos iremos en cuanto la Srita. Green nos muestre lo que ha preparado, mi amor- dijo siguiendo el juego a la otra chica.

Bien, busquen un lugar apartado de los demás invitados que esta noche será inolvidable ara ustedes, me encanta la pareja que hacen- dijo muy sonriente y se alejó para darles espacio a los "enamorados"

¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó a Terry en cuanto Antonia se alejó de ellos para dar instrucciones

Por que sé lo que piensas y lo que quieres!

Y según tú que quiero?

Sentir Sara, eso es lo que quieres, anhelas lo mismo que yo, volver a sentirte viva, lo dijiste una vez somos almas rotas- dijo tomándola de ambos brazos

No quiero hacerte daño…

Y no me harás daño, quita esa idea de tu cabeza y por una vez en tu vida déjate llevar, si tu destino ya está escrito entonces toma lo que te ofrece y disfrútalo- dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas

Pero…

Amigos, pongan atención por que esta noche será inolvidable- interrumpió la voz de Antonia que dio la señal y los empleados comenzaron a abrir los frascos ante una exclamación generalizada de los invitados, varios cientos de luciérnagas eran soltadas alrededor del lago, mientras fuegos pirotécnicos comenzaban a iluminar el cielo oscuro con miles de colores.

Sara se había quedado en silencio, cuando sintió los brazos de Terry alrededor suyo.

Se honesta, Te arrepientes?- le susurró al oído

La chica guardó silencio, que Terry interpretó de inmediato cuando volvió a sentir sobre sus manos las de ella que rompían el abrazo y tomaban su rostro con suavidad y ternura

Nunca…

CONTINUARÀ…

N. de la A.: **anna-angel12, sesshi23, gabyhyatt y kerube-chan**

Chicas, mil gracias por sus comentarios, una disculpa por no haberlas mencionado antes, no crean que se me ha pasado, la verdad es que aprecio mucho sus opiniones. Cuidense, besos

Karonte.


	17. Complicaciones

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene material adulto (contenido agresivo, violento y/o erótico y lenguaje soez), absténgase de leerlo si son sensibles. Rated: M/R

**N. de la A.: **Estos hechos ocurren semanas antes del Baile del Blanco & Negro.

Capítulo XVI: Complicaciones. 

La luz del sol asomó tenue por entre las cortinas, siempre le había agradado sentir la calidez de los primeros rayos en el rostro, sus bellos ojos se abrieron ante la suave caricia de la luz y su cara irradió aún más con una sonrisa, suspiró recordando la noche anterior en que la pasión la había hecho presa, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, a su lado podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de su amante, quien con un solo toque la había hecho sentirse mujer. Volteó el rostro y admiró su belleza masculina, con su dedo, acarició el largo de su nariz en una suave caricia hasta llegar a los labios, el hombre en respuesta la estrechó contra su cuerpo, abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Buenos días, buen mozo- susurró acercándose más a él.

Buenos días, mujer hermosa- contestó sin embargo no tenía muchas intenciones de abandonar el mundo de los sueños.

Tienes que ir a trabajar- mencionó, sin embargo se acomodaba entre los brazos masculinos que la estrechaban.

Tú también- contestó mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Es mi día libre, que contrariedad¿verdad?- suspiró besando la comisura de sus labios con suavidad

Y si me tomo el día?- dijo despertando completamente con tono sugerente mientras la besaba con ternura – no creo que nadie me extrañe mucho

Tú crees?- correspondiendo el beso mientras pasaba sus manos por la cabeza atrayéndolo

Estaríamos mejor aquí, pasando un buen momento… como ayer en la noche…

William Albert Andrey!

Si?- contestó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa pícara.

Eres un descarado- contestó con una sonrisa igualmente pícara y un poco sonrojada, después de todo seguía siendo una chiquilla pudorosa.

Que puedo hacer para convencer a mi esposa la más bella y encantadora?

Cómo que la más bella y encantadora? Acaso hay alguien con quien tengas que compararme!- preguntó con fingida ofensa

Claro… mi secretaria la dulce y encantadora Renata- dijo con afán de molestar

Albert! Deberías tenerle más respeto, es una mujer casada, con hijos y casi nietos!- se quejó Candy hablando en serio

Esta bien… sólo quería ponerte un poco celosa- dijo con cara de culpabilidad

Celosa? Yo, jamás!- dijo mostrando la lengua muy divertida

Ah? Entonces imaginé esa mueca de fastidio cuando la señorita Mathews se acercó muy solícitamente a preguntarme por tu salud ayer en la fiesta?- al parecer había dado en el clavo

Candy volteó el rostro realmente fastidiada de haber recordado tan incómoda situación.

Mjh! Ni me recuerdes a esa lagartona! La muy descarada había estado hablando conmigo minutos antes!- dijo realmente celosa cruzando los brazos sin voltear a verle.

Ven acá- dijo abrazándola – acaso crees que yo tendría ojos para alguien más? Sólo tú eres la dueña de mi corazón y la única mujer que puede halagar mi vista de entre miles- dijo besando su cuello con dulzura.

Candy relajó el ceño y aceptó el abrazo, rodeando a su esposo por el cuello para después besar su nariz.

Esta bien, te perdono- sonrió divertida

Gracias mi princesa- contestó Albert besándola para volver a recostarla sobre el lecho y amarla como lo había hecho horas antes retirando las sábanas que le estorbaban.

Horas más tarde ambos esposos habían dado por hecho que Albert no se presentaría a trabajar, después de todo había sido más tentadora una piel blanca y perfumada a rosas que los asuntos de las empresas Andrey, y por su puesto el sentirse amada en los brazos del hombre más maravilloso del mundo era mucho más elegible que ocupar el día en la organización de la casa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Esto se está saliendo de las manos Neal! Tu hermana cree que puede despilfarrar el dinero sin un mínimo de discreción! – decía muy enojada Marguerithe que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación fumando un cigarrillo

Estas exagerando Meg, Eliza sólo disfruta de su parte- defendió el chico que estaba bastante divertido observando a la chica ir de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada

EXAGERANDO? Crees que no levantará sospechas?- dijo apagando el cigarrillo y volviendo a encender otro- crees que nadie empezará a hacer preguntas, de dónde sacó tanto dinero? tu hermanita no está de compras con el dinero de sus amantes, esta arriesgando MI PLAN!- explotó caminando hacia él haciendo verdaderamente una rabieta, pataleando y brincando como una chiquilla malcriada muy mimada a la que no le ha salido todo como quisiera

Neal tampoco mejoró las cosas, ante tal escena no pudo evitar soltar a reír con ganas, qué más le daba, si a Meg no le estaban saliendo bien las cosas, por lo que a él constaba podía irse al infierno, para él todo iba viento en popa, gracias al dinero que había obtenido, había sido relativamente fácil sonsacar a uno de los empleados de más confianza de las empresas Andrey, un contador joven pero muy ambicioso, que a la primera mención de dinero vendió su alma al diablo estuvo de acuerdo en realizar una venta de las acciones de la empresa a escondidas de los socios y a manejar los movimientos que ocultaran el delito, lo cual hacía a Neal socio mayoritario y todo había sido bajo el agua, nadie lo sabía, sólo un estudio minucioso de los números y las acciones podría descubrir el fraude millonario. El contador, por supuesto se había ido de la ciudad pretextando una enfermedad extraña y haciendo víctima a su anciana madre. Neal por supuesto se hallaba disfrutando de las delicias de su gloria, pronto tendría su venganza, Candy con su buen corazón haría todo con tal de no ver a su querido esposo en la cárcel.

Eliza por su parte también disfrutaba de sus ganancias, al parecer se daba la vida de rica a la que estaba acostumbrada, haciendo caso omiso de todas las advertencias de Marguerithe, lo único que deseaba era sentirse mejor a Candy, y eso sólo lo lograría cuando la rubia estuviera acabada y en la miseria.

YA CALLATE!- dijo aventándole el cigarrillo- esa maldita siempre sale ganando! No importa si yo tengo su dinero ella siempre tiene lo que YO QUIERO!- Neal se había quedado en silencio, Meg le recordaba a su hermana y por un momento sintió lástima por ella

Tranquilizate!- dijo levantándose de dónde estaba para tomarla de los brazos y sacudirla – Ya basta! Lograrás tu venganza, sólo es cuestión de tiempo

La odio Neal! La detesto! - dijo soltando lágrimas de frustración.

Lo sé, pero todo a su tiempo pequeña Meg, todo a su tiempo, después de todo estabas muy segura de tu plan- dijo tratando de alentarla con un tono de cinismo impregnado en la voz.

Marcus debió de haber recibido mi "regalo" sé que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, sé que hará algo por que lo conozco y sé mejor que nadie que esa maldita no volverá a quitarme nada- dijo abrazada de Neal que realmente no le importaba mucho lo que la rubia decía, después de todo su plan ya había funcionado, unas cuantas semanas y ya era dueño de las empresas Andrey, poco tiempo después tendría a Candy y lo demás ya no importaría.

Crees que logre salir de prisión en la audiencia?- preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia

No, creo que va a matarla por ser una miserable bruja infiel1- dijo con un destello de maldad en los ojos y sonriendo de una forma extraña.

Meg despidió a Neal y entró en su habitación para arreglarse, su mente trabajaba con rapidez, cientos de pensamientos se agolpaban no sólo satisfaciendo su sed de venganza en cuanto a sus planes, sino también llenándola de más rencor y odio; no la estaba pasando bien, tenía lo que había deseado, pero la simplicidad de todo le había fastidiado, no había visto a Sara rogarle ni mendigarle, los periódicos de hecho le habían hecho suponer que ella ni siquiera estaba enterada de que se hallaba en la ruina, se encontraba demasiado a gusto con su enamorado y el sólo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre¿cómo había ocurrido? Sara no tenía ni idea de que sus adorados huérfanos, y ancianos se habían quedado en la calle, ella estaba demasiado ocupada con "su" actor, cómo la detestaba por eso, todos los hombres que ella había deseado sólo habían tenido que ver a su dulce hermanastra para caer rendidos a sus pies.

Primero había sido su padrastro, deseaba el amor paternal que sólo le profesaba a ella, sus regalos siempre eran igual de hermosos, pero ella siempre tenía su atención y sobre todo esa mirada de adoración que nunca le habían regalado a ella, aún siendo más bonita y educada, aún si ella tenía modales perfectos y no se comportaba como una salvaje, jamás obtuvo lo que él le ofrecía a su hija: un amor incondicional. Que decir de Maxwell, odiaba todas las cartas que llegaban, todas le profesaban amor, protección y la promesa de una mejor vida juntos, todas cada una de sus palabras estaban impregnadas de devoción y lo odiaba!.

El propio Marcus había sido de su agrado, no sólo por ser rico y por que podía darle la vida de lujos que anhelaba, sino por que también era hermoso, distinguido, elegante, un hombre de mundo, le había fascinado su personalidad de hombre de mundo, sin embargo a penas había visto a Sara y se había prendado de ella, para su fortuna dado que resultó ser un psicópata, aún así lamentaba la pérdida de un hombre al lado de su hermanastra; todo parecía haber estado en orden cuando huyó y desapareció de su vida, sin embargo Marcus las había obligado a ella, a su hermana y a su madre a buscar a Sara hasta el fin del mundo o las haría pasar un mal momento pues había invertido mucho dinero en la chica para no obtenerla al final. Sin embargo hasta ese entonces había obtenido algo a su favor, había conocido a Ethan, había logrado envolverlo de tal forma que el chico estaba a punto de comprometerse, tenía todas las cualidades de Marcus, la diferencia es que no estaba ni loco y era noble en cuanto a sus sentimientos, y de nuevo el destino se había ensañado con ella, la bruja de su hermanastra volvió a aparecer en escena y le había arrebatado a Ethan, al único hombre por el que había sentido algo más que una simple conveniencia y deseo, lo había seducido y embrujado con sus artes y se lo había quitado, lo peor! Había terminado en el altar!

Usurpando mi lugar como su esposa!- dijo de repente estrujando una de las flores que adornaba su tocador – Maldita!- su mirada estaba llena de odio – Mataste a Ethan y ahora crees que te quedarás con Terry!

Te lo quitaré tal y como me quitaste a Ethan, te quitaré al amor de tu vida sólo para verte morir a manos de Marcus- se dijo con determinación empujando con ira el florero que se rompió al caer al suelo, pasó pisoteando las flores sin darle importancia, mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en San Francisco…

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso en la Prisión de Alcatraz, uno de los prisioneros de alta seguridad sería trasladado en unos cuantos días a un Hospital psiquiátrico, al área de máxima seguridad, sin embargo no dejaba de haber cierta expectación, finalmente sacar a un hombre considerado tan peligroso, conllevaba demasiadas medidas de seguridad desde la extracción de su celda en la isla, la transportación al hospital, hasta la inclusión en su nueva celda, que no dejaba de ser una prisión, sólo que ahora los narcóticos serían la mayor fuente para someterlo, en lugar de los golpes y las armas, aunque no se descartaban.

El abogado de Rochester estaba más nervioso que ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera los guardias que lo escoltarían durante todo el trayecto al hospital se habían descompuesto tanto al enterarse de que la audiencia para la apelación sería fuera de la Isla de Alcatraz.

Realmente cree que le darán la libertad?- había preguntado uno de los custodios- su apelación ni siquiera tiene fundamentos válidos, creo que el abogado sólo le saca más dinero al bastardo.

No, creo que sólo es un trámite, aunque me perece una muy mala idea sacar a ese loco de la Isla, pero ya vez lo que dice el psiquiatra, que estará mejor en la prisión con los otros locos- dijo alzando los hombros sin darle demasiada credibilidad

Yo lo hubiera mandado a la horca!

El abogado estaba pálido y ojeroso, parecía que no había dormido bien durante varios días, estaba muy nervioso, un policía estaba haciéndole demasiadas preguntas a cerca de su cliente, preguntas sobre el caso Lerouge, uno de los tantos asesinatos de Marcus, y sobre todo de su esposa. Realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, sin embargo la reacción del hombre tan agresiva lo puso en alerta, ya antes lo había visto así, tenía el recuerdo en su memoria como si hubiera ocurrido esa misma mañana, en ese entonces Marcus estaba bajo investigación, aún no había pruebas contundentes sobre los delitos que le impugnaban y se mantenía alerta y distante con la policía, sin embargo esa mañana todo había cambiado, se había enterado de la boda de Sara con el hijo de su rival en los negocios, una ira tremenda se había apoderado de él y había arremetido contra el cuadro de la chica que él mismo había pintado y eso no fue todo, la habitación en cuestión había quedado destruida en tan sólo unos segundos ante tal explosión de furia, lo había escuchado jurar que mataría al hombre que se atreviera a robarle su propiedad y más aún matar y torturar a la chica si acaso le había sido infiel.

Sabía que su cliente podía ser capaz de muchas cosas con tal de saciar el sentimiento que lo embargara, fuera odio, ira o destrucción, y temía por el bienestar de Sara, había leído el recorte de periódico que oportunamente alguien le había hecho llegar a Marcus, y aún peor temía por el plan que estaba seguro que estaba maquinando en esos mismos momentos contra ella y contra su "amante".

Mientras tanto en Chicago, la pareja más enamorada del momento daba un paseo por un parque de diversiones, realmente disfrutaban el estar juntos, por un lado el lugar le traía a Candy recuerdos vagos, inciertos y tal vez felices, había obligado ciertamente a Albert a compartir con ella uno de los asientos de una rueda de la fortuna sumamente alta, el pretexto había sido poder ver más de cerca el cielo.

Quiero que subamos al carrusel- dijo de pronto la rubia

No crees que somos mayores para el carrusel? Que tal el paseo por el túnel del amor?- rió al ver a su esposa tan entusiasmada como una chiquilla

No, quiero subir al carrusel contigo, por favor, anda si? – rogó con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia y Albert no pudo negarse.

Hace mucho compartí un paseo así con Anthony- pensó sonriente recordando. Ambos subieron a dos caballos y emprendieron el viaje en redondo durante algunos minutos en los que rieron y disfrutaron.

Pasaron a los juegos de azar, en dónde Candy ganó para su esposo un gran muñeco de felpa, comieron golosinas y manzanas dulces, algodones de azúcar y disfrutaron de un pequeño espectáculo al centro de la plaza que involucraba fuego, cuchillos, mujeres hermosas bailando al son de una melodía intensa, magia y al final una pequeña representación cómica. Ambos rieron y disfrutaron desde los asientos bastante austeros, aplaudieron y lanzaron monedas a los actores. Candy recibió un ramo de flores de papel por parte del mago que alabó su sonrisa, Albert por otro lado había sido sepultado literalmente por confeti y serpentinas que los acróbatas lanzaron al final de su acto. Sin embargo Candy estaba un poco inquieta, no sabía por que, pero había una mujer de edad avanzada que la observaba desde el otro extremo de la plaza, ahí en donde los artistas tenían concentradas sus carretas, la mujer tenía ojos penetrantes y sabios, su expresión no era seria pero Candy se sintió un poco intimidada por la manera en la que miraba. Llamó a Albert para que le diera su opinión, sin embargo en cuanto el hombre miró hacia el lugar, la mujer ya no estaba.

Creo que estas viendo visiones, mi amor, seguramente es toda esa azúcar que has ingerido- dijo bromeando tratando de no darle demasiada importancia el evento.

Candy sonrió, sin embargo no estaba convencida. En cuanto el espectáculo terminó, y con el pretexto de ir a preguntar si podían hacer un espectáculo para los chicos del Hogar de Pony, se acercaron, de nuevo Candy vio a la mujer, estaba sentada a las afueras de su carreta iluminada.

Abuela, buenas noches, me preguntaba si hacían espectáculos a domicilio- dijo con alegría la rubia sonriéndole a la mujer, sin embargo ella ni siquiera escuchó lo que le decía, se había acercado y había tomado la mano de Candy, Albert se sorprendió y se puso en alerta, después de todo había mucha gente todavía en la plaza disfrutando de los juegos.

Descuida, nadie les hará daño, ni siquiera yo- tranquilizó la mujer como leyendo el pensamiento de Albert, su acento era extraño- es… curioso… muy curioso… - dijo mirando a Candy de pies a cabeza y volviendo a examinar su mano.

Disculpe? - Preguntó la chica sin entender

Curioso… muy curioso…- decía para si la mujer sin haberla escuchado

Candy y Albert se miraron sin entender, después de todo la mujer parecía inofensiva, sin embargo había algo en ella que les decía: PRECAUCIÓN.

Qué es lo que ocurre abuela?- preguntó Candy cuando la mujer que se había puesto a dar vueltas en círculo a su alrededor y se había vuelto a posesionar de su mano, de pronto la mujer fijó sus vista en los ojos de Candy

El parecido es sorprendente y aún así son tan diferentes- dijo con suavidad

De que habla? Podemos ayudarle en algo?- intervino Albert que tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando. La mujer parecía que lo había visto por primera vez desde que se acercaron.

Entren- dijo sin soltar a Candy de la mano y los guió hacia el interior de su carreta- tomen asiento… té?- ofreció con una sonrisa

Los dos estaba confundidos, después de todo, la situación era por demás extraña, sin embargo les daba demasiada confianza la mujer como para considerarla una loca peligrosa capaz de hacerles daño. Cuando se dieron cuenta la mujer ya les había puesto enfrente una taza de té mientras ella misma tomaba de la propia y Candy notó que estaba manipulando lo que parecía un as de naipes, su reacción inmediata fue ponerse de pie, sus ojos expresaban temor y no lo disimuló.

No voy a leer tu suerte, ni siquiera la de tu esposo pequeña- dijo la mujer con suavidad, sólo quiero advertirles:

Albert, no me gusta esto – dijo un poco asustada, el chico la rodeó por los hombros, dispuesto a sacarla del lugar, pero estaba demasiado intrigado con lo que les diría la mujer

Advertirnos? Sobre que?- preguntó amablemente

No, por favor!- suplicó Candy, la última vez que había estado en una situación así la experiencia no había sido nada agradable, sobre todo por que la predicción de muerte se había hecho realidad.

No te hablaré de muerte, tú y tu esposo morirán cuando tengan que hacerlo y será en muchos años- explicó tranquilizando a la chica, Candy se relajó un poco pero su mirada estaba fija en los naipes.

Sobre qué quiere advertirnos?- volvió a preguntar Albert, la mujer le entregó y después de haberla pasado varias veces se la devolvió.

Hay una sombra de traición que nubla su camino, deberán enfrentarla con plena confianza de que su amor triunfará, habrá pruebas y sacrificios, pero ninguno vale tanto como para perderse…- dijo, mientras volteaba los naipes uno a uno.

No entiendo, quién podría traicionarnos?- preguntó Albert, pero la mujer no contestó, se dedicó a mirar a Candy

Es curioso como tu destino esta ligado al de otra persona- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la expresión de Candy había cambiado, el temor había dado paso a la confianza- tan parecidas pero tan distintas… - suspiró

A qué se refiere?- preguntó curiosa

Tú eres luz cálida y ella es luz fría, tú eres el sol y ella la luna, tú eres la esencia del día y ella la noche; tú que todo lo que miras se transforma en vida, mientras ella… - bajó la mirada – ella está atrapada con la muerte

Candy tomó la mano de la mujer tratando de reconfortarla, al parecer su ánimo había decaído.

Tú eres la mujer bendecida por los ángeles y ella… es un ángel maldito por… - no pudo continuar, las palabras no lograron salir de su boca, se puso en pie y les pidió que salieran, ambos se apresuraron para no importunar a la mujer que de pronto se había empequeñecido y hasta más edad parecía tener.

Gracias por todo- dijo Albert amablemente, la mujer le regaló una sonrisa

Recuerda, con-fian-za y todo estará bien- recordó la mujer.

La mujer los despidió fuera de la carreta con una sonrisa cuando Candy recordó algo importante.

Abuela, espere!- dijo volteando a verla, la mujer la miró atenta

¿qué pasa?

Dígame, cuál es su nombre?- dijo sonriente

Marishka

Candy y Albert abandonaron la plaza sumidos en silencio, al parecer las declaraciones de aquella anciana habían puesto a trabajar a sus cerebros. Ya era bastante tarde y ambos regresaron a casa contentos por el día que acababan de compartir.

(horas antes del Baile del Blanco & Negro)

Mientras tanto en Nueva York…

John! Exijo que me des una explicación! Quien es esa chica y por que no soy YO!- gritaba Karen Claise caminando a toda prisa detrás de un muchacho bastante apuesto que recorría el lugar hacia el camerino para cambiarse y por fin salir del lugar en busca de su cama para descansar.

John! Te estoy hablando! Mírame cuando te grito!- grito molesta tratando de alcanzarlo, sin embargo a penas había rozado su brazo, él estaba dispuesto a no detenerse, sin embargo la última frase le hizo tanta gracia que se detuvo, logrando que la chica se enredara en el vestido y cayera de bruces al suelo, John la miró desde lo alto, ella le tendió una mano, pero él ni siquiera la aceptó, estaba harto de que lo tratara como basura, así que le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Si? Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó desde lo alto, Karen estaba roja de ira

No vas a ayudarme a levantar?- preguntó indignada todavía con la mano extendida

Creo que tienes dos manos para hacerlo por ti misma – sonrió burlonamente- y si no se te ofrece nada más tengo cosas que hacer!- dijo volviendo a dar media vuelta.

Eres un maldito CRETINO!- dijo aún más roja y haciendo berrinche en el suelo, y lanzándole lo primero que tenía a la mano: un zapato.

John siguió su camino hasta el camerino sin volver la mirada atrás, en cuanto entró cerró la puerta tras él.

Ya me cansé de ti Karen Claise, ahora vamos a jugar con MIS reglas!- se dijo muy decidido, se había dado valor en cuanto la vio frente a él reclamándole, ya bastante mal lo había pasado con Terry recordándole de forma muy implícita que Sara era de su propiedad como para seguir agregándole piedritas al saco, estaba harto de la situación y al verla correr tras él por una explicación significaba algo:

O realmente herí su orgullo y por eso esperaba que me arrastrara con una explicación… o realmente le importo y se puso celosa- se dijo convencido

Sí Miller, sigue soñando que algún día el hombre irá a la luna- le contestó su reflejo en el espejo

Tienes razón, pero ahora va la mía- contestó al reflejo muy satisfecho consigo mismo de no haber flaqueado ante la mirada de niña perdida en el suelo en busca de ayuda.

Del otro lado del escenario, una pareja no dejaba de comentar la obra…

Realmente es muy bueno,he visto todas sus obras o casi todas, siempre quise verlo en Romeo y Julieta, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver la obra con Susana Marlow, hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de verla en el escenario- comentó un chico de mirada amable- tenía ese brillo que irradiaba cuando estaba sobre el escenario cuando la vi en el Rey Lear.

Si, claro- dijo alzando los ojos al cielo con cierta exasperación, realmente a ella no le agradaba Susana Marlow, y no por que la conociera, si no por lo que había hecho años antes a la mujer que consideraba como a una hermana.

Vamos, me dirás que estas celosa?- preguntó colocando el abrigo sobre los hombros de la chica

Claro que no, es sólo que Susana jamás ha sido de mi agrado- dijo alzando los hombros un poco avergonzada

Bueno Anne, no a todas las chicas les caía bien y menos siendo la prometida de un actor tan cotizado- comentó Steven siendo realmente ignorante de lo ocurrido en el triángulo Candy-Terry-Susana. Ambos salían del teatro caminando hacia dónde se había quedado el auto

Terry tampoco fue de mi agrado! Ni siquiera en el San Pablo y menos de la forma en que crees.- se defendió ofendida como si el gustar de de Terry fuera un pecado.

Gracias Srita. Brither, me halaga- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y de inmediato el color se subió a sus mejillas.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a su interlocutor, a Steven se le iluminó el rostro, frente a él se encontraba el mismísimo Terrence Grandchester elegantemente vestido y peinado, al parecer tenía una reunión importante.

Te-terry…- tartamudeó nerviosa, no importaba que tanto hubiera cambiado, si era más fuerte y decidida, el chico de ojos turbios siempre la había intimidado.

Anne Brither es un placer volver a verte- dijo haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza, Steven de inmediato le tendió la mano para saludarlo

Steven Mayfair, un honor señor Grandchester- dijo amablemente un poco emocionado

Terry, mis amigos me llaman Terry- dijo el chico estrechando la mano del hombre

Te ves bien Anne, veo que tus gustos han mejorado- dijo mirando a Steven, Anne sabía que Archie jamás había llevado una buena relación con Terry debido a Candy.

Gracias Terry, has estado estupendo- dijo volviendo a su tono normal de voz- Steven es un gran admirador tuyo

De hecho me preguntaba si…- dijo sacando un pañuelo y buscando una pluma dentro del abrigo

Claro, será un honor- dijo Terry adivinando lo que quería, de inmediato tomó el pañuelo y lo firmo con una cordial dedicatoria, al chico le brillaron los ojos de emoción, Anne por otro lado lo miraba sorprendida de lo niño que podía ser el hombre que amaba.

Terry se despidió de la pareja deseándoles una buena noche, después de todo estaba de muy buen humor.

Es extraño… - comentó Anne cuando ambos iban de regreso a casa

Qué es extraño?

Terry, no recuerdo haberlo visto tan contento desde…

Desde?

Desde que estaba con Candy- dijo recordando que sólo se le veía de buen humor al actor cuando su hermana estaba cerca

Bueno, tal vez ha encontrado un nuevo amor que lo haga sentir de la misma forma

Tal vez, aunque realmente creo que eso sería un milagro- dijo desentendiéndose del asunto para volver su atención a otro tema.

En el baile…

Todo parecía haber pasado en cámara lenta, aún sentía la presión de los labios de Terry sobre los suyos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo que la velada no terminara. Los fuegos pirotécnicos habían cesado y muchos de los invitados habían vuelto al salón, algunos para bailar, otros tantos para regresar a casa después de la encantadora noche que estaban pasando, sin embargo Sara y Terry seguían sentados al pie del lago artificial observando las últimas volutas de humo que se desvanecían e el cielo y que traían consigo un fuerte olor a pólvora. Antonia Green la anfitriona invitó a los que quedaban en los alrededores a regresar a la casa por que comenzaba a enfriar la noche. Sara recargada sobre el pecho de Terry miraba el cielo en silencio mientras el chico se entretenía simplemente sintiendo la cálida presión del cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, por unos magníficos instantes se había olvidado del mundo, y la sensación había sido muy placentera, había un entendimiento mágico, sin palabras ambos conversaban con el sonido de sus respiraciones y el latido de sus corazones, no recordaba haberse sentido así, por lo menos no en mucho tiempo.

De pronto la apacible calma se vio interrumpida, Antonia Green se acercó a ellos…

Hermosa pareja de enamorados- dijo con su tono dulzón haciendo que ambos salieran se sus ensoñaciones – que les ha parecido?- preguntó ansiosa con los ojos brillantes y esperando una respuesta favorable.

Ha sido estupendo Srita. Green, un espectáculo tan bello digno de su organizadora- comentó Terry un poco de mala gana, sin embargo sobrepasaba el agradecimiento hacia aquella mujer que le había devuelto de forma muy oportuna la presencia de Sara.

Gracias, querido- sonrió ampliamente,- espero te sientas mejor- dijo a Sara quien simplemente asintió, estaba demasiado embargada de sensaciones para poder hablar.

Terry se puso de pie y ayudo a la chica, los tres regresaron al salón, realmente no lo notaban pero como decía la anfitriona comenzaba a hacer frío.

Después de que entraron en el salón ambos se vieron de nuevo rodeados de las pocas personas que aún quedaban, Terry se había disculpado y había decidido que lo mejor era regresar a casa, no tuvo que decirle nada a Sara, ella simplemente se dejó guiar hacia la salida, sin embargo antes de llegar Antonia les había atajado el paso.

pero ya se van? Estaba esperanzada en que tocaras algo para mi Sara- dijo con voz melosa tomando a Terry del brazo.

Sara se siente un poco indispuesta- Dijo el actor sin embargo…

Esta bien Terry, después de tan maravilloso espectáculo no puedo negarme a complacer a tan buena anfitriona- sonrió la chica y la mujer los guió hacia donde se encontraba la orquesta que ya para entonces se había retirado.

En unos minutos, todo había quedado en silencio, Antonia había mandado a una de las mucamas a que buscara a uno de los músicos para que le prestaran un violín a la chica, sin embargo ya no había señales de ellos en la casa, Sara, sin embargo, había tomado el lugar del pianista sin darle demasiada importancia y comenzó a tocar C_laro de Luna_, Terry se sorprendió de que pudiera manejar tan bien el instrumento siendo que ella era una violinista destacada, sin embargo la imagen del piano en su departamento volvió a su mente.

La melodía y el lugar se llenó de los aplausos de los pocos invitados de quedaban, ambos chicos se despidieron y salieron del lugar en el auto, el camino fue silencioso, no había necesidad de hablar y tampoco era una situación incómoda, algo había pasado entre ellos que el entendimiento había pasado a otro nivel.

A medio camino Sara rompió el silencio…

Terry?- preguntó suavemente

si?

no quiero ir a casa- dijo firmemente

ocurre algo que deba saber?- preguntó desconcertado por tal declaración.

No me lleves a casa- volvió a decir y en esta ocasión Terry apartó la mirada del camino

A dónde quieres ir?

No importa, al fin del mundo si quieres pero no quiero volver a casa ahora- dijo determinante, Terry comprendió y cambió de rumbo, minutos más tarde se hallaban a las afueras de la ciudad por el despoblado.

Terry dejó el auto aparcado, en un lugar oculto del camino, abrió el portaequipajes y sacó una manta roja, para después caminar con Sara por lo que parecía ser una colina un poco pronunciada, en la cima de ésta había varios árboles y arbustos.

Sara se adelantó a Terry unos cuantos pasos y él sintió que quería huir así que la tomó de la mano, la chica volteó sorprendida y al momento el sentimiento de Terry desapareció ante su sonrisa. Sara lo jaló hacia ella y ambos llegaron a la cima para ver a sus pies un espectáculo de luces blancas, las casa iluminadas en sus exteriores ante un cielo oscuro y estrellado. Se acomodaron bajo un árbol sobre la manta

si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca- dijo ella en un suave susurro, el actor a su lado llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella y la acarició con ternura.

No terminará si no lo deseas- y de nuevo se acercó a su rostro con la intención de besarla

Sara acortó el camino y fue ella quien inició el contacto en esta ocasión, las manos de Terry se apoderaron de su espalda y cintura y la acercaron aún más a él. Sara correspondía al toque con suavidad en un inicio, sin embargo de pronto había una creciente necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, de besarlo con más fuerza, de explotar en un beso y entregar su alma en él. El contacto se hizo húmedo, los besos de Terry eran exactamente como él, apasionados, fuertes, sensuales y con una creciente necesidad de poseer todo cuanto tocaban. Ella se dejo llevar, después de tanto tiempo y por fin dejaba aflorar sus sentimientos hacia el hombre que la acariciaba con ternura y gentileza, hacia el caballero que había tenido la consideración de llevarla con cuidado hasta recostarla sobre la manta sin que se lastimara para poder seguir disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Era como sentir un vacío en el estómago cada vez que él se apoderaba de sus labios con más intensidad que antes, y ver en ella la entrega total a sus labios lo hacía arder en deseo, su expresión dulce y tierna se había transformado también por ese mismo deseo que sabía había despertado en ella que sabía le estaba quemando el pecho y las entrañas, las caricias inseguras en un inicio comenzaron a tomar confianza sobre la ropa que poco a poco se hacía innecesaria, sólo un obstáculo a vencer, las respiraciones de ambos se habían agitado, sus corazones habían dado marcha a toda velocidad cuando…

Terry…- apenas pudo escuchar en un susurro entrecortado y se dio cuenta de lo que su deseo obraba en ambos, los estaba llevando hacia la línea del no retorno.

Lo sé- contestó con la respiración igualmente agitada apartándose de ella y quedando boca arriba mirando parte del follaje del árbol y de las estrellas.

Que va a pasar con nosotros?- preguntó ella realmente no a Terry, si no a ella misma, dentro de lo que ella creía estaba haciendo algo malo, arriesgaba la vida de Terry y eso le causaba culpa, sin embargo el chico habló.

Lo que tenga que pasar Sara, y lo que tú quieras que pase- agregó volteando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.- mientras tanto disfrutemos del tiempo que tenemos, permíteme conocerte y permítete vivir sin miedo. – dijo ofreciendo sus brazos para encerrarla en un abrazo.

Sara se acercó al chico que la estrechó, mientras ambos perdían la vista en el cielo que comenzaba a cambiar de color.

CONTINUARA…

N. de la A.: gracias a todas por la espera, y por leer H.A. a todas las chicas que poco a poco se han integrado a la historia y sobre todo a todas aquellas que recomiendan este loco que fic que espero siga siendo de su agrado.

Tocaya del alma espero muchas de tus dudas se resuelvan con este capítulo.

Besos a todas/os

1 Recordemos que Marcus tuvo una crisis en la celda, y por supuesto que está obsesionado con su esposa y si no es suya no es de nadie, y sólo eso diré P.


	18. Nubes de tormenta

**Hechizo de Amor...**

Por: Karonte.

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lenguaje algo fuerte (creo) por si las dudas si se sienten ofendidos absténganse de leerlo.

**Capítulo XVII: Nubes de tormenta.**

Cuando las cosas comienzan a ser diferentes, cuando el corazón late con fuerza ante el toque inocente de un alma que se muere desde el fondo de su corazón por amar, el tiempo pasa con más rapidez del que se quisiera. Terry había despertado con unas intensas ganas de irse y desaparecer del mundo, de vivir en una isla desierta con esa chica que por un eterno instante le hizo olvidarse de Candy, del mundo y de todas sus preocupaciones. Por fin había ocurrido, aceptaba que Sara le gustaba y que sentía por ella bastante más atracción que la que aceptaba. Sin embargo hablar de atracción no forzosamente significa hablar de amor, y él estaba consciente de ese pequeño pero muy significativo detalle.

¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? No puedo entenderlo, no tiene ningún derecho a desalojar a esos niños de su único hogar!- decía realmente enfadada al abogado que no sabía que contestar.

Sra. Rochester…

No me llame de esa forma! y no trate de darme excusas!- reaccionó molesta ante la mención del nombre poniéndose de pie- Esas propiedades se pasaron a nombre de la congregación, su padre realizó el trámite.- dijo volviendo a adoptar un semblante más tranquilo.

Lo sé señora pero creo que su situación es más precaria, se da cuenta de que están quitándole todo su patrimonio,la dejarán en la calle- dijo más preocupado.

Usted sabe que mis bienes heredados me tienen sin cuidado! Estamos hablando de niños y ancianos, algunos muy enfermos, lo cual es intolerable- dijo seriamente.

Su hermanastra presentó ante los notarios pruebas de que su espo… digo el Sr. Rochester le daba un poder absoluto sobre todos sus bienes, y en este caso: SUS bienes Sara- explicó entendiendo la frustración de la chica.

¿cuánto le pagaron Licenciado? para que los trámites se llevaran a cabo tan rápido necesitaba saber que la anulación de mi matrimonio tanto civil como eclesiástico no se ha presentado, acaso mi confianza fue comprada y es por eso que los documentos aún siguen "en trámite" ¿después de tanto tiempo? O va a decirme que los motivos con los que se presentó la petición de anulación no son válidos?- preguntó con suavidad pero mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin sonreír, su rostro se había vuelto de hielo.

Sara! Me insulta su comentario!- dijo ahora él poniéndose de pie.

Sabe Rodolfus, conocí a su padre lo suficiente para saber que era un hombre muy recto, él me enseñó a diferenciar a los charlatanes y abusadores de la gente honesta- dijo con el mismo tono suave poniéndose de pie- lamento que no todo se herede, mis asuntos estarán en manos de otro abogado, gracias por su tiempo… y él estaba muy orgulloso de usted- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sara salió del edificio para subir al coche que le aguardaba, estaba exhausta, su piel pálida acrecentaba el tono violáceo de las ojeras bajo sus ojos. La noche anterior había sido mágica, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había olvidado la carga de su pasado y mucho más importante, había disfrutado cada instante con intensidad. Bastó cruzar la puerta de su departamento para saber que el sueño había terminado y necesitaba volver a la realidad. Mientras entraba en el auto su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, buscando una salida justa.

¿a dónde la llevo señorita?- preguntó el cochero.

Al teatro del centro por favor…

Mientras tanto en Chicago…

No puede pasar, el señor Andrey está en una junta y no puede ser interrumpido!- decía la secretaria tratando de detener a Neal que sin mucho trabajo había pasado haciéndola a un lado de forma ruda.

La puerta de la sala de juntas de las oficinas de los Andrey se abrió de par en par, la mayoría de los hombres sentados en el lugar voltearon instintivamente hacia él preguntándose que era lo que ocurría.

Muy buenos días, me alegra saber que estén todos reunidos pues hoy es un día que sus hijos recordarán para siempre.

Pero cómo se atreve a interrumpir una reunión tan importante Sr. Leagan!- dijo uno de los hombres de edad avanzada muy indignado poniéndose de pie, Albert miró a su sobrino sin decir nada.

Por favor Sr. D'court, vengo a dar las buenas nuevas

De qué se trata Neal?- preguntó Albert aún con una tranquilidad increíble.

Pasa querido Tío Abuelo William, que desde este mismo instante te relevo como cabeza de esta empresa ya que poseo la mayor parte de las acciones- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Sr. Leagan! Como se atreve!- dijo de repente George, que reencontraba al lado de Albert como siempre.

Sr. Andrey qué significa este disparate!- dijo uno de los hombres con rostro muy serio

Significa querido Sr. Watherburg que desde hoy yo manejo las empresas Andrey- dijo lleno de arrogancia caminando hacia Albert con paso seguro.

No cantes victoria Neal, las acciones de la empresa jamás de han puesto a la venta- dijo Archie que estaba tenso de rabia, pero era demasiado refinado para saltar sobre Neal y partirle la cara ahí mismo.

Querido primo Archie… no importa el medio, sólo los resultados.

A este punto Albert se puso de pie sin decir palabra, demasiado calmado.

Esta bien Neal, adelante- dijo ofreciéndole su asiento ante laminada atónita de todos, George sin embargo también se puso de pie, Archie no podía entenderlo, iba a replicar, pero una mirada de Albert bastó para callarlo.

Vaya, por fin algo de cordura- dijo caminando hacia el lugar, y tomando asiento.

Albert do media vuelta y salió de la sala de juntas seguido como siempre por George, Neal sonrió triunfalmente.

Y bien caballeros? En que estábamos?- preguntó ante las miradas de los demás que estaban sorprendidas de que Albert no hubiera dicho nada.

Lo siguiente fue lo obvio, Archie se puso en pie y siguió a su tío, pero no fue el único, varios de los hombres ahí sentados lo imitaron dejando a Neal con la boca abierta.

Lo siento chico, pero no confío en ti- dijo uno de ellos al que Neal le lanzó una mirada amenazadora si es que se levantaba.

RENATA! Venga acá y tráigame un whisky!- le gritó a la secretaria que de inmediato hizo su aparición en la sala de juntas.

Lo siento Sr. Leagan, el Sr. Andrey fue quien me contrató, no usted- dijo con ojos severos y salió de la sala dejando al chico completamente solo.

TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

Neal gritó y se desquitó con el inmueble destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso, minutos más tarde una pelirroja llegaba a la oficina en dónde recibió muchas miradas llenas de desprecio.

¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó la muchacha al entrar ala sala de juntas, por la que parecía que había pasado un tornado.

Esos imbéciles no me reconocerán como dueño de la empresa, la chica le envió una mirada de "te lo dije"

Sabías que pasaría, no era mejor seguir con tu plan original, y la huérfana?-

Ahí estaba todo el dilema, deseaba tanto estar con Candy que se había apresurado, no había seguido el plan original, pero sabía que lograría hacer algo al respecto y remediar sus acciones. Sin contestarle a su hermana salió del lugar rápidamente, subió a su auto y se perdió en la distancia.

Idiota! Un reverendo idiota…- suspiró Eliza.

No podía negarlo, tenía que hacer que su plan funcionara de una o de otra forma, si conocía tan bien a su tío como lo conocía, sabía que le daría batalla, y lo mejor de todo, no preocuparía a Candy con sus problemas en la empresa, y eso era un punto a su favor.

Ya era más de medio día y Terry caminaba de un lado a otro en su camerino, había quedado con Sara para comer y la chica siempre había sido muy puntual en sus citas, estaba nervioso era cierto, Robert y John lo habían abordado con preguntas acerca del baile, sin embargo él había preferido no decir ni hacer público el hecho de que de alguna forma Sara y él ya eran algo más que amigos, aunque jamás haya habido una declaración formal para ser pareja. Sabía que si apresuraba las cosas Sara saldría huyendo y en esos mismos instantes en que parecía querer hacer un hoyo en el suelo se preguntaba si ya la chica en cuestión se había cambiado de nombre y se había unido a la legión extranjera.

Se puede Terry?- tocaron a la puerta, era John

Adelante- dijo con un ademán de manos indicando que entrara.

Qué te ocurre? Parece que quieres hacer una trinchera aquí dentro- se burló el chico sin embargo Terry estaba más ocupado con sus cosas para darle importancia al comentario y molestarse.

Nada, pienso- contestó secamente

Tiene que ver con cierta mujer adorable de bellos ojos negros?- preguntó con todo el afán de molestarlo y sobre todo de observar su expresión

Pues si!

Descuida, Sara sabe que eres un Cassanova y seguro no te tomó en serio, así que no te pedirá que se casen la próxima vez que la beses.

Cómo sabes que la bese?

No lo sabía, pero gracias por el dato, supongo que la competencia se ha puesto dura ahora que me llevas ventaja.

Muy gracioso Miller-espetó mirándolo con dureza.

Es broma, para relajarte, te ves… tenso- dijo el chico tratando de componer la situación.

No necesito de tus consejos ni de tus bromas- dijo molesto

Bien, entonces supongo que esto servirá- dijo tendiéndole un sobre- lo trajo Sara hace unos minutos, le pregunté si quería pasar a dártelo personalmente, pero me dijo que su tren salía en dos horas y tenía que prepararse- explicó- se veía muy alterada

Tren? A dónde diablos pretende huir!- contestó arrebatándole el sobre y saliendo del camerino a todo lo que daban sus pies a ver si lograba alcanzarla pero cuando llegó a la calle no había señales de ella.

Rasgó el sobre de una orilla y sacó una hoja de papel, el aroma de su perfume de lilas llegó hasta sus sentidos.

"_Querido Terry:_

_Lamento mucho no decirte esto en persona, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y pensar en las últimas horas, así que me disculpo. Ha surgido una dificultad y tengo que viajar a Chicago con urgencia, me ausentaré unos cuantos días, espero regresar cuanto antes, pues tenemos mucho que decirnos pero este problema se ha convertido en una de mis prioridades más importantes. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad me comunicaré contigo. Gracias por la encantadora velada de ayer, fue mágica._

_Besos,_

_Sara. "_

Mujeres!- dijo arrugando la carta en su mano y caminando hacia su auto, no sabía si estaba enojado o si sólo estaba herido en su orgullo.

En cuanto tenga la oportunidad me comunicaré contigo, que se ha creído esa chiquilla? No puede dejarme de lado así como así! - dijo arrancando el auto y tomando camino hacia la estación de trenes, sin avisar a nadie que se marchaba.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, la cabeza de familia y encargado de las empresas de mayor prestigio de América, tenía una conversación privada con sus personas de confianza.

La verdad es que no entiendo por que simplemente te saliste Albert! Entre todos hubiéramos sacado a ese imbécil a patadas!- se quejó Archie que no entendía las razones de su tío.

Calma, Archie, la verdad es que si Neal está diciendo la verdad no hay mucho que hacer cierto?- dijo casi en un tono que daba a entender que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, sin embargo su rostro expresaba una gran preocupación, más que la demostrada en la sala de juntas.

Sr. Andrey, usted no puede permitir que su sobrino destruya todo lo que usted ha logrado, es su patrimonio y el de sus hijos- dijo George- además existen las sospechas de que fue él el que lo atacó- agregó seriamente

Infundadas todavía-

Pero es sospechoso- dijo Archie

Ahora lo que más me preocupa es mantener a Candy a salvo de Neal, no quiero que la mortifique, necesitamos poner esto en las manos adecuadas, Candy no debe saber nada de esto entendido?

Cómo lo ocultarás? Ella es muy perspicaz- dijo Archie

Ya me las arreglaré, pero ni una palabra de este problema a Candy- ordenó y ambos hombres asintieron.

¿de dónde sacó Neal el dinero para comprar acciones?- preguntó Archie muy pensativo

Lo que más me preocupa Archie, es cómo las obtuvo cuando desde hace mucho tiempo no se ponen a la venta, debemos tener filtración de información dentro de la empresa- reflexionó Albert

Alguien que conoce el movimiento de la empresa…- dijo George sin embargo no había por dónde empezar, ya que en las empresas Andrey las personas gozaban de una gran confianza.

Mientras tanto en el hospital…

Candy? Hay un hombre que desea verte- dijo una de las enfermeras de turno a la rubia que se encargaba de llenar los reportes de supervisión de sus colegas.

Gracias Alice, hazlo pasar – dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, la chica se despidió y diez segundos más tarde la puerta volvía a cerrarse.

En un momento estoy con usted Sr.- dijo

Preferiría que dejaras eso y me pusieras atención, ya que lo que tengo que decirte es de suma importancia para ti-

Neal! Que haces aquí? Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó poniéndose de pie, la presencia del chico le era muy desagradable.

Veo que a pesar de ser una gran señora, tus modales siguen siendo de una chica de establo- dijo burlonamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella del otro lado del escritorio.

No te he dado permiso de sentarte- espetó ella muy seria.

Cuida tus modales Candy, no sea que después te arrepientas- dijo él subiendo uno de sus pies al escritorio, ella simplemente le miró con desagrado y caminó hacia él

Esto es un hospital, no una cantina! Así que si vas a sentarte hazlo como se debe!- dijo mientras empujaba sus piernas con la carpeta en que traía los reportes, haciendo que sus pies cayeran al piso y éste perdiera un poco la postura arrogante.- ¿qué es lo que quieres, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo- dijo enojada cruzando los brazos y regresando a su lugar tras el escritorio.

Iré al grano ya que quieres que me vaya…- dijo con el mejor tono que tenía- En tus manos está la vida y prestigio de tu querido y adorado Albert

Qué quieres decir?- dijo y para satisfacción del hombre en el rostro de Candy observó cierto dejo de temor

Quiero decir mi querida "dama de establo" que tienes el plazo de una semana para tomar estas llaves y encontrarme en ese lugar- dijo lanzando frente a ella un par de llaves sujetas en un aro en el que venía una etiqueta con una dirección escrita- y bueno pasar un buen rato- agregó, el rostro de Candy se crispó de indignación y furia, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Pero estas loco! Cómo te atreves a venir y decirme eso! Me das asco!- gritó enfurecida, sus ojos echaban de chispas.

Me atrevo por que si no lo haces el querido Tío abuelo William, mejor dicho, tu amante esposo terminará en la cárcel por fraude o mejor aún… tal vez lo encuentren en el río, con varios días de descomposición sería, terrible no crees?- dijo poniéndose de pie y apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio en plena intensión de amenaza.

No te atreverías!-

Ya lo intenté una vez y casi tuve éxito- dijo con tanto cinismo que a Candy se le revolvió el estómago de asco mientras un fuego interno empezaba a arder.

Fuiste tú! Eres un maldito!- dijo y se lanzó hacia él tratando de golpearlo, sin embargo Neal que ya había prevenido la reacción de la chica se retiró antes de siquiera tocarlo.

Tranquila Candy, yo mejor que tú no hacía escándalos, no es conveniente y menos si tu querido Albert va a la cárcel

Y qué si me niego?-

Pues te atienes a las consecuencias, y hablo enserio Candy; me parece que ese sucio lugar dónde creciste lo sostienen las empresas Andrey no? Y que tal la monja que lo maneja, y claro, todas esas almas inocentes, desposeídos y miserables por que su único hogar fue arrasado por un incendio, y no podemos olvidar a la encantadora y dulce Anne Britter, sería una catástrofe que tuviera un accidente desagradable como caerse de unas escaleras o de un caballo, ya sabes que es un poco torpe para montar o morir accidentalmente en un callejón oscuro; y bueno también está tu actorcillo de quinta, sería una pena que se repitiera la historia de Susana no? Ya puedo leer los encabezados: "Famoso actor de Broadway paralítico" o mejor aún: "Actor muere en terrible accidente" incendio, choque, asalto, suicidio, lo que más te guste me puede ser provisto- decía mientras se paseaba por la habitación regodeándose de su poder.

Candy le miraba llena de odio, temblaba de la impotencia por no poder lanzarse a él y matarlo a golpes si se atrevía a tocar a cualquiera de sus seres queridos, tenía las manos atadas y lo sabía, de pronto se sintió acorralada, como un pequeño ratón en la jaula de una serpiente. Su respiración se había agitado y su corazón latía con furia, pero sabía que Neal era capaz de eso y mucho más.

Bien te esperaré a medianoche al término del plazo mi "dama de establo"- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole de la barbilla. Candy aventó su mano repugnante y le escupió el rostro.

Eres un miserable! No te vas a salir con la tuya!- le gritó caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para que el tipo se fuera

Claro que me saldré con la mía- sonrió saliendo de la oficina- y por cierto te mantendré vigilada, una sola señal de que me traicionas y hablas con la policía o el mismo Albert y todos y cada uno de tus amiguitos ira muriendo por turnos y como mejor me plazca!- dijo seriamente mientras se alejaba del lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Candy azotó la puerta frustrada, enojada, deseaba correr hasta él y sacarle el corazón, si es que tenía uno, con sus propias manos.

En San Francisco las cosas estaban igualmente tensas, varios de los custodios dispuestos en diferentes puntos estratégicos todos con armas de alto calibre, unos nerviosos otros como si fuera algo de rutina, lo cierto es que muchos agradecían que tal calaña desapareciera de sus vidas, fuera compañero de pena o fuera vigilante nocturno. Una camioneta blindada estaba dispuesta en la entrada del penal, el trasbordador había cancelado todas sus cargas, ese día sólo llevaría una y muy peligrosa. En la ciudad también se habían hecho bastantes arreglos al respecto, un gran despliegue policíaco había cercado las calles cercanas al muelle y por supuesto estaba dispuesta una escolta que llevaría a Marcus Rochester a su destino final, una cámara de paredes acolchadas a las afueras de San Francisco, con mucha menos seguridad que el penal, pro así lo habían dispuesto las autoridades y el informe médico.

De regreso en Chicago…

Lamento buscarlo en su casa, pero en sus oficinas me dijeron que estaría aquí y esto es muy urgente- dijo Sara sentada frente al escritorio de caoba - Cree que pueda ayudarme?- preguntó Sara con ojos esperanzados

Debo decir que su caso tiene algunas coincidencias intrigantes con… - sin embargo en ese momento los interrumpió una mujer muy hermosa que traía una charola con dos servicios de café.

Tomaré el caso- sonrió complacido a la mujer que traía el café y le extendió la mano a Sara

Gracias- sonrió un tanto aliviada

Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, ahora sería bueno que fuera a dormir un poco- dijo mientras la despedía en la puerta de su despacho

Gracias por todo Lic. Cronwell- se despidió y tomó un taxi hacia su casa, realmente sí necesitaba descansar, casi no había dormido y apenas había probado alimento.

Dentro de la casa, Archivald Cronwell repasaba los eventos acontecidos hacía tan poco tiempo, cómo se habían dado, de qué forma Neal se había apoderado tan fácilmente de las acciones de la empresa, las cuales jamás habían salido a la venta, conocía al pie de la letra los procedimientos, sólo en caso de que hubiera pérdidas o que la empresa estuviera teniendo un decaimiento, por así decirlo, financiero, las acciones se pondrían a la venta y se tomarían asociados, para subsanar pérdidas importantes, pero esto no se hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, la última vez fue a principios de la guerra, cuando se empezó a perder capital y las ventas disminuyeron en el extranjero, y hasta entonces sólo unas cuantas acciones habían salido a la venta, la mayoría seguían siendo de la familia Andrey. Era bastante obvio que se había producido un fraude dentro de la empresa, uno tan bien estructurado que se necesitaría de semanas de investigar cada uno de los libros de contabilidad. Ahora que también quedaba en el aire una pregunta, una que para Archie tenía que ser la más importante por resolver, pues de ahí se empezarían a atar los cabos sueltos: "¿De dónde había sacado Neal tanto dinero como para comprar la mayor parte de las acciones y sobre todo a quién le había pagado para que hiciera el trámite?". Y de pronto como enviada por el cielo esa chica había tocado a su puerta, tenía el rostro cubierto por su capucha y sin embargo algo le resultaba muy familiar en ella, apenas miró sus ojos y pensó que talvez ella tendría una respuesta, no sabía explicarlo pero así lo sintió. En su rostro pálido y mirada desesperada hubo algo que no le permitió dejarla ir sin tratar de brindarle su apoyo.

Crees que podrás ayudarle, tienes mucho en que trabajar con lo de la empresa y tu primo- preguntó la mujer mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del chico y comenzaba a darle un masaje.

Tal vez, este tipo de cuestiones en el que se pelean bienes me es bastante familiar y lo de Neal es algo personal- sonrió tomando su mano y atrayéndola hacia él para sentarla con suavidad sobre sus piernas.

Además supongo que el hecho de que esa chica se parece a Candy no tiene nada que ver, cierto?- dijo con una mirada un tanto incriminatoria, aunque su sonrisa denotaba que trataba de embromarlo.

Pues si he de serte totalmente sincero ese detalle no importa tanto como el hecho de que tengo un presentimiento al respecto de su caso- dijo pensativo

Y tú nunca te equivocas cierto, mi amor?- preguntó besando su mejilla con dulzura.

Bueno, eso y el hecho de que esos papeles tienen un nombre en común, tal vez es coincidencia pero no pierdo nada con investigar si sólo fue destino o si todo esto tiene que ver con que Neal sea rico de la noche a la mañana.

Las nubes habían cubierto el cielo, parecía que el mismo ambiente se sentía temeroso de algo, la silla de ruedas se deslizaba alo largo del gran pasillo escoltada por seis hombres corpulentos y muy bien armados, sólo se escuchaban los pasos y un pequeño rechinido de las ruedas al girar, los prisioneros estaban muy callados observando, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, ellos mismos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura, un terrible error que seguramente pagaría muy caro algún inocente. Sobre la silla de ruedas iba Marcus Rochester, con esposas en muñecas y tobillos, sus brazos y piernas estaban sujetos a la silla impidiéndole moverse, su cabeza también estaba sujeta por la frente y cuello a una extensión de la silla, seguramente para extremar precauciones; tras él caminaba su abogado, con la cara descompuesta, parecía muy enfermo y con ganas de volver el estómago. Todo parecía muy bien planeado, en el patio del penal había una camioneta blindada con una cruz roja a cada lado, rodeada de varios policías que miraban impasibles al detenido. La silla subió con el pasajero a la parte trasera, seguida de dos guardias de seguridad y el abogado que sostenía frente al pecho los documentos, la puerta trasera se cerró y la camioneta se puso en marcha para salir del penal, seguida a ambos lados por varios guardias de seguridad, hacia la entrada del trasbordador que lo llevaría hacia los muelles.

La noche había caído cuando regresó a casa, estaba cansada y hambrienta, sin embargo era más probable que al entrar se dirigiría de inmediato a la cama, antes que a la cocina, de todas formas sabía que no tenía nada en la despensa para preparar, después de todo no tenía planeado el viaje. No tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida, ni siquiera había deshecho la cama, sus sueños fueron confusos mezclados con incertidumbre y cierto temor de lo que acontecería, y de pronto volvió a verse perseguida, tratando de esconderse, de buscar un lugar seguro, un lugar en el que no necesitara cambiar su apariencia ni su nombre, en el que pudiera ser feliz por fin, sin embargo el gusto no le duró mucho, abrió los ojos sobresaltada, en completa alerta, se incorporó en la cama cuando volvió a escucharlo, tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de que tocaban a la puerta, era bastante tarde para visitas y nadie sabía que estaba en Chicago, así que tenía que ser algo importante para que la importunaran a esas horas.

Ha sido un viaje largo en auto como para que me dejes esperando en la puerta- dijo Terry al ver que la chica lo miraba un tanto adormilada.

Lo siento, es sólo que francamente no esperaba verte aquí- contestó invitándolo a pasar- creí que estabas en Nueva York y por la hora durmiendo- agregó caminando tras él.

Lo cierto es que estaba preocupado- dijo mirándola de frente y notando por primera vez que la chica frente a él seguía con su ropa de calle

No recibiste mi nota?- preguntó frotándose los ojos

Creí que me conocías lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de que esta nota no me bastaría para estar satisfecho- dijo sacando la nota del bolsillo de su abrigo, Sara sonrió notando la obviedad de la situación y sin más comenzó a decirle a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido.

Terry no hizo demasiadas preguntas, se conformó con escucharla al tiempo que lo guiaba hacia la habitación de huéspedes, ya habría tiempo para aclarar dudas a la mañana siguiente.

Descansa- se despidió con un sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

Sara?- dijo dando unos pasos hacia ella que sólo lo miró atenta- Duerme tranquila- y besó su frente, ella cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto.

Ahora que estas aquí, así será- dijo suavemente y sonrió.

Sara se encontraba más tranquila sabiéndose apoyada por Terry, le resultaba un poco más sencillo compartir la carga, no era fácil saberse responsable de varias vidas que estaban en esos momentos desprotegidas, cuando había jurado que mientras viviera jamás les haría falta nada, y por otro lado estaba un tanto asustada con lo que estaba ocurriendo, había sido un plan muy bien elaborado, la estaban perjudicando y no podía evitar sentir que Marcus Rochester tenía algo que ver en todo esto, sin embargo sabía que estaba en prisión, sabía que jamás dejaría la isla a menos que fuera en un sarcófago, pero no dejaba de recordar la premonición que había tenido días antes, las señales habían sido bastante claras, volvía a sentirse asfixiada y la sombra que nunca le había dejado ser feliz se posaba de nuevo sobre su cielo estrellado en forma de nubes de tormenta. Por otro lado las preocupaciones no sólo estaban agobiando a Sara, los Andrey tenían mucho de que hablar, sin embargo en afán de protegerse el uno al otro ambos callaron haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de una gitana. Trataban de pelear solos su guerra creyendo que sólo así mantendrían a salvo lo que más amaban. Albert como había hecho prometer a george y Archie, no había mencionado nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la empresa, ese día simplemente llegó a casa como de costumbre y cenó con su hermosa esposa en una atmósfera tensa pero artificialmente natural. Ella le había preguntado cómo estaban las cosas y él sonriendo a penas y había contestado con un asentimiento de cabeza, la cena había sido más callada de lo normal y a la hora de dormir después de haberse dado un beso de buenas noches ambos se dieron por primera vez la espalda y se fingieron dormidos mientras pensaban en el siguiente paso de lo que harían. Candy por otro lado había llegado temprano a casa del hospital, se sentía indefensa y sobre todo muy desesperada, si Neal como lo había dicho ya había atentado contra la vida de Albert y casi había tenido éxito, ahora que la estaba extorsionando directamente sabía que sería capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, deseaba tanto poder gritar, pedir ayuda a alguien, decirle a su esposo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la proposición de Neal hacía sentir sucia tan solo de escucharla en su mente, la degradaba y la mancillaba en su amor propio; lo odiaba tanto que se sabía capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos apenas tocara un cabello de las personas que amaba. Lo peor de todo, es que ella necesitaba ser fuerte, siempre lo había sido aun si tenía algo que perder, no lloraría, no se derrumbaría y sobre todo si tenía que acceder a tal propuesta, jamás le daría el placer de verla suplicante, ella tendría que cargar con ese peso hasta asegurarse de que Albert y todos sus amigos estaban bien y a salvo, ella, se las arreglaría para salir adelante. Así que, cuando Albert llegó a casa la encontró como siempre, amable, servicial y amorosa; y esa noche a pesar de fingir que dormía al lado de su esposo sin preocupación alguna, lloraba en silencio sintiendo que su corazón se rompía como hace muchos años no lo hacía, por la impotencia y el coraje de verse en una trampa sin una aparente puerta de salida.

CONTINUARA…

N. de la A.: Gracias por la espera, ojalá y sea de su agrado. Besos a tods.


End file.
